


Viciada em ti

by LisaD



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 85,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaD/pseuds/LisaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ela vai foder a minha clínica com a mesma classe com que me fodeu numa casa-de-banho!! E esta é a história da minha vida. Adeus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Enquanto as fanfictions existirem, CLEXA existirá para sempre!

“Clarke, o homem que operaste há umas horas atrás teve uma hemorragia interna. O Monty já está a tratar do assunto mas pede que passes na sala de operações.” Diz-lhe a Maya, a recepcionista, enquanto a jovem médica entra de rompante. “A idosa com problemas nas articulações também está de volta e acabou de entrar uma criança com o braço partido.”

“Ok. Dá-me cinco minutos para me trocar.”

“E Clarke?”

A rapariga volta para trás.

“A reunião da tua mãe está a decorrer neste preciso momento.”

“É hoje? Merda! Queria estar presente!”

“Ela pediu para não ser incomodada até terminar.”

“Claro que sim... Eu não consigo ter o mesmo autocontrolo que ela. Apetece-me partir a cara daqueles tipos!”

“Não faças nada que comprometa ainda mais esta situação...” Diz-lhe a recepcionista, preocupada.

A Clarke sorri para a Maya.

“Não te preocupes. Cinco minutos!” Relembra ela.

A jovem entra nos balneários da equipa médica, veste a bata, passa o rosto por água, olha-se ao espelho e suspira. O cansaço é demasiado evidente. Apenas conseguiu ir a casa para dormir três horas porque terminou muito tarde a cirurgia do homem que está agora com uma hemorragia e que precisa novamente dela.

Aos 26 anos, Clarke Griffin pode perfeitamente dizer que tem a vida com que sempre sonhou, que basicamente se resume a não ter vida nenhuma. Desde pequena, decidiu que o que mais gostava de fazer era salvar vidas, por isso concentrou os anos que se seguiram em ser uma aluna exemplar e em tirar o curso de Medicina para agora se juntar à sua mãe na clínica que o seu pai havia lutado tanto para conseguir construir: uma clínica gratuita que ajuda os mais carenciados, a Clínica Jake Griffin. Uma clínica construída perto da praia, na cidade onde os seus pais se conheceram, em Polis, cidade essa para onde se mudaram recentemente, aquando da construção do edifício.

O seu pai, Jake, falecera havia apenas três anos, vítima de cancro, pouco depois da Clarke se juntar a eles neste trabalho humanitário. Após a sua morte, a mãe de Clarke, Abby, fechara-se cada vez mais no trabalho, convivendo apenas com a filha na clínica. À Clarke, resta a sua outra família: os amigos. Ela divide a casa com a sua melhor amiga, a Raven, o que por vezes considera ter sido a pior decisão da sua vida, dada a energia que a morena tem e as peripécias a que a expõe. Mas, na verdade, a Clarke sente-se grata por ter a amiga por perto. Se não fosse por ela, a jovem médica transformar-se-ia exatamente numa cópia da sua mãe: uma mulher amarga, triste, solitária, dedicando todas as suas horas ao trabalho. Graças à Raven, a Clarke consegue ter uma vida social, por muito pequena que seja, porque a morena obriga-a a sair e a conhecer pessoas novas. Contudo, fora os esforços da amiga para a ajudar a tentar encontrar alguém, a vida amorosa da rapariga não é a melhor. Mas a Clarke não se importa. Ela sente-se bem assim, sem dever satisfações a ninguém nem ter deveres para com outra pessoa. O bem de estar solteira é que não precisa de perder tempo a tentar salvar uma relação que, por certo, vai correr mal.

A Clarke entra na sala de operações.

“Monty.” Cumprimenta ela.

“Já está tudo mais ou menos controlado, Clarke. Mesmo assim, prefiro que estejas presente. Desculpa, sei que mal tiveste tempo para dormir...”

“Não te preocupes. O bem-estar dos pacientes vem primeiro!”

No final da tarde, a Clarke encontra a mãe num dos corredores.

“Então, que tal correu a reunião?”

A Abby suspira.

“Pior que a anterior...”

“Mãe, deixa-me ser eu a falar com eles da próxima vez!”

“Não vais dizer nada que eles já não saibam e, se perderes o controlo, eles metem-te um processo e ainda podem antecipar mais as coisas.”

“Antecipar mais? Não me digas que alteraram a data de...”

“Sim, até agora tínhamos um ano para pagar a dívida que o teu pai deixou. Agora temos cinco meses.”

“Cinco meses?? Nós não conseguimos arranjar tanto dinheiro em tão pouco tempo!”

“Clarke... O teu pai meteu-se com as pessoas erradas para pedir um empréstimo e, infelizmente, o que recebemos do Estado só ajuda nas despesas da clínica e no pagamento dos salários.” 

“Mas tem que haver uma solução!”

“Não há. E não podemos propriamente pedir à equipa que trabalha connosco para doar o que ganham durante os próximos meses. Só nos resta continuar a ajudar estas pessoas que procuram por auxílio médico no pouco tempo em que a clínica vai estar aberta.”

“Já sabes o que vai acontecer à clínica se não conseguirmos pagar a dívida?”

A Abby acena.

“Ficam com o terreno, liquidando assim parte da dívida e vão construir um hotel de luxo aqui.”

“Eles vão deitar abaixo uma clínica que ajuda as pessoas para construírem um hotel??”

“Infelizmente é o mundo em que vivemos, filha. A clínica está bem situada e fica perto da praia. A vista que vai poder oferecer às pessoas que ficarem no hotel vai valer milhões.”

“E o resto da dívida?”

“Vamos poder pagá-la aos poucos, sem tanta pressão.”

A Clarke ri-se da situação.

“Vou passar o resto da minha vida a pagar uma dívida que o meu pai me deixou de herança!”

“Perdoa-nos Clarke...”

A jovem acena.

“As coisas estão mais calmas por aqui. Vou para casa aproveitar o resto do meu suposto dia de folga.” Dito isto, a rapariga vai-se embora.

O T2 que a Clarke divide com a Raven fica a poucos quilómetros da clínica. A jovem considera-o pequeno demais. Por ela, usaria o quarto da Raven para fazer um estúdio onde pudesse pintar nas poucas horas livres que tem, mas isso significaria fechar-se ainda mais do mundo. Por isso, e pelo bem da sua sanidade mental, ela prefere viver com a bomba de vitalidade que é a morena e transformou o seu próprio quarto também no seu estúdio. Por sua vez, a Raven conseguiu transformar o resto do apartamento numa espécie de oficina mecânica e laboratório científico, desde a sala à cozinha, passando também pelo WC.

“Lar doce lar!” Diz a Clarke, afastando umas roupas da Raven do sofá para se poder sentar ao lado dela.

“Sinto ironia nessas palavras. Porque é que sinto ironia nessas palavras?” Pergunta a latina.

“Porque... Porque! Já viste esta bagunça Raven?? Parece que a confusão que vive na minha cabeça, ganha forma na nossa casa!”

A Raven sorri.

“A nossa casa...Uau, és uma romântica, Griffin!”

A Clarke solta um suspiro frustrado. É impossível discutir com a Raven porque isso significa discutir sozinha.

“O que é meu, é teu Clarke. Por isso, se queres a casa mais arrumada e um pouco mais a tua cara, trata disso...” Continua ela, calmamente.

“Estás a dizer que tenho de ser eu a arrumar as tuas merdas??”

“Não. Estou só a sugerir! Eu vivo bem assim. A incomodada aqui és tu.” Sorri-lhe a morena.

“És impossível!!”

“Isso é tudo sono. Vai dormir, Griffin.” Diz-lhe a rapariga, continuando atenta ao filme que está a passar na televisão.

“Não consigo... Tenho a cabeça a mil.”

A Raven suspira.

“Vá, partilha lá comigo o que se passa.”

A Clarke mantém-se silenciosa.

“Anda lá! Sabes que podes partilhar tudo comigo. Eu até acabei de te dar autorização para mexeres nas minhas coisas!”

“Para arrumá-las...”

“Para mexeres...” A latina sorri. “Até o namorado já partilhamos, Griffin!”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada. Foi assim que as duas se conheceram. Andavam a sair com o mesmo rapaz, Finn Collins, há uns anos atrás. Quando a Clarke entrou em casa dele e o viu com a Raven seminua no sofá, fez um escândalo, que resultou na Raven a pontapear o Finn para fora do seu próprio apartamento, para consolar a namorada traída. Nenhuma delas, até então, sabia da existência da outra na vida do rapaz.

“A clínica está com problemas...” Admite finalmente a jovem médica.

“Que tipo de problemas?”

A Clarke suspira.

“Pelos vistos o sonho do meu pai só se concretizou porque ele pediu um empréstimo a um milionário sem escrúpulos e agora, como ainda não conseguimos pagar quase nada do que lhe devemos, ele quer ficar com o terreno da clínica para construir um hotel de luxo.”

“O quê?? Mas como?? E agora?? Clarke, eu tenho um pé-de-meia guardado... Posso emprestar-vos esse dinheiro para ajudar a pagar!”

“Se o teu pé-de-meia estiver à volta de oitenta mil euros, agradecemos...” Responde a Clarke, desanimada.

“Oh merda... Assim tanto?? Temos que conseguir juntar de alguma forma! Quanto tempo têm para pagar?”

“Cinco meses.”

A Raven levanta-se.

“Ok, vai trocar de roupa.”

A Clarke fica sem entender.

“Onde vamos?”

“Beber!”

“Raven, o álcool não vai ter respostas para isto.”

“Clarke, precisas de relaxar um bocado. Hoje esqueces esta porcaria e vais ver que amanhã terás outro ânimo! Anda! Vou ligar à Octavia para nos encontrar no bar do Miller.”

A Clarke suspira.

“Pior já não pode ficar...” Admite para si mesma.

Uma hora depois, as três amigas encontram-se no bar e começam a beber enquanto a Clarke partilha a história também com a mais nova dos Blake.

“Que merda, Clarke...”

“Temos que a ajudar, Octavia! Nem que tenhamos que vender os nossos rins!” Diz a Raven, agarrando o braço de um rapaz alto e moreno que passa nesse preciso momento pela mesa delas. “Desculpa, precisas de rins?”

O rapaz solta uma gargalhada.

“Ignora-a. Ela já não sabe o que diz.” Intervém a Clarke.

“Claro que sei! Quero vender os meus rins! Se calhar só um... Mas a Octavia vende o outro, por isso já são dois!”

“Não me lembro de te ter dito que queria vender o meu.” Diz a Octavia.

“Não precisas. Eu consigo ler os teus pensamentos.”

“Ah sim? Então diz-me no que é que estou a pensar agora.”

A Raven olha atentamente para a amiga.

“Estás a pensar que devíamos convidar este rapaz que nos vai comprar os rins para se sentar na nossa mesa.”

A Octavia cora um pouco.

“Vês? Acertei!” Depois, a latina olha para o rapaz e, num gesto desajeitado, estica a mão. “Raven.”

O rapaz sorri para as três.

“Lincoln.”

“Senta-te, Lincoln. Vamos falar de negócios!”

Ele solta outra gargalhada e junta-se à mesa, sentando-se ao lado da Clarke. 

Uma rapariga que trabalha no bar aproxima-se.

“Ei, Harper! Caipirinhas para esta mesa!” Diz a Raven.

“Quatro?” Pergunta-lhe ela, contando as pessoas sentadas à mesa.

“Cinco!” Ouve-se uma voz ao fundo.

A Harper acena e retira-se.

Uma rapariga senta-se sem permissão na mesma mesa.

“Preciso de beber.” Diz a desconhecida, levando as mãos à cabeça em frustração.

“Desculpa, a não ser que queiras comprar rins, podes sair.” Intervém a Raven, valendo-lhe um olhar ameaçador por parte da desconhecida.

O Lincoln ri-se.

“Raven, esta é a Lexa, a minha prima!” Depois, olha para a morena ao lado dela e de quem já decorou o nome, acrescentando-o com um sorriso. “A Octavia...”

A Lexa troca olhares com ambas as raparigas e depois para na terceira. Uma jovem loira e de olhos azuis que a observa com atenção.

“E esta é a...” O Lincoln percebe que ainda não sabe o nome da rapariga.

“Lexa...” A Clarke experimenta repetir o nome da morena e gosta de como soa na sua boca, reparando que isso lhe vale um sorriso da desconhecida.

“Também te chamas Lexa?” Pergunta-lhe o Lincoln.

“Não. Eu, hmm, sou a Clarke.”

“Clarke...” A Lexa repete o nome da jovem e o jeito com que o diz faz a Clarke arrepiar-se.

“Ok...” Interrompe o Lincoln, que percebe que se sentou no lugar errado pois, de repente, começou a sentir-se a mais.

“Sim Lexa, esta é a Clarke e ela está a precisar muito de esquecer o dia de hoje. E talvez o mês inteiro. Por isso, porque é que não lhe fazes companhia enquanto nós os três continuamos a falar de negócios?” Pergunta a Raven com a maior das naturalidades.

“Raven... Por favor...” A Clarke sente-se corar.

“Com todo o gosto!” Diz a Lexa com um sorriso atrevido, e a Clarke cora ainda mais.

“Ora, cinco caipirinhas!” A Harper chega finalmente com as bebidas e o Lincoln aproveita o momento para trocar de lugar com a prima, de forma a que ela se sente ao lado da jovem médica.

A Lexa olha para as outras bebidas que já estão na mesa.

“E essa é a bebida número...?”

“Não sei.” Responde a Clarke. “Mas ainda estou muito ciente do que vejo. E do que faço também!” Justifica ela.

“Ah sim? E gostas do que vês?” A Lexa decide provocar a rapariga.

“Eu...” A Clarke fica sem reação. Será possível uma jovem com um corpo e um rosto tão perfeitos estar interessada nela? Não que a Clarke se menospreze, mas uma morena tão perfeita a querer a atenção de alguém que certamente tem o ar mais exausto e mal arranjado de sempre, é de estranhar.

“Quem cala, consente...” Continua a Lexa, ao não obter qualquer resposta da rapariga.

“Não. Quer dizer, sim! Ok esquece...” A Clarke leva as mãos ao rosto, sentindo que está a corar mais do que nunca.

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada e a Clarke respira fundo e volta a tentar.

“Neste momento, adoro o que vejo...” Responde finalmente, agora mais confiante.

A Lexa olha-a profundamente e a Clarke podia jurar que era capaz de se afundar naqueles olhos tão verdes.

“Uau... Posso... Posso pintar-te um dia?” Pergunta a Clarke sem pensar.

“Uma pintora?” A Lexa sorri e acena. “Com ou sem roupa?”

Por momentos, a jovem médica esquece-se de respirar. A morena ainda nem começou com o álcool e já consegue fazer perguntas destas. A rapariga decide então ignorar qualquer pontada que possa estar a sentir no coração com todo o nervosismo e entra no jogo.

“Preciso de ver para escolher...” 

Ao ouvi-la dizer isto, a Lexa sorri mais uma vez. A noite prossegue e as duas continuam o jogo de sedução com palavras e olhares.

Quando o Lincoln e a Lexa se afastam para irem cumprimentar uns amigos a outra mesa, a Clarke não consegue arranjar forças para desviar o olhar da morena, que continua a observá-la de longe.

“Ok Clarke, vai lá resolver isso...” Intervém a Octavia.

“O quê?”

“A Blake tem razão! Estás há horas no flirt com ela!” Explica a Raven. “A sério, se não fores tu, vou eu!”

A Clarke respira fundo.

“Quando foi a última vez que tiveste alguma coisa com alguém?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia e a Raven solta uma gargalhada.

“Já nem eu me lembro de quando foi a última vez que a Clarke esteve com alguém!”

“Cala-te!” A Clarke tenta defender-se mas as duas amigas soltam outra gargalhada. A médica aproveita a distração para voltar a olhar na direção da Lexa, só para perceber que a morena ainda não desviou o seu olhar e que agora sorri-lhe.

“Ok, Griffin, é agora ou nunca!” Encoraja a Octavia.

“Tens uma hora, Griffin! Depois disso, vamos embora e deixamos-te à tua mercê!” Ameaça a Raven.

A Clarke termina rapidamente a sua bebida e respira fundo.

“Que se lixe!” Dito isto, levanta-se e caminha em direção à pista de dança, percebendo que o álcool finalmente se espalha pelo seu corpo e que havia bebido mais do que o que pensou.

Já entre os que se atrevem a balançar ao ritmo da música, a Clarke decide senti-la com o seu corpo abanando sensualmente a cintura, sem nunca tirar os olhos da morena, que sabe que no meio de toda aquela gente a Clarke só está a dançar para ela. A jovem faz sinal com a mão para que a morena se aproxima e, como que hipnotizada, a Lexa assim o faz e começa, também ela, a dançar lentamente ao ritmo da música. Os corações de ambas parece que lhes vão saltar de tão velozes que batem e as duas raparigas dão graças por a música estar tão alta, caso contrário podiam jurar que alguém ouviria os seus batimentos. As duas trocam olhares e sorrisos e a Lexa atreve-se um pouco mais e leva as suas mãos às ancas da jovem que dança com ela e para ela. A Clarke aproveita a ocasião para lhe virar as costas e encostar o rabo à parte da frente da Lexa, decidindo provocá-la um pouco mais com uns movimentos sensuais. A Lexa cerra o maxilar, tentando não se descontrolar. A Clarke percebe que está a ter o efeito desejado por sentir as mãos da morena agarradas com mais força à sua cintura. A jovem médica volta-se novamente para ela e, desta vez, pousa os braços nos ombros da Lexa. Depois, passa os seus lábios pelo pescoço da morena até chegar ao seu ouvido.

“WC, cinco minutos.”

A Lexa cora um pouco com o convite da rapariga que agora se afasta em direção à casa-de-banho. 

A assistir a tudo ao longe, a Raven e a Octavia riem-se.

A Clarke entra no WC e confere se está realmente sozinha. A última coisa que precisa é que a apanhem a fazer coisas impróprias num bar onde costuma ir com alguma frequência.

A Lexa volta para perto dos amigos que mal perceberam que ela se havia afastado e olha para o relógio. Estes cinco minutos estão a parecer-lhe os mais longos da sua vida.

“Lexa, o que é que achas?” O Lincoln interrompe os seus pensamentos.

“Ah?”

“Vamos passar uns dias a casa da Indra com a Anya e o resto do pessoal!”

“Sim, como quiseres.”

“Passa-se alguma coisa?”

“Nada. Eu... Preciso de ir à casa-de-banho!”

A Lexa não sabe se os cinco minutos já passaram mas também não importa. Esta espera está a matá-la!

A morena aproxima-se da porta do WC e bate. A Clarke abre-a um pouco e espreita para fora.

“Alguém está impaciente...” Diz, com um sorriso.

“É feio não convidar as visitas para entrar.” Responde-lhe a morena.

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada e abre a porta permitindo à Lexa que entre mas, antes mesmo de ter tempo para lhe responder, a morena bate e tranca a porta atrás de si empurrando a Clarke contra ela. As duas trocam olhares durante alguns segundos e, quando a Lexa vê a Clarke molhar os próprios lábios, aproveita a deixa para fechar o espaço entre elas. O beijo é tosco, bêbedo, esfomeado, apaixonado e não demora muito até que as línguas de ambas estejam a lutar por dominância. Ao mesmo tempo, a Lexa percorre o corpo da Clarke com as suas mãos, aproveitando-se do enorme decote da rapariga para conseguir sentir os seus seios sem ter que a despir. A Clarke geme e agarra-se ao rabo da Lexa, que agora lhe desabotoa as calças. Sem pedir permissão, a morena mete a mão por baixo da tanga da Clarke que, ao senti-la, aperta com mais força o rabo da rapariga que agora também lhe morde o pescoço.

“Acho que não sou a única impaciente aqui...” Constata a morena ao descobrir que a Clarke está completamente molhada.

“Cala-te e beija-me!”

A Lexa assim o faz e, depois de alguns segundos, insere um dedo dentro da Clarke que, de repente, sente que o ar naquele espaço não é suficiente para a ajudar a respirar. A Lexa continua a beijá-la enquanto move lentamente o seu dedo dentro da jovem. Depois, afasta-se dela e a Clarke suspira de frustração.

“Porque é que paraste?”

“Tira as calças.” Ordena a Lexa.

A Clarke assim o faz com uma rapidez impressionante e, ainda com as costas pressionadas contra a porta do WC, levanta uma perna para a pousar no ombro da Lexa quando ela se abaixa para poder fazer mais pela rapariga que acabara de conhecer.

Quando a Clarke sente finalmente a língua da Lexa no sítio que mais pede atenção e novamente o dedo da rapariga a entrar dentro de si, ela procura desesperadamente por alguma coisa para se agarrar. Como a porta é lisa e o balcão está um pouco longe, ela começa a puxar os cabelos da morena. Já passaram muitos meses desde a última vez que a Clarke tivera alguém a tratar dela. Já passaram muitas semanas desde que a própria decidira tratar dela mesma e deixar-se invadir por sonhos eróticos. Agora, com uma completa desconhecida a dar-lhe toda a atenção possível na casa-de-banho de um bar que não lhe é totalmente estranho, sobretudo uma desconhecida linda e atraente e habilidosa com as suas mãos e língua, a Clarke está mais do que pronta para deixar este mundo e visitar o próximo.

“Mais rápido!” Suplica a rapariga. “Oh foda-se...”

Os gemidos da Clarke são cada vez mais altos e, de repente, a Lexa faz uso da mão que espreme um dos seios da jovem para lhe tapar a boca. Mas a Clarke não podia achar isso mais atraente e começa a lamber-lhe e a morder-lhe os dedos. A própria Lexa acha aquilo demasiado sedutor e, misturado com todo o prazer que sabe que está a dar à rapariga que conhecera há menos de duas horas, prevê que a sua própria roupa interior esteja completamente encharcada.

Quando a Lexa sente a Clarke finalmente relaxar na sua boca, ela conduz mais um pouco o orgasmo da rapariga e depois levanta-se e lambe os seus dedos um pouco antes de a beijar. Assistir àquele momento tão sedutor e depois provar-se a ela própria na boca daquela morena tão fascinante fez com que a Clarke voltasse a sentir a necessidade de a ter entre as suas pernas.

“Quero mais...” Diz-lhe, ainda ofegante, o que lhe vale um sorriso da morena. “Mas primeiro, quero que grites o meu nome!”

Dito isto, a Clarke empurra a Lexa contra a porta, que lhe sorri ainda mais e, ao mesmo tempo, alguém do outro lado bate fortemente.

“Há três repartições aí dentro! Porque caralho é que esta porta está trancada??” Pergunta uma mulher furiosa do outro lado.

A Clarke sente-se corar e a Lexa não deixa de achar querida a forma como ela fica sem jeito quando é praticamente apanhada em flagrante.

“É melhor vestires as calças, porque daqui a nada estão a deitar esta porta abaixo.” Sugere a Lexa e, agora ciente de que está despida da cintura para baixo, a Clarke cora ainda mais. 

“Não temos a chave! Alguém nos trancou cá dentro!” Grita a morena, ainda a sorrir para a Clarke que veste as suas calças. Depois, agarra-a e beija-a. “Onde é que nós íamos?”

“Não temos tempo. O Miller daqui a nada volta com a chave suplente.”

“O balcão das bebidas fica do outro lado do bar e, até esse Miller ter tempo de voltar, ainda temos uns cinco minutos.” Explica a Lexa com um sorriso atrevido.

A Clarke beija-a.

“Ficas sob a tua conta e risco.” Diz-lhe.

“É melhor despachares-te então...” Diz a morena com um tom de voz sensual.

A Clarke não perde tempo e introduz uma mão dentro das calças da Lexa, que agora respira ofegante pelo contacto.

“Mmmm...” A Clarke fica satisfeita ao perceber o efeito que teve na morena, que está completamente molhada para ela.

Tal como calculado, passados cinco minutos o Miller bate à porta.

“Está tudo bem aí dentro?”

“Sim...” Responde a Lexa, um pouco a gemer, o que lhe vale uma pequena gargalhada da Clarke. “Não pares...” Suplica-lhe ela.

A Clarke respeita o pedido da morena enquanto a beija.

O Miller tenta inserir a chave na fechadura mas, como as duas raparigas têm a outra chave metida na parte de dentro, os esforços dele são em vão.

“Vou ter que arrombar! Afastem-se!”

A Lexa não consegue dizer nada. Está demasiado ocupada a morder o ombro da Clarke para não gemer muito alto.

“Espera!” Grita a Clarke com a pouca energia que ainda lhe resta. “Dá-me um segundo!” Depois, lambe a orelha da rapariga que, de repente, liberta o seu orgasmo com um gemido abafado.

A Clarke imita a morena, levando os seus dedos à boca para os lamber. A Lexa sorri com preguiça e com os olhos a brilhar e ambas se ajudam a recompor-se uma à outra.

“Encontrei!” Diz a Clarke, abrindo a porta. “A chave tinha caído para um canto qualquer.”

O Miller olha para ela e para a Lexa sem entender mas, antes de o deixar tirar qualquer conclusão, as duas raparigas retiram-se novamente para a pista de dança, com a certeza de que aquela casa-de-banho e elas próprias cheiram a sexo. Se ambas não estivessem tão bêbedas, muito provavelmente estariam agora a morrer de vergonha.

“Clarke!” As duas amigas aproximam-se a sorrir e a cambalear. “Já terminaram? Podemos ir embora?”

Antes mesmo de a deixarem responder, as duas agarram na Clarke e dirigem-se para a porta. A Lexa quer pará-las, quer pedir o número desta rapariga tão linda e perfeita, mas não sabe o que dizer nem tão pouco se a Clarke a quer voltar a ver e, por isso, apenas fica a vê-la partir. Depois, vai se sentar junto dos amigos que ainda conversam com o Lincoln.

“Onde estiveste? Desapareceste por algum tempo... Está tudo bem?”

A Lexa sorri ao lembrar-se do que acabou de acontecer no WC.

“Eu... Não a posso deixar ir assim!” Mal cai em si, a Lexa desata a correr para fora do bar, empurrando algumas pessoas que se metem no seu caminho mas, quando chega lá fora, já é tarde demais. Nem sinal da Clarke ou das raparigas que estavam com ela. “Merda!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh não, Lexa! Como é que a deixaste escapar?
> 
> Vamos ver como é que a nossa morena se desenrasca agora ;)


	2. II

“Lexa! Lexa, acorda!”

A Lexa afunda o rosto entre as almofadas quando a Anya lhe abre a persiana do quarto.

“Deixa-me dormir...” A voz da morena arrasta-se.

“Já passa das duas da tarde! Daqui a meia hora tens a reunião com o meu pai e já sabes como é que ele é. Se te atrasas, ele passa-se!”

A Lexa senta-se então na cama.

“O tio Gustus que tenha mas é calminha... Sou a melhor advogada deste lado do país e há dois anos que me comprometi a trabalhar só para ele, mas ele está sempre a reclamar do meu trabalho!”

“Isso é porque ele quer sempre que os dele deem o melhor de si mesmos!” Explica-lhe a Anya, sentando-se aos pés da cama.

A Lexa respira fundo e começa lentamente a recordar-se da noite anterior. Um sorriso começa a formar-se nos seus lábios.

“Então? Que sorriso é esse?”

“Ontem fui sair com o teu irmão. Conheci uma rapariga... Anya, ela é linda! E é atrevida mas ao mesmo tempo tímida e vá lá eu sei que o álcool ajudou mas a essência dela é perfeita!”

“Ok, respira, vai com calma.”

A Lexa sorri para si mesma.

“Estou agora a recordar aos poucos tudo o que aconteceu...”

“Conta-me!!”

“Fodi-a no WC.” Diz a Lexa com a maior das naturalidades.

“Eww!”

“Ela é que quis!” Responde a morena, levantando as mãos. “Quase fomos apanhadas, mas ela não parou nem um segundo...”

“Isso quer dizer que, ao contrário das milhares de gajas que já conheceste e de quem foges antes de te conseguirem levar para o WC, vais lhe ligar hoje?”

A Lexa nega com a cabeça.

“Não tenho o número dela.”

“Como é possível, Lexa? Deixas escapar a suposta mulher maravilha assim?”

“Acredita que ontem à noite já me puni muito por causa disso! É que aconteceu tudo tão rápido que, quando caí em mim, ela já se tinha ido embora... Mas não estou muito preocupada. Sei o primeiro nome dela e parece que ela é assídua no bar onde fui ontem, por isso basta-me ir passando por lá até a encontrar!”

“Stalker Lexa é, portanto, a melhor opção!”

A Lexa acena.

“Bem, vou tomar banho e preparar-me para a reunião chata com o teu pai.”

“Sim, é melhor.”

“Devias começar a tomar conta dos negócios da família. Ou o Lincoln. Ou os dois juntos. A ver se o vosso pai se reforma de uma vez.”

“Wow... Isso é tudo revolta?”

“Anya, eu adoro-o, a sério e agradeço-lhe por ter tomado conta de mim depois dos meus pais terem morrido, mas há coisas que ele faz que não consigo entender! Há merdas que ele podia muito bem adiar. Sei lá!”

“Queres ser mais específica?”

“Depois falamos melhor. Vamos lá ver o que é que ele tem para me dizer hoje. Pode ser que tenha acalmado.”

A Anya acena e retira-se do quarto, ainda um pouco curiosa sobre o que a prima tem para lhe contar.

A Lexa despe-se e dirige-se para a sua casa-de-banho particular. Se há algo que lhe dá imenso gozo fazer é andar nua no seu quarto enquanto exibe as suas tatuagens para si mesma. E este quarto é enorme! Por isso, em parte, não se importou quando terminou o curso em Harvard e voltou para Polis. Morar sozinha ainda é uma opção em aberto, mas cresceu na mansão de Gustus com os seus dois primos que têm praticamente a mesma idade que ela e, para já, sente-se bem onde está. Os pais de Lexa morreram vítimas de um assalto quando ela era ainda pequena. O seu pai era o irmão mais novo de Gustus e, por isso e por ter dois filhos quase da mesma idade da sobrinha, foi adotada por ele. O apelido é igual para todos: Woods. E, em Polis, não há uma única pessoa que nunca tenha ouvido falar neste nome. Eles são donos de quase metade da cidade!

A Lexa entra na casa-de-banho e olha-se ao espelho, contemplando as marcas no pescoço e perto do peito que a Clarke deixara na noite anterior. Depois, recorda-se que a rapariga não chegou a vê-la nua e, por isso, não viu que a morena tem uma tatuagem tribal no braço direito e outra a ocupar-lhe as costas, de uma ponta à outra da espinha. Ela sorri para si mesma com a certeza de que a pintora vai adorar traçar com os próprios dedos estes desenhos. Isto se a conseguir encontrar de novo.

Depois de um banho rápido, a rapariga prepara-se para ir ter com o tio à sala de reuniões.

“Tio Gustus... Posso?”

“Lexa, claro, senta-te. Como correu a reunião ontem?”

A Lexa suspira.

“Tio, eu... Não acho bem toda a pressão que está a introduzir naquela empresa.”

“Lexa, eu pago-te para fazeres o que te mando, não para me dares opiniões.”

“Eu aceitei trabalhar exclusivamente para si com o acordo de que também teria uma palavra a dizer em relação a tudo. Já por isso não me importo que o tio detenha as ações do meu pai nos seus negócios. Foi o nosso acordo.” Responde-lhe ela, calmamente.

“Não neste caso! O tipo atreveu-se a morrer sem me pagar o que devia!”

A Lexa fica perplexa com a insensibilidade do tio. Ela já o sabia um homem frio, mas ao ponto de falar assim de alguém que já morreu? Essa era nova.

“Dinheiro que nos pediu para poder abrir algo que servisse de auxílio a nível humanitário.” Explica ela. “Eles não recebem quaisquer receitas! O apoio que o Estado lhes proporciona serve meramente para pagar despesas e os salários da equipa.”

“Quanto tempo lhes deste para sair dali?” O tio dela pergunta como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que a sobrinha lhe acabou de dizer.

“Dei-lhes cinco meses, contando que isso talvez ajude para juntarem todo o dinheiro necessário para pagarem a dívida.” Suspira ela. “Talvez consigam...”

“Não vão conseguir.”

A Lexa abre a boca para responder, mas o Gustus continua.

“O marido da Abigail Griffin, o dito salvador da pátria, morreu há três anos e, até agora, ela só me conseguiu pagar dez por cento do que me deve! Se me passar o terreno e a clínica, anula já sessenta por cento da dívida e poderá pagar o resto com tempo. Mas eu preciso já daquele terreno, Lexa! O projeto para o hotel de luxo já está em curso e daqui a uns meses será finalizado e estará pronto para construção! É a galinha dos ovos de ouro! Não posso construir este hotel noutro sítio! Tem de ser exatamente ali!” A voz de Gustus eleva-se cada vez mais. O homem está furioso.

“Cinco meses. Esta é a minha palavra neste processo.” Dito isto, a morena retira-se.

Na sala de estar, os primos aguardam-na.

“Então, como correu?” Pergunta-lhe o Lincoln.

“Mal. O vosso pai é um insensível. Basicamente quer fechar uma clínica dedicada a atender gratuitamente as pessoas carenciadas, só porque se lembrou que aquele é o terreno ideal para construir um hotel de luxo.”

“O pai está tolo...” Suspira a Anya.

“Vocês podiam convencê-lo a passar-vos os negócios... Ou pelo menos a partilhar grande parte deles convosco. Enquanto herdeiros, vocês deviam ter também uma palavra a dizer! O tio Gustus está a fazer demasiados inimigos ultimamente. Tem tirado a quem pouco ou nada tem, em prol de favorecer quem já tem demasiado!”

“O meu pai sempre foi assim, Lexa, desde que me lembro.” Explica a Anya. “Tu é que sempre foste muito justa e estavas sempre ocupada e concentrada a defender os que mais precisavam.”

A Lexa suspira.

“Acho que só agora estou a perceber que parei de defender os que mais precisam para lutar contra eles...”

“Vá, já chega de falar disto!” O Lincoln tenta animar a prima. “Queres-me contar porque é que desapareceste durante tanto tempo ontem à noite?”

“Eu... Fui à casa-de-banho...” A Lexa sente-se corar e a Anya solta uma gargalhada.

“Acompanhada!” Acrescenta a prima.

O ar do Lincoln é confuso, até que o rapaz finalmente entende o que se passou.

“Aquela loirinha bonitinha?” Pergunta ele. “A... Como é que se chamava?”

“Clarke. Sim ela...” Responde a Lexa.

“Eu gostei das amigas dela também!”

“Queres tu dizer, da Octavia?” Relembra-lhe a morena.

“Quem é a Octavia, maninho?”

“A Octavia era... gira... Mas a Raven também! Basicamente quem começou isto tudo foi a Raven porque queria vender os rins.” Explica o Lincoln a rir-se. “Podias ligar-lhes e combinávamos qualquer coisa...”

“Pois, isso queria eu mas... Não troquei números com a Clarke...”

“Hmm... Podemos passar lá no bar mais logo!” Sugere o Lincoln.

“Sim, estava com essa ideia!”

“Vocês os dois assustam-me...” Diz a Anya.

“Devias vir connosco, Anya. O Roan estava lá ontem!” Propõe a morena.

“Não quero mais saber desse gajo!”

“Podes sempre ficar com a Raven!” Sugere o Lincoln.

“A vendedora de rins? Não me parece...”

“Bom, ainda tens umas horas para pensar. Vou dar uma corrida!” Dito isto, a Lexa levanta-se e vai para o quarto para trocar de roupa.

Enquanto corre pela passeio da praia, as imagens da noite anterior continuam a vir-lhe à memória. Ela precisa encontrar a Clarke. A jovem mexeu com ela de um jeito que ela já não sentia há imenso tempo. E o que a cativou não foi apenas o seu corpo atraente mas também a sua personalidade. Ou o pouco que se lembra dela. Nesse instante, Lexa Woods comprometeu-se consigo mesma a não beber álcool da próxima vez que encontrar a Clarke. Desse jeito, tornará o encontro memorável! Pelo menos para ela... E agora algo lhe passa pela cabeça... A Clarke estava mais bêbeda que ela. E se não se lembra do que aconteceu? Ou pior, e se não se lembra dela? A Lexa tenta afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça e continua a correr. Entretanto, passa pela Clínica Jake Griffin, a clínica que será destruída por si mesma em nome do seu tio.

“Merda...”

Ela para de correr e senta-se no passeio, olhando atentamente para o movimento na clínica. Tantas pessoas a entrar e a sair. E então, de entre toda a gente que passava por ali, ela viu-a. A Clarke. A sair da clínica com um ar cansado. Será que ela passou lá a noite por ter bebido demasiado álcool? Será que está tudo bem? A Lexa levanta-se e decide caminhar até ela, mas antes de conseguir alcançá-la, um carro para perto da Clarke e ela entra, dando um abraço carinhoso ao condutor.

Este foi o momento em que Lexa Woods sentiu o chão desabar aos seus pés. A rapariga perfeita de ontem à noite tem alguém. A rapariga linda e sensual com quem dançou e fodeu naquele bar de quinta categoria, na verdade, só queria uma noite de aventura.

A morena chega a casa e esbarra a porta de entrada com força.

“Então? Mais calminha, por favor!” Diz-lhe a Anya.

“Eu vi-a... Acabei de ver a Clarke...”

“E porque é que não estás animada?” Pergunta-lhe o Lincoln.

“Espera, à luz do dia descobriste que ela não é assim tão bonita?” Pergunta a Anya, soltando uma gargalhada.

“Não... Ela... Ela é ainda mais linda do que o que eu me lembrava...” Responde a morena, com um sorriso que depressa se desvanece. “Mas isso agora não importa nada. Ela tem alguém! Vi-a a entrar no carro de um gajo e a ser muito querida com ele.”

“Pode ser da família...” Diz o Lincoln.

A Lexa suspira.

“Mesmo que ela tenha alguém, se se quis envolver contigo é porque se sentiu atraída por ti e porque talvez não esteja mais feliz na relação que tem.” Sugere a Anya. “Logo à noite vamos ao bar e tentamos descobrir mais!”

“Então sempre vens?” Pergunta-lhe o irmão.

“Só porque a minha prima favorita está toda depressiva.”

“Se não gostasses estavas bem lixada, porque não tens mais nenhuma...” Responde a Lexa a sorrir. A Anya tem razão. Talvez a Clarke não esteja feliz com o companheiro. Mas a forma como o abraçou foi tão carinhosa... A morena tenta afastar essa imagem e focar-se no que a prima lhe disse. “Estamos combinados para logo.”

Os primos decidiram então que sairiam de casa à mesma hora do dia anterior para ir ao mesmo bar de ontem. Por sorte, poderia ser que voltassem a encontrar lá as três amigas. Também combinaram dividir-se logo que lá chegassem, na tentativa de as encontrar.

“Isto parece quase um esquema para apanhar um barão da droga!” Diz a Anya, assim que os três chegaram ao bar do Miller. “Ali! Estou a ver uma cabeça loira!”

A Lexa apressa-se em direção à mesa para onde a Anya apontou, só para descobrir que aquela não é a rapariga que procura.

Os três decidem então separar-se e encontrarem-se em dez minutos à porta do bar. A Lexa correu tudo, desde o bar ao WC, tal como a Anya e o Lincoln. Quando se encontraram, a Lexa solta um suspiro frustrado por não terem visto as raparigas.

“Já sei! Vamos até à clínica e perguntamos por dados de pacientes que tenham passado lá a noite de ontem para hoje!” Sugere o Lincoln.

“Ok, calma lá garanhão. Isso já é abuso!”

“A Anya tem razão...” Suspira a advogada. “Amanhã voltamos aqui e tentamos outra vez.”

“Sim. Foi muito bonito brincarmos aos detetives. Agora já chega. Vamos beber?” Sugere a Anya.

E os três primos permaneceram no bar por mais algumas horas, com a Lexa constantemente a evitar os olhares denunciantes do Miller, o dono do estabelecimento, que sabia perfeitamente o que é que ela andou a fazer no seu WC ontem à noite.

“Espera lá, o Miller deve saber quem ela é!” Relembra a morena. “Ele é que nos apanhou lá no WC!”

A rapariga levanta-se rapidamente e dirige-se ao balcão.

“Miller, certo?”

“Rapariga que se tranca no meu WC com outras, certo?” Pergunta ele, com ironia.

“Pois, acerca disso... Sabes quem ela é?”

O Miller censura-a com o olhar.

“A sério, atira pedras se não tiveres telhado de vidro!” A Lexa tenta defender-se. “Também sou humana, ok?”

O rapaz suspira.

“Chama-se Clarke.”

“Sim, isso já eu sei. Mas tens o número dela?”

O Miller ri-se.

“Se eu andasse para aí a distribuir os números das pessoas que vejo a envolverem-se neste bar, já tinha sido preso há muito tempo!”

A Lexa solta um suspiro frustrado.

“Anda lá, Miller, ajuda-me aqui...” Mas, não obtendo qualquer reação do rapaz, ela decide continuar. “Podes, pelo menos, dizer-me se ela vem cá hoje? Ou em que dias é que ela costuma passar por cá?”

“Não.”

“Miller!!” A Lexa decide usar a sua faceta de advogada. “Sabes quem eu sou? Lexa Woods. Sim, da família que gere mais de metade dos negócios desta cidade! Queres que mande fechar o teu bar?”

O rapaz olha-a de um jeito ainda mais azedo do que o que já a olhava antes.

“Não te posso dizer, porque não sei. Elas costumam passar por cá uma vez por semana ou de quinze em quinze dias. Nunca é certo.”

“Estás a brincar? Quinze dias até voltar a vê-la?” A Lexa sente-se cada vez mais frustrada e volta para a mesa onde os primos estão.

“E então?” Pergunta o Lincoln.

“Tive que o ameaçar, só para ele me dizer que é muito provável que ela só apareça cá para a semana ou daqui a quinze dias...”

“Que merda... Bom, vamos para casa então!”

“Sim, a Anya tem razão. Não podemos ficar aqui à espera durante quinze dias.”

“Sim, vamos.” A advogada rende-se finalmente.

Os três voltam para casa desanimados com o insucesso deste caso não resolvido. Contudo, a Lexa decide optar pelo Plano B.

Na manhã seguinte, a morena levanta-se, toma um banho e veste-se de um jeito minimamente apresentável para aparecer na clínica sem ser para ter uma reunião com Abigail Griffin. Não que a Lexa tenha roupas confortáveis e desportivas. Não. Esta advogada gosta que a sua profissão lhe assente bem até no corpo e, por isso, o seu guarda-fatos está cheio blusas, blazers, calças vincadas, algumas saias justas e vestidos de cerimónia. E saltos altos. Saltos altos, sempre!

“Onde é que vais com tanta pressa?” A Anya apanha-a à saída.

“Plano B!”

“E qual é esse?”

“Passar na clínica e tentar saber mais.”

“Ok, Lexa, vai com calma. Desde que conheceste essa gaja que não pensas noutra coisa! É natural, ainda é tudo muito fresco porque só passou um dia, mas talvez isto sejam as hormonas a falar!”

“Anya, são definitivamente as hormonas e eu estou descontrolada e preciso de a encontrar novamente!” Admite a Lexa. “Agora deixa-me tentar o Plano B e, se não resultar, prometo que espero quinze dias até voltar a procurá-la!”

A prima suspira e acena.

A Lexa entra no seu Porsche preto que comprou recentemente e dirige-se para a clínica. Já na recepção, é recebida pelos olhares ameaçadores da recepcionista.

“Bom dia, Maya! Sou a...”

“Lexa Woods. A pessoa que nos quer fechar a clínica. Não me esqueci da tua cara!”

Isto vai ser mais difícil do que o que a advogada pensava.

“Que eu saiba, não tem qualquer reunião marcada para hoje.” Continua a Maya.

“Sim, é verdade. Eu vim cá para tentar saber uma informação sobre uma paciente que esteve cá ontem...”

Nesse preciso momento, a Clarke entra na clínica e, de certa forma, a mulher que se encontra na recepção a falar com a Maya atrai a sua atenção pelo jeito charmoso com que está vestida. Por isso, a jovem médica decide aproximar-se mais um pouco para desvendar o seu rosto.

“Desculpe, mas nós não passamos qualquer informação pessoal sobre os nossos pacientes.” Responde-lhe a Maya.

“Por favor, Maya...”

A Lexa já está a pensar numa forma de ameaçar a recepcionista e obter a informação que precisa, quando os seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz mais doce que já ouvira.

“Lexa?”

E então olha para trás para ver aquele anjo caído que conhecera há duas noites atrás.

“Clarke...”

Ao ouvir novamente o seu nome na boca da morena, a jovem médica sente um arrepio. Agora ela tem a certeza de que tudo o que havia sentido no bar não foi efeito do álcool. Agora, também tem a certeza de que a morena é ainda mais linda e atraente do que o que recordava ser e sorri.

A Lexa sorri-lhe de volta.

“Lembraste de mim...” Diz a morena, um tanto aliviada.

“É claro que me lembro de ti!” A Clarke solta uma gargalhada e a Lexa percebe que isso é música para os seus ouvidos. “Era uma tola se me esquecesse...” No fundo, o que a Clarke quer dizer é que não há álcool no mundo que a fizesse apagar a imagem daquele rosto. Aquele rosto que ela passara a última noite a desenhar para se assegurar de que não seria apagado da sua memória pelo tempo. “O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Está tudo bem?”

“Isso pergunto eu! Ontem estava a fazer jogging e vi-te sair daqui com um ar cansado. Presumi que tivesses passado a noite no hospital e fiquei preocupada...”

O cérebro da Clarke parou no “ontem estava a fazer jogging”. A imagem da Lexa a correr e a suar provoca-lhe arrepios.

“...E agora estás de novo aqui!” Continua a Lexa, com um ar preocupado. “Está tudo bem? Sentes-te bem?”

A Clarke solta outra gargalhada e Lexa jura que era capaz de se habituar a este som.

“Sim, está tudo bem. Ontem estava com ar de zombie porque fui chamada para uma urgência pouco depois de chegar a casa e o álcool teve que sair do meu sistema um bocado à pressão. Só saí daqui à tarde, que foi quando pelos vistos me encontraste.”

A Lexa olha confusa para a Clarke.

“Sou médica. Trabalho aqui.” Explica a rapariga.

“Então mas não eras pintora?”

“Também, quando tenho tempo. Isso é um hobby.”

“Uma médica pintora... Uau!” A Lexa sorri com a ideia e a Clarke sente-se corar ligeiramente.

“Mas... Vieste aqui só para saber se eu estava bem?”

Agora, é a vez da Lexa de corar. Realmente a morena não tinha pensado no que dizer à Clarke quando a encontrasse. Só sabia que precisava de a encontrar.

“Sim, eu... Queria saber se estavas bem...”

“Lexa?” Uma voz interrompe o momento. “Não me lembro de ter marcado uma reunião para hoje.” 

A Abby aproxima-se. 

A Clarke olha para a mãe sem entender.

“Reunião?”

“Clarke?” A Abby fica confusa.

E a Lexa suspira. A última coisa que lhe faltava era a dona da clínica se meter na conversa.

“Mãe... Vocês conhecem-se?”

“Mãe?” Repete a Lexa. Ok, disto é que ela não estava mesmo à espera.

A Abby suspira. Realmente a filha não faz ideia com quem está a falar.

“Lexa Woods, a sobrinha e advogada do homem que quer destruir a clínica!” Explica a médica, apontando para a morena.

E, numa fração de segundos, a Lexa vê as feições da Clarke alterarem-se, quase em câmara lenta.

“Tu?? Tu é que estás por detrás de tudo?? Eu... Eu não acredito!!”

A Lexa tenta manter a postura, quando a sua maior vontade é a de tapar o rosto com as próprias mãos e soltar um grunhido frustrado.

“E tu és a herdeira da clínica... Boa...” Diz ela para si mesma, limitando-se apenas a suspirar.

A Abby continua ali, à espera de uma explicação que esclareça o facto de ambas se conhecerem e, ao mesmo tempo, de não saberem nada uma da outra.

“Vou trabalhar.” Diz a jovem médica num tom azedo, retirando-se sem sequer se despedir.

A Lexa fica a vê-la desaparecer no corredor, sem sequer se aperceber de que a Abby continua ali.

“Lexa, acredito que a nossa próxima reunião é só na próxima semana.” Diz ela, interrompendo os pensamentos da morena.

“Sim. Com licença.” A Lexa só quer sair dali.

A morena volta para casa de rompante e esbarra novamente a porta de entrada.

“Ok, a sério, tens que parar de fazer isso!” Diz-lhe a Anya.

“Clarke Griffin!”

“Desculpa?”

“Clarke Griffin! A herdeira da clínica que vamos destruir! É ela!”

“Oh não...”

A Lexa senta-se no sofá e leva finalmente as mãos à cabeça.

“Não acredito nisto...”

“Mas como é que soubeste que era ela?”

“Fui à clínica para tentar saber mais sobre ela, a achar que ela era uma paciente. De repente, ela chega e diz-me que trabalha lá e depois aparece a Abigail e ela chama-lhe mãe e depois a Abigail apresenta-me a ela como ‘a sobrinha e advogada do homem que quer destruir a clínica!’” Diz ela, imitando a voz da médica.

A Anya não se controla e solta uma gargalhada, valendo-lhe um olhar ameaçador por parte da prima.

“Desculpa Lexa, mas isto tem muita piada!”

“Não, não tem, Anya! Como é suposto eu agora olhar para ela? Como é que vai ser? Antes da mãe dela chegar, estávamos a ter um momento ali... Ela gostou de mim tanto quanto eu gostei dela! Eu senti isso!”

“Bom, no meio desta história toda, de uma coisa podes ter a certeza...” Conclui a Anya.

A Lexa olha para ela à espera que a prima continue.

“Vais ter o melhor sexo da tua vida!”

A morena para uns segundos para processar a informação, mas não entende. Vendo o olhar confuso da prima, a Anya decide então explicar.

“Tu gostaste dela e, pelos vistos, ela também gostou de ti, certo?”

A Lexa acena em resposta.

“Muito bem priminha, tens aí a tua deixa para provocá-la! Explora isso! Ela não vai conseguir dizer não, acredita em mim.”

A morena pensa nas palavras da Anya. Ela tem razão. A Lexa sempre adorou jogos de sedução. Agora, com toda esta situação, o nível de dificuldade aumentou. E a Lexa sempre adorou os níveis mais difíceis! Ela então sorri. A Clarke Griffin que se prepare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que os jogos comecem!
> 
> Pobre Clarke... Nem sabe o que a espera!


	3. III

“Clarke, pelo menos anda comer alguma coisa. Daqui a nada tens que voltar à clínica!” Insiste, mais uma vez, a Raven, encostada à porta do quarto da amiga.

“Achas que me deixam ir trabalhar de óculos de sol e gorro escuro? Só até apagar da minha memória a vergonha que sinto de mim mesma?”

“Estavas alegre, bêbeda, disponível e, o mais importante, estavas a precisar!”

“Sim e depois não parei de pensar nela nunca mais! Desenhei o rosto dela não sei quantas vezes, pensei em passar no bar na noite seguinte mas não aconteceu porque adormeci de tão cansada que estava e mesmo agora não estou a conseguir apagar da memória aqueles olhos... Aquelas mãos... Aquela língua...”

“Ok, para, por favor. Que nojo!”

A Clarke dá um grito frustrado que abafa com a própria almofada.

“Ela vai foder a minha clínica com a mesma classe com que me fodeu numa casa-de-banho!! E esta é a história da minha vida. Adeus.”

“Ai! Que drama, Griffin!” Agora é a vez da Raven de dar um grito frustrado. “Estou farta dessa Clarke!!”

“Só cheguei a casa há quinze minutos...” Constata a amiga.

“Mesmo assim! És uma seca quando estás toda frustrada! E acabei de descobrir que odeio a Clarke frustrada! Porque é que não voltas a encontrar a Lexa e... Expulsas de novo essa frustração?”

“Estas parva?? Aquela advogada nunca mais me volta tocar! Nunca!!”

A Raven afasta-se da porta do quarto da rapariga e pega no telemóvel para ligar à Octavia.

“Ajuda-me!! A Clarke está pior do que o que estava! Acho que lhe arranjamos a pior pessoa de sempre para... Soltar as suas frustrações... Sim, depois conto-te tudo! Não, pelo menos já não se lembra que a clínica vai fechar daqui a cinco meses.”

“É claro que me lembro!! E a culpada é aquela advogada sem coração!!” Grita a Clarke.

“Octavia, tenho que desligar. Se não te ligar nas próximas duas horas, é mau sinal! Adeus.”

A Raven volta a aproximar-se do quarto da jovem médica, vendo que ela continua exatamente na mesma posição, estendida na cama.

“Não é a ti que quero matar, Raven. É mesmo à... Àquela...” A Clarke suspira, vendo-se incapaz de pronunciar o nome da mulher que lhe deu tanto prazer mas que agora a faz sentir-se mais frustrada do que nunca.

“Clarke, porque é que não falas com ela? Vocês tiveram um momento naquela... Casa-de-banho...” A latina tenta conter o riso. “Pode ser que a chames à razão e ela desista da ideia!”

“Achas mesmo? Não quero ficar amiga daquelazinha!”

“Não precisas ficar amiga. Apenas...”

“Não acredito que me estás a pedir para vender o meu corpo em prol da salvação da clínica!!”

“Não estou a pedir nada disso!” Esclarece a Raven, fazendo uma pausa durante uns segundos. “E não seria bem vender...”

“Sai!” 

A Clarke atira o caderno de esboços que tem na mesa de cabeceira em direção à porta do quarto onde a Raven está encostada e a latina sai enquanto se ri da situação em que a amiga se encontra. As folhas imediatamente se espalham pelo quarto, desvendando imensos desenhos do rosto da Lexa que agora se alastram pelo chão. Perante a imagem, a Clarke solta mais um grito frustrado, que a Raven consegue ouvir da sala e a faz, mais uma vez, rir às gargalhadas.

A jovem médica volta ao seu turno na esperança de se distrair da sua vida pessoal com a quantidade de pessoas que aparecem na clínica à procura de ajuda. No entanto, tal azáfama apenas faz com que se lembre constantemente da Lexa, já que agora a única coisa que passa pela sua cabeça é pensar que toda aquela gente não terá a quem recorrer a nível médico daqui a cinco meses, tudo por causa da advogada.

No dia seguinte e após mais uma noite mal dormida, desta vez não só por causa das poucas horas a que teve direito para descansar mas também porque durante esse tempo a revolta que sentia a continuou a consumir viva, a Clarke chega à clínica com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, sem tão pouco se ter preocupado em tomar banho ou mudar de roupa. A jovem está por tudo e as mil e uma formas que tem vindo a pensar para ajudar a clínica parecem não ver a luz do dia.

“Bom dia Clarke!” A Maya tenta animar a rapariga com a sua habitual boa disposição.

“Bom dia...”

“Tens dois pacientes à tua espera nas urgências. Um pé torcido e uma alergia qualquer. Também tens uma operação daqui a uma hora! Ah e o menino que ajudaste no outro dia veio cá para te entregar isto...” A Maya passa-lhe o desenho feito pelo miúdo, onde aparece ele a dar a mão à Clarke à porta da clínica.

A Clarke sorri para o desenho inocente, que na verdade só serviu para aumentar a sua raiva e desconforto em relação a tudo o que está a acontecer.

“Viste a minha mãe?”

“Não. Mas logo que a veja aviso-a que lhe queres falar!”

“Sim, obrigada. Até já.” Dito isto, a jovem veste a bata e põe mãos à obra.

O dia já vai longo e, agora com tudo um pouco mais controlado na clínica, a Clarke volta a procurar pela Abby.

“Maya, já sabes alguma coisa da minha mãe?”

“Sim! Ela disse que falava contigo no final da reunião. A Lexa Woods chegou há pouco e...”

A Clarke não a deixa terminar de falar. Em vez disso, vai a correr para a sala de reuniões, onde entra de rompante.

“Clarke?” A Abby fica surpresa com a falta de modos da filha, que nem se digna a bater à porta antes de entrar.

Lá, sentada de frente para a sua mãe, está a Lexa e um homem que a Clarke desconhece. A Clarke estaria a mentir a si mesma se dissesse que não sentiu o estômago às voltas com o nervosismo de rever a morena. E a advogada parece conseguir ler-lhe esse pensamento, pois parece estar a sentir-se exatamente do mesmo jeito. A Clarke afasta qualquer lembrança ou receio do seu pensamento e tenta forcar-se no que realmente foi ali fazer. Ela aproxima-se da Lexa, que agora ajeita a sua postura na cadeira onde está sentada, tentando passar um olhar confiante.

“Não podes fazer isto!” Diz-lhe a jovem médica.

“Clarke, esta não é a melhor altura...” Intervém a Abby.

“Então quando é que vai ser? Esta clínica não pode fechar!!” A Clarke bate com os punhos na mesa e vira-se novamente para a advogada. “És assim tão insensível que preferes a porcaria de um hotel a uma clínica humanitária? Já paraste para pensar nas centenas de pessoas que precisam de nós??”

“Isto não são modos de falar com a Doutora Woods!” Intervém o homem sentado ao lado da advogada. “Por favor Abigail, peça a esta jovem que se retire para podermos finalizar a reunião.”

“Está tudo bem, Ryder.” Diz, finalmente, a Lexa. “A Clarke tem todo o direito em estar presente nesta reunião.”

O homem apenas acena em resposta e a Clarke senta-se ao lado da mãe, que lhe pede por favor para se controlar durante a conversa com os advogados da empresa.

No final da reunião, todos se levantam e a Abby é a primeira a retirar-se da sala, não sem antes trocar olhares com a filha, novamente para assegurar que ela tenha maneiras.

“Menina Lexa, vou buscar o carro.” Diz o Ryder para a rapariga que agora arruma todos os documentos na sua pasta. “Quinze minutos e estou à porta.”

A Lexa acena, sem se atrever a levantar a cabeça. A Clarke continua ali, sem saber como reagir ao mesmo tempo que tenta controlar a enorme vontade que sente em esganar a advogada que se mantém fria a todo o processo.

Quando a Lexa termina finalmente de arrumar tudo, dirige-se para a porta, não sem antes parar em frente à médica.

“Adeus, Clarke.” Dito isto, sai da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando uma rapariga muito confusa para trás. Ela sabe que este não é o momento ideal para a provocar.

“Adeus?” Sussurra a Clarke para si mesma. “ADEUS??”

A rapariga sai furiosa da sala, seguindo a Lexa que caminha apenas uns passos mais à frente e agarra-a pelo braço.

“Só podes estar a brincar comigo!” Afirma a Clarke, esperando agora por qualquer reação da morena, mas nada. “A sério? Não vais dizer nada?”

A isto, a Lexa sorri. Um sorriso pequeno mas atrevido. Um sorriso igual ao que lhe lançou pela primeira vez que trocaram olhares no bar.

“Só tenho uma coisa a dizer.” A Lexa aproxima o rosto um pouco mais do da rapariga. “Ainda és mais linda quando estás zangada.”

A Clarke larga o braço da Lexa com um ar ainda mais furioso e, ao mesmo tempo, incrédulo. Ela ouviu bem? A Lexa está a flirtar com ela?

“Mas é preciso ter muita lata!” A voz da Clarke eleva-se e, ao aperceber-se das atenções que começa a chamar entre as pessoas que passam por aquele corredor, ela volta a agarrar no braço da morena, desta vez para a puxar para uma das despensas da clínica, onde só pessoal autorizado pode entrar. “Eu não estou bêbeda Lexa! Essas tretas não colam mais! Nunca mais!” Diz, furiosa.

“Não é uma treta. É uma constatação, Clarke.” A morena pronuncia o seu nome de um jeito tão sensual, que a médica sente momentaneamente que pode derreter.

A Lexa continua com o seu sorriso confiante e, não vendo qualquer reação da médica, atreve-se a passar os dedos suavemente pelo braço da Clarke que, antes de conseguir reagir ao que está a acontecer, agradece interiormente o facto de estar a usar uma bata de mangas compridas. Deste jeito, a morena não nota o quanto ela acabou de se arrepiar só pelo toque. Ao mesmo tempo, a Lexa aproxima os lábios do ouvido da jovem.

“E a melhor parte é que ainda vou poder olhar para esse ar furiosamente lindo por mais cinco meses...” Sussurra ela.

A Clarke tenta afastar-se da morena mas só agora percebe que, nesta despensa mínima onde se decidiu enfiar com ela, é impossível dar um passo que seja para trás, pois as suas costas estão pressionadas contra um armário alto. A sua próxima reação é então a de empurrar a Lexa para trás, o que não faz diferença quase nenhuma. A despensa é realmente pequena.

“Comigo já não tens mais sorte, Lexa! Apanhaste-me num momento frágil, mas não volto a baixar a guarda!” Sim, é verdade, a Clarke estava a sentir-se muito desanimada na noite em que conheceu a Lexa. Mal ela sabia que a morena era a verdadeira responsável por tudo.

A Lexa aproxima-se da rapariga. Aquele sorriso provocador sem nunca abandonar o seu rosto que, numa dimensão distante, uma Clarke completamente atraída pela morena estaria a traçá-lo com as pontas dos dedos naquele preciso momento.

“Que pena...” Diz a advogada, que agora agarra nos pulsos da Clarke para evitar que a rapariga volte a empurra-la e levanta-os num jeito sensual, como se a jovem médica os tivesse presos acima da sua própria cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, a morena começa a beijar o pescoço da rapariga que começa a respirar com alguma dificuldade. Depois, volta a aproximar os seus lábios de uma das orelhas da jovem. 

“Nem sabes o que te fazia nesta despensa...” Continua ela. Dito isto, lambe-lhe a orelha e solta os seus pulsos, saindo do local e dirigindo-se para o carro onde o Ryder já a espera, deixando uma Clarke muito confusa e quente atrás de si.

Perante a repentina ausência do toque da Lexa, a Clarke sente uma enorme vontade de correr para ela e ordenar-lhe que termine o que começou. Porque ninguém pode atiçar a Clarke Griffin e deixá-la assim, sem aviso prévio nem tão pouco terminar o serviço.

“Que raiva!!” A Clarke solta o primeiro grunhido do dia, mais frustrada do que nunca. Agora, para além do ódio que sente pela morena, também sente a sua falta. Mas isso é algo que ela nunca admitirá, nem a si própria.

A jovem médica volta para casa passadas umas horas. As últimas horas de trabalho correram-lhe mal, muito mal, tudo porque a morena mexeu com ela e deixou-a para trás. Desta vez, sem a ajuda do álcool, a morena conseguiu ter um efeito ainda mais eficaz nela.

“Diz-me só, estás na versão Clarke fixe ou Clarke frustrada?” Pergunta-lhe a Raven quando a ouve a entrar em casa.

A Clarke não responde, senta-se no sofá e tapa a cara com uma almofada, abafando um grito.

“Ok, versão frustrada...” Conclui a Raven. “Vou sair. Até logo!”

A latina levanta-se e dirige-se para a porta.

“Onde é que vais? Não me podes deixar aqui sozinha! Estou a bater muito mal!”

“Eu sei, por isso é que vou sair! Já te disse que odeio a Clarke frustrada.” Depois, olha para a amiga com um ar ousado. “Trata do que tens a tratar para relaxares um bocado... Volto daqui a umas horas!”

Sem mais explicações, a Raven sai de casa, abandonando a versão Clarke frustrada que prefere evitar pelo bem da sua própria sanidade mental.

Agora, completamente sozinha e por sua conta, a Clarke suspira, descalça os sapatos e deita-se no sofá, fechando os olhos para tentar relaxar. No entanto, tudo o que vê é o rosto da Lexa; tudo o que ouve é a sua voz a sussurrar ao seu ouvido; tudo o que sente são as suas mãos a segurar firmemente os seus pulsos e a sua língua a lamber-lhe a orelha. A mesma língua que já esteve entre as suas pernas. Ela recorda as palavras da morena: “nem sabes o que te fazia nesta despensa...”. 

A Clarke suspira e desabotoa as calças, levando a mão à sua tanga, sentindo-a completamente molhada.

“Merda... Não acredito que vou fazer isto e que a Raven sabe que estou a fazer isto!”

Mas a vontade da rapariga é mais forte do que qualquer pensamento perturbador e, sem pensar duas vezes, insere a mão por baixo da sua roupa interior.

“Desta vez, deixo-te ganhar.” Diz ela para si, lembrando-se do rosto da Lexa. 

A jovem deixa-se então levar pelas memórias de uma noite cheia de álcool e muito desejo à mistura e pelos acontecimentos do encontro de hoje, pela recordação daquele toque que ainda queima na sua pele.

Ela começa a massajar o seu clítoris e a mexer o corpo ao ritmo do seu próprio toque.

“Odeio-te...”

Ela então insere um dedo dentro de si e aumenta a velocidade com que se toca, agarrando o cabelo com a mão livre. A rapariga não consegue conter os gemidos e quase diz o nome da morena quando se vem.

“Le...” Mas consegue parar antes de dar esse gozo à morena que, neste preciso momento, não faz ideia do que acabou de provocar nesta médica. “Foda-se!!”

A Clarke leva a outra mão à cabeça. Ela sabe que isto não é suficiente para apagar o fogo deixado pela advogada.

“Resolve as tuas merdas, Clarke!” Diz para si, fazendo uma breve pausa. “Ok, round 2...” Decide ela.

A rapariga volta a levar a mão ao centro das suas pernas, que continua a pedir alguma atenção.

Ela está demasiado empenhada em controlar o ritmo da sua respiração para conseguir ouvir o som de chaves a abrirem a fechadura da porta de casa.

“OH NÃO!!” Grita a Raven, levando as mãos ao rosto para tapar os olhos.

“RAVEN!!” A Clarke imita inconscientemente o tom da amiga, parando rapidamente o que estava a fazer para saltar do sofá. 

“Apaga, apaga, apaga!!” Diz a latina para si mesma, tentando ordenar ao seu cérebro que apague as imagens que acabou de ver.

“O que é que estás aqui a fazer??”

A Raven olha finalmente para a amiga.

“Caso te tenhas esquecido, eu MORO AQUI Clarke!”

“Disseste que só voltavas daqui a umas horas!!”

“Olha, enganei-me! Mas se soubesse ficava na rua a aturar aquele arrumador de carros chato!” Ela olha agora para o sofá onde apanhou a amiga. “Nunca mais me vou conseguir sentar aí... Era o meu sofá preferido, Clarke!”

“É o único que temos!! E eu sei perfeitamente que já tiveste relações aqui, por isso não te armes em esquisita!”

“Tu sabes o que é que faço aí e mesmo assim quiseste fazer? És nojenta!!”

A Clarke revira o olhar.

“Sabes que mais? Vou tomar um banho.” Diz a médica, virando costas e dirigindo-se para a casa-de-banho.

“NÃO TE ATREVAS A FAZER ISSO NO MEU DUCHE!!!” Grita a Raven.

“TAMBÉM É MEU!!” Responde a Clarke, trancando a porta atrás de si quando repara que a amiga vem a correr na sua direção, tendo um ataque de riso logo a seguir.

Não que a Clarke estivesse a pensar fazer o que quer que fosse no duche mas, mesmo que quisesse, a Raven não iria deixar, pois fez questão de passar o tempo todo à porta da casa-de-banho a falar com a médica.

“Já está?” Pergunta-lhe a latina, do outro lado.

“Não...”

“Estou à espera! Estou muito atenta a qualquer barulhinho que venha daí! Se gemeres, eu vou saber!!”

A Clarke abre finalmente a porta, enrolada apenas numa enorme toalha.

“Tu gostaste do que viste no sofá e agora queres mais, admite.” Diz a rapariga, com ar de gozo.

“Eww!! Foi nojento e não vou conseguir dormir na próxima semana por tua causa!”

“Fixe. Só não grites o meu nome quando te estiveres a vir!” Diz-lhe ela, entrando no seu quarto para vestir o pijama.

“Não te suporto, Griffin!” Depois, a Raven liga à Octavia. “Estive a pensar, queres mudar-te cá para casa? A partir de amanhã tenho um quarto livre! Sim, o da Griffin. Sabes a última dela?”

A Clarke espreita pela porta do quarto.

“Nem te atrevas, Reyes... Eu mato-te!”

“Entro em casa e dou de caras com a princesa a tocar-se no meu sofá!”

Do outro lado da linha, a Octavia solta uma gargalhada.

Ao mesmo tempo, a Clarke começa a perseguir a Raven, que grita ao telemóvel enquanto fala com a Octavia.

“Blake, deixo-te tudo o que é meu! E nunca mores com a Clarke!”

A resto da noite é descontraído, à exceção da ‘caça à Raven’ que a Clarke decidiu fazer.

No dia seguinte, a jovem médica entra com outra cara ao serviço. O bom ambiente em casa ajudou a descontrair, mas a verdade é que aquela primeira parte da noite em que a Clarke permitiu à sua mente vaguear por terrenos perigosos enquanto relaxava o corpo, foi fulcral para descomprimir toda a frustração que sentia.

O dia correu bem, tranquilo, e a noite anterior bem dormida deu energia à Clarke para aceitar sair com as duas amigas no final deste dia de trabalho.

“E então? Bar do Miller?” Pergunta a Octavia.

“Não, por favor. Preciso dar tempo ao Miller para esquecer a minha cara...” Admite a Clarke.

“Porque é que não vamos até à oficina do Wick?” Sugere a Raven.

“Esse não é o gajo com quem já tiveste uns filmes?” Pergunta a Octavia.

“Sim. Mas só me lembrei dele agora porque costuma parar lá um grupinho fixe no final do dia. E ele tem sempre muita cerveja no frigorífico!” Explica a latina.

“Parece-me um bom plano! Vamos?”

“Acalma os cavalos, Clarke. Falta o Bellamy.”

“O teu irmão está livre hoje?”

“Yah! O turno dele está mesmo a terminar. Tu médica e ele polícia... Só vocês para escolherem profissões que vos rouba tanto tempo!”

“Ei, não temos culpa! Gostamos de lutar por causas maiores!” Defende a médica.

“Lutem mas é na cama!” Sugere a Raven e, ao ar chocado que a Clarke faz, a latina e a Octavia soltam uma gargalhada.

“O Bellamy é como um irmão para mim, Reyes!”

“Quem me dera ter um falso irmão desses também, Griffin!”

A Octavia solta outra gargalhada.

“A Raven tem razão, Clarke. Tu e ele podiam passar algum tempo juntos! Nenhum de vocês quer algo sério. Seria algo saudável sem qualquer compromisso!”

“Não!” Responde apressadamente a Clarke. “Nem pensar!”

“Porque é que és tão cabeça dura?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia.

“Ela não é.” Explica a Raven. “Só que a Lexa não lhe sai da cabeça...”

“Não me fales dessa gaja!”

“Porquê? Vais dizer que ontem não te estavas a tocar a pensar nela?” A Raven continua a puxar pela amiga.

“Ok, vocês as duas, parem já!” Intervém a Octavia. “Está a fazer-vos mal morarem juntas. Têm que parar de partilhar coisas tão... Desnecessárias!”

“Como o Finn!” A Clarke e a Raven dizem o nome do rapaz ao mesmo tempo e soltam uma gargalhada.

Quando o Bellamy finalmente sai da esquadra, vai ter com as três raparigas que já o esperam para irem juntos para a oficina do Wick.

“O que dizes a umas cervejas fresquinhas, Bell?” Sugere a irmã.

“Excelente escolha!”

“O que dizes a uma cena a dois com a Clarke, Bell?”

“Raven, por favor, para...” Suplica a Clarke.

Os quatro amigos dirigem-se então para a velha oficina do Wick, apenas uns quarteirões abaixo da casa das duas amigas. À exceção da Raven, é uma estreia para o resto do grupo que já conhece o Wick mas que nunca conviveu tempo suficiente com ele para aparecer na oficina e beber umas cervejas à pala.

“Ei, Murphy, Emori, Jasper, está tudo?” A Raven cumprimenta algumas pessoas do grupo. “Estes são a Octavia, a Clarke e o Bellamy”. Apresenta ela. “Onde está o Wick?”

“Está lá dentro no escritório a falar com uma gatinha!” Responde o Jasper.

“Que eu saiba, estou cá fora...” Diz a Raven com máxima confiança, assumindo ser ela própria a tal gatinha, o que valeu ao resto do grupo uma gargalhada.

A latina faz as vezes da casa e vai ao frigorífico buscar quatro cervejas que distribui pelos amigos.

“Tens a certeza que podemos beber na boa?” Pergunta o Bellamy.

“Tranquilo!” Assegura a Raven.

A porta do escritório abre e o Wick sai de lá com uma morena muito bem vestida. O grupo para de falar e começa a tirar-lhe as medidas até que a mulher mistério vira-se na direção deles e...

“Lexa...” Sussurra a Clarke, mas o resto do grupo consegue ouvi-la.

“Esta é A Lexa? Não me lembrava dela tão... Uau!” Diz a Raven.

“Mesmo!” Concorda a Octavia, brindando com a Raven.

“Por favor... Ela não é assim tão especial!” Diz a Clarke enquanto revira os olhos.

“Desculpa, tens olhos na cara?” Pergunta o Bellamy.

“Ei, Bell, tira o cavalinho da chuva.” Intervém a irmã. “Aquela ali é da Clarke!”

“O quê?” O queixo do Bellamy cai ao chão. “Estás a dizer que ela...”

“Joga na tua liga. Yap!”

A Lexa repara na Clarke entre os elementos do grupo e aproxima-se com o Wick, que agora se dirige ao frigorífico para ir buscar mais cervejas.

“Lexa, és servida?” Pergunta ele.

A morena procura por algum sinal de desconforto por parte da Clarke e é claro que encontra. Por isso mesmo, decide ficar.

“Claro!”

Ela aproxima-se do Wick para ir buscar a sua cerveja.

“Bellamy, abraça-me!” Sussurra a Clarke, desesperada.

“O quê? Mas não é suposto tu e ela...”

“Não!” Dito isto, e antes da Lexa voltar para junto do grupo, a Clarke toma a iniciativa e coloca o braço do amigo à volta dos seus ombros.

Quando a Lexa volta a olhar para ela, não esconde um ligeiro incómodo com aquele cenário. Mesmo assim, mantém-se firme à sua palavra e decide permanecer por algum tempo junto do grupo, sentando-se num dos cantos.

“Então... Lexa...” A Raven tenta quebrar o gelo. “Lembraste de mim?”

A Lexa sorri.

“Claro que me lembro de vocês.” Depois, olha para a Clarke e torna o seu sorriso ainda mais provocador. “É um bocado impossível esquecer aquela noite...”

“Uhhh!!” A Raven e a Octavia olham para a Clarke à espera de uma reação, mas ela apenas se agarra mais ao Bellamy.

“O teu primo... Está bom?” Pergunta a Octavia.

“Está ótimo. À exceção das saudades com que ficou de ti...” Responde a morena, revirando os olhos.

“Cuidado O... A família Woods faz tudo com segundas intenções. Talvez o Lincoln só te queira roubar algum negócio de família!” Diz a Clarke, levantando-se de seguida. “Com licença, preciso de apanhar ar.”

A Lexa segue-a com o olhar. Depois, sem acrescentar nada ao que foi dito pela Clarke, dá mais um gole na cerveja e levanta-se para ir ter com ela.

A Clarke está sentada na parte de fora da garagem e a Lexa junta-se a ela. Ao vê-la, a Clarke revira o olhar.

“O que estás aqui a fazer, Lexa? Já não basta ter de te ver na clínica, agora também me persegues nas minhas horas livres?” Pergunta a rapariga num tom azedo.

“A oficina do Wick pertence à minha família.” Explica a rapariga.

“Claro que pertence!” A Clarke levanta os braços para o céu. “Como é que não me lembrei disso antes!”

“O que se passa, Clarke? Estás com medo de não te conseguires controlar perto de mim?” A Lexa decide provocar a rapariga.

“Eu? Não me conseguir controlar contigo?” A Clarke solta um riso forçado.

“Ainda para mais com o teu namorado ao lado.” Continua a Lexa, referindo-se ao Bellamy. “Ele deve ser mesmo bom na cama para teres procurado outra diversão no bar...”

A Clarke olha agora para a morena.

“Não és ninguém para me julgar.” Responde ela, deixando a morena tirar as suas próprias conclusões.

“Tens razão.” A Lexa levanta-se. “Faço das tuas palavras minhas. Não me conheces para me julgares assim.” Dito isto, a rapariga vai-se embora sem sequer voltar para dentro para se despedir do grupo.

A Clarke segue a morena com o olhar, ainda a remoer o que ela lhe acabara de dizer. Será que há mais nela para além da fria advogada que tira dos mais necessitados para dar aos que nascem em berços de ouro?

A Clarke continua focada na silhueta daquela mulher extraordinariamente fria mas, ao mesmo tempo, quente, muito quente... Até a ver entrar no carro.

“Um Porsche, claro!” A Clarke revira os olhos e volta para dentro da oficina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups... Alguém continua muito frustrada!  
> Será que a Clarke vai ter que resolver novamente este "assunto" sozinha?


	4. IV

“E então, algum progresso no processo mais sexy que podias ter arranjado?” 

A Anya e a Lexa almoçam num restaurante no centro da cidade. A Lexa olha para a prima, ainda a processar a pergunta que lhe fez.

“Anya, se estás a falar da Clarke, não.”

“Como não? Pelo que me contaste do que aconteceu numa das despensas do hospital, os ânimos aqueceram entre vocês!”

“Só se foi da minha parte...” Suspira a Lexa. “Eu vi-a com o namorado no outro dia, quando fui à oficina do Wick.”

“E...?”

“E ela foi muito fria comigo.”

“Bom, no hospital ela também foi fria, lembraste? Tu é que a provocaste. O que estou a tentar dizer é que ela vai continuar a reagir assim perto de ti, até tu voltares a fazê-la recordar o que sentiu no bar quando se conheceram.” A Anya leva um pedaço de pão à boca. “Ou quando foderam. Tu entendeste.”

A Lexa suspira.

“Para dançar o tango são precisos dois, Anya...”

“E ela quer dançar o tango contigo, Lexa! Mas tens que a convidar primeiro...”

“Ok, esta conversa está a ficar estranha. Podemos mudar de assunto?”

A Anya acena.

“Já escolhi o vestido para o evento de beneficência!” Diz a prima, empolgada. “É azul escuro, parece de veludo e tem uns brilhantes que percorrem o decote que, diga-se de passagem, mostra mais do que o que normalmente exponho... Adoro estas noites!”

A Lexa ri da prima.

“Porque é que transformas sempre estes eventos em bailes para princesas, Anya? Quem olha para ti não diz que adoras um bom conto de fadas!”

“Porque estes eventos são bailes! Pelo menos aqueles a que costumamos ir. E porque tenho que fazer deles noites suportáveis para ter paciência para continuar a representar o meu pai nestas tretas... Por isso, nada melhor que um vestido sexy e glamoroso que me arranje um bom par de mamas para levar para um hotel na mesma noite. Sim! Acho que hoje vou querer uma mulher.”

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“És o típico gajo que usa as mulheres! Só não tens pila.”

“Quem nasceu com ela foi o meu irmão e se ele não sabe aproveitar a vida, eu trato de continuar a dar fama ao bom nome da família! Por isso, priminha, vê lá se continuas a fazer bom uso do teu!”

A Lexa recebe uma mensagem e espreita para o telemóvel que está em cima da mesa.

“Ontari?” A Anya consegue ler o nome do contacto mesmo com o telemóvel virado na direção da Lexa.

“Sim. Ela vai encontrar-se comigo no baile. Parece que a empresa dela também foi convidada.”

“A Ontari? Aquela Ontari? A que...”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Sim Anya, aquela Ontari.”

“E tu falas para ela?? Desde quando?” A Anya está perplexa.

“Sim? Desde há uns anos?” Responde a Lexa, com pouca paciência para explicações.

“A Costia traiu-te com essa tipa! E tu acabas com a Costia e ficas amiga dela??”

“Não era suposto, mas a vida trocou-me as voltas e sim, acabei por me dar bem com a Ontari.” Ao perceber o ar confuso da prima, a morena decide continuar. “Anya, tu sabes que eu conheci a Costia em Harvard, certo? Pronto, a Ontari também estudava lá e foi assim que elas se conheceram e se envolveram. Quando descobri, acabei tudo com a Costia e comecei a ignorar a existência das duas.”

“Eu lembro-me. Estavas feita um caco!” Interrompe a Anya, valendo-lhe um olhar amargo da prima.

“Quando voltei, logo nos primeiros meses, fui obrigada a conviver com a Ontari porque o tio Gustus tem negócios com a empresa dos pais dela, que ela agora representa. No início fiquei um pouco apreensiva em relação a tudo mas depois fui conhecendo-a melhor e começamos a dar-nos bem. Pelos vistos ela não sabia que a Costia namorava com alguém. Sentiu-se tão traída quanto eu.”

“Por favor...” A Anya revira os olhos, não acreditando na versão que a Ontari contou à Lexa.

“E chegamos a jantar algumas vezes juntas.”

“Oh não...” A Anya arregala os olhos perante a conclusão que acaba de tirar. “Oh não, Lexa... Não me digas que... Não... Tu não farias isso...”

A Lexa suspira.

“Foi só uma vez...”

“Não acredito! Tu dormiste com ela??”

“Estávamos muito bêbedas e ela pediu-me que a levasse a casa e aconteceu! Ela é uma mulher bonita, Anya! Além disso, uma parte de mim queria saber porque é que a Costia tinha necessidade em ter mais alguém.”

“Querias saber se ela era boa na cama, portanto...”

A Lexa acena, um pouco corada.

“E então?”

“Eu sou melhor.”

As duas soltam uma gargalhada e a Anya atira com o seu guardanapo para o rosto da prima.

“Não acredito que isso tudo aconteceu quando regressaste a Polis e nem sequer te dignaste a contar-me!”

“Oh! Tu andavas toda deprimida por causa do Roan!”

A Anya suspira.

“Bom, já lá vai... Então e vais encontrar a Ontari no baile, é?”

“No evento?” A Lexa insiste em sublinhar que aquilo não é um baile. “Sim.”

“E como tencionas acabar a noite?” A Anya pergunta-lhe, curiosa.

“Em casa. Sozinha.”

A prima suspira e revira o olhar perante a falta de otimismo e vontade da morena.

Nessa noite, a Lexa opta por um vestido que já tem no armário há alguns meses, desenhado especialmente para si por um amigo e estilista italiano. Um vestido em seda, preto, sem mangas, o que lhe garante que a tatuagem tribal que tem no braço direito será exibida sem impedimentos. Um vestido que lhe assenta sem qualquer dificuldade no corpo. O que não ganha em decote, ganha em costas expostas, revelando assim também a grande tatuagem que tem pela espinha. O vestido é comprido, mas rasgado na coxa direita, proporcionando uma conotação ousada a todo aquele charme.

“Uau Lexa... Estás linda!” Diz o Lincoln, quando a vê aproximar-se.

“Ela é tua prima e é lésbica. Podes parar.” Intervém a Anya.

“Tu só estás com ciúmes porque o Lincoln gostou mais do meu vestido que do teu. E eu nem sequer tive que o mandar fazer propositadamente para este evento...” Diz a Lexa a rir-se.

“Baile!” Corrige a Anya.

“Então meninas!” O Lincoln intervém. “Ambas estão à altura para acompanhar o tipo mais bem parecido de Polis!”

A Anya olha para os lados.

“Vês alguma coisa, Lexa?” Depois, vira-se para o irmão. “Se vires esse tipo, avisa-me.”

Os três soltam uma gargalhada.

“Muito bem, falhados. Vou levar o meu carro. Tenho planos para a after-party!” Revela a Anya.

“Muito bem, então vamos juntos, Lexa?” Pergunta o Lincoln.

“Eu se fosse a ti levava o teu carro, maninho. É que a Lexa tem um hot date hoje com uma gaja do passado e estas coisas nunca se sabem!”

“Não é date nenhum e podemos ir juntos!” Protesta a Lexa.

“Nem pensar! É melhor irmos mesmo em carros separados!” Conclui o Lincoln.

Os três pegam nas suas chaves e seguem para o evento. Ou baile.

Foi fácil dar com a Ontari no meio da multidão. A mulher atraente optara por um vestido verde escuro ligeiramente curto que lhe acentuava as curvas.

“Lexa!” Ela aproxima-se da advogada.

“Ontari.”

A Anya revira os olhos.

“Estes são os meus primos, a Anya e o Lincoln.” Continua a Lexa.

“É um prazer finalmente conhecer os filhos do grande Gustus Woods!”

A Anya tem um ataque de riso.

“Por favor, Ontari, poupa-nos a cerimónia. Já te tirei as medidas! Estás à vontade para seres a cabra sincera agora.” Diz-lhe a Anya, virando-lhe as costas e deixando os três perplexos para trás.

“Com licença.” O Lincoln decide seguir a irmã para a repreender de uma forma mais privada.

“Bem...” A Ontari fica sem palavras.

“Desculpa a Anya. Ela é... Impulsiva.” Explica a Lexa, sem jeito.

A Ontari sorri-lhe.

“Pelo menos agora sei que posso ser a cabra sincera. Menos mal!”

A Lexa sorri para a morena e, nesse exato momento, alguém ao longe capta a sua atenção. Alguém num vestido vermelho, longo, decotado, justo... Alguém com os cabelos da cor do ouro... E a Lexa fica sem reação, porque acaba de ver a Clarke ali, no meio de toda aquela gente abastada e decidida a ajudar monetariamente causas maiores. Não é que a Lexa pense que ela não mereça estar ali. Pelo contrário! A Clarke ajuda todas as causas maiores com o pouco que tem e a advogada admira-a por isso. Mas, se isto é algo onde as pessoas, de facto, estão ali para dar dinheiro por uma causa e essa causa não é a Clínica Jake Griffin e se, pelas contas da Lexa, a Clarke também não tem o que oferecer monetariamente pela causa em jogo, então o que está ela ali a fazer?

Sinceramente, não importa. Essas questões são varridas da cabeça da Lexa quando ela presta mais atenção à forma como a rapariga está vestida. Está mais linda que nunca! A Clarke, que a encontrou quase ao mesmo tempo com o olhar, também parece não conseguir desviar a sua atenção da advogada e a morena parabeniza-se interiormente por ter decidido usar este vestido esta noite. Na casa-de-banho do bar, a Lexa não tinha desvendado nem um pouco das tatuagens que enfeitam o seu corpo. Hoje, pelo contrário, elas estão totalmente à mostra.

A Lexa decide afastar-se por momentos da Ontari para ir falar com a jovem médica.

“Boa noite, Clarke...”

A Clarke revira os olhos e faz-se de incomodada com a presença da morena.

A Lexa começa a achar que a Clarke vai ignorá-la e deixá-la a falar sozinha, quando um rapaz se aproxima delas.

“Clarke! Bem, isto está uma confusão!”

“Monty!” Responde-lhe, finalmente, a rapariga. “Estava mesmo à tua procura. Vamos petiscar qualquer coisa?”

O Monty fica sem reação, pois percebe que a colega de trabalho está a ignorar a companhia – por sinal, muito atraente.

“A boa educação não te ficava mal, Clarke.” Diz-lhe a Lexa num tom agora azedo.

A Clarke aproxima-se então da morena, bem, bem perto, fazendo questão que o seu enorme decote fique bem visível e perto do corpo da advogada.

“Boa noite, Lexa.” E a jovem percebe que está a ter o efeito desejado. A advogada só consegue olhar para aquele decote. “Agora, se me fazes o favor, desaparece.”

A Clarke vira costas e arrasta o Monty consigo, deixando uma Lexa um pouco frustrada para trás.

“É impressão minha ou acabaste de levar uma tampa da loirinha?” Pergunta-lhe a Ontari, aproximando-se.

A Lexa suspira.

“Lexa, relaxa.” Continua ela. “Hoje é para aproveitar.” Dito isto, a Ontari pisca-lhe o olho e pega na mão dela, dirigindo-se para o bar com a advogada.

A noite passa e a Lexa já apanhou a Anya num canto qualquer a prometer o mundo à mulher que escolheu levar para o hotel esta noite, enquanto o Lincoln debate sobre causas humanitárias com donos de outras empresas. Nesse momento, a morena deu graças por se dar bem com a Ontari e ter com quem passar aquele martírio. Também deu graças pela qualidade excelente do álcool, que estava a ajudá-la a achar a noite minimamente divertida. 

No entanto, o que nunca lhe escapou foi a sensação de que a Clarke a procurava com o olhar a toda a hora. A jovem médica estava constantemente a trocar ideias com uma série de assessores e a conversar com representantes de grandes firmas, nunca dispensando uma bebida alcoólica da mão. Pelas suas contas, aquele já deveria ser o quinto copo da jovem. Pelas suas contas também, a insistência da rapariga em falar com tanta gente fez com que a advogada concluísse então que a Clarke estava lá para tentar arranjar quem a ajudasse com a clínica.

Quando a Lexa percebe que a Clarke dirige-se para a casa-de-banho, decide ir atrás dela.

Ao abrir a porta, vê a rapariga com um ar cansado e um pouco embriagado encostada ao balcão e a olhar-se ao espelho.

“Ah! Mas é que nem venhas! Hoje não vais ter sorte!” Diz a médica que reparou, pelo reflexo do espelho, que a morena tinha entrado.

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Por favor, Clarke... Só quero conversar.”

A Clarke aproxima-se da rapariga.

“Tu não conversas em casas-de-banho, Lexa.”

“Não vais ganhar nada a mendigar a estes tipos, ainda por cima nesse estado.” Diz-lhe a morena, ignorando a última frase da rapariga. “Anda, deixa-me levar-te a casa.”

A Lexa sabe que exagerou um pouco no álcool, mas ainda consegue ter algum controlo das suas ações. Ela agarra suavemente o braço da Clarke, que o arranca bruscamente da mão da morena.

“Não me toques! E não me digas o que fazer! A culpa disto tudo é tua!!”

Farta das represálias, a Lexa tenta inverter o jogo e então adota o seu sorriso ousado, aquele sorriso que sabe que vai irritar ainda mais a médica.

“Não posso nem tocar-te no braço? É assim tão difícil resistires-me, Clarke?”

A Clarke solta um riso cínico.

“Deves achar-te grande coisa!”

“Eu não acho.” A Lexa aproxima-se mais um pouco da rapariga e arrisca sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido. “Eu sou. E tu também achas.”

Como a Clarke não se moveu, a Lexa aproveita a ocasião para abusar mais um pouco e beija-a perto da boca. Ela nota a diferença na reação da rapariga que, embora não se tenha mexido, parece ter-se arrepiado ao toque.

Não querendo abusar muito da sorte, a morena decide retirar-se, deixando para trás uma Clarke a arder. Se é de desejo ou de ódio, isso ela não sabe.

A Lexa aproxima-se novamente da Ontari, a mulher que lhe fez companhia a noite inteira.

“Obrigada pela agradável companhia Ontari, mas acho que está na hora de me ir embora.”

A Ontari aproxima-se e leva uma mão ao pescoço da advogada.

“A noite não tem que acabar assim, Lexa...”

A Lexa sorri-lhe.

“Ontari, já tivemos esta conversa antes.”

A Ontari suspira.

“Já passaram dois anos desde que aconteceu, Lexa. Não tem mal se falharmos o combinado só hoje...”

A Lexa aproxima-se e beija a face da amiga.

“Boa noite, Ontari.” Dito isto, a advogada dirige-se para o carro.

Já dentro do veículo, a Lexa fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e respira fundo. O álcool, a Clarke, aquele evento, tudo ajudou para a desgastar mais um pouco. Pelo menos o dia já terminara e agora pode ir para casa.

No momento exato em que a Lexa põe o carro a trabalhar, alguém entra e senta-se no lugar do passageiro. O susto demorou apenas um segundo, só até a morena aperceber-se de quem acabara de se sentar ali.

“Clarke?”

“Sabias que esta noite consegui ver mais do teu corpo do que quando te fodi?” Pergunta-lhe ela.

A Lexa fica perplexa e sem saber o que responder.

“Quem era aquela?” Continua a Clarke.

“Não é da tua conta.” Responde a Lexa com frieza. “Agora, se me dás licença, ou sais do meu carro ou vou ter que te levar a casa. Tens dez segundos para decidir.”

A Clarke olha profundamente para a morena.

“E então?” A Lexa começa a perder a paciência.

“Há duas coisas que preciso esclarecer aqui e agora.” Responde a médica saltando, sem aviso prévio, para o colo da Lexa, encostando assim as suas costas ao volante do carro. “Eu odeio-te... E tu és minha!”

Dito isto, a Clarke beija-a com paixão. Um beijo com sabor a álcool mas que veio tirar a dúvida de há pouco à Lexa. A Clarke ardia de desejo.

Quando a Clarke se afasta do beijo, a Lexa espera, novamente, uma repreensão. Em vez disso, a rapariga começa a traçar o rosto dela com os dedos, deixando-se ficar em silêncio enquanto admira cada centímetro da face da morena.

“Sabes uma coisa?” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke interrompendo, assim, o silêncio. “Nunca fodi num Porsche.”

E estas foram as palavras mágicas para a Lexa agarrar-se às coxas da Clarke ao mesmo tempo que a começa a beijar loucamente.

Foder no carro não é uma estreia para Clarke Griffin, exceto pelo facto de ser num carro que custa mais do que os cursos de Medicina todos juntos dos médicos lá da clínica. Também não é uma estreia para Lexa Woods, excepto pelo facto de que é a primeira vez que o vai fazer naquele carro que ainda cheira a novo e que, agora, vai ficar a cheirar a álcool, a sexo, a paixão, a Clarke Griffin. E essa ideia apraz-lhe muito!

A morena trinca o lábio à médica, que se debate com o comprimento do vestido da Lexa.

“Tens um atalho por aqui...” Sugere a Lexa, levando a mão da rapariga ao rasgão do seu vestido que põe à mostra a sua perna direita.

O álcool continua a ser o melhor amigo das duas raparigas. Se não fosse pelas bebidas que consumiu, a Clarke nunca ganharia coragem para ir atrás do que deseja, ou de quem deseja. E, embora Lexa Woods esteja ligeiramente alterada pelas bebidas que ingeriu, ela adora o álcool por lhe ter trazido de volta a médica.

A Clarke consegue finalmente traçar o caminho da sua mão até à roupa interior da morena, que se esforça um pouco mais para abrir as pernas presas de cada lado pelas pernas da jovem ao seu colo. A rapariga começa a brincar com o material que tapa o centro sagrado da morena, deixando-a louca. A Lexa Woods só lhe ocorre começar a despir a parte de cima da médica, que agora lhe cai pela cintura, expondo os peitos da rapariga, os mesmos peitos que ela não conseguiu ver na noite do bar por ter usado o longo decote como porta de entrada para os tocar. Agora, vê-los ali despidos, grandes, tesos, leva a morena ao delírio, que prontamente se agarra a eles e começa a lamber os mamilos da rapariga.

Ao sentir a boca da Lexa nos seus peitos, a Clarke arqueia as costas e puxa a cabeça para trás, de forma a permitir que a Lexa tenha acesso completo aos seus seios. Depois, decide parar de atiçar o centro da morena e insere um dedo no seu interior, sem aviso prévio. À surpresa, a Lexa arqueja e, lentamente, tenta abrir um pouco mais as pernas.

Ainda com os mamilos da médica na sua boca, a morena decide, também ela, proporcionar máximo prazer à rapariga no seu colo. Por isso, afasta a tanga da Clarke e começa a massajar o seu clítoris, reparando que a jovem está cada vez mais corada.

Os seus corpos balançam ao ritmo dos seus dedos. As duas raparigas esquecem-se por completo de que estão no carro, num parque de estacionamento perto do salão de festas da cidade, completamente expostas. Mas não importa. A esta altura, já os vidros do carro estão embaciados pelo ambiente quente gerado pelas duas. Da parte de fora, provavelmente, vê-se duas silhuetas a mexerem-se. Provavelmente. Mas não importa. Clarke Griffin e Lexa Woods estão a dar prazer uma à outra mais uma vez.

A Clarke insere mais um dedo dentro da Lexa e a morena aproveita a deixa para, também ela, entrar na rapariga. As respirações das duas são ofegantes, cada vez mais aceleradas. O ritmo dos seus corpos, que balançam em uníssono, tornam-se mais rápidos, enquanto as duas perdem conta dos dedos inseridos dentro de cada uma.

“Clarke...” Pela primeira vez, perto do êxtase, a Lexa geme o nome da rapariga.

As paredes vaginais da Clarke começam a contrair-se e a morena sabe que a rapariga está perto de atingir o orgasmo mas, mesmo assim, ela precisa de mais. A morena precisa de ouvir o seu nome na boca da mulher a quem está a dar prazer. E, por isso, a Lexa para, tentando ignorar o facto de que a Clarke também para de a estimular.

“Porque é que paraste?” Pergunta-lhe a médica, arquejante, contra a sua boca.

“Quero que digas o meu nome.” Responde-lhe a morena, as suas pupilas dilatadas, tais como as da rapariga ao seu colo.

A Clarke sorri.

“Foder-me no carro já não é fantasia que chegue, Lexa?” A Clarke prolonga o nome da morena enquanto a olha com ousadia.

A morena sorri.

“Quero que digas o meu nome enquanto te fodo.”

Agora é a vez da Clarke sorrir. A médica segura com a sua mão livre a mão da advogada e, com a ajuda da sua, começa a tocar-se e a mover-se a ela própria, sem nunca afastar a outra mão do meio das pernas da Lexa. 

Assistir à Clarke a masturbar-se com a sua mão e a dela leva a morena ao rubro, mas a Lexa não vai agir por vontade própria a não ser que a rapariga diga o seu nome. E então...

“Lexa...” Sussurra a Clarke, os seus olhos fechados. “Lexa...”

E esta é a deixa para a morena continuar e levar tudo até ao fim.

As duas balançam novamente ao ritmo uma da outra enquanto dão prazer uma à outra, gemendo os seus nomes. O orgasmo vem com uma distância de segundos para cada uma, o que lhes vale uma troca de olhares cúmplices. 

Ambas deixam-se ficar assim, em silêncio e, desta vez, a Lexa tem tempo para contemplar uma Clarke seminua, cansada, satisfeita e com um sorriso promíscuo ao seu colo. E a Clarke pode observar, pela primeira vez, o jeito com que a Lexa a admira.

A Lexa leva as mãos ao vestido da rapariga, tentando recompô-la, mas a Clarke afasta-se repentinamente para se sentar no banco ao lado e ajeitar-se a ela própria.

A Lexa suspira. A Clarke voltou a adotar a frieza do costume. A morena olha para a rapariga a pensar no que lhe poderá dizer ou à espera que ela lhe diga alguma coisa mas, em vez disso, a Clarke abre a porta do carro e sai a cambalear.

A Lexa revira os olhos e sai do carro para ir atrás dela.

“Clarke!”

A médica continua o seu caminho, sem sequer olhar para trás. A Lexa acelera o passo e trava a rapariga segurando-a pelo braço.

“Vai-te embora! Já terminamos.”

“Não te vou deixar ir embora sozinha a uma hora destas. Ainda para mais depois de teres bebido tanto! Deixa-me levar-te a casa.”

A Clarke solta um riso cínico.

“Nunca vais descobrir onde moro!”

A Lexa revira novamente os olhos.

“Pelo menos deixa-me arranjar-te um táxi. Não te vou deixar ficar aqui sozinha.” Dito isto, a Lexa faz sinal para um táxi parar e abre a porta para a Clarke entrar.

A jovem médica não reclama e entra, olhando depois para a morena.

“Boa noite, Clarke.” Diz ela, fechando a porta do táxi e virando costas para ir embora.

Pela primeira vez, Lexa Woods sentiu-se usada. E gostou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... O que é que se passou aqui?


	5. V

A Clarke chega a casa e despe-se rapidamente para ir tomar um banho. Ela tão pouco se incomoda onde deixa o vestido, os sapatos, a mala e os brincos, espalhando-os pela sala. Agora que o álcool começa a sair do seu sangue e ela começa a tomar verdadeira consciência do que aconteceu, a médica começa a sentir nojo dela própria.

A água quase fria a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto abafa um suspiro frustrado. Basicamente, a jovem transformou a noite que decidiu dedicar à procura de investidores para a clínica num momento cheio de álcool e ciúmes, tudo porque a Lexa estava lá. Tudo porque a Lexa estava lá com alguém. Tudo porque a companhia da Lexa era uma mulher linda, majestosa e atraente. Tudo porque ambas pareciam bastante cúmplices. Não parecia que estavam numa relação, mas parecia que se conheciam bem. Bem demais.

A Clarke esfrega o corpo. Ainda sente o cheiro da morena mesmo com a quantidade de gel de banho que está a usar. Ela passa lentamente as mãos pelos seios, recordando o jeito esfomeado com que a morena os olhou, espremeu e beijou.

“Não, Clarke, esquece!!” Diz para si.

“A falar sozinha, Griffin?”

A rapariga dá um salto no duche. À porta da casa-de-banho, está a Raven com uma cara sonolenta e a comer cereais.

“Assustaste-me!”

“Bem, desculpa se acordei contigo a esbarrar a porta de casa e a tropeçar em tudo o que era armário até chegares aqui!”

“Culpa tua! Se não tivesses as tuas coisas espalhadas pela casa, como já te disse, isto não acontecia.”

“Podemos parar de falar de mim e começar a falar do que importa? Como correu a noite?”

A Clarke suspira.

“Mal.”

“Então? Nada de investidores?”

A Clarke abana a cabeça ainda debaixo de água.

“Não pareciam muito interessados no projeto. Acho que estava demasiado bêbeda para as minhas palavras fazerem qualquer sentido...”

A Raven questiona-a com o olhar.

“Queres falar sobre isso?”

“Queres sair daqui para eu me poder limpar?”

“Griffin, não tens nada que eu já não tenha visto.”

A Clarke revira os olhos e decide sair do duche com a amiga ainda à porta.

“Por acaso tenho...”

Ao ver as marcas perto do peito da rapariga, a Raven abre a boca mas não sabe o que dizer.

A médica pega numa toalha para se secar.

“Mas o Monty não é gay?” Pergunta a latina, confusa.

“O quê? Raven, não foi o Monty!”

“Oh não, Clarke, não me digas que deixaste que algum homem rico tirasse proveito de ti para salvares...”

“Não!!” A médica não deixa a amiga terminar. “Nunca faria isso, Raven!”

“Então o que aconteceu?”

Após um longo silêncio, as palavras da Clarke saem num tom baixo, bem baixo.

“A Lexa estava lá...”

“Não te ouço.”

“A Lexa estava lá!”

A Raven sorri com todos os dentes que tem na boca.

“Foi a Lexa que te fez isso?”

A Clarke acena.

“Ai que tola! Adoro! Conta-me tudo!!”

A médica suspira.

“Não há nada para contar.”

“Desculpa, mas essas marcas dizem o contrário!”

“Ela estava lá com uma morena linda!” Explica a médica. 

“Ciúmes, Griffin?”

“Não!! Mas... Não sei... Elas pareciam tão íntimas que me incomodou um bocado. Comecei a beber para tentar esquecer o que estava a ver e quando percebi já estava no Porsche dela, no colo dela, seminua.” Explica a Clarke, envergonhada.

“Ela tem um Porsche?”

“A sério que só ouviste isso?”

“Claro que não mas... Raios, nunca fodi num Porsche!”

“Foi mais ou menos esse o argumento que usei...” Responde a Clarke, embaraçada.

“Uau...” A Raven processa o que acabou de ouvir. “Uau!! Mais alguma coisa que queiras acrescentar à história?”

“É provável que tenha dito que a odeio antes de ter começado...”

“Odeias a Lexa, mas ficaste bêbeda porque a viste com outra e perseguiste-a até ao carro para a foder. Ok...”

“Eu não a persegui!”

A Raven questiona-a novamente com o olhar.

“Ok, se calhar só um bocado. O carro estava perto!”

“Ok, perseguiste-a um bocado. Fodeste-a só um bocado também ou valeu a pena teres passado aquela vergonha?”

“Sabes, acho que te odeio mais a ti!” A Raven sorri para a amiga e a Clarke continua. “Ela atiçou-me na despensa da clínica e eu precisava fazer aquilo para a esquecer! Agora, já esqueci!”

“Espera, o que é que aconteceu na despensa?”

“Ela provocou-me! Ela tem vindo a provocar-me desde que me encontrou na clínica e toda esta tensão sexual põe-me maluca! E depois, claro, fico louca só de a ver com outra tipa. É como se... Se...” A Clarke tenta encontrar as palavras certas mas não consegue.

“Como se a quisesses só para ti?”

A médica acena e suspira.

“E nem o facto de ela estar a destruir o que é dos meus pais, nem o facto de ela querer acabar com uma clínica que ajuda gratuitamente os que mais precisam, me faz conseguir estar longe dela... Que nervos! Não a suporto!!”

A Raven ri-se da desgraça da amiga, que não deixa de ter piada. Finalmente, a latina vê a melhor amiga encontrar alguém que gosta, mas com quem não pode avançar.

“Clarke... Tu sempre defendeste que não tens tempo para relações porque vão dar errado de certeza. Aquilo que tens com a Lexa já começou mal, mas mesmo assim gostas do pouco que têm. Porque é que não aproveitas isso a teu favor e tens bom sexo, livre de compromissos?”

“Porque ela quer destruir a única coisa que mais me importa nesta vida!” Responde ela rapidamente. “E parece que é isso que mais a excita em mim...” Suspira ela.

“Tu é que a excitas, Clarke, não a clínica.”

A Clarke revira os olhos.

“É verdade, Griffin! Na noite em que se conheceram, no bar do Miller, ela não fazia ideia de quem eras e estava louquinha por ti! Para de ser assim e aproveita mais a vida.”

“Para com esta conversa e vai dormir.” Reclama a Clarke.

“Vou mesmo! E tu, para de reclamar e fode-a enquanto podes!” Dito isto, a Raven pisca o olho à amiga e vai dormir.

Já deitada na cama, a Clarke pensa nas palavras da latina. Ela nunca foi apologista de relações. Não quando as poucas que teve correram tão mal e a deixaram muito magoada. Desde aí, sempre que ela sentia atração por alguém, tentava ao máximo não transformar isso em algo emocional. E, até hoje, resultou! Mas depois conheceu a advogada e o seu mundo virou de pernas para o ar a todos os níveis. Era suposto ela só sentir atração pela Lexa, mas então porque é que não suportou vê-la com outra? Porque é que isso a incomodou tanto ao ponto de a fazer beber sem parar? A Clarke adormeceu entre dúvidas e exaustão.

No dia seguinte, a questão levantada pela Raven continuou a pairar na sua cabeça. Tornar a Lexa numa inimiga colorida não é mau de todo. Ela odeia-a e o sexo é bom. Bom não, ótimo! Mas ela quer a morena só para ela e esse é o verdadeiro problema de toda esta situação. Ela não pode querer exclusividade com a pessoa mais cruel do mundo. Não pode! Se ela quiser levar isto até ao fim, terá que pôr de parte a voz na sua cabeça que lhe diz que a morena só pode ser dela e de mais ninguém.

“Se calhar o melhor é desistir.” Diz ela para si, esquecendo-se completamente que está a meio de uma operação.

“Desistir? Mas há alguma coisa errada com o paciente, Clarke?” Pergunta-lhe o Monty, preocupado.

“Não, não! Desculpa...” A médica olha para o rapaz e recorda-se da noite de ontem. “Desculpa também ter-te abandonado na festa. Estava a sentir-me mal pelo fiasco...” O que não é totalmente mentira!

“Não te preocupes. Eu fui-me embora pouco depois. Aliás, tinha o carro no estacionamento atrás e vi algo que me fez rir muito!”

A Clarke entra em pânico. Naquele estacionamento estava ela. Ela e a Lexa. No Porsche. A foder.

“Parece que a advogada demoníaca arranjou carne fresca e estavam as duas a comer-se no carro como se não houvesse amanhã!” Continua ele.

“Tu viste??”

“Não consegui ver muito bem porque os vidros do carro estavam embaciados. Mas percebi pelo Porsche que era ela. Porquê? Também as viste?”

A Clarke sente-se mais aliviada. O Monty não percebeu que era ela e não deu para ver muito bem o que estava a acontecer, embora tenha sido um risco fazê-lo assim, de forma tão exposta. 

De repente, faz-se luz na cabeça da rapariga. Arriscado é o termo ideal para descrever o que ela tem com a Lexa, que é do que ela mais tem sentido falta ultimamente. De se sentir viva! Ela não tem muita vida para além das paredes daquela clínica e, desde que a morena entrou na sua vida, ela sente-se mais humana e menos mecânica. As suas ações não são automáticas como as que tem todos os dias. O que elas têm flui naturalmente e, o facto de ser impossível e arriscado, dá-lhe um sabor especial... 

Nesse momento, Clarke Griffin toma uma decisão: ela quer experimentar a sensação de foder a Lexa Woods quando estiver sóbria! Não é algo para experienciar a longo prazo. Será só uma vez, mas vai ter que acontecer! E o facto de estar decidida a fazê-lo faz a médica sentir-se, de repente, viva novamente. Ela sente o sangue fervilhar-lhe nas veias só com a ideia de rever a morena. Sexualmente. Só por causa do sexo. Só. Certo, Clarke?

Perto do final da tarde, a Clarke vê a Lexa entregar uns documentos na recepção e, antes de virar costas para se ir embora, a morena repara na médica ao fundo do corredor e decide caminhar até ela.

“Quem vir, há de achar que andas a perseguir-me.” Comenta a Clarke.

“E se estiver?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa com o sorriso provocador habitual.

A Clarke sorri-lhe em resposta.

“Hmm... A doutora está bem disposta hoje!” Continua a morena que, pela primeira vez, nota que a rapariga não está a ser fria com ela.

A Clarke aproxima-se um pouco mais da advogada.

“Digamos que ontem terminei bem a noite.” Responde ela, com outro sorriso.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, a reação da morena é corar e a Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Estou a ver bem? A Lexa Woods corada?

A Lexa sorri-lhe e olha-a profundamente. 

“Quero-te outra vez.” Diz-lhe ela. 

A estas palavras, a Clarke sente-se arrepiar. Ela faz sinal à advogada para que a siga e, antes de a deixar entrar no balneário da equipa médica, espreita para ver se está vazio. Apercebendo-se de que não está lá ninguém, ela agarra a morena pelo pulso e puxa-a para dentro, empurrando-a contra os cacifos.

“Calha bem, porque ainda não tive a oportunidade de te provar como deve ser...” Responde-lhe ela com um sussurro que faz a Lexa fechar os olhos e procurar as nádegas da rapariga para as apertar com força.

A Clarke arrepia-se com a sensação e a Lexa aproveita a vulnerabilidade da rapariga para trocar de posições, sendo agora a médica quem está pressionada contra os cacifos.

“Deixa-me explicar-te como é que isto funciona, Clarke...” A Lexa faz questão de pronunciar o nome da rapariga de um jeito sensual. “Ontem usaste-me.” Ela começa lentamente a desabotoar a bata da médica. “Foste uma menina má.” Depois, a morena encontra os seios da rapariga por baixo da camisola e começa a brincar com os seus mamilos. “Por isso agora sou eu quem decide quando é que te dou outra oportunidade...”

A Clarke começa a ficar demasiado excitada para conseguir responder-lhe à altura. Ela agarra na cintura da morena, colando-a mais a si. A Lexa sorri ao aperceber-se do jeito com que a rapariga lhe reage. Pela primeira vez, ambas estão sóbrias e querem brincar com o fogo e, parecendo que não, essa ideia as excita ainda mais.

A morena agarra nas mãos da Clarke e entrelaça os seus dedos aos dela, afastando-a da sua cintura.

“O que eu quero dizer com isto tudo é...” A Lexa lambe o pescoço da médica até chegar ao seu ouvido. “Quem manda aqui... Sou eu.”

A respiração da Clarke é ofegante, mas a sua cara muda completamente. Porque é que a Lexa está a fazer-se difícil desta vez? A Clarke tenta afastar as mãos da rapariga das suas para lhe poder tocar, mas em vão. A Lexa agarra-a com mais força e continua a provocá-la beijando-lhe o queixo, os cantos da boca, o pescoço, mas nunca os lábios. Quando finalmente se aproxima dos lábios da médica, ela sopra levemente neles, aproximando-se cada vez mais. A Clarke já não aguenta. Ela precisa de sentir aquela boca colada à sua. Ela precisa daquelas mãos a viajar pelo seu corpo. Ela precisa da Lexa a dar-lhe prazer!

“Quero ouvir as palavras mágicas, Clarke...” Sussurra ela, continuando com os seus lábios a centímetros dos da médica.

A Clarke engole em seco. Nem pensar que vai suplicar àquela gaja por atenção!

“Odeio-te, Lexa!” Suspira ela.

“Resposta errada...” Continua ela no seu tom sensual.

A Clarke faz uma tentativa para fechar a distância que a separa dos lábios da advogada, que é mínima, mas a Lexa afasta-se ligeiramente.

“Tens três segundos. Depois disso, vou-me embora.”

“Por favor...” A Clarke engole o orgulho e suplica baixinho. A vulnerabilidade que sente quando está perto da morena desagrada-lhe, mas ao mesmo tempo excita-a.

“Mais alto.” Ordena a Lexa.

A Clarke suspira.

“Um... Dois...” A Lexa começa a contar.

“Por favor, Lexa, fode-me!”

A morena sorri, vitoriosa, sem nunca perder aquele ar sensual e provocador.

“Linda menina.” 

Dito isto, ela beija-a com paixão e a Clarke geme entre os seus lábios. Beijar a Lexa sem qualquer efeito do álcool sabe-lhe ainda melhor! Ter percepção de cada movimento dos lábios da rapariga contra os seus faz com que a Clarke se arrepie e, quando a língua da morena pede permissão para entrar, a médica sente-se ao rubro!

Finalmente, a Lexa solta as mãos da Clarke para percorrer o corpo da jovem pressionada contra os cacifos, aproveitando a deixa para colocar uma perna entre as dela, causando assim alguma fricção. A Clarke viaja com as suas mãos até às costas da Lexa, implorando por mais proximidade. 

Nesse momento, a morena afasta-se. A médica olha-a de um jeito confuso.

“Até à próxima, Clarke.” Dito isto, a Lexa pisca-lhe o olho e retira-se.

A rapariga deixa-se ficar para trás, indignada e sem entender o que acabou de acontecer. Ela leva as mãos à cabeça e tenta controlar a respiração, mas em vão.

“Eu não acredito!! Que raiva!!”

Pela primeira vez, Clarke Griffin suplicou para ser usada. E agora quer mais, muito mais!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou a ver que a Lexa gosta de dominar! E agora, Clarke? ;)


	6. VI

Lexa Woods está radiante! Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sente que existe um sentimento que quer redescobrir: a paixão. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, existe alguém a quem ela pode dar esse mérito: Clarke Griffin.

“Preparem-se para jantar fora! Hoje é por minha conta!”

A Anya e o Lincoln olham para a prima que acaba de entrar em casa.

“Quem és tu e o que fizeste à Lexa?” Pergunta-lhe o Lincoln.

“Ela quer-me!” É a sua resposta mais sensata. “A Clarke quer-me!”

“Ok... Senta-te e explica.” Sugere a Anya e a morena assim o faz.

“Fui à clínica com a desculpa de entregar mais uns documentos só para tentar ver a Clarke e lá estava ela, a olhar para mim do fundo do corredor. Fui ter com ela e, pela primeira vez, ela entrou no jogo! Ela quis seduzir-me!”

“Estava bêbeda como das outras duas vezes?” Pergunta o Lincoln.

“A melhor parte é essa! Ela estava totalmente sóbria e confirmou que me queria!” Responde ela com um sorriso.

“Tens noção que isso é totalmente físico e que ela não nutre qualquer tipo de sentimento por ti à exceção do ódio iminente por seres a responsável pela desgraça que está a acontecer à clínica, certo?” Pergunta-lhe a Anya num tom sério.

A Lexa para de sorrir e, por momentos, o silêncio abate-se na sala. Depois, olha seriamente para a prima e acena.

“Ainda bem, porque a última coisa que quero é que sofras com isto tudo!”

“É apenas físico, Anya.” Ela levanta-se. “Vou para o quarto.”

Os primos veem a Lexa afastar-se.

“Oh não...” Comenta o Lincoln.

A Anya suspira.

“Ela está a mentir.”

A Lexa entra no seu quarto e estende-se na cama.

“Boa, Lexa...” Suspira ela.

É suposto isto ser algo físico, mas então porque é que ela ficou tão radiante por saber que a Clarke a deseja? Porque é que o coração dela quase lhe saltou da boca quando a Clarke lhe sorriu em resposta ao flirt, estando ela sóbria? Porque é que ela se arrepiou quando a beijou no balneário sem qualquer influência do álcool?

No momento em que a Lexa decide punir-se mentalmente por estar a levantar tantas questões em relação a algo que deveria ser exato, o seu pensamento é inundado por imagens da Clarke seminua no seu colo, a gemer o seu nome enquanto se masturbava com a sua mão a segurar a da Lexa. E agora a morena sorri. Ela quer muito experimentar estar com a rapariga numa versão sóbria. Ela precisa disso! Mas é tudo uma questão de curiosidade ou, pelo menos, tenta convencer-se disso.

A Lexa suspira. Ela não pode envolver-se emocionalmente com alguém cuja vida sabe que está a destruir aos poucos. A Clarke nunca a aceitaria de outra forma que não para uns momentos intensos e a Lexa não pode esquecer isso. Talvez todas estas dúvidas sejam fruto da necessidade da morena em descobrir como é que é a rapariga sóbria na cama. Sim, deve ser isso!

“Uma vez. Alinho nisto só uma vez e afasto-me!” Decide ela, tentando arranjar confiança nas suas palavras.

Quando a noite cai, a advogada pousa os processos em que esteve a trabalhar toda a tarde e cumpre a promessa de levar os primos para jantar fora, optando por um restaurante tailandês.

“Devias trazer aqui a tua médica preferida. Isto é comida afrodisíaca!”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Por favor, Anya.” 

“Ela e a Clarke já servem de afrodisíaco uma para a outra.” Comenta o Lincoln com naturalidade, o que lhe vale um olhar reprovador de ambas as primas.

“És nojento.” Comenta a irmã e os três soltam uma gargalhada.

No final do jantar, ainda consideravam ser cedo para voltar para casa.

“Bar do Miller?” Sugere o Lincoln, com alguma esperança de rever a morena Octavia.

“Pelas minhas contas, elas só lá devem ir para a semana, mas tudo bem.” Concorda a Lexa.

“A sério, vocês assustam-me...” Admite a Anya.

Os três primos dirigem-se para o bar onde tudo começou e a Lexa espera secretamente não encontrar lá a jovem médica. Apesar de estar feliz com o que aconteceu hoje, sente que ainda é demasiado cedo para revê-la. Precisa de dar tempo à rapariga para processar o que aconteceu e perceber se, da próxima vez que a vir, ela vai manter a vontade de se envolver com a morena.

Para sua sorte, nenhuma das três amigas está lá e o Miller parece já ter esquecido o que aconteceu na sua casa-de-banho. Ou isso, ou encontrou outro casal a fazer o mesmo e agora tem as suas atenções viradas para os novos aventureiros. A noite corre bem, agradável e o grupo volta a casa já de madrugada. Contudo, para sua surpresa, o Gustus espera-os à porta.

“Pai, aconteceu alguma coisa?” Pergunta-lhe o Lincoln.

“Não. Mas preciso que tu, a tua irmã e a Lexa façam já as malas e voem para Arkadia. Tenho uns negócios mal resolvidos lá e preciso do punho da lei a intervir.”

Os três acenam.

“Levem roupa para uma semana!” Sugere ele.

“Uma semana? Porquê tanto tempo?” Pergunta-lhe a advogada.

“Porque o Pike está a dar-me cabo do juízo e vocês não voltam sem tratar dele!”

“Pai, nós já não intervimos desse jeito.” Relembra-lhe a Anya. “Tivemos problemas com a justiça que, se não fosse a Lexa a resolver, a esta hora estaríamos presos!”

“Por isso é que ela é imprescindível nesta viagem! A primeira abordagem será dela, com recurso à lei. A segunda, caso a primeira não funcione, será vossa, com recurso à força. E depois a terceira será novamente da Lexa se as coisas derem para o torto para o vosso lado. Partem ao amanhecer.” Dito isto, o velho homem retira-se.

Os três primos não ficaram apenas uma semana em Arkadia. Permaneceram quase um mês naquela cidade, contando que a Lexa estava a tentar de tudo para que a primeira abordagem fosse suficiente. A última coisa que o grupo deseja é recorrer à força. Passaram-se anos desde a última vez que a Lexa, a Anya e o Lincoln tiveram que se envolver em lutas para conseguir algo para o Gustus. Antigamente, era assim que resolviam todos os assuntos para ele, quase matando se fosse preciso. Em parte, foi por isso que a morena decidiu ser advogada: para convencer o tio a deixar de maltratar os clientes e a ser mais justo nos seus negócios. Em parte também, foi por isso que aceitou trabalhar exclusivamente para ele. Ela quer limpar o nome da família Woods antes dos dois primos assumiram a chefia dos negócios do seu tio.

O que é certo é que o casmurro do Pike precisou de ser relembrado, através de ameaças físicas, do poder de Gustus Woods. Brincar à advogada boa/ advogada má até dá algum gozo à morena. Contudo, as ameaças não foram levadas avante para não criar mais problemas.

Um mês depois, o grupo regressa a casa.

“Bem, já estava a ficar farta daquele lugar!”

“Somos duas, Anya...”

“Que me dizem a um copo?” Pergunta o Lincoln.

“Alinho!” Responde a Anya. “Logo à noite podíamos ir...”

“Ao bar do Miller!” Respondem os dois primos em uníssono.

Rever a Clarke é a prioridade da morena. Já se passou um mês desde que a jovem médica assumira o desejo de se envolver com ela e, agora que a Lexa se relembra disso, sente-se arrepiar. Ela precisa saber se a rapariga mantém o mesmo desejo. Talvez não... Já se passou imenso tempo desde a última vez que estiveram juntas.

Ao cair da noite, a Lexa veste algo sexy mas confortável, optando por uma camisa branca, quase transparente desvendando o seu soutien preto, e uns calções de cetim também pretos, só para o caso de ver a Clarke e sentir-se minimamente casual e sensual.

Quando entram no bar, imediatamente os olhos da rapariga começam à procura da jovem médica mas, infelizmente, nem sinal. Tudo o que a Lexa sabe é que a próxima reunião com a Abby será dentro de duas semanas e ela não tem mais nenhuma desculpa para voltar à clínica na tentativa de rever a Clarke. Se aparecer lá sem qualquer desculpa, será estranho e dará a entender à Clarke o quanto ela a quer. E Lexa Woods não se mostra fraca perante ninguém. Nem mesmo quando se sente... Atraída por alguém.

Os três primos escolhem uma mesa e pedem as bebidas enquanto trocam ideias sobre o que aconteceu em Arkadia. Como que em sintonia com o universo, a Lexa olha na direção da porta e vê a Clarke entrar. Os olhos da Clarke, como que se fossem íman, imediatamente focam os da morena e a sua expressão sorridente altera-se, voltando a adotar os traços frios com que a morena já se acostumou. E aí a Lexa tem a resposta que procurava. A Clarke já não a deseja mais.

“Merda...” Diz para si.

“Que se passa?” Pergunta-lhe o Lincoln.

“Elas chegaram.”

A Anya procura-as com o olhar.

“A Clarke é a loirinha, né? Boa escolha prima!”

A estas palavras, a Lexa revira o olhar.

“Elas vêm para cá.” Diz o Lincoln a sorrir-lhes.

“Deves estar a brincar...” Comenta a Lexa.

“Comprador de rins! Tudo bem?” Cumprimenta a Raven. “E olha Clarke, é a Lexa! Pelos vistos ela não mudou de país como andavas a...”

A Clarke imediatamente tenta calar a amiga com uma cotovelada.

“Ei...” Reclama ela. “E quem és tu?”

“Esta, Raven, é a Anya, a minha irmã!” Apresenta-lhe o Lincoln.

“Então tu é que és a vendedora de rins... Nada mau para uma tipa sem dinheiro.”

A latina olha-a de forma azeda e sem conseguir dar-lhe qualquer resposta.

“Raven Reyes sem resposta... Isto é um momento histórico!” Diz a Octavia a rir-se.

As três amigas decidem sentar-se na mesa deles. A Raven começa a sentir-se mais à vontade a responder à Anya e o Lincoln aproveita para lançar o seu charme à Octavia. Já entre a médica e a advogada, o ambiente é estranho. Ambas trocam olhares tímidos e recusam-se a dizer o que quer que seja.

O telemóvel da Lexa toca e ela aproveita a deixa para se retirar do bar e atendê-lo lá fora. Estava mesmo a precisar de uma desculpa para respirar fundo. É difícil saber lidar com a frieza da Clarke. 

Já no exterior do bar, ela fala durante breves minutos com um cliente do seu tio e, quando desliga a chamada e decide voltar para dentro, é confrontada com a presença da Clarke, que se aproxima dela nesse preciso momento.

“Estás em dívida para comigo.” Diz-lhe a médica.

A Lexa pensa por alguns segundos do que se trata e, quando finalmente percebe, ganha novamente a confiança que havia sido apagada uns momentos antes.

“Não sei do que estás a falar.” Ela sabe, mas quer ouvir a Clarke dizê-lo.

A Clarke aproxima-se mais, mantendo poucos centímetros entre ambas.

“Fizeste-me suplicar e depois desapareceste. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Lexa...” O nome da morena sai quase como um sussurro, fazendo-a recordar de como o gemeu na noite em que se envolveram no Porsche.

A Lexa engole em seco, mas tenta manter o sorriso confiante.

“Tive que tratar de negócios. Não esperava ausentar-me tanto tempo. Cheguei hoje.” Explica ela. “Porquê? Tiveste saudades minhas?”

“Um mês. Deixaste-me um mês à espera! Vais ter que me compensar muito bem...”

A Lexa envolve a nuca da rapariga com uma mão e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço. A Clarke fecha os olhos, deixando-se levar pela sensação dos lábios da morena na sua pele.

“Estou à espera da resposta, Clarke.” Sussurra a morena, sem parar com os beijos que agora alcançam os ombros da jovem.

“Tens andado muito faladora ultimamente, Lexa Woods.” A Clarke usa as forças que ainda lhe restam para falar. “Não sei se me vales de alguma coisa assim, sóbria.”

A Lexa para de a beijar e olha-a com atenção e um sorriso atrevido.

“Quero saber se vales a pena o meu tempo, Clarke Griffin.”

A Clarke sorri em resposta.

“Porque não experimentas e decides por ti mesma?” Sugere ela.

“É o que vou fazer.” Ela aproxima-se do ouvido da médica. “Depois de te ouvir suplicar outra vez.”

A Clarke trinca o próprio lábio. A ousadia da morena provoca-lhe arrepios pelo corpo todo.

“Vais precisar de muito mais para me ouvir suplicar novamente.” Afirma a médica.

A Lexa sorri e lambe a orelha da rapariga.

“Eu e tu, amanhã à noite, no Motel Mount Weather.” Diz-lhe a morena. “Traz chantilly.”

Dito isto, a advogada abre e segura a porta do bar para que a rapariga entre e ambas voltam a sentar-se na mesa com os amigos. Desta vez, a troca de olhares é diferente. Desta vez, sente-se a ousadia e as promessas silenciosas de uma noite inesquecível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VAI ACONTECER!!!!... Clarke, não te esqueças do chantilly!


	7. VII

A Clarke acorda bem cedo para ir para a clínica. No entanto, e ao contrário dos outros dias, hoje ela acorda com um sorriso. Esta noite vai estar com a Lexa! Esta noite, longe de tudo e de todos, no conforto de um motel barato, ela poderá vivenciar uma noite de prazer sem qualquer influência do álcool, podendo finalmente sentir tudo o que faz com ela. Esta noite vai poder despir a sua inimiga colorida e prová-la, coisas que ainda não teve a oportunidade de fazer.

A Clarke entra a cantarolar na cozinha, enquanto prepara o pequeno-almoço.

“Podes parecer menos excitada? Estás a enojar-me.” Constata a Raven, que acaba de se levantar.

“Porque é que estás a pé tão cedo?”

“A tua amiga Octavia implorou-me para irmos correr juntas.”

“A minha amiga?”

“Sim. Ela deixou de ser minha amiga no momento em que me fez acordar tão cedo.” A Raven senta-se à mesa enquanto se serve com pão e café. “Então, hoje é a grande noite?”

“O quê?” A Clarke sente-se corar. “Não sei do que estás a falar.”

“Por favor, Griffin. Ontem estavas toda cheia de olhares sexuais com a Lexa lá no bar e quando chegaste a casa enfiaste-te no duche. Deves ter isso tudo a sangrar de tanto tempo que dedicaste à depilação!”

“Ei!! Eu...” A Clarke não sabe o que responder. A Raven conhece-a bem demais. “Sim, é hoje...”

“Onde?”

“Não importa!”

“É claro que importa, Griffin! Quem te garante que a Lexa não é uma psycho que te vai matar ou assim?” Pergunta-lhe a Raven, bebendo calmamente do seu café.

A Clarke olha para ela, incrédula.

“Até onde sei, a Lexa é uma advogada sem coração. Não uma assassina.”

“Pois, até onde sabes...”

“Raven, tu deste-me coragem para avançar com esta... Esta... Relação sexual! Não podes estar a falar a sério!!”

“Não devias fazer tudo o que digo, Griffin...”

“Relembra-me porque é que aceitar viver contigo!” Suspira a Clarke.

“Porque tu adoras-me!”

A Clarke revira os olhos e dirige-se para o quarto para trocar de roupa.

“Então hoje não conto contigo para jantar?” Continua a Raven, com um sorriso.

A Clarke limita-se a mostrar-lhe o dedo médio, sem tão pouco olhar para a amiga.

Na clínica, o dia está a ser bem passado. Apesar do frenesim habitual, a rapariga conseguiu controlar a situação dos pacientes que foram aparecendo e ainda teve tempo, na sua hora de almoço, para ir ao supermercado local comprar o dito chantilly que a Lexa lhe pedira que levasse para o motel.

“Não acredito que estou a fazer isto...” Suspira ela, enquanto pega no chantilly em spray, tentando ignorar as ideias que lhe passam pela cabeça e que, com certeza, a Lexa tem pensadas para usar este creme.

“Clarke! Por aqui?” Pergunta-lhe uma voz conhecida.

“Jasper! Sim eu... Vim às compras. Como estás?”

“Bem! Vim cá comprar umas cervejas com a Raven e a Octavia que devem estar a chegar.”

A última coisa que a rapariga quer é encontrar-se com as melhores amigas e explicar-lhes porque é que veio só comprar chantilly.

“Bom, eu... Tenho que ir.” Diz ela, virando costas ao rapaz.

“Só vais comprar isso?” Pergunta-lhe ele, naturalmente.

“Sim... Eu... Deu-me desejos de chantilly.” Explica ela, corando um pouco.

“Estás grávida?”

“Que pergunta parva! É claro que a Clarke não está grávida!” Responde a Raven, que acaba de se aproximar dos amigos.

“Porque é que perguntaste isso, J?” A Octavia entra na conversa.

“Ela está com desejos de chantilly.” Diz ele, apontando para o que a Clarke leva na mão.

A Raven tem um ataque de riso.

“A Clarke só tem um desejo e aposto que foi esse desejo que lhe pediu que comprasse chantilly!” Explica ela aos amigos.

“Raven, por favor...” Suplica a Clarke, agora completamente corada.

“O que é que tu sabes que eu não sei?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia.

“A Clarke vai passar a noite com a advogada que mais odeia!” Explica-lhe a Raven, excitada.

“A sério? Onde?”

“Ela não diz!”

“Com quem?” Pergunta o Jasper.

“Não interessa.” Responde a Clarke, que recusa-se a dar mais pormenores da sua vida.

“Clarke, nós devíamos saber onde vais dormir para o caso de...”

“Pois, isso foi o que eu lhe disse, Octavia, mas nem assim!” Interrompe a Raven.

“Parem, por favor!” Grita a Clarke. “Não importa o que vou fazer, com quem e onde! Que nervos!!”

“Bom, pelo menos no Porsche já fodeste.” Continua a latina, com naturalidade.

Os olhos da Octavia e do Jasper começam a brilhar.

“Fodeste num Porsche?” Perguntam os dois em uníssono.

A Clarke limita-se a revirar os olhos e virar costas.

“Até amanhã!”

Ela não podia ter ficado mais envergonhada com o que acabou de acontecer. Os seus amigos apanharam-na a comprar chantilly em spray e começaram a especular sobre a sua vida sexual.

“Espero que toda esta vergonha que acabei de passar valha bem a pena, Lexa Woods!” Diz ela, para si.

A jovem médica volta para a clínica, onde algumas urgências esperam por ela. Ela volta a vestir a sua bata e pousa o spray que acabara de comprar na sua secretária. Um menino entra no seu escritório juntamente com a mãe, que lhe segura a mão.

“E tu que tens, pequenino?” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke.

O rapaz esconde-se timidamente atrás da mãe.

“Ele anda muito enjoado. Não come nada.” Explica-lhe a mãe dele.

A Clarke atendeu o menino com todo o carinho que costuma dedicar às crianças. No final da consulta, o rapaz olha para o chantilly em spray que a Clarke tem em cima da mesa e aponta para ele.

“Gostas de chantilly?” Pergunta-lhe ela.

Ele acena.

Ela então suspira, pega no spray e dá-o ao rapaz.

“Não precisa fazer isso, doutora...” Diz a mãe do miúdo.

“Se isto o ajudar a ganhar apetite novamente, então aceite-o, por favor.” Responde a Clarke com um sorriso, fazendo um apontamento mental para comprar mais um spray quando sair da clínica.

Perto da hora de saída, entra um homem baleado na clínica e a rapariga é pega de surpresa, tendo de o operar com urgência. Apesar de ter conseguido controlar a situação, o sucedido valeu-lhe três horas de atraso e ela teme que a advogada tenha pensado que ela desistiu.

“Merda!”

A Clarke sai a correr da clínica e apanha um táxi para o motel, ignorando por completo o olhar inquiridor do velho taxista quando ela anunciou o seu destino. Assim que chega ao Motel Mount Weather, a jovem entra de rompante e pergunta pelo quarto reservado por Lexa Woods.

“Desculpe senhora, mas não lhe podemos dar essa informação.” Informa o recepcionista.

“Está a brincar comigo...” Ela suspira, não acreditando no dia que está a ter. “Pode, pelo menos, ligar-lhe a avisar que cheguei?”

O homem acena e assim o faz. O telefonema demora a ser atendido e a Clarke já desespera com a ideia de que a Lexa, farta de esperar, terá ido embora. Mas, ao contrário de todas as suas dúvidas, alguém atende do outro lado e informa que a Clarke é a pessoa esperada, pedindo para que a deixe subir.

Imediatamente a rapariga começa a sentir um formigueiro por todo o corpo, apercebendo-se finalmente de que está ali e de que vai ter a noite com a qual deseja desde que conheceu a morena.

As portas do elevador abrem e ela sobe até ao quinto piso. Este é um motel um tanto invulgar. Tem um ar gasto por fora, mas está demasiado bem tratado por dentro. Além disso, o acesso ao quinto piso exige um cartão próprio, o que significa que é um piso particular. Uma espécie de suite presidencial. Quando a Clarke chega ao destino, depara-se com um quarto enorme, minuciosamente decorado a vermelho, com paredes almofadadas e uma cama redonda no centro. Num dos cantos existe um bar e, no outro, um jacuzzi. O teto é, todo ele, também avermelhado, à exceção do espelho por cima do lugar onde se encontra a cama. Esta noite promete!

“Clarke...”

A rapariga perdeu-se a estudar a decoração do quarto e só agora nota na presença da morena, que parecia ter estado a admirá-la escondida.

“Desculpa, fui chamada para uma operação pouco antes de sair e...”

“Não te preocupes. Já esperava algo do género.” Interrompe a Lexa, aproximando-se dela para a ajudar a despir o casaco. “Calculo que ainda não tenhas jantado.”

A Clarke abana a cabeça e a Lexa sorri.

“Ótimo, porque eu também não!”

A morena faz-lhe sinal para que a siga até uma mesa perto do bar e educadamente puxa a cadeira para trás para que a jovem médica se sente. Depois, vai ao balcão do bar e pega numa chaleira onde põe água a ferver. A Clarke olha-a com curiosidade. A Lexa aproxima-se da mesa com noodles, trazendo também a chaleira consigo.

“É o mais rápido de preparar, sobretudo num motel!” Explica a Lexa e a Clarke sorri-lhe em resposta, tentando ignorar os batimentos no seu peito que gritam que aquilo é um encontro. Aquilo não pode ser um encontro! Mas a Clarke está a adorar.

“E, para beber, sumo de laranja!” Continua a morena, com um sorriso. “Porque hoje quero-te mais sóbria que nunca...” Sussurra ela depois de encher o copo à Clarke.

“Lexa, eu não fico bêbeda com um copo de champagne.” Afirma a médica, revirando os olhos.

“Prefiro não arriscar.” Responde ela, piscando o olho logo de seguida.

As duas esquecem, por momentos, as suas divergências e, quando a Lexa lhe pergunta como correu o dia e a Clarke começa a relatar tudo o que aconteceu, ambas não podiam sentir-se mais confortáveis na presença uma da outra.

“É verdade! Tive que dar o chantilly a um miúdo doente que não conseguia comer nada há dias mas que mostrou apetite quando viu o spray de chantilly em cima da mesa!” A Clarke cora a explicar a situação e a Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

Pela primeira vez, Lexa Woods põe de lado o sorriso atrevido e ri às gargalhadas. E a Clarke sente que podia acostumar-se àquele som e àquela imagem da rapariga completamente relaxada à sua frente.

De repente, a médica abana a cabeça tentando expulsar qualquer ideia absurda que esteja a apoderar-se da sua mente. Esta é apenas uma noite de sexo!

Assim que ambas terminam de jantar, a Lexa levanta-se e estica a mão para a Clarke, ajudando-a a levantar-se.

“Agora, sobremesa...” Diz ela, afastando-se para ligar o leitor de música e reduzir a intensidade das luzes do quarto.

A Clarke está nervosa. A Clarke está muito nervosa! Sobretudo agora que tomou real consciência da dita sobremesa.

A Lexa aproxima-se dela e, por momentos, a morena inspira e expira lentamente, como se a controlar o seu próprio nervosismo, o que não faz qualquer sentido porque a Clarke sabe a mulher confiante que a Lexa é.

“Isto sem álcool é um bocado difícil...” Comenta a Clarke com um riso nervoso quando vê a Lexa aproximar-se lentamente.

A Lexa acena.

“Sugiro que quebremos já o gelo.” Responde-lhe ela que agora se encontra a centímetros da médica.

Sem pensar muito, a Clarke leva as duas mãos ao rosto da rapariga, puxando-a para si e fechando a distância que as une num beijo apaixonado. A Lexa pousa as suas mãos na cintura da jovem e pede permissão para que a sua língua comece a debater-se com a dela. Segundos depois, a Clarke brinca com o colarinho da camisa da Lexa e a Lexa começa a subir a camisola da Clarke, valendo-lhe um soluço por parte da médica.

A Lexa para e afasta-se um pouco para olhar para o rosto da rapariga a quem prometeu uma noite de sexo.

“Clarke, não temos que fazer isto se não quiseres.” Diz-lhe ela com sensatez.

A Clarke não diz nada durante alguns segundos, como se a refletir a opção que a Lexa lhe acabara de dar. Depois, abana a cabeça.

“E perder a oportunidade de te foder num motel barato? Nunca!”

A Lexa queria dizer-lhe que, tecnicamente, aquele não é um motel muito barato, sobretudo o quinto piso que reservou para esta noite, mas limitou-se a sorrir-lhe com todo o atrevimento a que a médica já se acostumou.

“Despe-te.” Ordena-lhe a morena, afastando-se da jovem para se sentar num cadeirão atrás de si, permitindo-lhe uma vista mais ampla do corpo da rapariga. “Quero que te dispas para mim.”

Ok, disto a Clarke não estava à espera. Não sem álcool. Mas a jovem seria incapaz de se acobardar perante a destemida advogada por isso engoliu o orgulho e, sobretudo, o nervosismo que já se faz sentir na quantidade de suor que lhe escorre pelas mãos, e fecha os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo ritmo da música que a Lexa pusera a tocar há alguns minutos atrás.

Ao ver a rapariga de olhos fechados e a sorrir enquanto absorve o ritmo lento da música, a Lexa fica louca de desejo e a sua maior vontade é a de se levantar e começar a despi-la. Ter a Clarke completamente sóbria à sua frente e a dançar para ela torna a Lexa totalmente vulnerável.

A Clarke começa a subir lentamente a sua camisola até finalmente a tirar. Depois, atira os sapatos para o outro lado do quarto e começa a desabotoar as calças de ganga. A lentidão de cada gesto a somar à sensualidade com que o faz, torna tudo ainda mais dolorosa de assistir para Lexa Woods. Nesse momento, a morena arrepende-se da ordem que dera à rapariga.

A Clarke já só está em roupa interior e continua a balançar-se ao som da música. De alguma forma, ainda que sem abrir os olhos, a jovem já conseguiu perceber o efeito que está a provocar na morena só pela respiração descontrolada que está a ouvir. Ela decide finalmente abrir os olhos para se deparar com uma Lexa completamente sedenta e numa postura tensa enquanto segura os braços do cadeirão com toda a força que tem como se isso a fosse impedir de se levantar e agarrar a médica. A Clarke sorri e começa a caminhar até ela, sentando-se depois no seu colo. Ao mesmo tempo, consegue finalmente decifrar as feições da morena, cujos olhos verdes são agora completamente negros tal é o desejo que nutre pela rapariga sentada em cima dela. A Clarke leva as mãos ao seu cabelo da cor do ouro enquanto dança mais um pouco, roçando-se propositadamente nas pernas da Lexa. Ela preferia nem ter começado a fazê-lo porque, agora que começou, sente-se completamente molhada e a morena parece ter percebido isso porque está a ficar, também ela, descontrolada. A Lexa larga os braços do cadeirão para agarrar as coxas da rapariga que dança ao seu colo, mas a Clarke proíbe-a.

“Sem mãos!”

A Lexa levanta então os braços, como que a render-se e a Clarke sorri-lhe, indo agora ao encontro dos lábios da morena para um beijo apaixonado. Ao mesmo tempo, a médica começa a desabotoar a camisa da advogada, que continua sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. A morena decide então agarrar-se ao encosto do cadeirão, mesmo por cima da sua cabeça.

A Clarke liberta finalmente todos os botões da camisa da Lexa e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço e o que consegue aceder dos seios da rapariga. Ao mesmo tempo, desaperta as calças da advogada e enfia uma mão lá dentro, por cima da lingerie da mulher, atiçando-a.

“Estás molhada para mim...” Constata ela com um sorriso.

“Sempre.” Responde a Lexa, com outro.

A Clarke dança mais um pouco no colo da morena, que continua a segurar-se ao cadeirão para respeitar a vontade da rapariga. Depois, a Clarke decide levantar-se e baixar por completo as calças da Lexa, que a ajuda com um ligeiro movimento de anca, ajoelhando-se então aos seus pés. Ela olha para a morena com ousadia e leva agora as mãos à sua tanga em renda preta e também a desce, expondo por completo o centro da rapariga sentada à sua frente.

Neste momento, a imagem que se eleva aos olhos da Clarke é a Lexa ofegante, agarrada ainda à parte da cabeça do cadeirão, com a camisa completamente desabotoada desvendando o seu soutien preto e despida da cintura para baixo, com as suas calças e a tanga aos seus pés. A Clarke sorri e abre mais um pouco as pernas da morena, permitindo-lhe maior acesso à área que deseja alcançar. Então, sem mais tempo para cerimónias até porque a rapariga está morta por provar o sabor da mulher que a tem levado à loucura ultimamente, a Clarke posiciona o seu rosto entre as pernas da Lexa e começa a lamber-lhe a vulva. 

A respiração da Lexa torna-se ainda mais descontrolada. Poder finalmente ver e sentir a Clarke entre as suas pernas é um sonho tornado realidade! Quando a morena sente a língua da Clarke no seu clítoris e, depois, a penetrar a sua vagina, ela acha que não vai aguentar muito mais tempo, o que seria vergonhoso para a advogada porque nunca antes teria sido tão rápida a atingir o orgasmo. A Lexa tenta controlar-se mas é quase impossível. As suas ancas querem encontrar o ritmo com que a Clarke a penetra com a língua e, sem qualquer poder sobre as suas mãos, ela agarra-se agora ao cabelo da rapariga, que aproveita a deixa para voltar a lamber o clítoris da morena e usar os seus dedos para a penetrar.

“Clarke...” A Lexa está a sufocar de prazer. “Clarke eu... Não pares...”

A Clarke continua a proporcionar máximo prazer à morena e não demora muito até sentir as paredes internas contraírem-se e a rapariga a relaxar na sua boca.

“Sim...” Geme a Lexa.

A jovem médica continua a guiar o orgasmo da rapariga e, depois, volta a sentar-se ao seu colo e lambe os seus próprios dedos enquanto sorri para ela. A Lexa sorri-lhe em resposta, completamente exausta com todo aquele êxtase e espera uns segundos até recuperar o fôlego.

A Clarke decide continuar a provocá-la e aproxima-se de um ouvido para sussurrar.

“Adoro o teu sabor...”

A estas palavras, a Lexa sorri e segura sensualmente o cabelo da rapariga, reposicionando o seu rosto para a olhar de frente.

“Foste uma menina má, Clarke...” Dito isto, a advogada começa a lamber o pescoço da rapariga. “Diz-me, o que é que se faz às meninas más?”

A Clarke sorri com a ousadia e dominância da morena.

“Castiga-se...” Diz ela, completamente excitada.

“E achas que devia castigar-te?” Continua a Lexa.

A Clarke acena em resposta e não tem tempo para mais nada porque, de repente, a Lexa levanta-se da cadeira segurando-a ao colo e, com a maior das destrezas e cautela para não tropeçar nas calças e na tanga caídas aos seus pés, encosta à parede a rapariga que segura por um braço e que tem as pernas enroladas à sua cintura.

A Lexa começa a trincar-lhe todo o pescoço e a chupar-lhe as orelhas enquanto se tenta desfazer do que lhe prende as pernas. Quando consegue finalmente libertar-se dos seus sapatos, calças e tanga, ela pousa a rapariga e vira-a ao contrário, encostando-a assim de frente para a parede. Depois, posiciona as mãos da Clarke ao nível da cabeça. Com a maior das destrezas, a Lexa desaperta o soutien vermelho da rapariga, que prontamente o deixa cair ao chão, e desce para retirar as suas cuecas da mesma cor.

A morena pousa uma das mãos num dos tornozelos da jovem e começa a subir lentamente. A respiração da Clarke é acelerada. A morena parece fazer de propósito para demorar décadas a chegar ao cimo das suas pernas. 

“Primeiro não me trazes o chantilly, depois decides ser a primeira a dar prazer...” Com a mão livre, a Lexa dá uma bofetada numa das nádegas da Clarke, que começa a gemer de prazer. 

A Clarke está a adorar conhecer este lado dominante da Lexa e a Lexa está a adorar que a Clarke esteja a gostar.

A mão que sobe pelas pernas da Clarke começa a chegar ao seu centro e a Lexa já consegue sentir o líquido da rapariga excitada a escorrer-lhe pelas coxas. Assim que a Lexa encontra o órgão da rapariga decide, lentamente, provocar-lhe alguma fricção.

“Diz-me o que queres, Clarke...”

A rapariga não consegue responder. Só consegue concentrar-se em inspirar e expirar para garantir que não se esquece de como é que se respira, enquanto crava as unhas à parede onde a Lexa a pressiona.

A Lexa dá-lhe outra bofetada e a Clarke geme mais um pouco.

“Quero-te a ti!” Responde-lhe, ofegante.

“Quero as palavras mágicas, doutora...” Continua a Lexa, sempre a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

“Fode-me, Lexa!!” Suplica a Clarke.

A Lexa sorri triunfante e insere três dedos dentro da rapariga, aproveitando a outra mão para lhe apertar os seios. Naquele momento, a morena fode-a com todo o gosto e a Clarke não podia sentir-se mais realizada com isso.

“Ah, sim! Lexa!!”

Ouvir finalmente a rapariga gemer de livre e espontânea vontade o seu nome perto do êxtase põe a Lexa ainda mais molhada. O ritmo com que os seus dedos entrem e saem da rapariga nua colada à parede ao mesmo tempo que lhe aperta os seios e lhe lambe as orelhas faz com que a Clarke atinja rapidamente o orgasmo.

Uns segundos após a rapariga atingir o êxtase, a Lexa vira-a para si e beija-a com paixão. A Clarke aproveita a deixa e as poucas forças que lhe restam para lhe despir a blusa e desapertar-lhe o soutien. Depois, afasta-se ligeiramente para poder olhar, pela primeira vez, para o corpo da morena, agora completamente despido.

A Lexa sorri ao ver a expressão com que a Clarke a admira e aproveita para lhe virar as costas, proporcionando uma visão completa da tatuagem que lhe cobre a espinha. Depois, caminha lentamente para a cama redonda no centro do quarto e deita-se, fazendo sinal com um dos dedos para que a Clarke se aproxime. A médica sorri com a imagem da morena despida a chamar-lhe para mais uma sessão, desta vez na merecida cama, e caminha até ela.

“Odeio-te, Lexa.”

“Eu sei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A merecida noite de sexo... *.*  
> Porque é que ninguém me convidou?


	8. VIII

A Lexa acorda com o sol a espreitar por entre as cortinas do quarto do Motel Mount Weather. São precisos alguns segundos até que ela faça o reconhecimento do local e se lembre onde passou a noite. Está nua e com os lençóis vermelhos de cetim enrolados no seu corpo. Ela olha para o lado para ver as costas nuas da rapariga com quem passou a noite e então sorri porque a Clarke não decidiu abandonar o quarto antes da morena acordar. Talvez a médica tenha pernoitado por estar demasiado cansada, caindo depressa no sono, mas a verdade é que, segundo o que a Lexa se lembra, a primeira a fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar para a terra dos sonhos foi ela própria.

O despertador do telemóvel da Clarke toca e ela acorda de repente e com um grunhido.

“Não...” Suspira ela, tapando o rosto com a almofada para tentar abafar o som agudo que serve exatamente para a manter acordada durante mais de um minuto.

A Lexa levanta-se ainda muito sonolenta e decide seguir o som, encontrando o telemóvel no bolso de trás das calças que a rapariga despiu ontem à noite enquanto dançava para ela. Depois de o desligar, aproveita para tirar-lhe o som e volta a deitar-se, adormecendo por mais uns minutos.

Ontem à noite ela não podia estar mais nervosa e quase entrou em pânico quando finalmente chegou a hora da dita sobremesa. Apesar de ter passado uma imagem confiante, a verdade é que Lexa Woods estava a morrer de nervosismo, quase como se fosse a sua primeira vez. Por momentos, julgou que a Clarke conseguira ler nos seus olhos essa ansiedade. Antes da jovem médica chegar ao motel, a morena havia ligado infinitas vezes à Anya, confusa com o atraso da rapariga. Estava com medo que a Clarke tivesse desistido da ideia e a deixasse plantada, então pediu à prima que tentasse saber se a médica ainda estava na clínica.

“Lexa, estás impossível! O que é que foi agora?” Perguntou-lhe a prima ao telemóvel. “Já te disse, a Clarke está lá numa operação qualquer que surgiu quando ela se estava a ir embora!”

“Sim, já disseste isso. É só que... Não sei o que arranjar para o jantar... Pizza? Talvez não. Vai demorar a ser entregue e não vou saber o que fazer enquanto esperamos. Quer dizer, sei, mas isso é melhor guardar para depois do jantar, certo? E ela vai vir sem jantar, não é? Suponho que, se vier direta, estará esfomeada!”

“Lexa, a sério, acalma-te! É só uma noite de sexo com uma miúda que te odeia. Vai correr bem!”

A Lexa revirou os olhos.

“Estou nervosa, Anya...” Admitiu, finalmente, a morena.

“Nota-se! Porque é que não preparas noodles? É rápido e só precisas de água a ferver!”

“Boa ideia! Vou já tratar disso!” A morena desligou o telefonema e pegou nas chaves do Porsche, mas depois voltou a ligar à prima.

“SIM??” A Anya começava a ficar farta.

“Podes ir tu comprar noodles? Quero estar cá quando a Clarke chegar e não sei a que horas é que ela sai da clínica...”

A Anya suspirou de frustração.

“Só se prometeres não me ligar mais!”

“És a melhor prima de sempre!”

Quando a morena volta a acordar, encontra o rosto da médica pressionado ao seu peito enquanto ela dorme profundamente. A advogada imagina quantas noites em branco a rapariga deve passar com o horário frenético da clínica e, por momentos, não se sente mal de todo por estar a ajudar o tio a fechá-la. Talvez depois disso a Clarke arranje um trabalho noutra clínica ou hospital com horários minimamente decentes que lhe permitam descansar melhor. 

Sem pensar muito, a morena abraça-se ao corpo nu da jovem e sorri mais uma vez enquanto avalia as feições da Clarke, que dorme com a cabeça pousada no seu peito e um braço à volta da cintura da advogada. A Lexa questiona-se como é possível uma rapariga tão linda parecer ainda mais linda enquanto dorme, ainda para mais exausta e a ressonar levemente. Ela suspira e remove os braços do abraço quente que protege o corpo despido da Clarke. Não é altura para se apaixonar, sobretudo por quem nunca corresponderá ao mesmo sentimento. O movimento repentino dos seus braços acordam a rapariga, que se abraça com mais força à cintura da Lexa, parecendo ter-se esquecido por completo de onde está e com quem está.

“Que horas são?” Pergunta-lhe ela, ainda com os olhos fechados e a voz a arrastar-se.

“Não sei.” Responde a Lexa, que não consegue desviar o olhar da rapariga, querendo assistir ao momento em que ela vai abrir os olhos.

Quando a Clarke ganha coragem para enfrentar a pouca luz que espreita pelas cortinas, faz uma cara esquisita e, logo depois, encontra o olhar da Lexa. Por alguns longos segundos, ambas permanecem em silêncio. A Lexa espera alguma reação, qualquer coisa que lhe possa explicar o que é que a rapariga está a sentir: desde um sorriso simpático a uma expressão azeda. Mas, em vez disso, a Clarke afasta-se do corpo da morena e senta-se na cama, suspirando logo de seguida.

“Estou atrasada.” 

A médica levanta-se e segue para a casa-de-banho para tomar um duche, sem sequer olhar para a morena. A Lexa fica a vê-la afastar-se. A Clarke caminha nua pelo quarto à procura das roupas espalhadas pelo chão e as marcas da noite de sexo são evidentes na sua pele. Por momentos, a Lexa sente vergonha com a forma bruta com que marcara o corpo da rapariga mas, depois, sente-se orgulhosa. Foi ela que fez aquilo! A Clarke segue para a casa-de-banho e a vontade da Lexa é a de sugerir que tomem banho juntas para uma maratona de sexo matinal. Não há nada melhor que sexo para o pequeno-almoço! Mas a Clarke não transpareceu qualquer vontade ou abertura para sugestões, deixando a morena sozinha na cama.

A água do duche corre durante uns bons minutos e a Lexa morde os lábios enquanto se questiona se deve ou não aparecer de surpresa à médica e fodê-la no duche com tudo o que tem, mas antes mesmo de ganhar coragem para agir, ela ouve a rapariga a desligar o duche e suspira. Ela decide então levantar-se e preparar o café, não se incomodando em vestir o que quer que seja para se cobrir. Lexa Woods adora caminhar nua em qualquer quarto onde se sinta minimamente confortável.

Quando a Clarke sai da casa-de-banho já completamente lavada e vestida, pronta para trabalhar, é presenteada com o cheiro do café e a imagem de uma Lexa completamente despida e em pé a saborear a bebida quente. Ela sente-se incomodada mas a verdade é que não existe qualquer razão para isso. Neste momento, não há nada que ela já não tenha visto!

A Lexa percebe que a rapariga já está pronta e olha para ela com um sorriso.

“Preparei café.” Diz-lhe ela, pegando noutra chávena e caminhando em direção à médica para a entregar.

É impossível a Clarke conseguir desviar os olhos dos seios da morena, que dançam a cada passo que dá na sua direção. Mesmo assim, a médica engole em seco e tenta concentrar o seu olhar na chávena. Chávena essa que a Lexa carrega, propositadamente, ao mesmo nível do seu peito. A Clarke aceita-a e agradece e a Lexa aproveita a ocasião para se aproximar da janela e se espreguiçar. Não é preciso um curso de fotografia para saber que, neste momento, está a proporcionar uma das mais belas imagens à Clarke, com o seu corpo nu e tatuado a ser aconchegado pelo sol da manhã que espreita pelas cortinas do quarto que, na noite passada, pertenceu às duas amantes.

A Lexa arrisca e decide encontrar os olhos da Clarke, que brilham com o momento que a morena lhe acaba de proporcionar. Mesmo assim, não encontra palavras para provocar a jovem médica. De alguma forma, a ideia do dia a começar e da noite estar ainda bastante longe apaga a confiança avassaladora de Lexa Woods. E, quando o olhar azul da jovem médica sobe para encontrar o verde da advogada, ambas trocam um sorriso tímido.

“É melhor eu... Ir...” Explica a Clarke, sem perceber bem qual é a ordem dos acontecimentos que deve seguir agora. Deve beijá-la? Dar-lhe um aperto de mão? Chamar o elevador e dizer ‘até à próxima’?

A Lexa acena.

“É melhor, antes que te prejudiquem pelo atraso.” Diz-lhe a morena.

A Clarke encolhe os ombros.

“Não é que me possam despedir. A clínica é minha e vai fechar dentro de quatro meses, por isso...”

A Lexa foge ao olhar da médica quando ouve aquelas palavras. Embora o tom da Clarke tivesse sido mais de gozo do que de censura, a verdade é que a advogada se sente cada vez mais culpada por tudo o que está a acontecer.

“Talvez...” A Clarke rompe o silêncio que ela própria havia gerado. “Talvez devêssemos trocar os números para o caso de... Quando...”

“Sim!” Responde a Lexa, prontamente. “Gostava de repetir.” Depois, cora um pouco com a afirmação. “Isto se também quiseres...”

“Ainda nos falta experimentar o jacuzzi.” Responde a Clarke, com um sorriso.

A Lexa sorri-lhe de volta e caminha em direção à médica, completamente ciente de que continua despida e de que a rapariga a come com o olhos. Ela aproxima-se e leva uma das mãos ao bolso de trás das calças da Clarke, adivinhado que ela tivesse voltado a colocar o telemóvel no mesmo sítio. A Clarke surpreende-se com a esperteza da morena, que começa a marcar o seu número, gravando-o como ‘Lexa’.

Depois, a advogada volta a colocar o telemóvel onde estava, aproveitando a deixa para se aproximar do ouvido da jovem.

“Liga-me quando quiseres repetir.”

A Clarke estremece com a voz sexy da morena e tenta controlar a vontade iminente de a beijar e foder mais uma vez. Percebendo como a sua última cartada mexeu com a médica, a Lexa sorri-lhe uma última vez e caminha lentamente para a casa-de-banho, desta vez para ser ela a tomar um duche. Ela faz questão de balançar suavemente as ancas, pois sente os olhos da outra rapariga pousados nela. Depois, entra na casa-de-banho e fecha a porta atrás de si, esperando alguns segundos.

A Clarke demora mais tempo do que o esperado a abandonar o quarto. Talvez estivesse a questionar-se se deveria mesmo ir-se embora ou juntar-se à morena. Ou talvez estivesse apenas a terminar de se preparar para se ir embora. A Lexa prefere pensar na segunda opção como a mais viável, caso contrário estaria a criar falsas expectativas.

Quando a advogada ouve finalmente a porta do elevador a abrir e a Clarke a abandonar o quarto, ela volta a sair da casa-de-banho. Ainda não lhe apetece tomar um duche. Em vez disso, ela estende-se na cama e solta um longo suspiro que não fazia a ideia que havia contido há tanto tempo.

“Ela pediu o meu número...” Diz, para si, com um sorriso no rosto.

Clarke Griffin pediu o seu número, o que significa que a quer voltar a ver, e Lexa Woods não consegue parar de sorrir. Agora é tarde demais para tentar evitar ficar feliz com isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lexa que se ponha a pau... Com isto tudo, ainda vai acabar apaixonada pela Clarke! Ou será que já está? ;)


	9. IX

Clarke Griffin sente-se bem e começa a sentir-se mal por isso. A verbo ‘odiar’ já não azeda tanto a sua boca quando seguido pelo nome da advogada. Agora, sabe-lhe a brincadeira. E talvez devesse punir-se por ter encontrado a felicidade a foder a pessoa que lhe quer foder não só a ela mas à sua vida também, mas não consegue. Simplesmente não consegue porque o sexo é bom demais. Porque acordar ao lado da Lexa e a morena ser a primeira coisa que ela vê quando abre os olhos é bom demais. Porque vê-la nua a passear no quarto enquanto exibe as suas tatuagens é bom demais.

A Clarke suspira. Este sentimento é tão controverso mas, ao mesmo tempo, completa-a. Talvez o laco de carinho que tem sentido desde a morte do seu pai, o isolamento da sua mãe e a traição do Finn, lhe esteja a trocar as voltas. Ela não pode sentir nada mais que atração pela morena. Atração e ódio. Um ódio puro, não um ódio jocoso e leve como o que começa a sentir.

Na manhã em que acordou abraçada à Lexa e abriu os olhos para descobrir a morena a estudar os traços do seu rosto com atenção, Clarke Griffin sentiu borboletas. Aqueles insetos esquisitos apoderaram-se do seu estômago e a sua primeira reação foi afastá-los. Por isso, descolou-se rapidamente da advogada sem qualquer hesitação e 50% rezou para que não fosse seguida por ela até ao duche. Os outros 50% queriam que a morena aparecesse e a fodesse debaixo de água. Para sua alegria e igual tristeza, a morena permaneceu afastada e, quando a Clarke estava já pronta para trabalhar e começou a debater-se sobre o tipo de despedida mais adequada para duas inimigas coloridas, aqueles bichos nojentos voltaram a invadir o seu estômago, desta vez com a imagem soberba de uma mulher completamente despida a beber café, aproveitando a luz matinal para exibir as suas curvas com orgulho. O que se seguiu foi difícil de perceber para Clarke Griffin. Ela não conseguiu travar a sua língua e evitar pedir o número à advogada. Ela precisava de voltar a ter uma noite daquelas. Ou será que foi a visão com que se deliciou naquela manhã que ela queria repetir? Não importa. Ambos os momentos envolviam Lexa Woods, por isso pedir-lhe o número foi uma escolha sensata. Decidir não segui-la para um segundo duche também foi uma boa jogada. Pelo menos nesta conseguiu ganhar contra as borboletas. Ver a Lexa entrar na casa-de-banho daquele jeito sensual, quase como que a convidá-la para que a seguisse, foi um golpe baixo por parte da morena e, quando a porta atrás dela se fechou, a médica demorou uns bons segundos a decidir o que fazer. Mas a verdade é que o facto de estar demasiado atrasada para o trabalho, a somar ao desconforto da manhã pós-sexo e às borboletas que se seguiram a tudo o resto, fizeram com que a Clarke se obrigasse, pé-ante-pé e na mais dolorosa das lentidões, a sair daquele quarto. Consigo levava o número da Lexa gravado no telemóvel e isso já foi uma vitória. Ou derrota. Ela não consegue decidir.

Agora, passados três dias desde aquele momento de discussão profunda entre a sua cabeça, a sua vagina e o seu coração, a Clarke olha para o telemóvel, para o número que a Lexa gravou, e altera o nome do contacto para ‘Advogada do Diabo’. Talvez isto a recorde do ódio iminente que deve alimentar pela rapariga. Talvez isto cale os monólogos da sua vagina e a faça parar de se questionar durante horas se deve ligar à Lexa ou permanecer em silêncio.

“Liga-lhe.” Diz a Raven, farta de ver a amiga a olhar para o telemóvel enquanto lancha num café com ela e a Octavia.

“Não! Ainda é cedo!” Reclama a Octavia.

“Por favor, O... A Clarke acabou de descobrir que é viciada em sexo. Deixa-a aproveitar!”

“Ela não é viciada em sexo. Ela é viciada na Lexa!”

As duas amigas soltam uma gargalhada e a Clarke esconde a cabeça entre os braços cruzados agora pousados em cima da mesa, soltando um suspiro frustrado.

“O que é que se está a passar comigo?”

“Acho que estás apaixonada.” Responde-lhe a Raven e a Octavia acena em concordância.

“O quê?? Vocês estão parvas!” A Clarke fica irritada com a conclusão das amigas. “Aquela advogada cruel só serve para me dar prazer! Nada mais!”

“Ah sim? Então qual é a dificuldade em ligares-lhe para combinarem mais uma sessão dessas?” Continua a Raven.

“Porque a manhã seguinte foi estranha!” Admite a rapariga. “Não sabia como reagir. Não sabia se a beijava, se lhe dizia adeus, se ficava mais um pouco...”

As duas amigas trocam olhares ao ouvir a explicação da jovem médica.

“E decidiste-te por lhe pedir o número...” Constata a Raven. “Por isso agora usa-o e descobre o que farias na manhã seguinte!”

“Boa ideia!” Congratula a Octavia.

“Eu só dou boas ideias!”

“Mesmo assim, ainda acho que é cedo!” Continua a irmã Blake.

A Clarke solta mais um suspiro frustrado. Ela sabe que quer ligar à Lexa, só ainda não conseguiu decidir qual é a verdadeira razão pela qual o quer fazer. A melhor solução é esperar mais um pouco.

Cinco dias passados desde aquela noite sexual com a morena e a Clarke tem agora apenas uma hora para apagar todas as dúvidas e adotar um estilo confiante. A Abby vai ter uma reunião com a advogada esta tarde e pediu à filha para estar presente.

“Ok, tu consegues Clarke!” Diz para si mesma, pouco antes de entrar na sala de reuniões.

A Lexa já lá está, desta vez sem o homem que a acompanhou na última reunião.

“Doutora Abigail, trouxe uns documentos para...” A morena começa a falar enquanto pousa a pasta em cima da mesa. Só depois olha para a porta para ver que lá, parada, não está a médica com quem espera reunir. “Clarke... Boa tarde.” Ela volta a focar a sua atenção nos documentos que organiza, adotando uma postura fria para com a jovem médica.

A Clarke engole em seco com a recepção pouco acolhedora, mas a verdade é que isto não é mais que culpa sua. Ela pediu o número à Lexa e já se passou quase uma semana desde que decidiu manter-se no silêncio.

“Lexa, eu...” No momento exato em que a rapariga sente que deve uma explicação à morena, a sua mãe entra na sala.

“Clarke, que bom que conseguiste vir! Podemos então começar a reunião?” O ar da Abby é diferente, mais brilhante, mais feliz.

“Muito bem.” Acena a Lexa. “Falta pouco menos de quatro meses para darmos por concluído este caso. Nesse sentido, e para poupar algum tempo de espera, o meu tio insiste para que se dê início ao processo de transferência do terreno da clínica.”

A Clarke engole em seco. Ela subestimou a advogada este tempo todo ao achar que ela poderia ter qualquer tipo de sentimento. Teve pena dela porque achou que a ferira mas, afinal, a Lexa continua a ser a mesma mulher calculista de sempre. Uma mulher digna de ser a representante do homem mais interesseiro e fútil do mundo.

“Lamento informá-la Lexa, mas não assinarei qualquer documento. Encontramos um investidor que está disposto a associar-se à nossa causa.” Responde-lhe a Abby.

“Encontramos?” Pergunta a Clarke, incrédula.

A Abby acena.

“Marcus Kane. O bancário de TonDC. Muito provavelmente a Lexa conhece-o.”

A Lexa acena. A seu expressão é intraduzível. A Clarke esperava assistir a qualquer alteração de humor por parte da morena, mas ela continua sem reação.

“O Marcus está disposto a ajudar-nos. Podemos marcar uma reunião e incluí-lo?” Pergunta a Abby.

“Claro que sim.” Responde a Lexa, começando a arrumar os documentos de volta para a sua pasta. “Sendo assim, não vejo qualquer sentido para prosseguirmos esta reunião. Avisarei o meu tio acerca da alteração de planos e desejo-lhe o maior dos sucessos nesta resposta às suas necessidades.”

A Lexa estica a mão para a doutora à sua frente, que a aperta com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

“Boa tarde, Lexa.” Despede-se ela, saindo da sala para continuar o serviço.

A Clarke continua ali, imóvel e a processar o que a mãe acabara de dizer. Ela também sorri. Talvez ainda haja esperanças para a clínica!

Ela levanta-se mas, tal como aconteceu há cinco dias atrás quando teve que deixar a Lexa para trás naquele quarto de motel, ela não sabe como reagir. Ela olha para a morena enquanto decide o que fazer e, por breves segundos, nota um sorriso escondido no seu rosto. Este é um sorriso diferente. Não é provocador como os que ela costuma oferecer à Clarke. Desta vez, ela está distraída com os seus próprios pensamentos e nem atenção está a prestar à jovem médica.

“E estás a sorrir porque...” Começa a Clarke.

“O meu tio vai se passar quando souber disto.” Pensa a Lexa, em voz alta.

A Clarke não entende porque é que a Lexa está feliz com uma coisa que certamente a vai prejudicar, mas prefere não levantar muitas questões.

“Lexa, eu...” Mais uma vez, a rapariga não consegue controlar a língua e decide falar o que lhe vai na alma. “Eu ainda não te disse nada porque...”

“Não me deves explicações, Clarke.” Interrompe a Lexa, olhando agora de frente para a rapariga. “Tens o meu número. Liga-me quando quiseres. Ou então apaga-o.”

Dito isto, a Lexa pega na pasta e dirige-se para a porta da sala de reuniões para sair mas a Clarke decide seguir o seu primeiro impulso e fecha a porta quando a morena a estava a abrir. A Lexa olha para a jovem médica com a mesma expressão fria e, embora a Clarke não o queira admitir a si mesma, ela odeia quando a rapariga a olha assim.

“Hoje estás maldisposta.” Constata a médica.

A Lexa abana a cabeça em resposta.

“Eu sou sempre assim, Clarke.”

“Comigo não.” Responde rapidamente a rapariga.

A Lexa respira fundo e os seus olhos viajam do olhar da cor do céu da Clarke para os seus lábios suaves e novamente para o seu olhar. A morena não vai responder e a Clarke decide continuar, percebendo a tensão entre as duas.

“Comigo és mais humana.”

A Lexa suspira.

“Posso ir-me embora?” Pergunta a morena.

“Não.”

“Clarke...”

“Beija-me e eu deixo-te sair.”

A Lexa estranha o pedido da rapariga e a Clarke pune-se mentalmente pelo que acabou de dizer. Ela não tem quinze anos! Mas a necessidade em sentir novamente os lábios da morena colados aos seus é mais forte.

“Tens o meu número. Se é sexo que queres, podemos combinar alguma coisa depois.” Responde a Lexa, que agora desvia a mão da Clarke da porta e sai.

“Eu mereci isto.” Suspira a Clarke para si. É suposto a Lexa ser apenas a sua inimiga colorida. Uma inimiga com benefícios. Pedir-lhe um beijo para a deixar sair da sala foi um absurdo. Talvez as amigas tenham razão. Talvez ela esteja mesmo a apaixonar-se pela morena e agora sente o orgulho ferido porque, com aquela resposta, a Lexa relembrou-a de que não quer nada mais do que sexo.

“Se calhar ela só estava chateada com a notícia que a tua mãe lhe deu.” Explica-lhe a Raven quando a médica chega a casa e conta à amiga o que aconteceu.

“Não. Ela pareceu aliviada com isso...” A Clarke suspira. “O que é que eu faço?”

“Tens a certeza que ela não corresponde nem um pouco aos sentimentos que tens por ela?”

“Eu não sinto nada por ela!”

“Deixa-me reformular.” Suspira a Raven. “Tens a certeza que ela não sente o mesmo que tu dizes que não sentes?”

“Fiquei confusa agora...”

“És tão complicada, Griffin! Liga-lhe! Marca uma sessão de sexo e descobre se ela está apaixonada por ti!”

A Clarke fica nervosa.

“E se ela estiver, Raven?”

A latina sorri.

“Não penses nisso agora, Clarke. Relaxa!” Dito isto, a latina pega nas chaves de casa. “Bom, vou a casa da Octavia. Veio-lhe o período e ela sente-se deprimida. Volto mais logo!”

A Clarke acena e pensa em tudo o que a amiga lhe disse. Apesar de todas as dúvidas em relação à Lexa, uma coisa é certa, ela quer voltar a estar com a morena. Ela precisa disso! Só para aliviar o stress, claro. Ela pega então no telemóvel e procura o número da Advogada do Diabo, respira fundo e liga-lhe.

Ao sexto toque – a Clarke não estava, de forma alguma, a conta-los –, alguém atende.

“Lexa? É a Clarke... Griffin...” Diz ela, não vá a Lexa conhecer outra Clarke. “Será que podes vir a minha casa?”

Meia hora depois, a morena toca à campainha e a Clarke abre-lhe a porta do prédio para que suba. A jovem médica passou os últimos minutos a atirar tudo o que a Raven espalhou pela sala para dentro do quarto da latina. A amiga que lide com a bagunça mais tarde. Ouve-se alguém a bater à porta de casa das duas amigas. A Lexa chegou.

A Clarke olha-se mais uma vez ao espelho para se ajeitar e vai abrir a porta.

“Julguei que tinhas dito que nunca iria descobrir onde moras.” Relembra a morena.

“Isso foi antes de decidirmos...” A Clarke não encontra as palavras certas. “Entra, por favor!”

A morena assim o faz, avaliando com atenção o pequeno apartamento.

“Tens uma casa agradável.”

“É pequena e desarrumada.” Depois, tenta corrigir o que acabara de dizer. “A segunda parte é culpa da Raven!”

A Lexa sorri com simpatia. Mais um sorriso diferente que a Clarke acaba de conhecer vindo da morena. Pelo menos agora parece mais bem-disposta! 

A Clarke faz sinal à Lexa para que se sente no sofá da sala de estar e faz o mesmo.

“Talvez devesse arranjar um apartamento e sair de casa do meu tio.” Diz ela, pensativa. “Parece que não tens vizinhos no piso de cima. A casa está disponível para aluguer.” Constata, com outro sorriso.

“Lexa Woods a morar num apartamento barato?” A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Não preciso de muito para viver bem.”

“Pois... O teu carro que o diga!”

A Lexa sorri em resposta.

“Era um dos meus sonhos de menina. E pelos vistos uma das tuas fantasias.” O sorriso simpático da advogada transforma-se agora num sorriso atrevido e a Clarke volta a sentir-se confortável na presença da morena, que já se parece mais com a Lexa que ela conhece.

“Acerca disso... Chamei-te aqui porque gostava de... Falar.”

“Falar?” A Lexa fica admirada. Ela julgava que a rapariga lhe ligara noutro contexto.

A Clarke acena.

“Gostava de perceber os termos desta... Situação.”

“E depois eu é que sou a advogada!” A Lexa solta uma gargalhada. A segunda que a Clarke presenciou até hoje e que tanto lhe agrada. “Muito bem, doutora Griffin, pode começar!”

A Clarke sente-se corar e a Lexa solta outra gargalhada.

“Parva!” 

A Clarke pega numa das almofadas pousadas em cima do sofá e atira-a ao rosto da advogada. A Lexa copia a ação da rapariga e responde ao ataque com outra almofada. Sem conseguir dar conta do assalto da morena, a Clarke levanta-se e corre em direção ao quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, mas a Lexa é mais rápida e consegue impedir, com um pé, que a porta se feche.

“Desiste, Clarke! Não tens hipóteses contra mim!” Diz ela, com um sorriso.

“Nunca!” Responde a médica, com outro.

A Lexa faz mais um pouco de força e consegue abrir a porta, caminhando agora lentamente em direção à rapariga que, vendo-se sem saída, encosta-se à parede ao lado da sua cama. A Lexa está cada vez mais próxima e a Clarke continua a sorrir, nervosa. A morena para em frente a ela.

“O que é que eu vou fazer contigo?” Pergunta-lhe a advogada, agora a centímetros dela, enquanto pega nos pulsos da médica e os prende com as suas mãos à altura da cabeça da rapariga.

“Castiga-me...” A voz da Clarke está cheia de desejo e os seus olhos viajam para os lábios da morena. Ela envolve uma das pernas na cintura da advogada, puxando-a mais para si.

A Lexa encosta suavemente os seus lábios aos da jovem médica que, apesar de ofegante, permanece imóvel à espera que a morena reaja e a beije. De certa forma, a Clarke começa a habituar-se à dominância da Lexa e estaria a mentir se dissesse que todo o papel de submissa não a excita.

“Queres que te beije?” Pergunta a Lexa num sussurro, roçando os seus lábios aos da Clarke.

A Clarke acena e a sua respiração torna-se cada vez mais pesada. A Lexa passa a língua pelos lábios da rapariga, que solta um gemido e pressiona com mais força a perna à cintura da morena. Depois, a Lexa afasta-se, largando os pulsos da Clarke e afastando a sua perna.

A médica fica incrédula.

“Então??”

“Pediste-me que te castigasse.” Responde a Lexa, com um sorriso malicioso.

A Clarke sente-se frustrada e não consegue esconder isso. A abstinência não estava, de todo, na lista de castigos que ela esperava ter.

“Ligaste-me para conversar. Vamos conversar.” Responde a Lexa com outro sorriso, desta vez vitorioso, sentando-se sem licença na cama da rapariga.

A Clarke suspira, tentando ignorar o facto de que a sua roupa interior está completamente molhada.

“Muito bem... Eu queria perceber o que é isto...” Explica a Clarke.

“Isto?”

“O que nós temos! Preciso de saber se isto é só sexo.” Responde ela, arrependendo-se do jeito vulnerável com que parece ter falado e tenta corrigir-se. “Quero dizer... Da minha parte, sim!”

De certa forma, as suas últimas palavras parecem ter afetado a morena, que desvia o olhar e acena lentamente.

“Da minha também.” Responde ela, baixinho.

A Clarke já esperava esta resposta mas, por alguma razão, custou-lhe ouvi-la. A afirmação de que Lexa Woods só quer sexo devia fazê-la sentir-se bem e confortável, afinal Clarke Griffin não é uma pessoa de relações. Certo?

“Quer dizer então que podemos sair com quem quisermos...” Continua a médica, que não sabe bem o porquê de ter dito isto agora. Ela não está interessada em ver mais ninguém neste momento, mas quer muito avaliar a resposta da Lexa.

A morena acena.

“Isto é só sexo. Sem compromissos.” Afirma a morena e, mais uma vez, a Clarke fica um pouco triste com as suas palavras.

“Muito bem!” Responde a médica, respirando fundo e forçando um sorriso.

A Lexa responde-lhe com outro.

“Devíamos selar o nosso acordo.” Sugere a Clarke, desapertando os sapatos e levantando-se da cama para despir as calças.

A Lexa questiona-a com o olhar e a Clarke sorri. Ela tira agora as cuecas completamente molhadas, resultado do que aconteceu há alguns segundos atrás, e coloca as mãos nos ombros da morena, que continua sentada na sua cama.

“Se não posso ter os teus lábios na minha boca...” Dito isto, a Clarke empurra a Lexa para que se deite na cama e sobe para cima dela, posicionando os joelhos ao nível do rosto da rapariga. “Quero-os aqui!”

A Lexa sorri com a ousadia da jovem médica e, sem qualquer resposta, agarra o rabo da rapariga com as unhas e leva a sua língua ao clítoris dela. A Clarke está completamente molhada e cheia de vontade de atingir o orgasmo. Talvez ela seja mesmo viciada em sexo, como as amigas disseram. Ou talvez seja só viciada na...

“Lexa...” Ela geme o nome da morena com vontade enquanto se agarra à cabeceira da cama para não perder a força nos joelhos.

A Lexa penetra-a com a língua e, depois, continua a beijar-lhe toda a área que pede mais atenção.

“Sim... Ah...”

E assim se assina este contrato que se baseia em sexo. Só sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois, só sexo! Certo?


	10. X

A Lexa chega a casa depois de ter passado as últimas duas horas com a Clarke. Foi estranho. Num momento estavam a conversar, noutro a brincar e, de repente, ela tinha a jovem médica sentada no seu rosto a pedir-lhe prazer. Depois, foi ainda mais estranho visto que as duas raparigas continuam sem saber o que fazer depois de se envolverem fisicamente. Quando tudo termina, só são boas numa coisa: em fugir. E a Lexa ainda não consegue perceber se fogem uma da outra ou do que sentem uma pela outra. Ou então se a Clarke foge do que a Lexa começa a sentir por ela, porque a Clarke já deve ter percebido alguma coisa. Se assim não fosse, para quê então aquela conversa sobre estabelecerem limites nesta ‘coisa’ que se baseia só em sexo? Está tudo muito confuso na cabeça de Lexa Woods.

“Pelo menos vou poder passar algum tempo contigo...” Suspira a morena, que tenta contentar-se com o facto de, pelo menos, a Clarke querer ter algo físico com ela.

A rapariga decide que ficar em casa não é a solução para encontrar respostas à sua situação e, embora não saiba onde as encontrar, tem a ideia de que com álcool à frente será mais fácil debater o assunto consigo própria. Ela decide ir à garagem e destapar uma velha amiga: a sua Harley-Davidson. Desde que voltara para Polis que evita pegar nela porque algumas das suas memórias incluem a Costia, mas agora que o seu passado está mais que resolvido, a morena sente finalmente vontade de montar a besta de novo.

“Que saudades!” Sorri ela.

A Lexa opta, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, por vestir umas calças de ganga preta rasgadas, um casaco de cabedal e umas botas de couro da mesma cor. Se é para montar a sua Harley, que seja com o estilo que ela merece! Ela pega no seu capacete e sorri com a ideia de o voltar a usar. Depois, põe o motor a trabalhar, familiarizando-se com aquele som poderoso, e arranca.

A noite já vai longa e a Lexa sente que faz parte dela porque mais parece um cavaleiro negro a aproveitar a ausência do sol para se camuflar. Se Lexa Woods já é, por si só, uma pessoa deveras confiante relativamente à sua postura e ao charme e sensualidade que consegue incutir a quem deseja – embora perto de Clarke Griffin ela sinta que só consegue controlar 50% dessas aptidões –, a montar a sua besta, a advogada sente que governa o mundo!

Já um pouco longe do centro de Polis, a morena decide parar num velho café onde já não vai há imenso tempo. Hoje é mesmo um dia para remexer nas memórias.

Ela entra na tasca e nota que já não conhece ninguém que lá trabalha.

“Lexa?” 

A morena olha para trás para ver a quem pertence a voz que a reconheceu.

“Raven?”

A latina está sentada numa mesa um pouco mais afastada da entrada.

“O que é que estás aqui a fazer?” Perguntam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

“Eu perguntei primeiro!” Respondem as duas, também ao mesmo tempo.

A Lexa suspira e a Raven cruza os braços à espera que a rapariga responda.

“Eu costumava vir aqui antigamente. Hoje apeteceu-me voltar.” Explica a advogada.

A Raven olha-a da cabeça aos pés e lança-lhe um sorriso atrevido.

“Estou a ver que também deves ter mexido nas tuas roupas antigas...”

“Como é que sabes?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa, a corar.

“Porque a Lexa Woods que eu conheço veste-se como uma royal bitch, não como uma badass.”

A Lexa sorri-lhe em resposta.

“E quem disse que não posso ser as duas coisas?”

“Touché!” Responde a Raven, dando um gole na sua cerveja. “Mas fica-te bem. A Clarke ia ficar louca se te visse assim vestida!”

A Lexa foge com o olhar, tentando encontrar uma resposta à altura, mas não lhe apetece pensar numa, então decide centrar a conversa na latina.

“E tu, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?”

A Raven suspira e faz sinal à rapariga para que se junte a ela na mesa. A Lexa assim o faz, não sem antes fazer sinal ao empregado de mesa para lhe trazer uma cerveja igual à que a Raven está a beber.

“Por duas razões. Primeiro porque presumi que a Clarke estivesse contigo lá em casa e segundo porque estava com a Octavia e ela lembrou-se que tinha um encontro hoje. Então fiquei sem sítio para onde ir e pensei ‘porque não uma cervejinha numa tasca qualquer?’. Foi isso.”

“E decidiste dar quase a volta à cidade para beberes uma cerveja?”

A Raven encolhe os ombros.

“Decidi dar uma caminhada até encontrar alguma que me agradasse.”

“Conta-me outra, Raven!” A Lexa sorri e bebe da cerveja que o empregado lhe acabara de trazer.

“Há coisas que não se contam nem à inimiga colorida da minha melhor amiga!”

“Inimiga colorida? É isso que vocês me chamam?” A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Não é isso que tu és? A tipa que fode a Clarke e que quer foder a clínica dela?” A Raven estava a tentar ter piada, mas só depois de ter falado é que percebeu que exagerou na dose. “Não vou pedir desculpas. Continuo a ter razão.” Explica ela em voz alta, mais para si própria do que para a Lexa.

A Lexa acena, focando o seu olhar na garrafa de cerveja que tem na mão.

“Uau...” Continua a Raven e a advogada volta a focar a sua atenção nela, questionando-a com o olhar. “Tu gostas da Clarke!”

“O quê?” A Lexa cora.

“Tu gostas mesmo dela!” A Raven sorri-lhe, como se fosse uma criança que acabou de ganhar um prémio. “Eu sabia! Tenho que contar à...”

“Não vais dizer uma palavra sobre isto à Clarke!” Intervém a Lexa e a Raven suspira.

“Eu ia contar à Octavia mas ela está no encontro, por isso fica sem efeito.”

“Porque é que estás a falar assim da Octavia?”

“Assim como?”

“Assim...” Responde a Lexa, apontando para o rosto da latina.

A Raven bebe mais um pouco.

“Porque... Porque ela está num encontro com o teu primo...”

“A sério?” A Lexa sorri. “Finalmente!”

“Yah, finalmente...” Responde a Raven com ironia, fazendo sinal ao empregado para lhe trazer mais uma cerveja.

“Não estás feliz pela tua amiga? O Lincoln parece gostar mesmo dela.”

“O problema é esse.” Diz a latina, baixinho.

A Lexa permanece em silêncio, à espera que a rapariga continue.

A Raven suspira.

“Eu não sei o que se passa comigo, Lexa! Era suposto a Octavia ser minha amiga, minha grande amiga!”

“Mas...?”

“Mas então porque é que eu me sinto assim por ela ter saído com o Lincoln? Porque é que caminhei durante mais de uma hora, sem querer voltar para casa para enfrentar a Clarke e lhe dizer que estou deprimida e ciumenta porque a minha amiga está num encontro com um gajo tão porreiro?”

“Uau...” A Lexa sorri. “Tu gostas da Octavia!”

“Duh!” A Raven revira os olhos.

“Se já sabias disso, podias ter admitido logo em vez daquele rodeio todo...” Agora é a Lexa a revirar os olhos.

“Mas eu não consigo dizer o que disseste em voz alta!”

“O quê? Que gostas da Octavia?”

“E tu gostas da Clarke!”

“Ok, parecemos crianças. Vamos parar, por favor.” Diz a Lexa, pedindo mais uma cerveja. “À nossa!” Brinda ela.

“À nossa...” A Raven para por momentos, um ar pensativo a apoderar-se das suas feições.

“Sim?”

“Se gostas da Clarke, porque é que não evitas que a clínica dela feche?”

A Lexa suspira.

“Porque não está em meu poder fazer isso. Eu trabalho para o meu tio e esta ideia foi dele. O máximo que consegui foi exigir-lhe os cinco meses de espera quando ele queria anular o ano que lhes dera e transformá-lo em duas semanas...”

A Raven lança-lhe um ar incrédulo.

“Tu exigiste isso ao teu tio?”

A Lexa acena.

“Já conhecias a Clarke nessa altura?”

“Não.”

“Então afinal não és tão má quanto pareces!”

“Obrigada. Acho eu...?”

“De nada!” Sorri a Raven, bebendo mais um pouco e quase se engasgando quando se lembra que precisa de dizer algo. “Sabes como é que podes ganhar o coração da Clarke? Tenta fazer algo que a faça ver que não és a advogada sem coração que ela pensa que és!”

A Lexa digere o que a Raven lhe acaba de sugerir, mas a única coisa que ecoa na sua cabeça foram as últimas palavras da latina: a Clarke acha que ela não tem coração. Ela suspira.

“A tua amiga fez questão de estabelecer algumas regras na nossa... Naquilo que temos. E uma das questões foi se podíamos continuar a ver outras pessoas.” Dito isto, a morena suspira. “Por isso, acho que ela só me quer mesmo para sexo.”

“Sim, ela quer-te mesmo para sexo, é uma verdade! Acho que nunca ninguém mexeu tanto com ela a nível físico como tu pareces mexer.”

Uma parte da Lexa sente-se orgulhosa com essas palavras, mas a outra ainda se questiona se não seria melhor trocar o físico pelo emocional.

“Lexa...” A Raven chama-a à razão. “Tira proveito disso. Mostra-lhe que realmente a sabes levar à loucura como ninguém!” A rapariga bebe mais um pouco. “A Clarke mata-me se souber que acabei de te dizer isto. Mas a sério, faz isso enquanto pensas numa forma de lhe mostrares que gostas mesmo dela e que ela pode confiar em ti.”

A Lexa processa as palavras da rapariga. É uma boa jogada. Manter a Clarke fisicamente entretida para que não sinta desejo por mais ninguém enquanto pensa num jeito de salvar a clínica dela. A morena acena.

“Obrigada Raven.”

“Sempre às ordens! E, por favor, não contes a ninguém sobre o que falamos. Nada mesmo! E isso inclui não comentares nada com ninguém sobre o que sinto pela Octavia!”

A Lexa sorri.

“Não te preocupes. Daqui não sai nada.”

A raparigas brindam mais uma vez e continuam a conversar. Passadas umas horas, o telemóvel da Raven toca.

“Não. Nem penses. Não quero ouvir falar do teu encontro perfeito com o rapaz maravilha!” Reclama a Raven para o ecrã de telemóvel onde aparece o nome da Octavia a chamar.

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Não podes fugir dela para sempre, Raven.”

“Não, mas hoje posso!”

Passados dez minutos, o telemóvel dela volta a vibrar. Desta vez, é o nome da Clarke que aparece.

“Olha, a Octavia foi-lhe fazer queixinhas e agora estão as duas preocupadas! Que bom sermos todas amiguinhas...” Continua a latina, num tom azedo.

O telemóvel volta a chamar. Novamente a Clarke.

“Devias atender. Ela está preocupada contigo. Já é muito tarde e nenhuma delas sabe nada de ti.”

“Atende tu. Vou à casa-de-banho.”

A Lexa engole em seco mas decide atender, pelo menos para deixar a jovem médica descansada.

“Clarke... Sim, sou eu. É uma longa história. Eu levo-a a casa. Até já.”

A Raven volta para a mesa.

“Está na hora de irmos.” Diz a Lexa, levantando-se.

“Estás assim tão apaixonada que já fazes tudo o que ela te pede? Isso é grave, Lexa Woods!”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Já bebemos demasiado, Raven. Anda lá.”

A latina não se debate mais e segue a morena depois de pagarem as bebidas.

“Vamos lá para o Porsche!” Diz a Raven, a cambalear.

A Lexa senta-se na Harley.

“Nãooooo.... É tua?? Espera até a Clarke ver isto! Ela nunca fodeu numa Harley!!”

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Anda, senta-te aqui atrás e, por favor, não te lembres de voar durante a viagem, ok? Agarra-te bem.”

“Se a Clarke me visse agora, matava-me!”

A Lexa ri-se com as palavras da latina, que se agarra à cintura da condutora, e arranca, tentando ir um pouco mais devagar com medo que a rapariga bêbeda a solte de repente, até porque não tem um capacete extra para a Raven usar. Ela própria também não é exemplo para ninguém, a conduzir com álcool no sangue, mas tenta ignorar a voz interior que lhe diz que ela é a melhor condutora do mundo e que poderia até fazer a moto voar e sair ilesa se assim o quisesse.

Por sorte, não apanharam a polícia na estrada e a Raven não largou a Lexa, embora parecesse que o ia fazer por duas ou três vezes, mas advogada ia percebendo essas vontades da rapariga e agarrava-lhe nos pulsos, relembrando-a do conselho que lhe dera antes de arrancar.

A Lexa estaciona a moto e ajuda uma Raven muito zonza a sair. Depois, retira o capacete e ajuda a latina a entrar no prédio, também ela com alguma dificuldade para abrir a porta do edifício.

“Escadas! Preciso de treinar. A Octavia gosta quando eu treino com ela!” Diz a Raven, a cambalear pelas escadas.

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada em resposta e ambas sobem até ao quarto andar pelas escadas, demorando uma eternidade e fazendo imenso barulho.

“Chegamos!!!!” Grita a Raven, levantando os braços, vitoriosa.

Ambas deitam-se no chão e riem às gargalhadas, só depois reparando na Clarke, de braços cruzados, encostada à porta de casa.

“Meia hora para subirem as escadas? A sério?”

“Como é que sabes?” Pergunta a Raven, os seus olhos a brilhar com o poder de advinha da amiga.

“Acho que acordaram o prédio inteiro com o barulho! Onde é que estavam? E porque é que estavam... Juntas?” A segunda pergunta saiu num tom menos furioso que a primeira, mas havia receio na voz da Clarke.

“Relaxa Griffin. A Lexa é tua!” 

A estas palavras a Clarke cora e a Lexa cora com ela.

“Encontramo-nos por acaso e...” A Raven levanta-se e aproxima-se da amiga. “Sabias que a Lexa tem uma Harley?? Aposto que nunca fodeste numa Harley!”

“Raven!!”

“Eu sabia! Vês Lexa, eu disse-te!”

A Lexa levanta-se e a Clarke olha-a da cabeça aos pés, examinando o estilo tão pouco convencional que a morena escolhera para vestir esta noite. 

“Diz lá... Que brasa!” Continua a Raven para a Clarke, valendo-lhe um olhar mortífero da amiga.

Apercebendo-se que vai ser difícil parar a desbocada da Raven e para não deixar a Clarke mais incomodada do que o que já está com os comentários da amiga, a Lexa decide que está na hora de se ir embora.

“Bom, estás entregue. Boa noite.”

“Espera.” A Clarke aproxima-se dela.

“E esta é a minha deixa para ir dormir...” Diz a Raven, entrando em casa. “Adeus Lexa!”

A Lexa acena para a latina com um sorriso e depois volta a atenção para a médica à sua frente.

“Obrigada por garantires que a Raven chegava bem a casa.” Diz a Clarke, enquanto mexe no seu próprio cabelo, nervosa.

A Lexa não sabe o que dizer e prefere ficar calada do que deixar o álcool falar por si, então apenas acena.

“Tens a certeza que estás bem para voltares para casa? Podes ficar...” A Clarke para antes de terminar o que ia dizer. “Posso chamar-te um táxi se quiseres.”

A Lexa percebe a alteração do discurso da rapariga mas decide não pensar no convite que quase recebeu.

“Não é preciso. Boa noite, Clarke.”

Antes mesmo de ter tempo de virar costas, a Clarke aproxima-se e dá-lhe um beijo no rosto.

“Boa noite, Lexa.”

E a Lexa sorri.

“Será que...” A Clarke sente-se corar mesmo antes de continuar a pergunta. “Podes avisar-me quando chegares a casa?”

O coração da morena parece que vai saltar com tantas emoções adolescentes que se passam dentro dela, mas tenta controlar-se e acena em resposta. A Clarke sorri. 

A Lexa vira então as costas e começa a descer novamente os quatro pisos que subira há alguns minutos atrás, praguejando interiormente por não se ter lembrado de usar o elevador, mas isso também significaria ter a Clarke ao seu lado à espera que o elevador chegasse e poderia tornar-se constrangedor para as duas. Assim, saiu vitoriosa. Ou quase isso. Foi estranho, mas foi bom.

A advogada volta a subir para a moto, mas a caminho de casa decide parar numa Sex Shop. Ela resolve dar ouvidos aos conselhos da latina e, por isso, vai comprar algumas coisas que poderão vir a ser úteis para manter uma Clarke muito animada e viciada em sexo com Lexa Woods. Só com Lexa Woods!

Uma hora depois, a rapariga chega a casa e, quando olha para o telemóvel, tem já uma mensagem da jovem médica.

CLARKE: “Chegaste bem?”

ADVOGADA DO DIABO: “Sim. Tive só que parar num sítio primeiro.”

A Lexa continua a escrever para lhe perguntar se amanhã se pode encontrar com ela, mas depressa desiste da ideia. A última coisa que ela quer é pressionar a rapariga. No entanto, o telemóvel volta a vibrar passados uns segundos.

CLARKE: “Ainda bem :) achas que podemos encontrar-nos esta semana?”

A Lexa sorri e responde.

ADVOGADA DO DIABO: “Sim. Depois diz-me o dia. Boa noite, Clarke.”

Depois, pousa o telemóvel e deita-se na cama.

“Nem sabes o que te espera, Clarke Griffin...” Diz ela com um sorriso, antes de adormecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que tens tu em mente, Lexa Woods? ;)


	11. XI

A Clarke acorda bem cedo para ir trabalhar, lamentando o facto de ter ficado acordada até tão tarde à espera que a melhor amiga regressasse a casa.

“Levanta-te.” Diz a Clarke com uma voz seca, enquanto entra no quarto da amiga.

“Deixa-me... Ainda é muito cedo para o meu dia começar...” Reclama a Raven.

“Só depois de me explicares o que estavas a fazer com a Lexa àquelas horas, super bêbeda!”

A Raven suspira e senta-se na cama com os olhos fechados.

“Griffin, nem toda a gente é como tu. Nem toda a gente quer foder a Lexa quando está bêbeda.”

A Clarke atira com a almofada à cara da amiga.

“Ei!”

“Vamos ligar à Octavia para saber como é que foi o encontro dela ontem à noite!” Diz a Clarke, entusiasmada.

“Não.” A Raven volta a deitar-se e a cobrir-se.

“Porquê?”

“Porque ainda é muito cedo!!” Responde a latina, escondendo assim a verdadeira resposta.

“Pois, tens razão... Bom, vou indo para a clínica então.”

A Clarke decide ir a pé para a clínica, aproveitando o passeio pelo praia. Ao contrário dos outros dias em que costuma apanhar o autocarro, hoje a médica tem mais tempo para chegar ao trabalho já que não quis tomar o pequeno-almoço. O sol quente convidou-a a optar por uma minissaia e uma camisola sem mangas, calçando uns ténis confortáveis para suportar o dia de trabalho.

“Isso não é justo, Ontari! Não dormi nada ontem!”

A Clarke reconhece a voz e olha para a praia, vendo a Lexa e a rapariga que a acompanhou no evento de beneficência a correrem de leggings e top.

“Anda lá, Lexa! Como tencionas manter esse corpinho sem treinares?”

A advogada para e deita-se na areia e a morena que a acompanha aproveita a deixa para se sentar em cima da barriga dela. A Clarke não sabe bem o que está a sentir por assistir àquela cena, mas começa a odiar ainda mais a tal Ontari.

A Ontari continua a provocar a Lexa e desce um pouco mais. A Lexa trava-a, pousando as suas mãos nos ombros da rapariga para a afastar, mas em vez disso a mulher pega nas mãos dela e entrelaça os seus dedos nos da advogada. As duas ficam por breves segundos a trocarem palavras que a Clarke não consegue ouvir. Segundos esses que mantêm a médica fixada nelas.

A mulher quase deitada em cima da Lexa levanta-se com um sorriso e continua a correr e a Lexa senta-se, deixando-a continuar. Ela então levanta-se mas, em vez de seguir a rapariga como a Clarke achava, volta-se para o lado contrário e, nesse momento, vê a médica ali, parada, sem qualquer reação.

A Lexa também fica sem saber muito bem o que fazer mas decide aproximar-se. No entanto, quando está a chegar perto da Clarke, a médica vira-lhe as costas e continua a sua caminhada para a clínica, agora mais apressada.

“Clarke!”

Ela ouve a morena atrás de si mas decide ignorar. No entanto, breves segundos depois, a mão da rapariga agarra-lhe no braço, impedindo que continue a fugir-lhe.

“Espera!”

“Porquê? Não tens que apanhar a tua amiguinha?” As palavras da Clarke fogem-lhe da boca sem ela conseguir controlar.

A Lexa sorri.

“Com ciúmes, doutora Griffin?”

“Mas é muita lata a tua!” Responde ela, virando novamente as costas à advogada.

“Ok, ok! Desculpa...” Diz a Lexa, voltando a agarrar no braço da rapariga.

“Larga-me!”

Mas a Lexa não o faz. Em vez disso, aproxima o seu rosto do dela, sem nunca lhe largar o braço.

“Só se pedires com jeitinho...”

Os olhos da Clarke viajam dos olhos da rapariga para os seus lábios e engole em seco.

“O que é que tu queres Lexa?”

“Acho que quem tem que perguntar isso sou eu. Estavas a espiar-me.” Responde a morena com confiança.

“Não, não estava!” Corrige a Clarke, afastando-se da rapariga que lhe larga agora o braço. “Estava a passar quando vos vi a correr!”

“E, mesmo assim, paraste.”

“Sim.”

“Porquê?”

“Estava cansada.”

A Lexa volta a aproximar-se e segura no rosto da médica sem qualquer autorização.

“E agora já descansaste?” Pergunta-lhe ela, desta vez com carinho, apesar de ser óbvio que a médica lhe está a mentir.

A Clarke engole em seco e acena. Ela está a gostar do jeito com que a Lexa a está a tratar. Está a gostar de a sentir tão perto enquanto lhe acaricia o rosto.

Os dedos da Lexa começam a desenhar os lábios da rapariga à sua frente.

“O que estás a fazer?” Pergunta a Clarke, num sussurro.

“Quero dar-te um beijo de bom dia...” Responde-lhe a morena, com carinho. “Posso?”

A Clarke acena e, instintivamente, fecha os olhos. Ela dificilmente consegue controlar o batimento acelerado do seu coração. A Lexa demora a aproximar-se e isso provoca-lhe ainda mais ansiedade. De repente, ela sente os lábios da morena mas não contra os seus. A advogada decidiu dar-lhe um beijo na face, bem perto dos seus lábios. Quando se afasta do rosto da médica, a Lexa repara numa Clarke incrédula.

“Bom dia, Clarke.” Diz ela, com um sorriso provocador, afastando-se para continuar a correr.

A Clarke fica ali, estática, sem qualquer reação, ainda a processar o que acabara de acontecer. Ela gostou daquela atenção que a morena lhe proporcionara e, por momentos, a ideia de um beijo apaixonado de bom dia pareceu-lhe a melhor forma de começar o dia e o seu maior desejo.

“Não acredito...” Diz, finalmente. “Ela estava a gozar comigo?? Que nervos!!”

A jovem entra na clínica super maldisposta.

“Bom dia, Clarke!” Diz a Maya. “Tens uma senhora à tua espera para ser atendida e...”

“Agora não, Maya!”

A Clarke entra furiosa nos balneários para se trocar e esbarra com a porta do seu cacifo.

“Que raiva!! A outra gaja pode sentar-se no colo dela e eu não tenho nem um beijo de bom dia??” Reclama, para si. 

Ela tenta controlar a respiração mas está demasiado irritada. De certa forma, a Clarke sabe que tudo isto é culpa sua. Ela é que disse à Lexa que podiam ver outras pessoas enquanto tinham... ‘isto’.

“Não a posso deixar ganhar. Aquela Ontari não vai ganhar!!” Continua ela, pegando agora no telemóvel para ligar à Octavia.

“Bom dia, O. Desculpa, eu sei que ainda é muito cedo mas preciso que me faças um trabalho de campo.” Explica ela à amiga. “A Raven está de ressaca. Longa história. Depois liga-lhe e pergunta. Preciso que me saibas onde é que a Lexa trabalha e até que horas. Não interessa, Octavia! Ok, ok, eu depois explico-te.” Diz ela, revirando os olhos perante a insistência da amiga, desligando depois o telemóvel.

A Octavia liga-lhe de volta à hora do almoço.

“Então? Não, não sei porque é que a Raven não te atende o telemóvel... Talvez ainda esteja a dormir. Novidades acerca do que te pedi?” A Clarke ouve atentamente tudo o que a amiga lhe conta. “Obrigada, és a maior!”

Quando o dia termina, a Clarke volta para o balneário e liga para a empresa Woods. Enquanto espera que atendam a chamada, pensa para consigo mesma.

“Que estupidez, como é que não pensei nisso antes? É óbvio que a Lexa trabalha lá! Estou sim? Ahm... Gostaria de saber se a Lexa ainda está na empresa. Ainda? E a que horas é que ela sai? Não... É que o seu tio gostaria de saber se quer que lhe levem o jantar. Não! Não lhe pergunte. Eu, ahm... Eu tratarei disso. Sim, já fiz isso algumas vezes e ela não gosta de ser incomodada. Sabe como é... Obrigada!”

A Clarke arranja-se rapidamente e segue para a morada que a Octavia lhe passara. A médica sai do táxi e entra na empresa, já passa das 21h.

“Boa noite. Creio que falei consigo há alguns minutos ao telefone. Vim trazer o jantar à Lexa...”

“Claro! Ela está no escritório.” Responde-lhe o recepcionista. “Pode subir!”

“Obrigada! Pode-me só dizer qual é o piso?”

O recepcionista olha-a com alguma desconfiança.

“É o último. Pensei que tinha dito que já tinha feito isto antes.”

“Sim mas já foi há imenso tempo.” Responde a Clarke com um sorriso nervoso. “Até já!”

A jovem médica segue para os elevadores antes mesmo de dar qualquer hipótese ao recepcionista de questionar mais o assunto. Ela clica no botão do 23º piso e aguarda pacientemente que chegue ao destino, rezando para que a Lexa não esteja, neste preciso momento, a entrar noutro elevador para se ir embora. Quando chega ao piso desejado, a Clarke segue pelo extenso corredor, lendo os nomes das placas à porta de cada escritório até chegar ao fundo do corredor onde lê o nome da Lexa. Ela respira fundo, nervosa. Nota-se alguma luz brilhante pela porta em vidro fosco, o que significa que a advogada ainda está lá. A jovem médica bate à porta.

“Sim?”

Ao ouvir a voz soberana da Lexa, a Clarke sente-se arrepiar. Ela respira fundo mais uma vez e abre lentamente a porta.

A Lexa não está a olhar na sua direção. Em vez disso, massaja a cabeça com os olhos fechados, tentando relaxar um pouco. O seu escritório é enorme, moderno e abraçado apenas por janelas, sem qualquer parede à volta a não ser a que a liga ao corredor e a divide dos escritórios vizinhos. Tudo o resto é composto por vidros espelhados pela parte de fora, conferindo uma vista deslumbrante sobre a cidade.

“Espero que seja importante, porque pedi estritamente para não ser interrompida.” Continua ela.

A Clarke fecha a porta atrás de si ainda em silêncio. Suspeitando a serenidade de quem acabara de entrar, a Lexa abre finalmente os olhos e direciona-os para a porta.

“Clarke?”

“Olá...”

“O que é que...”

“Isto foi má ideia. Estás claramente muito ocupada. É melhor eu...” A Clarke continua a falar voltando para a porta e abrindo-a novamente, mas a Lexa levanta-se rapidamente.

“Fica.” Diz a Lexa e a Clarke para e volta a fechar a porta, olhando depois para a rapariga. “Passa-se alguma coisa?”

A Clarke abana com a cabeça em resposta e a Lexa sai de trás da sua mesa e dirige-se lentamente para a rapariga, receando afugentá-la. A morena para em frente a ela e a Clarke foge com o olhar, baixando a cabeça, mas depressa a Lexa levanta-lhe o queixo para que ela volte a encontrar os seus olhos. As duas ficam assim, em silêncio, por alguns momentos, até alguém bater à porta.

“Doutora Lexa?”

A Lexa afasta-se rapidamente da Clarke.

“Entra, Ryder.” A morena reconhece a voz do homem.

Ele assim o faz.

“Está tudo bem? Disseram-me que uma estranha entrou aqui com uma desculpa esquisita...” Explica ele, tirando as medidas à Clarke.

“Está tudo bem. Não te preocupes.”

O Ryder acena e retira-se.

“Uma estranha...” Repete a Clarke, a rir-se.

“Com uma desculpa esquisita.” Continua a Lexa, a sorrir.

“Pois, eu... Talvez tenha dito que te trazia o jantar porque já não seria a primeira vez e depois perguntei pelo piso em que estavas e eles apanharam-me...” Explica a Clarke, a corar.

A Lexa volta a aproximar-se dela, mantendo uma distância mínima absurda que começa a deixar a médica descontrolada.

“O que estás aqui a fazer, Clarke?”

Os olhos da Clarke viajam do olhar penetrante da Lexa para os seus lábios.

“E é preciso dizer?” Pergunta ela a medo, à espera de uma possível rejeição. Mas a Clarke precisa disto. Ela precisa de saber se a Lexa ainda se sente atraída por ela depois do que aconteceu na praia naquela manhã e de se ter recusado a beijá-la nos lábios. Ela precisa de saber se aquilo foi jogo de sedução da morena ou uma forma simpática de dizer que está mais interessada na Ontari do que nela.

Mas depressa todas as suas dúvidas se dissipam quando a Lexa fecha a proximidade entre as duas com um beijo. Um beijo longo, lento. E, pela primeira vez, a Clarke sorri ao ser beijada pela Lexa. E a Lexa dá por si a sorrir por ter notado a súbita felicidade da médica com um beijo seu.

A Clarke é a primeira a pedir permissão para que a sua língua troque impressões com a da Lexa, aprofundando assim o beijo lento, tornando-o mais fogoso e apaixonado. A morena apanha-a desprevenida quando a agarra pelas nádegas, levantando-a. A Clarke agarra-se ao pescoço da Lexa, envolvendo as duas pernas na cintura da morena que ainda não parou de a beijar. A Lexa transporta-a ao colo até chegar à sua secretária e, com uma mão só, continua a suportar o peso da rapariga, enquanto que com a outra atira os papéis e tudo o resto que tem em cima da mesa para o chão. Ela senta então a médica em cima da sua secretária de trabalho e só agora para de a beijar para olhar para ela. As duas raparigas estão ofegantes e a Clarke toma a iniciativa de começar a despir a morena, desabotoando-lhe lentamente a blusa branca. A Lexa fica a assistir em silêncio enquanto é despida pela jovem médica, até que a Clarke volta a encontrar os lábios da morena e, farta de se debater com tantos botões, arranca-os. A Lexa sorri entre beijos e a Clarke só torce para que a blusa não seja demasiado cara para o que acabou de fazer. Se bem que destruir assim algo dispendioso excita-a! Tal como a excita toda a ideia de se envolver com a Lexa em cima de uma secretária que, provavelmente, custa mais que a renda do seu apartamento, num prédio com a vista para toda a Polis.

A Lexa afasta-se do beijo apaixonado e começa a despir a rapariga que ainda prende a sua cintura com as pernas, começando primeiro pela camisola sem mangas. A Clarke decide facilitar-lhe o trabalho e começa a tirar a sua minissaia mas a Lexa trava-a.

“Não. Quero que a mantenhas vestida.”

A Clarke apenas acena e fica a ver a Lexa afastar-se e dirigir-se à sua mala. Depois, abre-a e tira de lá um dildo strap on de cor lilás. A Clarke começa a rir-se mas aprecia a ousadia da morena.

“Pensei em usar isto... O que achas?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, com naturalidade.

A Clarke sorri.

“E trazes sempre isso para o trabalho?”

“Por acaso comprei-o recentemente e como ficaste de marcar um dia para esta semana, decidi estar preparada.” Explica a Lexa a sorrir, omitindo o facto de o ter comprado ontem à noite, depois da conversa com a Raven.

A Clarke faz sinal para que a Lexa se aproxima.

“Quinze centímetros parece-te bem?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa, com um sorriso atrevido.

A Clarke acena e agarra na morena pela cintura, puxando-a para si e beijando-a, fazendo escorregar a blusa pelos ombros da advogada para lhe poder tirar o soutien.

“Agora, volta a vestir a blusa.” Sugere a Clarke e a Lexa sorri-lhe em resposta.

“Alguém tem uma fantasia nova...”

A Clarke não responde. A excitação é bem evidente no seu olhar.

A advogada fica então com a blusa aberta, desvendando os seus peitos agora nus e a Clarke desabotoa-lhe as calças pretas vincadas, deixando-as cair aos pés da morena, que continua com os seus saltos altos calçados.

A advogada começa a despir a sua tanga e aperta o strap on sem tirar os olhos da jovem médica, que a olha cada vez mais esfomeada. Agora, com ele à cintura, a Clarke passa a mão pelo dildo, quase como a acarinha-lo, e a Lexa não podia achar isso mais sensual.

A Lexa despe o soutien da Clarke e, depois, move as duas mãos para as coxas da médica, subindo lentamente até encontrar a roupa interior da jovem para começar tirá-la. Agora, a Clarke está apena de minissaia, sentada na secretária, e a Lexa em pé, com o dildo strap on à cintura, apenas com a sua blusa aberta vestida e as calças pelos tornozelos.

A morena volta a beijá-la com fome, colocando lentamente o dildo entre as pernas da rapariga. Quando a Clarke sente o brinquedo tocar na sua vagina, contorce-se e a Lexa para de a beijar e, com um sorriso, volta a retirar o dildo e olha para ele, notando que a sua ponta está molhada.

“Sempre tão molhada para mim, Clarke...” Diz ela, espalhando o líquido pela cabeça do dildo com as suas mãos.

A Clarke quase se vem enquanto assiste àquilo.

“Estás pronta para mim, Clarke?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa, olhando-a fixamente.

A Clarke acena e a Lexa volta a aproximar-se dela.

“Então deixa-me mostrar-te como é que um homem te devia foder.”

O jeito confiante com que a Lexa faz esta sugestão deixa a Clarke ainda mais molhada e a morena deve ter percebido isso, porque agora sorri ainda com mais vontade. Sem nunca desviar o seu olhar do da médica, a Lexa fecha a distância que as separa e insere a cabeça do dildo na vagina da jovem, cuja respiração se torna arquejante. A Clarke abre lentamente as pernas enquanto a Lexa puxa a minissaia da médica um pouco mais para cima, permitindo maior mobilidade para ambas. A Lexa continua a introduzir lentamente o brinquedo dentro da rapariga sem nunca tirar os olhos dela. A Clarke vai fechando os seus cada vez que o sente entrar mais um pouco. A Lexa segura-a pela cintura com confiança e, quando sente que o dildo entrou por completo, para e começa a beijar o pescoço da rapariga que agora abraça a cintura da morena com as duas pernas, quase suplicando algum tipo de movimento por parte da advogada.

“O que é que sentiste hoje na praia, quando me viste com a Ontari?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, entre beijos no pescoço da jovem médica.

A Clarke decide ignorar a questão, mexendo-se um pouco para tentar ter alguma ação entre as suas pernas. A Lexa decide atiça-la e volta a retirar lentamente parte do dildo.

“Estou à espera da resposta, Clarke...” Dito isto, a Lexa enfia-o de uma vez na vagina da rapariga, fazendo com que a Clarke arqueje e gema.

“Não interessa...” Responde a médica, ofegante.

A Lexa volta a afastar-se lentamente e a enfiá-lo com rapidez de uma só vez, voltando a fazer a Clarke gemer.

“Resposta errada.” 

Dito isto, a morena segura nos dois seios da rapariga e começa a trincá-los e a lambê-los. Enquanto isso, a Clarke agarra no rabo da Lexa como que a suplicar por mais movimento por parte da cintura da morena.

“O que é que sentiste, Clarke?”

O jeito com que a advogada diz o seu nome provoca-lhe ainda mais desejo.

“Se eu disser, fodes-me como deve ser?” Pergunta a Clarke, ofegante.

“Hmmm...” A Lexa sorri entre os seios da rapariga. “Com tudo o que tenho.”

A Clarke pega no rosto da advogada para que a olhe nos olhos

“Ciúmes. Porque devia ser eu ali, não ela.”

A estas palavras, a Lexa sorri vitoriosa e aproxima-se do ouvido esquerdo da jovem.

“Pois devias...” Sussurra ela, lambendo-o a seguir.

A advogada segura com força na cinta da jovem e começa a movimentar a sua anca, aumentando lentamente a velocidade com que o faz.

“Ah... Lexa...”

A morena ainda não se habituou ao prazer que lhe dá ouvir a Clarke gemer o seu nome. A médica estende-se na mesa, segurando-se a cada lado com as mãos enquanto a Lexa viaja as suas pelos seios da jovem, nunca parando o movimento das suas ancas. A Clarke volta a sentar-se com a ajuda da morena para se encontrarem para mais um beijo apaixonado. A Lexa leva uma das suas mãos ao centro das pernas da Clarke para lhe estimular o clítoris enquanto continua a penetrá-la com o dildo.

“Sim...” A Clarke continua a gemer e a procurar os lábios da morena para mais beijos.

“Olha para mim. Quero que olhes para mim enquanto te vens.”

A Clarke sorri e faz como pedido pela advogada mas, quando o êxtase se aproxima, ela começa a fechar os olhos como que em reflexo dos espasmos que aí vêm.

“Clarke...” A Lexa usa a pouca voz que lhe resta. “Olha para mim...”

E a Clarke assim o faz, voltando a encontrar os olhos da morena que está tão ofegante quanto ela.

“Lexa...”

Dizer o nome da morena enquanto atinge o orgasmo a olhar nos seus olhos é algo tão prazeroso para a Clarke quanto para a Lexa, de um jeito que ambas nunca poderiam sequer imaginar vir a ser.

Quando a Clarke atinge finalmente o orgasmo, a Lexa continua a guiá-lo por mais uns segundos. Enquanto o faz, a Clarke agarra no seu rosto para mais um beijo.

“E então, aprovas o nosso novo brinquedo?” Sussurra a Lexa, num tom divertido.

“Totalmente...” Responde a Clarke, ainda sem forças.

A morena começa a retirar lentamente o brinquedo do interior da rapariga sentada na sua secretária e a desapertá-lo, virando distraidamente as costas para a médica enquanto o faz. Quando o strap on cai aos seus pés, a Clarke aproveita a deixa para envolver novamente as suas pernas na cintura da morena e a trazer até si, ainda de costas. A médica baixa um dos lados da blusa da advogada para lhe beijar o ombro e, com uma das mãos, toca-lhe nos seios, enquanto que posiciona a outra entre as pernas da morena. A Lexa começa a gemer com a sensação. Ela está de costas para a jovem médica e deixa que a rapariga tome conta do seu corpo enquanto olha de frente para toda a cidade. É impossível Lexa Woods sentir-se mais poderosa que isto.

A morena agarra nos cabelos loiros da médica que agora lhe beija o pescoço e, com a mão livre, procura a mão que a rapariga está a usar para a estimular. De certo modo, sentir a mão da Lexa a segurar na sua enquanto lhe dá prazer, faz a Clarke excitar-se ainda mais.

“Clarke...” 

A Lexa começa a gemer o seu nome e a Clarke para de estimular o clítoris da rapariga para introduzir dois dedos no interior da vagina da morena. Ao senti-la dentro de si, a Lexa vira um pouco mais o pescoço para permitir à Clarke encontrar os seus lábios, beijando-a lentamente. A Clarke quer que a Lexa se venha aqui e agora, enquanto a beija assim. E a morena, como que a ler os seus pensamentos, assim o faz, parando o beijo quando atinge o orgasmo, respirando do ar que sai da boca da jovem médica.

“Hmmm....”

A Clarke retira os seus dedos do meio das pernas da rapariga e leva-os à sua boca, enquanto a Lexa se vira finalmente de frente para ela, pousando o seu rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço da jovem sentada na sua secretária.

“És linda... Sabias?” Diz a Lexa, interrompendo aquele silêncio que não era, de todo, constrangedor. Mas ela sentiu necessidade em fazê-lo.

A Clarke sorri.

A Lexa volta a levantar o rosto para encontrar o da jovem e olha-a com atenção, tentando encontrar algum sinal de desconforto no rosto dela depois do que acabara de dizer, mas não encontra. Em vez disso, a Clarke continua a sorrir-lhe com sinceridade, pousando as mãos atrás do pescoço da morena para a puxar para mais um beijo.

“Posso levar-te a casa?” Pergunta a Lexa, com algum receio que a Clarke volte a adotar a postura fria do pós-sexo.

Mas, ao contrário de todas as suas expectativas, a Clarke acena e a Lexa sorri como se lhe tivesse saído a lotaria. Depois, baixa-se para voltar a pegar na sua roupa interior e nas suas calças, ao mesmo tempo que pega também na tanga da rapariga e a volta a colocar entre as pernas dela. Poder ser despida e voltar a ser vestida pela morena é algo que não cabia na cabeça de Clarke Griffin ainda há uns dias atrás, mas esta noite parece-lhe certo.

Depois de lhe vestir também a parte de cima, a Lexa ajuda a rapariga a levantar-se. A seguir, volta a guardar o strap on na mala, veste o blazer preto e aperta-o para que ninguém perceba que a sua blusa ficara sem botões e pega nas coisas para sair, oferecendo a mão livre à Clarke, que segura nela sem pensar duas vezes.

A Clarke chama o elevador e ambas trocam olhares e brincam com os dedos entrelaçados naquele silêncio que não é, de todo, desconfortável.

O elevador chega e ambas entram. Enquanto ele desce lentamente, a Clarke sente-se tentada a provocar a Lexa mais um pouco.

“Beija-me.” Ordena ela e a morena deixa a sua mala cair ao chão e encosta a rapariga num dos cantos do elevador, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

“Tens a certeza que é só isso que queres?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa com um sorriso atrevido.

A Clarke abana com a cabeça em resposta.

“Temos uma câmara mesmo em cima de nós.” Continua a Lexa. “Se prometeres ficar quietinha, faço-te vir outra vez...”

A Clarke não precisa de responder. Em vez disso, puxa a rapariga para si e beija-a com paixão. A Lexa toma isso como a deixa para a foder mais uma vez e, então, leva discretamente uma das mãos ao centro das coxas da rapariga, desviando a sua tanga para brincar com o seu clítoris. Ao sentir a mão da Lexa entre as suas pernas, a Clarke levanta ligeiramente uma delas.

“Não te mexas.” Ordena a Lexa com um sorriso ao perceber a fome da jovem em voltar a senti-la.

Lentamente, a morena insere dois dedos dentro da rapariga, trabalhando com eles enquanto a beija. A Clarke quer seguir o ritmo da rapariga com a sua cintura, mas a mão livre da Lexa impede-a de o fazer.

“Hmmm...” A Clarke geme entre os lábios da Lexa e não demora muito até atingir o orgasmo.

A morena leva os seus dedos à sua boca para os chupar, mais uma vez com a maior das discrições, e a Clarke sorri-lhe, satisfeita. Não demora muito até que as duas chegam ao rés-do-chão do edifício. A Lexa volta a pegar na mala e a oferecer a mão livre à jovem médica, que mais uma vez a aceita.

“Boa noite.” Diz a Lexa para o recepcionista, que agora olha para as duas com um ar confuso e desconfiado.

A morena aproxima-se do seu Porsche e abre a porta para a Clarke entrar.

“Pensei que ia experimentar a Harley hoje...” Diz a Clarke, com um sorriso atrevido.

“Experimentámos quando quiseres.” Responde a Lexa, também a sorrir.

A viagem até ao prédio onde a Clarke vive foi sossegada e a morena continuou a aproveitar cada momento disponível para segurar a mão da jovem médica.

“Chegámos.” Diz a Lexa.

“Obrigada pela... Noite...”

“Obrigada eu pela surpresa.”

Ambas trocam mais um sorriso.

“Boa noite, Clarke.”

E a médica sente que este pode ser o derradeiro momento que vai marcar uma nova etapa nesta ‘coisa’ que tem com a Lexa, dependendo da forma como se vai despedir dela agora. Os olhos da Clarke viajam do olhar da morena para os seus lábios. Deve beijá-la? Os olhos da Lexa fazem a mesma viajem pelo rosto da Clarke, esperando algum tipo de iniciativa por parte da médica.

A Clarke sorri.

“Boa noite, Lexa.”

E, com isto, sai do carro sem olhar para trás. Ainda é cedo para beijos de boa noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body over heart, Clarke?


	12. XII

“Tira a camisola.” Ordena a Lexa, enquanto beija a rapariga e agarra-lhe os cabelos loiros.

Ela faz como sugerido, desvendando o seu soutien azul claro. A advogada para de a beijar e olha para aquele pedaço de tecido da cor do céu que tapa o peito da jovem à sua frente e, depois, viaja para os olhos da rapariga. Não são azuis. O cabelo também não é tão claro quanto devia. Só então questiona o rosto da mulher a quem está agarrada na despensa do bar do Miller.

“Tu não és...” A Lexa começa a chegar a uma conclusão desastrosa. O que é que ela está ali a fazer?

 

HÁ TRINTA HORAS ATRÁS...

“Ainda não percebi se o teu vício é o trabalho ou o sexo.” A Anya entra no escritório da advogada de rompante.

“Boa tarde também para ti, Anya.” A morena não olha diretamente para a prima e continua com as suas pesquisas no portátil.

“Lexa...” A Anya suspira. “Desde que conheceste aquela médica que o teu mundo virou do avesso! Se não a estás a foder, estás mergulhada no trabalho e só paras quando ela te liga. A tua vida virou uma anedota! És oficialmente uma Clarkodependente!!”

A Lexa sorri e olha finalmente para a prima.

“Eu gosto de ser uma Clarkodependente.” Ela fecha o portátil e levanta-se. “E ela é uma Lexodependente! Almoço?”

“Sim, por favor. Estou esfomeada. A única coisa que me preocupa é que te tenhas privado do resto do mundo por ela!”

“Anya, eu não me privei de nada. Apenas gosto do que tenho com ela.”

“E o que é que tens com ela?”

A Lexa pensa na questão da prima antes de lhe responder.

“Eu... Nós somos... Nós... Tu sabes!”

“Não, não sei, Lexa! A única coisa que sei é que vocês fodem casualmente e que tu deixaste de ter uma vida por causa dela!”

“E então? Ela também vive para o trabalho e a única coisa que a distrai sou eu!”

“Tens a certeza? Porque da última vez que me falaste sobre o vosso pseudo-contrato sexual, ela fez questão de frisar que isto era apenas físico e que tinham liberdade para saírem com outras pessoas. Ela já desdisse isso?”

“Não mas...”

“Mas nada!” A Anya interrompe a prima. “Estás a enganar-te a ti própria, Lexa. Ela nunca se vai envolver de outra forma contigo porque, para além da atração, ela simplesmente odeia-te! Ou esqueceste-te que és tu quem lhe está a roubar a clínica?”

“Não estou a roubar nada, Anya! É o meu trabalho e para de falar assim! Porque é que estás a insistir neste assunto?”

“Porque quero a minha prima de volta!! Parece que estás enfeitiçada por aquela gaja!”

“Já chega!” A Lexa abre a porta do escritório. “Sai.”

A Anya questiona a prima com o olhar.

“Perdi o apetite. Almoça sem mim.” Diz a morena num tom azedo.

A prima suspira mas nada diz para contrariar a advogada. Ela dirige-se para a porta e, antes de virar costas, volta a encarar a morena.

“Apenas... Toma cuidado Lexa. Não quero que saias magoada desta história. Já te vi sofrer que chegue pela Costia.”

A Lexa acena, tentando manter confiança no olhar. A Anya retira-se e a morena fecha-lhe a porta, levando as mãos à cabeça e soltando um enorme suspiro frustrado.

“Merda!”

Ela sabe que a Anya tem razão, mas simplesmente recusa-se a aceitar que, o que quer que tenha com a Clarke, é apenas físico. Ela sabe que não é. Ela deixou de foder a jovem médica há imenso tempo. Agora, faz amor com ela. Um amor bravo, furioso e impaciente, mas também um amor apaixonado, carinhoso e delicado. A Clarke deixou de fugir às manhãs seguintes, depois das noites calorosas de amor, e começou a ser cada vez mais genuína nas suas vontades e nos seus desejos, deixando-se levar pela morena e pelo sentimento que parece nutrir por ela. O beijo de bom dia, o sorriso, o primeiro olhar do dia que encontra o rosto atento da advogada a apreciar a serenidade da médica que acabara de acordar... Tudo se tornou uma rotina deliciosa! O sexo matinal é já um hábito e o pequeno-almoço juntas também chegou a acontecer algumas vezes. A Clarke guarda-lhe sorrisos e olhares sedutores, não ódio e rancor. Quando estão juntas, só elas existem. E o que mais custa à morena é voltar à rotina profissional depois de uma noite e uma manhã intensas de amor e cumplicidade.

“Ela não me odeia.” A Lexa respira fundo. “Ela não me odeia.”

A advogada olha para o telemóvel e abre a caixa de mensagens. A última que recebeu da médica tem já mais de um mês, quando lhe perguntou se chegou bem naquela noite em que levou a Raven a casa. Tudo o resto que guarda dela são só registos de chamadas. É assim que ela comunica com a morena. A Lexa nunca lhe liga. Espera sempre que seja a Clarke a fazê-lo porque não consegue abstrair-se do facto de que, talvez, a médica a odeie mesmo por tudo o que tem feito para fechar a clínica. Então, e para não interferir com a vontade da médica em querer estar com ela, tenta respeitar esse espaço. E, olhando para as datas, a última chamada recebida da Clarke faz mais de uma semana. Mas a Lexa já sabe disso, porque tem contado os dias para a voltar a ver. E sete dias sem Clarke resultam numa Lexa muito frustrada e centrada no trabalho para tentar esquecer a atenção que o seu corpo e o seu coração lhe querem exigir. Sete dias quando, no máximo, a Clarke só costuma deixar passar dois. Será que lhe deve ligar para saber se está tudo bem? Será que...

Antes mesmo de continuar a levantar questões e sem conseguir dominar a sua própria razão, a Lexa dá por si a ligar para o número da jovem e agora pragueja por tê-lo feito, ouvindo já o primeiro toque. Agora é tarde demais.

Um... Dois... Três toques. Nada. A Lexa ri-se, nervosa.

“É claro que não vais atender.”

Sete... Oito... Nove...

“Foda-se!”

Ela quer desligar. Ela quer. Mas talvez a Clarke não esteja com o telemóvel. Talvez só esteja a olhar para ele agora e vá atender precisamente neste momento e por isso é melhor não desligar já. A morena decide esperar por mais toque. Mais um toque é essencial. Mais um...

“Ligou para Clarke Griffin...” Ela ouve o atendedor de chamadas e finalmente desliga e pousa rapidamente o telemóvel na mesa como se queimasse, como se essa ação fosse apagar a chamada do telemóvel da jovem médica, porque agora a Lexa sente-se ridícula.

“É claro que ela não ia atender. És tão parva, Lexa!” Suspira a morena para si.

“Uhhh alguém está chateada!”

A morena olha para a porta, incrédula.

“Raven?”

“Lexa Woods.” A latina entra sem permissão e avalia boquiaberta o escritório chique e a vista sob a cidade. “Então foi aqui que vocês foderam quando a Clarke apareceu de surpresa... Uau!!”

“O que é que estás aqui a fazer?” A Lexa tenta manter a superioridade e evita ao máximo não corar com as lembranças daquela noite em que fodeu a jovem médica na mesma secretaria onde está agora a trabalhar. Não que ela se tenha esquecido disso. Na verdade, é a primeira recordação que lhe vem à memória sempre que começa o dia de trabalho.

“Bom, como não tenho o teu número e era um bocado estranho pedi-lo à Clarke, decidi aparecer. Espero que não estejas muito ocupada. Estás? Posso passar cá noutra hora, ou então...” A latina perde-se nos seus pensamentos.

“Raven.”

“Ou então dás-me o teu número e depois ligo-te! Sim, é uma boa opção!”

“Raven!”

A latina para de divagar.

“Senta-te.” Convida a Lexa. “O que se passa?”

A Raven faz como sugerido e senta-se.

“Espero que não tenhas feito nada nesta cadeira, porque seria nojento...”

A Lexa não responde. Em vez disso, lança um olhar mortífero à rapariga, à espera que ela lhe dê uma explicação plausível para a sua presença lá.

A Raven suspira.

“É a Octavia... O terceiro encontro com o teu primo aconteceu.”

“E então?”

“E então que nos filmes dizem sempre que o terceiro encontro é aquele em que... Tu sabes.”

A Lexa suspira.

“Raven, eles não foderam.”

“Não digas essa palavra!” Diz imediatamente a rapariga.

“Tu podes dizer e eu não?”

“Não podes falar assim da Octavia! A não ser que o meu nome esteja na mesma frase.”

“O teu nome estava na mesma frase.”

“Sim, mas depois veio o terceiro sujeito do plural e isso já não me incluía na frase e... Ok, estamos a perder-nos. Achas que não aconteceu nada?”

A Lexa encolhe os ombros.

“Não garanto. Mas acho que não. O Lincoln não é assim.”

“Ai que lingrinhas que o teu primo é! Desculpa lá, mas eu já tinha saltado em cima da Octavia há bué!”

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“O Lincoln é um romântico.”

“Não sei se tenho isso a meu favor ou contra mim. Pelo menos pode ser que tenha adiado aquilo...”

“Quando é que lhe vais dizer o que sentes por ela?”

“Ao Lincoln? Nunca!”

“À Octavia!” A Lexa revira o olhar.

“Também nunca...?”

A advogada suspira.

“Assim vais acabar por perdê-la.”

“Ah sim? Estás numa posição excelente para dizeres isso, Lexa! Por acaso já disseste à Clarke o que sentes? Não, claro que não! Depois óbvio que o Atom aparece lá com umas flores e um sorriso lindo e a rapariga aceita sair com ele!”

“O quê?” Àquelas palavras a Lexa reposiciona-se na cadeira, arregalando os olhos.

“Nada.” Responde a Raven de imediato.

“Raven, repete o que disseste.” Ordena a Lexa, entredentes.

“Merda...” A latina suspira. “Ela não te contou...”

A Lexa fecha os olhos e inspira lentamente.

“Quem é o Atom?”

“É um médico voluntário lá da clínica. Entrou recentemente. Acho que é sobrinho do Kane, aquele tipo que está a tentar ajudar a Clarke e a mãe dela. O Atom começou a trabalhar lá e desde então tem tentando convencer a Clarke a sair com ele. Pelo que ela me conta, ele sabe ter charme!” A Raven perde-se mais uma vez nos seus pensamentos e só agora nota que os olhos da advogada estão a arder de raiva. “Ok, falei de mais...”

“Há quanto tempo é que eles andam a sair?”

“Só saíram duas vezes. A primeira foi na terça-feira da semana passada, acho eu.”

A Lexa começa a fazer cálculos mentais.

“Ela esteve comigo depois disso. Estivemos juntas no dia seguinte e ela não me contou nada...” A Lexa não esconde a expressão magoada.

“Não tinhas concordado que vocês só iam ter algo físico e que podiam sair com quem quisessem?”

A morena suspira. Ela nunca pensou que a Clarke seguiria essa regra. Não depois de ter sentido que isto era mais que atração. Não depois de ter sentido que andava a fazer amor com a médica.

“E o segundo... Encontro?” A palavra queima na língua da advogada.

“Foi no início desta semana. E acho que amanhã vão sair novamente.” Só depois de dizer isto é que a latina reflete. Talvez não devesse avisar a morena sobre o calendário de encontros da amiga e então tenta corrigir a situação. “Mas isto nem é nada sério. Aposto que são só amigos que saem para tomar café!”

“Ela já não marca nada comigo há uma semana.” Suspira a Lexa. “E acabei de lhe ligar para garantir que estava tudo bem com ela e ela nem atendeu...”

“Ela tem andado ocupada com a clínica, sabes como é...” A Raven tenta justificar as ações da amiga.

“Ocupada com o sobrinho do ricaço.” Diz a Lexa, num tom azedo. “Raven, estou com muito trabalho. Podemos conversar noutra altura?” A morena pega num cartão com o seu contacto e passa-o à jovem. “Fica com o meu número. Qualquer coisa, liga-me.”

“Sim, boa. Assim é mais fácil.” Ela levanta-se. “Bom, eu... Vou-me embora.” Não notando qualquer reação da Lexa, que agora perde o olhar no horizonte, a latina decide continuar. “Lexa, não te preocupes. Aquilo não é nada. Ela gosta de ti.”

Dito isto, a rapariga sai da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

“Não, não gosta.” A Lexa engole em seco o que acabara de dizer a si mesma.

Já passa da hora de jantar e a Lexa continua concentrada no trabalho. Ou pelo menos assim tenta para se abstrair da informação que a latina descuidadamente lhe passou. A morena nem almoçou e, embora o seu estômago já se tenha pronunciado, ela sente-se demasiado enjoada para comer.

O seu telemóvel toca e ela lê o nome da Clarke no ecrã. A jovem debate consigo mesma se deve atender ou não. Neste momento, é quase nula a vontade de proporcionar prazer à médica depois da informação que teve que digerir à força e, pela primeira vez, ela torce para que a Clarke não esteja à porta do edifício, pronta para lhe fazer outra surpresa.

A Lexa decide atender. A voz da Clarke é cansada e um pouco tímida quando lhe fala da chamada perdida que tinha registada no telemóvel.

“Sim, liguei...” Responde a Lexa. A sua voz também cansada. “Era para saber se está tudo bem. Não sei nada sobre ti há alguns dias...”

Há sete, para ser mais precisa. Porque não é normal a Clarke demorar tanto tempo para marcar mais uma sessão de amor, sexo, o que for. A Lexa já não sabe o que aquilo é.

A Clarke explica que tem andando ocupada e sem tempo para nada e a advogada contém um suspiro. É normal sentir-se traída por alguém com quem não tem qualquer tipo de relação oficial?

“Tudo bem. Tenho que ir, Clarke. Tenho de preparar uns documentos para amanhã. Adeus.” E com isto ela desliga e pode finalmente soltar o suspiro que ameaçava sair a qualquer momento.

Mais duas horas de trabalho intensivo é a decisão final da morena antes de ir para casa. O melhor mesmo é chegar o mais exausta possível ao quarto para que, quando se deitar, a única alternativa seja dormir em vez de imaginar universos onde a Clarke a troca pelo rapaz com quem anda secretamente a sair. Ou talvez não seja secreto. A verdade é que a Lexa não tem nada a ver com isso e essa conclusão dói.

No dia seguinte, o plano é o mesmo. A morena decide matar-se de trabalho até à exaustão máxima para depois cair na cama e adormecer segundos depois. Na noite anterior quase funcionou! Ela senta-se na sua secretária, recordando mais uma vez a noite quente que viveu em cima dela com a Clarke. É então que, de repente e contra todas as suas forças, a Lexa recorda as palavras da Raven e percebe que hoje não vai mesmo conseguir dormir.

“Hoje é o terceiro encontro...”

A morena não se quer deixar envolver no mundo imaginário da latina, que diz que os encontros da vida real funcionam como os encontros dos filmes e que ao terceiro eles fodem. Mas já é tarde. A ideia da Clarke nos braços de outra pessoa provoca-lhe uma fúria descomunal e incontrolável. A Lexa volta a levantar-se e decide passar pela clínica. Ela tem que esclarecer uma coisa com a médica e é agora!

O elevador demora a chegar e demora também a levá-la de volta ao rés-do-chão do enorme prédio. O elevador onde fodeu a Clarke. A advogada suspira. Cada canto parece relembrá-la da rapariga, dos seus gemidos, do jeito molhado com que a recebeu entre as suas pernas, e o facto de agora imaginar que a jovem vai entregar isso a outra pessoa logo à noite está a levá-la à loucura!

A Lexa entra furiosa no seu Porsche e dirige descontrolada até à clínica Jake Griffin. Ela estaciona em segunda fila e entra apressada, passando pela Maya e ignorando a voz da recepcionista que lhe diz com cinismo que hoje não há reuniões marcadas. No corredor, ela vê a Clarke a falar com um médico que nunca antes vira ali a trabalhar. Um rapaz alto, moreno e de olhos claros. Um rapaz com um sorriso charmoso.

A Lexa cerra os punhos e continua a caminhar até eles.

“Atom?” Pergunta ela.

O rapaz olha para a Lexa e a Clarke, que reconhece a voz da morena, faz o mesmo.

“Lexa?” Pergunta a médica.

A Lexa não pensa duas vezes e dá um soco no rosto do médico, que agora cai ao chão com a pressão do punho da morena contra o seu olho.

A Clarke despacha-se a socorrer o Atom, que depressa lhe diz que está tudo bem e tenta levantar-se para tirar satisfações com a jovem desconhecida que lhe fez isto. A Clarke impede-o de se levantar, reparando que o Monty se aproxima em auxilio do médico voluntário. A jovem levanta-se então e encara a Lexa.

“O que é que te deu??”

A Lexa olha-a em silêncio. O seu está olhar cheio de raiva, mais de si própria do que da Clarke porque está a sentir-se usada pela médica quando não devia sentir nada. 

Não obtendo qualquer reação da morena, a Clarke agarra-lhe num dos pulsos e arrasta-a até ao balneário dos médicos.

“Podes dizer-me o que te passou pela cabeça??”

“Porque é que não me contaste que andas a sair com ele?” O tom de voz da Lexa é baixo, mas suficientemente audível para se fazer entender.

A Clarke fica sem resposta. Ela abre a boca para responder mas depressa a fecha, fugindo com o seu olhar ao da morena, que é frio e parece magoado.

“Nós combinamos que isto era só sexo.” Responde ela finalmente, também com alguma frieza.

A Lexa aproxima-se, ficando a escassos centímetros da Clarke.

“Olha-me nos olhos e diz-me que o que temos é só físico.”

Mas a Clarke não consegue e foge mais uma vez com o olhar.

“Clarke...”

A médica volta a encontrar os olhos da advogada mas não responde. Não obtendo reação, a Lexa agarra na cintura da rapariga, colando-a à sua, e roça os seus lábios nos dela.

“Tu és minha...” Sussurra a Lexa num tom dominante ao sentir que a respiração da médica ficou descontrolada.

A Clarke quer beijá-la e, por breves segundos, a Lexa acha que a médica vai ceder ao encanto mas, em vez disso, a jovem afasta-se e a morena fica sem entender. A respiração da Clarke é ofegante e o desejo é evidente no seu olhar, mas a sua reação é outra.

“Clarke...” A Lexa volta a tentar uma aproximação mas, desta vez, a médica recusa e afasta-se prontamente.

“Para, Lexa!” A Clarke respira fundo e tenta arranjar coragem para continuar. “Tu tens andado a tentar fechar a minha clínica há meses! Quando estamos sozinhas és doce comigo mas quando nos encontramos nas reuniões és fria e calculista! Eu não te conheço. Não te percebo. O que temos é só físico sim, porque o ódio que sinto por ti sobrepõem-se a qualquer outra coisa!”

A voz da Clarke eleva-se e a Lexa está incrédula com o que ouve. Esta informação não é propriamente uma novidade, mas ouvi-la da boca da Clarke magoa mil vezes mais.

Sem qualquer resposta, a morena baixa a cabeça, tentando esconder as lágrimas que lhe ameaçam escorrer pelo rosto e sai tão apressada quanto entrou. No corredor, ela ouve a voz da Abby chamar o seu nome com curiosidade porque hoje não têm nada marcado, mas decide ignorar. A morena entra no carro e acelera, parando só em casa, onde entra de rompante para se fechar no quarto e deitar-se na cama.

Só agora, só aqui, no conforto do único canto que lhe pertence em toda a Polis, Lexa Woods permite que as lágrimas que esteve a conter deslizem pelo seu rosto. Lágrimas silenciosas que lhe queimam a pele. A Anya estava certa. A Lexa preferiu o coração à razão e agora não sabe como voltar a colar os cacos de um coração partido em mil pedaços. A Clarke não é sua. Nunca foi.

Na mesma noite, a advogada decide que ficar em casa não é solução mas, para evitar dar explicações e receber repreensões ou olhares reprovadores por parte da prima, ela decide sair sozinha e nada melhor que o bar onde tudo começou para poder esmagar por completo o seu coração e afogá-lo no álcool. Porque Lexa Woods não consegue sofrer só pela metade. Ela tem que levar a dor até ao fim. De preferência com whiskey.

“Miller! Mais um!” Pede a morena ao balcão, já um pouco bêbeda.

O rapaz assim o faz.

“Este é o último, senão daqui a pouco estou a chamar a ambulância por entrares em coma alcoólico!”

“Tinhas que falar em ambulâncias! Odeio médicos!”

A miúda que trabalha com o Miller decide aproximar-se da advogada para lhe meter algum juízo na cabeça.

“Tens que ir com calma. Uma rapariga tão bem parecida como tu não devia beber tanto.”

A Lexa para de beber e olha para ela.

“Como é que te chamas mesmo?”

“Harper.”

“Isso. Harper. Uma rapariga tão bonita como tu devia estar a ser charmosa com uma rapariga tão bem parecida como eu, em vez de tentar dar uma de adulta responsável.” A Lexa arrasta as palavras, mas consegue fazer-se explicar.

A Harper sorri e, quando a Lexa percebe, está a segui-la para as traseiras do bar a convite da própria jovem e entra na despensa com ela. As duas começam a beijar-se e o álcool ajuda a tornar tudo mais rápido e intenso.

“Tira a camisola.” Ordena a Lexa, enquanto beija a rapariga e agarra-lhe os cabelos loiros.

Ela faz como sugerido, desvendando o seu soutien azul claro. A advogada para de a beijar e olha para aquele pedaço de tecido da cor do céu que tapa o peito da jovem à sua frente e, depois, viaja para os olhos da rapariga. Não são azuis. O cabelo também não é tão claro quanto devia. Só então questiona o rosto da mulher a quem está agarrada na despensa do bar do Miller.

“Tu não és...” A Lexa começa a chegar a uma conclusão desastrosa. O que é que ela está ali a fazer? “Merda! Eu preciso de... Desculpa, eu tenho que ir.”

Dito isto, a morena sai a correr do bar e esbarra-se contra alguém.

“Lexa...” A Clarke olha para a advogada e percebe que ela está completamente bêbeda. “Não vais conduzir assim. Deixa-me chamar-te um táxi.”

Ao lado da Clarke está o Atom e a Lexa abana a cabeça e solta uma gargalhada cínica.

“Tens sorte.” Diz ela para o rapaz que acompanha a médica. “Três encontros... Ela gosta mesmo de ti!” O seu tom é triste e antes de poder voltar a encontrar os olhos da Clarke, a Lexa vira-lhe as costas e vai-se embora. Ela nunca teve a oportunidade de levar a Clarke a um encontro e o Atom já vai em três. 

“Só espero que a saibas foder como ela merece...” Diz para si, já afastada dos dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NÃOOOO!! Lexa, volta para trás e vai buscar a tua mulher!!


	13. XIII

A noite já vai longa e o carro do jovem médico estaciona à porta do prédio da Clarke.

“Chegamos.” Diz o Atom, sempre com um olhar carinhoso para a rapariga.

A Clarke acena. É o terceiro encontro e, embora já se tenham beijado da última vez que estiveram juntos, ela não sabe muito bem o que fazer agora. Segundo a sua melhor amiga e colega de casa, no terceiro encontro as coisas deviam apimentar-se um pouco mais. A Raven tem mesmo que parar de ver filmes românticos. É óbvio que a Clarke chegara a ter algumas aventuras no passado e seguira essa mesma regra. Por alguma razão, o sangue fervia-lhe nas veias quando era mais nova e agora só voltou a encontrar essas vontades loucas e incontroláveis com a Lexa. Merda... Se já tinha pouca vontade de beijar o rapaz ao seu lado, então agora é que não tem nenhuma porque, neste momento, está a ser invadida pela memória daqueles olhos verdes que expressam a toda a hora o quanto a desejam. Os mesmos olhos verdes que pareciam chorar há umas horas atrás, quando esbarraram uma na outra.

“Clarke?”

A rapariga é chamada à razão pela voz do rapaz, que agora lhe passa carinhosamente uma mão pelo rosto. Os olhos dela encontram os dele, que são sinceros. Pelo menos ele não está a tentar destruir a clínica. Pelo menos ele preocupa-se e tenta dar o melhor de si em prol dos outros. Já a Lexa consegue ser muito fria nas reuniões e depois, quando estão sozinhas, é o ser mais doce à face da terra... A Clarke volta a perder-se nas memórias da morena que tanto mexe com ela e abana a cabeça tentando espalhá-las para conseguir dar alguma atenção ao rapaz que está consigo.

“Desculpa Atom, já está tarde e...” 

Ela para e começa a pensar que tem que arranjar uma forma de arrancar a Lexa dos seus pensamentos. Ela precisa ser mais ativa! Ela precisa de...

A Clarke liberta-se do cinto de segurança e salta para o colo do rapaz que está no lugar do condutor, beijando-o intensamente. Ele responde ao beijo com a mesma vontade e começa lentamente a levantar a camisola da rapariga que agora lhe começa a desapertar o cinto e a abrir o botão das calças. Ele quebra o beijo para poder respirar.

“Clarke... Aqui não...”

A médica para e espera uma explicação.

“Estamos muito expostos.” Continua o Atom. “Também já é um pouco tarde... Talvez pudéssemos dormir juntos amanhã?”

A Clarke reflete nas palavras do rapaz e respira fundo. Depois, dá-lhe um beijo no rosto.

“Boa noite, Atom.” Diz, com um sorriso um pouco murcho, saindo depois do carro.

A Lexa nunca a teria travado de fazer o que desejasse e não pensaria duas vezes ou adiaria as suas vontades. Novamente, a Lexa invade o seu pensamento. Era por isto que ela precisava do Atom neste momento. Para a esquecer.

A jovem médica entra em casa e esbarra a porta da entrada, encostando-se depois a ela enquanto leva as mãos à cabeça. O barulho acorda a Raven.

“Aviso já que estou armada!” Grita a latina, enquanto sai a correr do quarto com o taco de basebol. “Clarke? Que susto! Pensei que estava a ser assaltada!”

A Clarke aninha-se à porta. As lágrimas ameaçam escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. A Raven aproxima-se da amiga e senta-se ao lado dela, dando-lhe tempo para que ela fale quando se sentir preparada. Passados uns longos minutos, a Clarke finalmente sente que controlou a ameaça das lágrimas e ganha forças para falar.

“Ela não sai da minha cabeça...” A jovem médica encontra os olhos da amiga e, desta vez, não controla o choro. “Eu não posso estar apaixonada por ela, Raven, não posso! Ela vai fechar a minha clínica e só me quer para lhe dar prazer!”

A Raven suspira lentamente para evitar um grunhido frustrado. Esta foi a mesma conversa que tivera com a Lexa há uns dias atrás, na tasca. Ambas estão apaixonadas uma pela outra mas sentem-se usadas.

“Porque é que não te sentas com ela e conversam sobre isso? Tenho a certeza que muita coisa se resolveria...” Sugere a latina, que conhece os dois lados da história e sabe que uma conversa é o que basta para resolver o assunto.

“Porque... Porque... Ela não tem nada a dizer sobre isto! Ela está a destruir o meu presente e o meu futuro! Ela não quer saber! E... E ela não se importa que eu saia com outras pessoas...” Esta última afirmação sai num tom mais triste do que revoltado como as anteriores.

“Tens a certeza?”

“É claro que tenho! Ela concordou com as regras! Cruzamo-nos há umas horas atrás e ela até mencionou o terceiro encontro que eu estava a ter! Depois foi-se embora. Se ela me quisesse mesmo, agia de forma diferente!”

“Oh não...” A Raven suspira.

“Espera lá... Como é que ela sabia que este era o terceiro encontro? E quando ela apareceu na clínica e deu um soco no Atom... Como é que ela sabia dele?”

A Raven engole em seco.

“Acho que vou dormir...” Diz ela, levantando-se lentamente.

“Raven!”

A latina não olha para trás e acelera o passo até ao quarto.

“Raven!!”

“Desculpa!” Grita a Raven, que agora tranca-se no quarto.

“Agora vocês são amigas??”

“Vai dormir, Clarke. Falamos amanhã!” Continua ela, do outro lado da porta.

A Clarke solta um suspiro frustrado mas decide fazer como a amiga sugeriu. Amanhã a Raven não lhe escapa.

Agora que a Clarke foi descansar e o ambiente já acalmou, a latina pega no cartão que a Lexa lhe dera com o seu contacto no dia em que a foi ver à empresa e liga-lhe. A hora não é a melhor para importunar a advogada, mas algo lhe diz que a rapariga ainda não deve estar a dormir. A chamada é atendida e a Raven depara-se com uma Lexa quase sem forças a falar do outro lado.

“Lexa? É a Raven. Como estás?” Pergunta-lhe ela num sussurro para que a Clarke não a ouça.

A resposta da advogada é curta, breve. Decididamente está mal com isto tudo.

“A Clarke veio dormir a casa. Não aconteceu nada entre eles, acho eu. Pelo menos dei com ela frustrada por não te conseguir tirar da cabeça. Não desistas agora Lexa!”

No dia seguinte, a Clarke levanta-se e decide ir ao quarto da amiga para terem uma conversa séria.

“Raven, temos que falar.”

“Desculpa Clarke, estou cheia de pressa. Pode ser mais logo? O Wick pediu-me ajuda com umas coisas lá na oficina.”

“Andas a passar muito tempo com o Wick... Vocês voltaram?”

A Raven apenas sorri para a amiga e sai de casa.

“Mas nós ainda vamos ter aquela conversa, Raven!” Grita a Clarke, agora que a amiga desce as escadas do prédio apressada.

A jovem médica decide combinar um café com a Octavia para lhe contar a conversa que teve ontem à noite com a latina. Ainda tem algumas horas livres antes de voltar à clinica.

“E eu começo a achar que ela e a Lexa são amigas mas não consegui conversar melhor com ela porque, de repente, ela tinha que ir para a oficina do Wick, outra vez!” Desabafa ela, frustrada.

A irmã Blake processa toda a informação que a amiga lhe contara e demora alguns segundos a dar a sua opinião.

“Achas que ela anda outra vez com o Wick?”

A Clarke suspira.

“A sério que só ouviste isso de tudo o que te contei?”

“Não mas... Ela anda a passar muito tempo na oficina do Wick. Já mal fala comigo. Não tem tempo para mim!” Explica a Octavia, um pouco revoltada.

“Desculpa, nem eu tenho tido tempo para ti com isto tudo...” Justifica a Clarke. “Vamos falar de ti, sim? Conta-me, como vão as coisas com o Lincoln?”

“Bem, acho eu. Temos saído.” A resposta é desinteressada.

“Só isso?”

A Octavia encolhe os ombros.

“Ele é um gajo porreiro.”

“O, porque é que não me pareces animada?”

“Porque não estou? Sei lá, Clarke... Ele é bonito, romântico, carinhoso, mas beijei-o e não senti nada. E a Raven tem me ignorado tanto! Não entendo!!”

A Clarke suspira e pensa numa alternativa para resolver o ambiente estranho entre as duas amigas.

“Ok, logo à noite vens jantar lá a casa, sim? Só nós as três. E conversamos tudo o que temos a conversar com a Raven!”

A Octavia acena.

“Combinado então! Agora tenho que ir para a clínica senão vou chegar atrasada.”

A Clarke entra na clínica, como sempre, apressada.

“Bom dia Clarke! Tens...” Diz a Maya.

“Bom dia! Não precisas de dizer, já sei que o paciente de ontem voltou. É sempre assim.” Responde-lhe, com um sorriso.

“Mas não é...” A Maya tenta continuar mas a Clarke já vai longe no corredor.

“Clarke!” O Atom interrompe a maratona da jovem médica. “Sobre ontem... Eu gostava mesmo de continuar isto hoje à noite, se quisesses...”

A Clarke sorri para o rapaz.

“Não posso. Já tenho planos.” De certo modo, a rapariga sente-se orgulhosa por dizer que não. “Mas vamos combinando, sim? Tenho mesmo que me ir trocar. Depois falamos melhor!”

A Clarke deixa um Atom muito confuso para trás mas não importa. Ontem à noite, quando precisou mais dele para a ajudar a arrumar as ideias – e os sentimentos – ele não quis. Hoje é ela que não pode. Nem quer. Por um lado, ainda bem que na noite anterior não aconteceu nada. Ela precisa esquecer a advogada, mas não assim.

A médica entra no balneário para se trocar e o pequeno sorriso confiante que mantém nos lábios depressa desvanece quando percebe quem é que a espera encostada ao seu cacifo.

“Lexa...”

O ar cansado da advogada é mais que evidente. A cor pálida, as olheiras, a expressão desolada, o casaco comprido a tapar uma t-shirt branca simples e amarrotada e as calças de ganga velhas e rasgadas metidas dentro das botas. Esta não é a Lexa Woods confiante e poderosa a que está habituada. Esta é uma Lexa Woods descuidada e cansada. Mesmo assim, a Clarke continua a achar que a morena mete a beleza de qualquer mulher ao bolso.

“Clarke...” O seu nome sai quase como um sussurro.

A Clarke aproxima-se da jovem. Por muito que o seu coração suplique por alguma distância para que se consiga controlar minimamente, a médica que há em si exige aproximação para ver se está tudo bem com a morena. A Clarke leva uma mão à testa da rapariga.

“Estás doente? O que se passa?” O tom da médica é baixo. Estas perguntas são demasiado superficiais e não desvendam a verdadeira curiosidade da jovem em relação ao estado da morena.

A Lexa fecha os olhos quando sente o toque da rapariga, quase se deixando levar por ele, mas depois afasta-se e recompõem-se.

“Estou cansada. Como... Correu o encontro ontem?” A morena tentou evitar a pergunta, mas em vão. A curiosidade está a matá-la.

“Bem.”

A Lexa acena. Ela quer saber mais, mas não é da sua conta.

“Tu também sais com a Ontari!” Explica rapidamente a Clarke, que também não conseguiu conter os seus pensamentos para si.

“Como amigas.”

“O Atom também é meu amigo.”

“Como a Raven e a Octavia?”

A médica não responde. Em vez disso, foge com o olhar. A Lexa aproxima-se lentamente da Clarke.

“E eu, Clarke? O que sou para ti?”

A rapariga não responde e a Lexa decide aproximar-se exageradamente, guardando uns escassos centímetros entre as duas.

“Dizes que me odeias, mas que sou tua. Dizes que posso sair com quem quiser, mas tens ciúmes. Preocupas-te comigo mas manténs a distância. Diz-me Clarke... O que queres de mim afinal?”

Ouvir a morena dizer o seu nome aciona um botão qualquer na mente da Clarke que a põe louca.

“Quero...” A Clarke engole em seco.

A Lexa não tira os olhos daquele azul tão forte que começa lentamente a ser engolido pela cor preta. Aproveitando que a médica está completamente cega de desejo, a advogada aproxima-se mais um pouco, roçando levemente o seu nariz no dela e agarrando na sua cintura. Depois, lambe os lábios da rapariga, que agora fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar pela dominância da morena.

“Ele não te sabe beijar como eu...” Diz a Lexa, passando agora para o pescoço da jovem, onde a começa a morder levemente. “Ele não te sabe marcar como eu...” Ela desaperta o botão das calças da Clarke e insere uma das mãos no seu interior. “Ele não te sabe deixar molhada como eu...”

“Lexa...” A Clarke geme o seu nome e agarra-se aos braços da jovem tentando não cair de tão fracos que sente os seus joelhos.

A advogada viaja com os lábios até a uma das orelhas da jovem, mordendo-a levemente.

“Diz-me Clarke... O que queres de mim?” Sussurra ela.

A rapariga não quer responder. Ela tenta ser forte. Ela tenta! Mas a Lexa continua a fazer magia com as suas mãos e a sua boca.

“Quero tudo...” Responde finalmente num tom baixo e inseguro, com medo de ser rejeitada mas, quando a resposta da Lexa é um sorriso aberto, a Clarke sabe que disse tudo o que a morena precisava de ouvir.

A Lexa leva as duas mãos ao rosto da Clarke e beija-a com vontade e desejo. A Clarke aproveita a pequena pausa para respirar e despir a própria camisola, deixando-a cair ao chão. A Lexa faz o mesmo com o seu casaco comprido e a sua t-shirt. Depois, agarra no rabo da jovem médica e pega nela ao colo, batendo contra os cacifos e os pilares do balneário.

“Duche...” Sugere a Clarke entre beijos.

A Lexa assim o faz, guiando-as para uma das repartições com chuveiro. A porta em vidro fumado permite que se veja as silhuetas desfocadas de ambas, mas não importa. Nada importa quando estão juntas e é disso que a Clarke gosta quando tem a morena ao seu lado: poder colar-se a ela sem pensar duas vezes, porque a Lexa tem se transformado gradualmente no seu maior desejo. A boca da Lexa, as mãos da Lexa, o perfume da Lexa, o cabelo da Lexa, os olhos da Lexa... Tudo da Lexa! E a Clarke quer tudo dela, tudo!

As duas raparigas despem-se uma à outra desajeitadamente contra as paredes do duche onde escolheram entrar, que foi logo o primeiro, tal é a pressa em consumarem esta fome. Já nuas, a Lexa volta a tomar a dominância e cola novamente a Clarke à parede, ligando o duche. A água quente bate contra os seus corpos que escaldam de desejo e o vapor torna o vidro ainda mais fosco, ao mesmo tempo que o som da água abafa os gemidos de ambas.

A Lexa levanta uma das pernas da Clarke, arranjando assim maior acesso para brincar com o seu clítoris ao mesmo tempo que lhe beija o pescoço. A médica agarra-se aos ombros da morena, mordendo-os para não gemer tão alto. A morena para e beija a médica, encontrando depois o seu olhar.

“Preciso que faças menos barulho...” Sussurra ela, com carinho. “Achas que consegues?”

A Clarke acena com um sorriso e então a Lexa ajoelha-se, mantendo uma das pernas da jovem em cima dos seus ombros, ao mesmo tempo que a agarra firmemente pelo rabo para a equilibrar. Depois, aproxima-se lentamente do clítoris da jovem, sem nunca tirar os seus olhos dos da médica, que lhe presta a maior das atenções. A Lexa sorri e fecha a distância que a separa do centro das pernas da rapariga, lambendo-o e beijando-o com o maior dos carinhos. A Clarke encosta a cabeça à parede, de olhos fechados, e morde o próprio braço para se aguentar sem gemer muito alto. Os corpos das duas estão completamente molhados pela água do duche, bem como as roupas que despiram lá dentro e que foram abandonadas no chão, à mercê da água. Mas, mais uma vez, não importa. Nada importa.

A Clarke abre novamente os olhos para ver a Lexa ainda com os seus olhos pousados nela e, enquanto a sua língua faz maravilhas entre as pernas da médica, a morena toca-se a si mesma. Aquela imagem provoca ainda mais arrepios na Clarke, que sente que está mesmo quase a atingir o orgasmo. A Lexa percebe isso e decide introduzir dois dedos no interior da rapariga, que agora suplica por ar para respirar. A Clarke puxa a Lexa pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ela se levante e envolve-a num beijo apaixonado enquanto a morena continua a fazer movimentos com os dedos no seu interior. A Clarke segura com uma mão o rosto da jovem e, com a outra, guia a mão que a morena está a usar para se masturbar.

“Amo-te...” Sussurra a Clarke entre beijos, mas a Lexa consegue ouvir e paralisa.

As duas param e olham-se profundamente. A Clarke percebe finalmente o que deixou escapar dos seus lábios e olha perturbada para a rapariga à sua frente, com medo que a recente descoberta atrapalhe o que têm, seja lá o que isso for mas, após digerir aquela palavra que caiu do nada, a Lexa só consegue sorrir com todos os dentes que tem e a Clarke finalmente relaxa, beijando-a. As duas continuam a sessão no duche até atingirem, quase ao mesmo tempo, o orgasmo.

A jovem médica abraça-se ao corpo da advogada, beijando-lhe os ombros.

“É melhor eu voltar para o turno.” Diz ela, quebrando o silêncio entre ambas.

“Sim. Também tenho que ir para a empresa.”

As duas olham-se e, pela primeira vez, a Clarke percebe que o olhar da Lexa é diferente, ainda mais leve, mais feliz.

“Temos sido umas tolinhas, não temos?” Pergunta a médica, com um sorriso.

A Lexa encolhe os ombros.

“Supostamente sou o lobo mau, não podia arriscar ser sincera e perder-te...”

A Clarke acaricia o rosto da Lexa.

“Não aconteceu nada entre mim e o Atom.” Explica a médica, fugindo depois com o olhar. “Bom, quase mas...”

A Lexa cala-a com um beijo.

“Não precisas explicar nada. Não me deves satisfações.”

“Mas eu quero! Quero ser só tua como tu és só minha...”

“E quem disse que sou só tua?”

A Clarke fica pálida com a pergunta da morena e a Lexa solta uma gargalhada. Quando a médica finalmente percebe que a rapariga estava a gozar, dá-lhe um murro no ombro.

“Cuidado, doutora Griffin. Depois posso precisar de cuidados especiais.”

“Tenho todo o gosto em brincar aos médicos contigo!” Responde a Clarke e as duas voltam a beijar-se.

“Odeio dizer isto, mas devíamos ir trabalhar.” Diz a Lexa.

A Clarke acena e finalmente olha para as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão do duche.

“Oh não...”

A advogada segue o olhar da rapariga e solta uma gargalhada.

“Parece que vou ter que ir nua embora.” Diz ela. “Não te preocupes. Eu dou uma corrida.” Dito isto, pisca o olho e a Clarke solta uma gargalhada. Ela não conhecia esta Lexa tão relaxada e bem disposta. A morena é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas.

“Espera, não saias daqui!” Dito isto, a Clarke espreita pela porta do duche e, assim que percebe que o balneário continua vazio, dá uma corrida até ao seu cacifo e tira de lá um fato de treino que guarda sempre para alguma eventualidade, bem como uma bata extra. Depois, volta para o duche, para junto da morena. “Toma, veste esta bata.”

“Então e tu?”

“Eu tenho outra bata e este fato de treino, que não te posso emprestar senão vou ter que trabalhar nua o dia todo.”

“Os teus pacientes iam adorar!” Diz a morena, beijando-a.

As duas raparigas vestem-se e calçam-se novamente, arrumando as roupas molhadas do chão. Ao ver a Lexa de bata, a Clarke arrepia-se.

“Depois lembra-me de levar isso para vestires num dos nossos encontros...” Sugere a médica.

A Lexa sorri imaginando a ideia atrevida da rapariga.

“Isso quer dizer que vou ter direito a um primeiro encontro?” Pergunta-lhe a morena.

“Nunca te disse isto mas sempre pensei na primeira noite que passamos no motel como o nosso primeiro encontro.” Admite a Clarke, fazendo com que a Lexa sorria. “Até a jantar tivemos direito!”

“Noodles...” Relembra a morena. “Mas agora quero levar-te a um encontro a sério!”

A Clarke acena.

“Vou ficar à espera do convite, Miss Woods...” O apelido da morena sai num sussurro e a Lexa arrepia-se.

As duas beijam-se mais uma vez.

“Logo posso ligar-te?” Pergunta-lhe a advogada com algum receio.

“Claro que sim! Vou ficar à espera.”

As duas raparigas despedem-se e a Lexa sai do balneário de bata vestida, botas calçadas, roupa molhada na mão e o cabelo a pingar água. Ela passa pelo Atom no corredor, que olha para a morena sem entender e a Lexa pisca-lhe o olho ao mesmo tempo que faz um apontamento mental para ligar à Raven e agradecer pelo discurso de coragem dado de madrugada.

“Clarke?” O Atom entra no balneário e depara-se com uma Clarke corada, de cabelo molhado e já pronta para entrar ao serviço.

“Sim?”

“A tipa que me deu um soco saiu daqui com uma bata vestida...”

“Ah... Sim ela... Teve um acidente com as roupas e eu emprestei-lhe a minha. Vamos trabalhar?” Dito isto, a rapariga sai apressada do balneário evitando mais questões e olhares curiosos.

No final do dia, a médica volta para casa, encontrando uma Raven de sorriso estampado no rosto.

“A Lexa já me contou!” Ela abraça-se à colega de casa. “Estou tão feliz por vocês! Finalmente!”

“Vocês ficaram mesmo amigas, não foi?”

A Raven acena.

“Por falar em amigas, a Octavia vem cá jantar hoje!”

“O quê??”

O pânico da latina não passa indiferente à rapariga.

“Raven, o que é que se passa? Porque é que a andas a evitar?”

“Eu, a evitá-la? Ela é que anda sempre com o Lincoln agora!”

“Não, não anda. Eles só saíram algumas vezes e, se lhe atendesses as chamadas, estavas mais informada sobre isso!”

A Raven suspira.

“A que horas é que ela chega?”

Mal a latina pergunta, alguém toca à campainha.

“Parece que acabou de chegar!” Diz a Clarke.

A Raven respira fundo e a Clarke aproxima-se da amiga e pousa as duas mãos nos seus ombros.

“Eu não sei o que se passa convosco mas prometo que com um pouco de álcool tudo se vai resolver, sim?”

A Raven acena.

Quando a Octavia entra em casa, é recebida por uma Clarke sorridente e uma Raven nervosa. As três mandam vir uma pizza enquanto dão cabo de meia grade de cerveja e as duas amigas perguntam à Clarke sobre os pormenores do que realmente aconteceu hoje.

“Eu... Sou capaz de ter dito à Lexa que a amava...” Admite a médica, o seu rosto bem vermelho.

“Isso a Lexa não me contou!” Diz a Raven.

“Andas muito amiguinha da Lexa...” Constata a Octavia.

“E então? Não posso ter mais amigos? Tu também não andas super próxima do Lincoln?”

O telemóvel da Clarke toca e ela olha para o ecrã.

“É a Lexa.” Diz, com um sorriso, levantando-se para atender a chamada no quarto e deixando as duas amigas sozinhas e um silêncio constrangedor entre elas.

A Octavia não olha para a Raven. Em vez disso, brinca com a garrafa que tem nas mãos.

“Eu não ando super próxima do Lincoln. Eu nem sei se gosto dele do jeito que ele parece gostar de mim...”

Estas palavras chamam a atenção da latina e a Octavia respira fundo e olha para a amiga.

“Tenho saudades tuas, Raven.”

A Raven aproxima-se da rapariga e abraça-a, percebendo finalmente que tem sido dura com ela sem lhe ter dado qualquer explicação sobre o motivo pelo qual se tem mantido distante. Depois de um abraço que pareceu demorar uma eternidade mas que nenhuma das duas queria quebrar, ambas afastam-se lentamente e a Raven aventura-se e foge com o olhar para os lábios da irmã Blake.

“Octavia, eu...” Ela volta a encontrar os olhos da rapariga, que estão um pouco confusos e volta a viajar com eles para os lábios, lambendo os seus em reflexo à ideia parva que acabara de ter. É agora ou nunca.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, a Raven deixa-se levar pelo seu instinto e lança-se aos lábios da amiga, beijando-a. Os primeiros segundos são estranhos. A Octavia não se move e a latina espera alguma reação da amiga, mesmo que isso signifique afastá-la e bater-lhe. Mas isso não acontece. Muito pelo contrário. A Octavia começa a mexer os seus lábios, provando os da amiga e a Raven aventura-se mais um pouco e desliza com a sua língua para a boca da Blake. A Octavia continua a responder ao beijo e agora até leva as suas mãos ao rosto da latina.

“Onde é que nós íamos?” Pergunta a Clarke, ainda afastada da sala.

A voz vinda do quarto interrompe o beijo das duas amigas, que se afastam rapidamente. A Octavia olha chocada para a Raven, caindo finalmente em si e percebendo do que acontecera. Depois, levanta-se e sai disparada de casa das amigas.

A Clarke entra na sala a tempo de ver a rapariga fugir.

“O que é que aconteceu?”

Mas a Raven não lhe responde. Não consegue. Um sorriso começa a formar-se nos seus lábios quando relembra o que aconteceu. Raven Reyes beijou Octavia Blake e foi correspondida!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa e Octaven no mesmo capítulo. Estou feliz!


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem este atraso gigantesco!! Muitas coisas a acontecerem ao mesmo tempo.  
> Mas o que importa é que o nosso casal preferido está de volta, yay! :D

Lexa Woods, a destemida advogada de Polis, é decididamente um coração-mole, mas ela só o mostra a uma pessoa em todo mundo: Clarke Griffin, a mulher que conquistou o seu corpo, o seu coração e a sua alma. Quem diria que Lexa Woods voltaria a apaixonar-se ou, melhor, quem diria que ela alguma vez iria amar desta maneira... Sim, amar!

“Lexa, por favor, escolhe qualquer coisa e desaparece!” A Anya revira os olhos, impaciente. “Estás há horas a escolher uma roupa... O teu quarto parece uma feira de usados! Já experimentaste mil conjuntos diferentes e para quê? Para saíres com uma rapariga que está farta de te ver nua!”

A Lexa suspira de frustração.

“Hoje é um dia importante, Anya! É o nosso primeiro encontro...” Responde-lhe a morena, relembrando as palavras da Clarke quando lhe disse que, para ela, o primeiro encontro aconteceu na noite do motel, a primeira noite em que dormiram juntas. “Pelo menos primeiro encontro oficial!” Corrige ela.

“Qualquer coisa te fica bem. E, mais importante, tenho a certeza que vais acabar o encontro sem roupa nenhuma no corpo!” A Anya pisca o olho à prima, que a ignora.

A Lexa continua a olhar para as roupas espalhadas pela cama e pelo chão do seu quarto.

“Não quero parecer a advogada fria que vai a uma reunião...” Pensa ela em voz alta, olhando para os conjuntos mais clássicos que tem. “Mas também não quero parecer a adolescente rebelde.” Continua ela, olhando para as roupas mais casuais que guarda no armário. “Minha nossa... O meu armário parece que pertence a duas pessoas completamente diferentes!” Conclui então, levando as mãos à cabeça.

A Anya solta uma gargalhada.

“Sim, isso é porque a Lexa casual e a Lexa advogada são duas pessoas completamente diferentes!” Ela pega numas calças de ganga pretas justas deixadas no chão, uma t-shirt decotada da mesma cor e uma camisa verde pousada na cama e entrega-as à prima. “Veste isto. A Clarke já conhece a Lexa advogada. Hoje, ela precisa de conhecer a Lexa que cresceu comigo e que conheço melhor que ninguém!”

“Como é essa Lexa?” Pergunta a morena, com algum receio.

“Rebelde e impulsiva mas, ao mesmo tempo, divertida, sensível, relaxada...”

“Estás a descrever uma adolescente.”

“Não. Estou a descrever a Lexa que esteve adormecida aí dentro e que só a Clarke parece ter sido capaz de acordar.”

“Isso é bom?”

“É ótimo!”

A Lexa sorri para a prima.

“Vai lá vestir-te. Não queiras deixar a rapariga à espera no primeiro dia!”

A Lexa assim o faz, com a mesma insegurança com que acordara e que já não sentia desde o seu tempo de adolescente. A Anya está certa, a Clarke tem que conhecer a verdadeira Lexa, aquela que se esconde por trás da faceta da advogada fria e calculista. Já por isso, ela decide ir na sua Harley-Davidson para este encontro. Deste jeito, sente-se ainda mais confiante e honesta.

A morena estaciona à porta da clínica e decide esperar que o horário de trabalho da Clarke termine. Felizmente, ainda falta meia hora. Depois disso, vai fugir com a jovem médica para fora de Polis para o seu encontro prolongado de dois dias. Foi realmente uma sorte a Clarke ter conseguido tanto tempo longe da clínica, tendo em conta que ela praticamente vive lá.

“Uhhh, a cavaleira encantada a aguardar a sua princesa!”

“Olá Raven.” A Lexa revira os olhos com as palavras da latina que acaba de chegar.

“Ora, Lexa, eu sei que lá no fundo até me curtes.”

“Mas só bem lá no fundo!” Responde-lhe a morena com um sorriso. “O que estás aqui a fazer?”

“Vim entregar a mochila que a Clarke se esqueceu em casa com a pressa com que saiu. Não sei o que tem aqui dentro, mas da maneira que me suplicou para a trazer, deve ser alguma coisa relacionada contigo.”

A Lexa começa a corar. O que estará dentro daquela mochila? Ela tenta agarrar a sua imaginação, mas em vão.

“Para de imaginar isso, por favor...” Interrompe a Raven, deixando a Lexa sem jeito.

“Eu não estava a...”

“Claro que estavas!”

A Lexa faz uma pausa para avaliar o comportamento da sua mais recente amiga. É certo que a Raven sempre foi uma pessoa cheia de energia e boa disposição, mas...

“Hoje estás com um brilho especial.” Constata a advogada.

“Lexa, por favor, vais ter um encontro com a Clarke e estás a fazer-te a mim?” A Raven começa a rir-se com a própria piada, o que resulta num murro no ombro por parte da advogada. “Ei!”

“Fala.”

“Eu...” Um sorriso parvo começa a formar-se no rosto da latina, um que ela não consegue controlar. “Beijei a Octavia!”

O queixo da Lexa cai.

“Não...”

“Sim!”

A Lexa começa a sorrir com a amiga.

“Não...”

“Sim!!”

“O que é que sentiste?”

“Tudo!! Os lábios dela são exatamente como eu tinha imaginado!”

“Wow... E ela?”

“Ela correspondeu!”

“A sério??”

“Yap!”

“Então quer dizer que talvez ela também sinta alguma coisa por ti! O que é que te disse depois do beijo?”

“Bom, nada... Ela fugiu.”

“Não...”

“Sim...” Suspira a latina.

“Que merda...”

“Mesmo.”

“Voltaste a estar com ela depois disso?”

“Não.”

“Tentaste ligar-lhe?”

A latina abana com a cabeça.

“Então o que é que fizeste?”

“Nada. Estou a dar-lhe tempo.”

“A dar-lhe tempo ou com medo da conversa?”

“A dar-lhe tempo e com medo da conversa...” Suspira a latina.

“Raven, tenho a certeza que a Octavia está muito confusa e tão cedo não vai dar o primeiro passo. Tens que ser tu.”

“Tu a dizeres isso? A sério? Tu evitaste até à última falar sobre o que sentias! Aliás, já disseste em voz alta o que realmente sentes pela Clarke?”

A Raven tem razão. Embora seja advogada e use e abuse do dom da palavra para defender as causas em que se envolve, no que toca a assuntos do coração a morena prefere expressar-se através de ações.

“Eu... Tenho outras formas de lhe mostrar o que sinto.” Justifica a Lexa.

“Claro que sim.” A latina revira os olhos. “Estás à espera que ela adivinhe que tu sentes o mesmo? Ela pode já ter uma ideia disso, mas as palavras têm muita força e tu já devias saber disso!”

“Mas agora viramos a conversa para o meu lado? Vai ter com a Octavia e diz-lhe o que sentes!”

“Só depois de tu dizeres o que sentes à Clarke!”

“A Clarke já sabe o que sinto e além disso a nossa história é completamente diferente!”

“Não invoques a advogada Woods agora! Desculpas não te assentam bem.”

“Apenas...” A Lexa suspira. “Eu aprendi com os meus erros, ok? Quase perdi a Clarke ao pensar que, mantendo-me neutra e dando-lhe espaço, as coisas se resolviam. Não caias no mesmo erro que eu, Raven.”

A Raven digere as palavras da morena e, passado uns segundos, acena.

“Vou falar com a Octavia.”

A Lexa sorri-lhe em resposta.

“Juro que nunca vos imaginei assim tão... Amigas...” A Clarke aproxima-se com um ar de gozo.

“Amigas não. Parceiras no crime!” Diz a Raven.

“Crime?” A médica olha desconfiada para as duas.

“Digamos que nos juntamos numa tasca um dia a lamentar a nossa vida amorosa.” Explica a Raven.

“O dia em que a Lexa te trouxe a casa completamente bêbeda?”

A Lexa sorri em resposta, lembrando-se daquela noite.

“Bom, está na minha hora. Adeusinho!” Diz a Raven. “E toma lá a tua mochila. Nem quero saber o que tens aqui dentro.”

“Obrigada...” A Clarke revira os olhos e vê a amiga afastar-se. Depois, volta a sua atenção para a Lexa com o sorriso de uma criança. “Parece que é hoje que vou experimentar a Harley!”

A Lexa acena e dá-lhe um capacete, ajudando-a a apertar a fivela.

“Obrigada, Clarke.” A morena não precisa explicar porque é que está a agradecer. Poder ter finalmente um encontro com a rapariga à sua frente, poder ter a esperança de construir uma relação com ela, é tudo o que Lexa Woods deseja quase desde que a conheceu.

A médica sorri-lhe em resposta.

A Lexa sobe para a moto e a Clarke não podia achar aquele movimento mais sensual.

“Anda, sobe e agarra-te bem a mim.”

A médica assim o faz e agarra-se à morena.

“Assim?”

A Lexa sorri.

“Não... Agarra-te com mais força.”

A Clarke aperta os braços à volta da cintura da Lexa.

“Por uma questão de segurança ou porque tu queres?” Sussurra ela.

A Lexa arrepia-se com a voz tão sexy e a respiração da rapariga no seu ouvido.

“As duas coisas.” Explica, respirando fundo para se concentrar no facto de que tem que conduzir. Talvez não tenha sido muito boa ideia ter trazido a Harley. O facto de ter a Clarke tão perto faz-lhe querer fazer tudo, menos conduzir. “Pronta?”

“Para ti, estou sempre.” A Lexa percebe que o jogo da Clarke vai ser este, com a voz sensual a sussurrar ao ouvido da morena. Esta vai ser uma longa viagem.

A morena arranca e a Clarke não podia sentir-se mais excitada. O barulho daquele motor tão potente e o jeito confiante com que a Lexa monta a moto, só a faz querer parar no meio do trânsito e fazer coisas à morena que, só de pensar nelas, já está arrepiada.

A viagem dura cerca de uma hora e, quando a médica começa a achar que já não sente as pernas, a Lexa estaciona e desliga o motor. O suspiro de alívio que a médica solta, só então faz a morena perceber que a rapariga não está habituada a isto e que ela podia ter feito uma pausa durante a viagem. A morena vira o rosto para encontrar o da rapariga atrás de si.

“Desculpa, Clarke, eu devia ter parado mais cedo mas como adoro conduzir a Harley nem me lembrei que não estás habituada e...”

A Clarke não a deixa terminar e cala-a com um beijo apaixonado.

“Queria beijar-te desde que te vi...” Explica-lhe.

A Lexa sorri.

“Onde é que estamos?” Pergunta a Clarke e a Lexa volta-se novamente para a frente para olhar para a paisagem. “Isto é lindo...”

A Lexa acena, olhando para o enorme lago à sua frente.

“Descobri-o há uns anos atrás, numa viagem de moto. Dantes costumava partir sozinha à descoberta de sítios novos e calmos. Não sei porquê, mas guardei sempre este na memória e tinha feito um apontamento mental para voltar cá logo que regressei a Polis. Não consegui por causa do trabalho. Quando me questionei sobre onde te poderia trazer para o nosso primeiro encontro oficial, não pensei duas vezes quando me lembrei do lago.” A Lexa perde-se na sua explicação e só então nota que a Clarke pousara o rosto no seu ombro.

“Quer dizer então que achas que mereço conhecer um dos teus sítios preferidos?”

“Mereces tudo, Clarke...”

A jovem médica começa a beijar o pescoço da morena à sua frente enquanto as suas mãos viajam pela parte da frente da rapariga. A Lexa fecha os olhos, perdendo-se na mistura de sensações. Quando as mãos da Clarke chegam ao centro das suas pernas, a morena abre os olhos e trava-as. Depois, olha novamente para a rapariga atrás de si.

“Hoje é o primeiro encontro e eu gostava mesmo de fazer isto como deve ser.” Explica-lhe ela, com carinho.

“Lexa Woods, uma mulher tradicional... Isso ainda me excita mais!”

A estas palavras, a advogada cora. A Clarke está a adorar perceber o quanto a Lexa começa a deixar cair as suas defesas quando está com ela.

A morena ajuda a médica a descer da moto, fazendo o mesmo logo em seguida para apoiar a Clarke, cujas pernas parecem meio dormentes.

As duas raparigas caminham em silêncio pela margem do lago durante vários minutos. Depois, decidem parar e relaxar, sentando-se na relva.

“É oficial.” A Clarke interrompe o silêncio. “Estou rendida a este sítio!”

“E eu estou rendida a ti...” Diz a morena que, em vez de admirar a vista à sua frente, prefere admirar a sua companhia.

A Clarke sorri e começa a corar mas, para esconder o embaraço, decide pousar a cabeça no ombro da morena. Depois, pega em uma das mãos da Lexa e entrelaça na sua. A morena aproveita a deixa e beija a mão da Clarke que está a segurar a sua.

“Conta-me algo sobre ti.” Continua a Clarke.

“O que queres saber?”

“Tudo...” A Clarke encontra os olhos da rapariga. “Como, por exemplo, quando foi a última vez que tiveste uma relação.”

A Lexa sorri-lhe mas foge com o olhar. Depois de largos segundos em silêncio, respira fundo.

“Foi na Universidade.”

“Onde é que estudaste?”

“Em Harvard.”

“Claro que foi em Harvard.” A Clarke revira o olhar e sorri-lhe. “Como é que ela se chamava?”

“Costia.”

“O que é que aconteceu?”

“Ela traiu-me.”

A Clarke fica parva com a resposta. Como é possível alguém querer trair a mulher à sua frente? Quem é que não estaria satisfeita com alguém como ela na sua vida?

“Ela não sabe o que perdeu!”

A Lexa sorri com a resposta da rapariga.

“Ela traiu-me com a Ontari.”

“O quê??” O queixo da Clarke cai. “Ok... E tu és amiga dela?”

A Lexa encolhe os ombros.

“A vida dá muitas voltas.”

“Isso é verdade. Eu, por exemplo, conheci a Raven porque namorávamos o mesmo rapaz, o Finn.”

“A sério?”

A Clarke acena e as duas soltam uma gargalhada.

“Já tiveste alguma coisa com a Ontari?” A pergunta da Clarke sai um bocado a medo, mas ela morre de curiosidade para saber a resposta.

“Sim. Só físico. Mas apesar de ela ser uma mulher bonita, nunca me senti demasiado atraída por ela. Para mim tem que haver algo mais que a beleza exterior.”

“Tipo o quê?”

“Tipo uma personalidade que, apesar de diferente da minha, encaixe na perfeição.” A Lexa faz uma pausa e encontra os olhos da rapariga. “Uma personalidade como a tua.”

A estas palavras, a Clarke sorri.

“Tu és o pacote completo, Clarke Griffin.” Continua a Lexa. “Linda, interessante, divertida, cuidadosa, profissional quando tem que ser, relaxada... Já disse linda?”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada e não evita ficar novamente corada. Ela agarra no rosto da Lexa, acaricia-o e, depois, aproxima-se dela para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

A tarde já vai longa e o sol já se põem quando a Clarke decide levantar-se.

“Onde vais?”

“A lado nenhum.” Responde ela, a sorrir. “Anda, levanta-te.”

A Lexa assim o faz.

“Agora vai lá para o fundo e vira as costas. Só te voltas para o lago quando eu disser!”

“Ok...” A morena fica sem perceber mas assim o faz.

A Clarke demora alguns minutos e a Lexa começa a ficar impaciente.

“Então?”

“Lexa Woods sem paciência? Essa é nova!” Diz ela, a rir-se.

A Lexa suspira de ansiedade e, depois, sente os braços da médica envolverem-lhe a cintura e os seus lábios beijarem-lhe o ombro.

“Podes virar-te.”

A Lexa assim o faz e a Clarke aponta para o sítio onde estavam anteriormente sentadas e onde agora está uma enorme toalha com alguns petiscos no centro, pousados em pratos de plástico.

“Nada melhor que um piquenique para um primeiro encontro!” Justifica ela.

A Lexa sorri com os dentes todos e, depois, solta uma gargalhada.

“Então era isso que trazias na mochila?”

A Clarke acena e a Lexa sente-se embaraçada com o que lhe havia passado pela cabeça quando a Raven lhe dissera que certamente o que estava na mochila tinha alguma coisa a ver com ela.

A jovem médica pega na Lexa por uma mão e arrasta-a até à toalha.

“Rissóis, bolinhos de bacalhau, croquetes, batatas fritas, salada de fruta!” Diz-lhe ela. “E, para completar, uma garrafa de vinho verde! Parece-te bem?”

“É perfeito!” A Lexa abraça a rapariga. “Tu és perfeita...”

A Clarke não deixa de sentir um orgulho enorme com a reação que a rapariga teve.

As duas sentam-se e começam a comer e a falar sobre tudo e sobre nada. Quando terminam, deitam-se na toalha e olham para o céu, agora estrelado.

“Quem diria que, um dia, estaria num encontro com a Clarke Griffin!” Diz a Lexa, procurando a mão da rapariga para a acariciar.

“Quem diria que a Lexa Woods é uma romântica!” A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

A Lexa larga a mão da rapariga e faz força sobre um cotovelo para poder olhar para a Clarke.

“Vais dizer que não gostas.”

“Adoro!” A Clarke começa a brincar com o colarinho da camisa verde da Lexa. “E vou adorar ainda mais o que vai vir a seguir...”

“E isso é o quê?”

“Não sei, diz-me tu. Dois dias longe de tudo e todos, só nós e mais ninguém. Nunca tirei dois dias seguidos de folga. É bom que me compenses e bem!”

“Já a querer mandar, Griffin?”

“Mandar não. Ordenar!”

A Lexa decide pôr-se em cima da rapariga, pousando uma perna entre as duas da Clarke, pressionando um pouco o seu centro.

“Vamos estabelecer uma coisa, aqui e agora.” Sussurra a morena. “Quem dá ordens aqui, sou eu.”

A Clarke sente-se arrepiar com as palavras da morena e a forma com que respira ao seu ouvido e pressiona o centro das suas pernas. Ela procura a boca da Lexa e as duas beijam-se lentamente. A Clarke aproveita o beijo e a distração momentânea da morena e rebola o corpo de ambas para o lado, de forma a ficar ela por cima.

“Tens a certeza?”

A Lexa sorri mas, antes de ter tempo de voltar para a posição inicial, a Clarke abre as suas pernas e senta-se sob a sua cintura, pousando as mãos nos ombros da advogada, impedindo-a que se levante.

“Sabes que, se eu quisesse, já estavas novamente deitada.” Constata a Lexa, com naturalidade.

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Deves achar-te a super mulher!”

“Eu não acho. Eu sou!” Diz a Lexa a sorrir-lhe.

“Muito bem, prova-o.”

A Lexa olha-a muito seriamente e em silêncio e a Clarke começa a sorrir, nervosa.

“Eu amo-te, Clarke.”

E, depois de digerir as mesmas palavras que dissera à morena há uns dias atrás, a rapariga sorri e beija-a com toda a paixão do mundo. Ela já sabia disso mas, pela primeira vez, ouvi-la dizê-lo soube muito bem!

A Lexa senta-se lentamente, absorvida pelo beijo e as duas ficam assim, frente a frente e uma no colo da outra, durante imenso tempo. Quando param para respirar, encostam as suas testas uma à outra.

“Acho que está na altura da segunda parte do encontro.” Diz a Lexa, meio ofegante.

A Clarke apenas acena e não tem tempo para se mover porque, de repente, sente a Lexa levantá-la, acabando por ficar em pé e com a médica ao seu colo, que depressa entrelaça as pernas na cintura da morena.

“Afinal és mesmo a super mulher!” Constata a rapariga loira.

“Ainda não viste nada.” Responde-lhe a Lexa, voltando a beijá-la.

“Quero entrar assim no quarto de hotel...” Sugere a Clarke.

“Quem disse que vamos para um hotel?”

A Clarke olha para a morena, confusa, e depois olha em volta, à procura de alguma pista. A Lexa solta uma gargalhada quando vê a reação da Clarke. A morena pousa-a no chão.

“Vamos arrumar isto primeiro.” Diz ela, apontando para a toalha de piquenique.

Passados poucos minutos, as raparigas estão já de volta à estrada na Harley e a Clarke não deixou de reparar que seguiam o trilho da água. Não demorou muito até a Lexa voltar a parar, estacionando agora numa marina. A Clarke é a primeira a saltar da moto e começa aos pulos.

“Vamos dormir num barco?” Pergunta ela, com um sorriso.

A Lexa acena, satisfeita com a surpresa que acabara de fazer à médica.

As duas raparigas começam a caminhar entre os diversos barcos lá guardados e é evidente a ansiedade da Clarke para descobrir em qual vão passar a noite. Já não sobram muitos barcos para ver quando, finalmente, a Lexa para em frente a um iate não muito grande, não muito pequeno.

“Não...” O queixo da Clarke cai.

“Era dos meus pais.” Explica a Lexa. “Costumo usá-lo no verão com o Lincoln e a Anya.”

A morena sobe e estica a mão à Clarke para a ajudar. Os olhos da Clarke brilham enquanto ela sorri e diz:

“Nunca fodi num iate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUE FOFAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!
> 
> Talvez Octaven no próximo capítulo ;)


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E, pela primeira vez na história das minhas fanfictions, um capítulo só com Octaven! Tcharannn!!!

A Raven volta para casa depois de entregar a mochila à Clarke na clínica.

“Dois dia sem Clarke!” Diz ela, enquanto entra em casa e se dirige para o sofá, onde decide deitar-se. “Posso fazer o que quiser, comer o que quiser e sujar o que quiser porque tenho a casa só para mim! Isto vai ser tão relaxante...”

A tarde passa sem a Raven dar por isso. A latina adormece no sofá e, quando acorda, decide preparar qualquer coisa para comer. Ela está habituada às tardes e até a algumas noites sem a amiga – a Clarke vive praticamente na clínica. Mas a verdade é que nunca chegam a passar dois dias inteiros sem se verem. Esta é, sem dúvida, uma estreia!

A Raven pega nas sandes que preparou e em duas garrafas de cerveja e decide, mais uma vez, sentar-se à vontade no sofá para assistir a algum filme. O desejo que tem em ligar à Octavia para lhe perguntar se se quer juntar a ela é muito, mas depressa se dissipa. Derrotada pelo próprio orgulho e também pelo receio em falar com a morena – embora tenha dito à Lexa que assim o faria –, a jovem mecânica opta por continuar o seu serão sozinha.

A noite cai e a rapariga começa a sentir-se entediada. Hoje o Wick não precisou dela na oficina, não havia nenhum trabalho para fazer noutra garagem qualquer e nem o seu doutoramento em Engenharia Mecânica lhe está a dar tanto trabalho quando gostaria. O dia está aborrecido para o crânio e para o espírito de Raven Reyes. Ela pega no telemóvel e olha para ele à espera de uma coragem que venha de um sítio qualquer, ou então de um milagre e o nome da Octavia apareça por lá. Mas nada. Ela suspira.

“Não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada!” Decide ela, levantando-se e optando por passar pelo bar do Miller.

“Raven!”

Logo que entra no bar, a latina procura pela voz que a chamou e vê o Bellamy.

“Oh não...” Murmura ela. Se está lá o Bellamy, muito provavelmente também está...

“A Octavia está aqui comigo! Junta-te a nós!”

“É claro que está...” Diz ela, entredentes.

A rapariga segue o amigo até à mesa onde não só está a pessoa que mais anda a evitar no mundo, como também algumas caras bem conhecidas que, por segundos, lhe parecem ser a salvação possível.

“Monroe! Monty! É tão bom ver-vos!” Festeja ela.

“E a Octavia!” Diz o Monty, na sua inocência. “Ou não a estás a ver?”

Mentalmente, a Raven parte a cara ao rapaz.

“Hey...” Diz ela, olhando a medo para a amiga.

“Vou dançar.” Diz a Octavia, terminando a cerveja de golada e retirando-se da mesa, ignorando por completo a latina. A reação da irmã Blake não podia ser pior.

“Vocês estão chateadas?” Pergunta a Monroe.

“É claro que não! Ela deve estar com o período.” Justifica a Raven. “Bom, mas eu também já estava de saída, por isso depois falamos. Adeus!”

“Onde pensas que vais?” O Bellamy agarra na amiga. “Mas é que nem pensar! Anda dançar connosco!”

“Oh grande merda...” Suspira a Raven que, derrotada, rouba a bebida do Monty e segue o amigo para a pista. “Anda lá Blake, mostra o que vales.”

As primeiras três músicas são difíceis de acompanhar mas, quando a quarta começa, a mecânica já não está assim tão sóbria e solta-se um pouco mais, atirando alguns olhares para onde a Octavia dança com um desconhecido qualquer.

“Onde está o Lincoln?” Pergunta a Raven, curiosa.

O Bellamy apenas encolhe os ombros e continua a seguir o ritmo da música.

A rapariga decide continuar a tentar relaxar no sítio que escolheu para esquecer a morena que está, neste preciso momento, a dançar à sua frente. E o que lhe parece é que a Octavia está a tentar fazer algum jogo com ela. Ou, pelo menos, é isso que o álcool no seu sangue lhe diz. Não é normal ver a irmã mais nova dos Blake a dar tanta confiança a estranhos!

“Que se lixe...” Diz a latina, afastando-se do seu parceiro de dança para se aproximar da amiga. “Anda comigo!”

A Octavia decide ignorar e a Raven agarra-a pelo braço.

“Larga-me, Raven!”

“Afinal consegues falar! Quem diria!”

“Deixa-a em paz!” Intromete-se o desconhecido com quem a Octavia está a dançar.

“O Lincoln sabe disto?”

Mas a Octavia prefere, mais uma vez, a ignorar, virando-lhe as costas para continuar a dançar com o rapaz. A Raven sente-se derrotada e decide que está na altura certa para ir para casa. Não pode dizer que não tentou. 

De repente, ela vê o tal desconhecido que dança com a Octavia a apalpar-lhe o rabo.

“Ei!!” Reclama a Octavia. “Não te dei esse abuso!”

Sem pensar duas vezes, a Raven interfere, impondo-se entre os dois para dar um murro na cara do rapaz. Rapidamente ele riposta e o bar todo junta-se em volta deles para assistir à briga que a Octavia e agora o Bellamy tentam parar.

“Larga-me Bellamy! Ele merece que lhe parta os cornos!” Reclama a latina enquanto o amigo a agarra.

O Miller aparece a tempo para impedir que o rapaz a quem a Raven bateu dê mais um passo em frente na direção da latina, que continua furiosa.

“Raven...” A Octavia aproxima-se dela e, só depois de lhe tocar no ombro, a rapariga acalma-se.

“Ok, ok!” Suspira a Raven. “Larga-me por favor Bellamy. Vou-me embora.”

O amigo assim o faz e a latina sai do bar.

“Raven! Raven!” A Octavia desata a correr atrás dela.

“Podes voltar para a festa, O.” Diz a latina com um ar derrotado.

A morena não lhe dá ouvidos e leva as mãos ao rosto da amiga, passando o polegar no seu lábio cortado.

“Deixa-me levar-te a casa.” Sugere a Octavia.

A Raven abana a cabeça.

“Foste mais que clara em relação a não quereres falar comigo. Agora não tenhas pena, por favor.” Dito isto, a latina vira-lhe as costas e ruma a casa, sentindo que esta seria uma boa noite para ter a Clarke por perto. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, como é que ela contaria à melhor amiga que está apaixonada pela outra melhor amiga das duas?

Quando a jovem mecânica entra em casa, procura por uma garrafa de cerveja fresca que a possa consolar e, ao mesmo tempo, servir de gelo para encostar ao lábio cortado.

“Grande merda...” Suspira ela, tentando não imaginar o que poderá estar a Octavia a fazer neste preciso momento.

É então que a campainha do prédio toca e a latina olha pelo intercomunicador.

“Vai embora, Octavia.” Isso é o que ela diz, mas não o que deseja. Convém manter a postura de durona.

“Não sem antes conversarmos. Raven, se não me abres a porta, juro que vou acampar aqui fora!”

A latina suspira, derrotada, e abre a porta do prédio para que a amiga entre. A morena depressa chega ao piso onde a rapariga vive e bate à porta, onde a Raven já a espera e abre em poucos segundos.

“Octavia, por favor, estou sem cabeça para mais confusões.”

“A grande Raven Reyes, sem cabeça para confusões?” Brinca a amiga. “Essa é nova!”

“Acredita que hoje até eu estou surpreendida comigo mesma...” Suspira ela.

“O que aconteceu à Raven cheia de energia e sempre com piadas na ponta da língua?”

“Bom, a última vez que soube da ponta da minha língua, estava na tua boca e tu gostaste.” Responde a latina, voltando ao seu sarcasmo original. 

Só depois de falar, percebe realmente o que disse e olha um pouco assustada para a Octavia, esperando alguma espécie de repreensão mas, em vez disso, vê um sorriso. A Raven questiona-a então com o olhar, esperando uma justificação ao mesmo tempo que não consegue ignorar o batimento acelerado do seu coração.

A Octavia respira fundo e faz sinal para que a amiga se sente no sofá, seguindo-a para fazer o mesmo.

“O que aconteceu... Apanhaste-me de surpresa, Raven. E está a ser estranho processar isto tudo porque...” A rapariga faz uma pausa para ganhar coragem para o que vai dizer a seguir. “Porque eu gostei do que senti quando me beijaste.”

A Raven não consegue evitar sorrir com os dentes todos, queixando-se logo de seguida porque abrira novamente o corte do lábio.

“Acabei com o Lincoln. O que quer que fosse que tinha com ele.” Continua a morena, perdida nos seus pensamentos. “Aquilo que me estava a faltar quando estava com ele... Tu deste-me isso Raven, com um beijo só! E desde aí que não consigo parar de pensar em ti e isto é tudo tão novo para mim porque tu és a minha melhor amiga e não quero que nada dê errado porque depois perco-te para sempre. Não iria conseguir...”

A Raven não a deixa terminar. Em vez disso, leva um dedo aos lábios da amiga.

“Shhh... Podes parar aí. Já ouvi o que queria!” Diz ela, com um sorriso desta vez cuidadoso para não sentir novamente a dor de há pouco. “Se sentimos o mesmo, vamos dar este passo, juntas!” Dito isto, a latina aproxima-se dela e beija-a, também com cuidado. “Merda... Nem beijar-te em condições posso por causa do outro tipo!”

A Octavia solta uma gargalhada.

“Ninguém te mandou querer bater num gajo que é o dobro de ti!”

“Ninguém o mandou meter-se com a minha miúda!”

“Tua?” Pergunta a Octavia, com curiosidade.

“Claro que sim. Octavia Blake, a partir de hoje és só minha!”

A Octavia responde-lhe com um sorriso tímido.

“Espera só até este corte no lábio sarar completamente!” Continua a Raven, com a velha confiança que acabara de recuperar. Pensando bem, ainda bem que a Clarke vai estar fora mais um dia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero ver como é que vão contar isto à Clarke...


	16. XVI

Os dois dias passaram a correr. As horas ao lado da Lexa parece que voam e a Clarke começa a lamentar o facto de ter que voltar à vida real. É tudo tão mágico e perfeito quando estão juntas que parece que o resto do mundo deixa de existir. 

No dia anterior, a Clarke sugeriu à Lexa que pusesse o iate a trabalhar e se afastassem um pouco mais da costa, desejo esse que a morena se prontificou a realizar. Já em alto mar, tendo apenas o sol abrasador e as ondulações da água como únicas testemunhas, as duas raparigas entregaram-se mais uma vez à paixão, ignorando por completo a cama e o conforto interior do barco, aproveitando o próprio mastro para manter a Clarke segura no colo da Lexa enquanto a morena fazia maravilhas com os seus dedos entre as pernas da médica.

Agora, e depois de uma noite bem dormida no aconchego dos braços da morena, a Clarke decide aproveitar o resto da manhã para desenhar a rapariga que dorme tão serena na cama. Estes dois dias foram perfeitos para conhecer mais a íntimo a verdadeira Lexa Woods, que a Clarke acabaria por concluir ser completamente diferente da mulher que se veste de advogada e se apresenta tão friamente aos outros. Esta Lexa Woods é uma mulher sensível, romântica, calorosa, preocupada e protetora e a Clarke acaba por decidir que esta é a faceta da morena que mais prefere. Esta é a sua Lexa.

Já passou mais de uma hora desde que a jovem médica pegara no seu caderno de esboços e decidira desenhar a morena que dorme profundamente à sua frente, com o corpo despido coberto apenas pelo lençol branco em cetim.

A Lexa dá um suspiro e espreguiça-se antes de abrir os olhos, acabando por deixar um dos seus seios descoberto. Com o desenho praticamente terminado, a Clarke fecha o caderno e decide intervir no despertar da advogada, voltando para a cama.

“Bom dia...” Diz a Clarke, beijando levemente os lábios da morena e passando de seguida para o seu pescoço, parando depois no seio descoberto, que começa a lamber e a trincar com cuidado.

A morena nada responde, tal é o seu estado de sonolência. Em vez disso, sorri e mantém os olhos fechados, concentrando-se na mistura de sensações que a Clarke que lhe está a proporcionar.

A médica decide descer mais um pouco mas, em vez de afastar o lençol, decide mergulhar nele e colocar-se entre as pernas da morena, permanecendo assim debaixo da roupa. Ela não perde muito tempo até atacar o centro de principal prazer da Lexa, despertando de vez a rapariga sonolenta que começa a respirar com alguma dificuldade ao mesmo tempo que ajeita a posição das pernas para permitir maior acesso à Clarke.

“Clarke...” A Lexa começa a suspirar o seu nome e a médica sabe que está a fazer os movimentos certos com a sua língua, aproveitando agora também para inserir dois dedos no interior da morena. “Não pares...” Suplica ela, já com alguma dificuldade.

A Clarke faz como pedido e usa as últimas forças que lhe restam para dar o melhor orgasmo de bom-dia à advogada, que geme a pulmões cheios logo pela manhã. Depois, quando a morena finalmente relaxa, a Clarke surge por entre os lençóis para beijar a rapariga que parece ter voltado ao estado anterior de sonolência mas, desta vez, com um sorriso maior.

“Ainda bem que estamos em alto mar.” Constata a Clarke com a voz rouca e sexy que costuma ter pela manhã, algo que a Lexa descobriu recentemente que adora.

“Para tua informação, gemes muito mais alto.” Responde a morena, com um sorriso preguiçoso.

“Tenho que aproveitar bem o facto de podermos estar afastadas do mundo...” Justifica a Clarke com uma gargalhada que lhe sai tão rouca quanto a sua voz matinal e que a Lexa também descobriu recentemente que a excita muito.

As duas beijam-se e a morena aproveita a vulnerabilidade da Clarke para inverter as posições, rebolando com ela e ficando agora por cima da rapariga.

“Falta o meu pequeno-almoço...” Diz a Lexa.

“Está pronto a ser servido.” Responde a Clarke com ousadia, abrindo levemente as pernas.

A Lexa sorri com os dentes todos e começa a descer lentamente mas, no momento em que se começa a posicionar entre as pernas da Clarke, a rapariga apanha-a de surpresa e passa uma perna por cima da cabeça da morena, rebola na cama e desata a correr. A Lexa começa a rir e corre atrás dela.

“Clarke, não é justo!”

A jovem médica não lhe responde. Em vez disso, decide mergulhar no mar, arrependendo-se logo de seguida com o choque da água fria no seu corpo a arder de desejo. Quando volta à tona para respirar, solta um gemido que faz a Lexa rir às gargalhadas.

“Era suposto isso ser um castigo para mim?” Pergunta-lhe a morena.

A Clarke acena, agora também ela a sorrir.

“Acho que foi a pior decisão da minha vida!” Responde a médica, a rir-se. “Mas agora está feito e, se queres o teu pequeno-almoço, anda buscá-lo!” Continua ela com um olhar sugestivo.

A Lexa pensa durante alguns segundos e a Clarke, com o corpo já habituado à temperatura da água, volta a sentir o desejo queimar-lhe nas veias com a imagem de uma Lexa completamente nua no iate a olhar para si e a ponderar se deve ou não mergulhar. A decisão não demora muito tempo a ser tomada porque, de repente, a morena salta do barco num mergulho perfeito e talvez até pensado para pôr a jovem médica a arder ainda mais. Resultou. E a Lexa aparece à sua frente ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos estão já a agarrar nas coxas da Clarke, guiando-as para que a médica entrelace as pernas à volta da sua cintura. O olhar da Lexa é sério, focado, apaixonado e a Clarke adora vê-la assim, concentrada como uma leoa antes de atacar a sua presa. O seu ar é tão dominante que a Clarke sente-se completamente molhada e não é só pela água do mar. A Lexa aperta suavemente o rabo da rapariga, comandando os seus movimentos contra a sua cintura, trazendo alguma pressão ao centro das pernas da Clarke, excitando-a. Sem nunca fugirem ao olhar uma da outra, sem nunca perderem esse foco, a Lexa leva uma das mãos à parte do corpo da Clarke que exige mais atenção, começando a massajar o clítoris da rapariga por quem daria a vida. As duas continuam a olhar-se numa espécie de jogo de sedução e de dominância. Os movimentos pélvicos da Clarke tornam-se mais rápidos e a Lexa sabe que este é o momento ideal para a penetrar. Ao sentir os dedos da morena entrarem lentamente dentro de si, a Clarke desvia finalmente os olhos dos da rapariga, apenas para puxar a cabeça para trás e começar a gemer a pulmões cheios. A Lexa aproveita a deixa para lhe beijar o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que aumenta a velocidade com que a penetra. As paredes internas da Clarke começam a contrair-se. Já não falta muito. É então que a advogada decide parar o que está a fazer e, antes de dar tempo à Clarke para reclamar, segura o corpo da médica para que flutue à superfície da água e leva a sua língua ao centro das pernas da rapariga, penetrando-a com ela. Depressa a Clarke volta a sentir a sensação que havia morrido há segundos atrás e não demora muito até gemer pelo orgasmo que não tarda a vir. Lexa Woods sempre a surpreender Clarke Griffin com os seus truques sexuais.

“Trouxeste o nosso brinquedo?” Pergunta a Clarke, ainda ofegante, enquanto a Lexa aproveita o facto da rapariga ter todo o corpo a flutuar para beijar cada centímetro da sua pele.

“Mhmmm.” Responde a morena, demasiado focado na pele da rapariga, que brilha com o reflexo do sol a bater na água.

“Fode-me com ele.” Diz a Clarke, sem qualquer vergonha.

A estas palavras, a Lexa sorri.

“Algum sítio em mente?”

A Clarke acena e começa a nadar em direção ao iate. A Lexa segue-a, ajudando-a a subir e subindo também ela logo de seguida. A morena vai rapidamente buscar o dildo strap on, que felizmente lembrara-se de colocar na mochila enquanto se preparava para estes dois dias com a Clarke. A advogada procura pela jovem médica, curiosa para saber que sítio a rapariga tem em mente e rapidamente dá com ela na cabine do iate, encostada ao volante, com o chapéu oficial da marinha que havia sido do seu pai e que a Lexa usa por brincadeira quando vai para lá de férias com os primos. Agora, ao ver a Clarke completamente nua, a escorrer água pelo corpo e pelo cabelo, apenas com aquele chapéu na cabeça e encostada à mesa ao lado do volante com uma das suas pernas ousadamente pousada no cadeirão em frente para permitir que fique bem aberta, a única reação da Lexa é colocar rapidamente o strap on à cintura.

“Pronto para mim, marujo?” Pergunta a Clarke com uma voz propositadamente sensual, levando um dedo à boca para lhe dar um toque de inocência.

“Sempre, Clarke...” Responde-lhe a Lexa, enquanto caminha lentamente para a rapariga, devorando-a só com o olhar.

“Capitã Clarke Griffin, marujo!” Continua a Clarke, investida na fantasia.

A Lexa sorri e decide entrar na brincadeira.

“Marujo Woods ao seu dispor, capitã Griffin. Em que lhe posso ser útil?”

A Clarke sorri e decide continuar. Ela pega num mapa pousado ao lado do volante e abre-o. Depois, vira-se de costas para a Lexa, colocando o mapa sobre a mesa onde esteve até agora encostada.

“Estou perdida... Talvez o marujo me possa ajudar a... Encontrar o norte?”

A estas palavras a Lexa não contem uma gargalhada e a Clarke vira-se para ela e bate-lhe num dos ombros, ofendida por a Lexa ter estragado o momento.

“Assim não vale, Lexa!” Diz ela, a corar.

A morena depressa se recompõe e agarra com perícia na cintura da Clarke, voltando-a novamente de frente para o mapa.

“Peço desculpa, capitã.”

“Talvez deva chamar outro marujo que me ajude com isto...”

“Eu sou o melhor marujo desta costa.” Sussurra a Lexa ao ouvido da Clarke, ao mesmo tempo que encosta os seus seios às costas da rapariga e coloca o dildo entre as pernas dela. A esta sensação, a Clarke fecha os olhos e apoia-se na mesa. “Diga-me para onde pretende navegar.”

A Clarke não responde tão rápido quanto gostaria. Em vez disso, perde-se na sensação do objeto a roçar-lhe nas suas partes íntimas e começa a balançar-se lentamente para a frente e para trás. A Lexa segue a sua capitã e faz o mesmo, beijando-lhe os ombros, sempre encostando propositadamente os seus seios eretos às costas da Clarke.

“Para... Os mares profundos...” Responde a médica com alguma dificuldade.

“São os meus preferidos.” Sussurra novamente a Lexa, lambendo-lhe de seguida a orelha. “Sobretudo para mergulhar.” Dito isto, a morena começa a inserir lentamente o dildo na vagina da Clarke.

“Eu gosto quando mergulhas... Bem fundo...”

Já perdidas na fantasia, a Lexa viaja com as suas mãos desde a cintura da Clarke até aos seus seios, agarrando-lhe depois no cabelo, deixando cair assim o chapéu sobre a mesa. A morena começa a fazer movimentos mais rápidos com a sua anca e a Clarke começa a gemer.

“Mais rápido.” Suplica a Clarke, entre gemidos.

A Lexa assim o faz, levando agora uma das mãos ao clítoris da rapariga para o estimular.

“Daddy...” Geme a jovem médica e, sem perceber bem porquê, a Lexa sente-se ainda mais excitada e vai buscar forças que não conhecia para penetrar a Clarke ainda com mais vigor, acabando por ter um orgasmo a meio do percurso, facto que não a impediu de continuar a dar prazer à rapariga com as costas voltadas para si.

Os gemidos da Clarke tornam-se quase ensurdecedores e, quando a rapariga atinge o orgasmo, deixa cair o seu corpo sobre a mesa enquanto a Lexa continua com os movimentos, agora mais leves, guiando o que ainda sobra do êxtase da rapariga.

“Dava tudo para poder explodir dentro de ti...” Admite a Lexa, completamente excitada.

Passados uns segundos, a morena afasta o dildo do corpo da Clarke, que agora volta-se de frente para a Lexa e se ajoelha. A advogada olha para a rapariga sem entender e então vê algo que a põe completamente louca. A Clarke começa a lamber o dildo, saboreando o que restou dos seus fluídos. A reação da Lexa é automática, levando as suas mãos ao cabelo da jovem médica. O prazer que sente é quase igual ao que sentiria se tivesse realmente um pénis.

“Clarke Griffin... Tu assim acabas comigo...” Suspira a Lexa.

A Clarke continua a lamber lentamente o dildo e olha provocadoramente para a Lexa quando decide enfiá-lo na sua boca. E a Lexa quase que se vem ao assistir àquilo. Para aumentar o prazer da morena, a Clarke leva os dedos ao clítoris da advogada e começa a massajá-lo. A Lexa fecha os olhos e, inconscientemente, começa a balançar a sua anca. Depois, olha para a Clarke, que continua dedicada a lamber o brinquedo e a tocar na morena, levando a mão livre a um dos seios da Lexa, estimulando-a ainda mais. A Lexa agarra no cabelo da rapariga com mais força e deita a sua cabeça para trás.

“Clarke... Ah... Clarke...”

A Lexa atinge o orgasmo logo a seguir, tentando não mexer as ancas com muita violência segundos antes de ser levada ao êxtase. A Clarke levanta-se e beija-a com paixão. A sua boca a saber ao suco mágico que lhe escorre pelas pernas.

“Um dia vou ser eu a usar esse dildo em ti.”

“Vai sonhando!” Responde a Lexa, a sorrir.

“Eu sei que a Lexa Woods não gosta de ser dominada, mas... Isto seria uma grande prova de amor...” Continua a Clarke, com um sorriso agora inocente.

“Isso é jogo baixo, Griffin.” A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

A Clarke faz beicinho e a Lexa acha aquilo a coisa mais adorável do mundo.

“Não farias isso pela tua namorada?”

O silêncio instala-se entre ambas e só então a Clarke percebe o que disse.

“É isso que queres ser?” Pergunta-lhe a morena.

“Não sei. Quer dizer, sim, mas... Não tenho que ser se não quiseres porque nós até estamos bem assim, não é? Só gostava de garantir que...”

A Lexa cala-a com um beijo.

“Eu sou só tua, Clarke. Aceitas ser também tu só minha? Queres... Ser a minha namorada?” A pergunta sai com timidez, como se fossem duas adolescentes a viver o primeiro amor.

A Clarke dá um pulo e volta a beijar a morena.

“Sim!! Estava a ver que nunca mais perguntavas!”

“Nós temos feito isto tudo ao contrário, não temos? Primeiro sexo, depois declarações de amor e agora pedidos de namoro...” Diz a Lexa, às gargalhadas.

“Pelo menos agora sabemos que o próximo passo será mais natural!”

“E qual é esse passo?” Pergunta a Lexa, com curiosidade.

A Clarke rapidamente cora e foge com o olhar.

“Olha para as horas! Por muito que eu esteja a adorar a nossa lua-de-mel, está na hora de voltar, Miss Woods!” Dito isto, a Clarke desaparece da vista da morena. Dentro de algumas horas, a jovem médica voltará à sua rotina habitual na clínica e, por muito que esse facto lhe custe a aceitar, ela está aliviada por não ter falado demais.

A Clarke entra no duche mas, antes de conseguir fechar a porta, a Lexa entra e junta-se a ela.

“Lua-de-mel antes do casamento? Afinal nem o próximo passo será assim tão natural.” Diz ela, com um sorriso.

É claro que a Lexa não é burra nenhuma e percebeu o significado por detrás das palavras da Clarke. Isto quer dizer que a Lexa também quer?

“Não vou dizer o sim antes de me deixares usar o dildo.” Contra-ataca a Clarke.

“Quem disse que vou ser eu a propor?” Responde a Lexa, com um sorriso ainda maior. A Clarke dá-lhe um ligeiro empurrão que nem a faz perder o equilíbrio, mas valeu o esforço. E antes de voltarem à vida real e aos seus dramas, as duas raparigas aproveitam os últimos momentos no paraíso. Apesar de se conhecerem há pouco tempo, elas sabem que, se quiserem, podem levar isto muito mais longe. E, se isso acontecer, é claro que Lexa Woods quer ser a pessoa a propor algo mais nesta relação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu juro que não sou uma horny bitch. Ok, se calhar um bocado.


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparem-se Clexianos, isto vai dar uma volta gira!  
> Uau, Clexianos... Gosto :p

A Clarke desce da moto da Lexa, estacionada em frente à Clínica Jake Griffin.

“Obrigada.” Diz ela, depois de tirar o capacete e o entregar à Lexa.

O próximo passo a dar, nenhuma das duas sabe. Devem despedir-se como as namoradas fazem? Afinal de contas, agora é oficial que pertencem uma à outra. Por outro lado, é algo relativamente secreto, até porque têm um problema legal entre ambas, que nenhuma pediu, mas que as arrastou para dividas antigas entre as famílias.

A Lexa parece perceber o debate interno dentro da cabeça da namorada.

“Está tudo bem, Clarke. Logo à noite ligo-te, sim?”

A jovem médica respira fundo e acena. É realmente uma pena não poder beijar estes lábios que estão a sorrir para si. Que ninguém saiba que estão juntas, é uma coisa. Mas uma vez que chegaram juntas, quem quer que as tenha visto, há de pensar que são... Amigas? Não é que essa definição agrade à Clarke mas, por momentos, é a desculpa que procurava para poder, no mínimo, despedir-se da Lexa com alguma proximidade. E então ela beija o rosto da morena, corando em seguida com o gesto inocente mas que, ao contrário do que pensou há segundos atrás, agora lhe parece bem romântico.

A Lexa sorri, apanhada completamente desprevenida.

“É mais do que o que achei que ia ter.” Justifica ela. “Até logo, Clarke.”

A morena volta a ligar o motor e a Clarke sorri antes de a ver arrancar e desaparecer no trânsito.

A Lexa sente uma dor no peito por acabar de deixar a mulher que mais importância ganhou na sua vida para trás. Por ela, não a largava nunca mais! O seu coração e a sua alma pertencem a Clarke Griffin e a jovem médica agora também lhe pertence. E Lexa Woods não vai perder o que de mais valioso tem por causa de um estúpido caso legal que quase a afastara da Clarke uma vez. Ela precisa de resolver isto e é agora!

A advogada entra em casa de rompante e cruza-se com a prima.

“Anya, viste o teu pai?”

“Olá para ti também! Como é que correu? Bem? Que bom! Eu também estou bem. Não posso dizer o mesmo do Lincoln.” Responde a Anya, claramente maldisposta.

A Lexa suspira.

“Desculpa. Preciso de falar com ele e não consigo pensar em mais nada mas... O que se passa com o Lincoln?”

A Anya revira os olhos e encolhe os ombros.

“Qualquer coisa a ver com a Octavia trocá-lo por aquela latina com quem costuma sair.”

“A Raven?” A Lexa solta uma gargalhada. “Quem diria que ela ia conseguir!”

“Espera lá, tu sabias disto? E mesmo assim deixaste o Lincoln sofrer?”

A Lexa suspira e acena em resposta.

“Tanto eu quanto a Raven estávamos deprimidas porque achávamos que não éramos correspondidas. Nunca quis que o Lincoln sofresse, mas se a Octavia a escolheu a ela, mais vale ter sido agora do que mais tarde, quando as coisas com o Lincoln estivessem realmente assentes.”

“Claro que sim, Lexa! Usa os teus melhores argumentos para justificar esta bosta! O Lincoln mal come!”

“O Lincoln há de voltar a levantar-se. A Octavia não era para ele, Anya.” Responde a Lexa, calmamente.

“Aquela médica fez-te mesmo uma lavagem cerebral!”

“Não metas a Clarke nisto.” Continua ela mantendo a postura e dirigindo-se para o escritório do tio.

“Ele não está.”

A Lexa olha para a prima à espera de uma explicação. A Anya suspira.

“Foi a Arkadia. O Pike anda a fazer novamente das dele.”

“O que é que aquele gajo anda a tramar desta vez?”

“Bom, por onde queres que comece? Pelas dívidas que ele se lembrou cobrar em nome do meu pai ou pela tentativa de assassinato aos dois tipos que o meu pai enviou para lidar com o primeiro assunto?”

“Mas... O tio Gustus enviou-os lá para o matarem?”

“Não. Era apenas um ultimato. Como não resultou, ele decidiu lá ir pessoalmente. Agora sim, acredito que vá fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos.”

“E só me dizes isso agora?” A Lexa exalta-se.

“Só chegaste agora.” Responde a Anya.

“Ligavas-me, Anya!”

“Desculpa lá se não quis interromper o momento mais feliz que estavas a viver em anos!”

A Lexa suspira e tenta acalmar-se.

“Desculpa... É só que... O teu pai não pode sujar de novo as mãos. Demorei imenso tempo a limpar todos os processos antigos que ele trazia na bagagem. Investi anos a tentar limpar o nome da nossa família para quando tu e o Lincoln o substituírem não levarem com o lixo dele. E agora ele decide agir assim, impulsivamente... Quando é que ele foi para lá?”

“Ontem à noite.”

“Merda!” A Lexa volta a dirigir-se para a porta de entrada.

“Onde vais?”

“A Arkadia, ver se ainda chego a tempo de controlar esta porcaria! Liga ao teu pai. Se ele ainda não agiu, que espere por mim. E liga também para o aeroporto para prepararem o jacto.”

A Anya acena.

“Lexa? Tem cuidado.”

A morena sorri em resposta e volta a sair por onde ainda há uns minutos atrás havia entrado, subindo na sua moto e dirigindo-se para o aeroporto. Assim que chegou ao destino e enquanto caminhava em direção ao jacto, ligou à Clarke.

“Por favor, atende...” Diz para si, mas em vão.

Ela tenta mais algumas vezes mas sem sucesso e então decide deixar-lhe uma mensagem de voz.

“Clarke, hoje à noite não te vou poder ligar como prometido. As coisas ficaram feias para o lado do tio Gustus e estou agora a entrar no avião para ir ter com ele. Só espero chegar a tempo...” Suspira ela. “Mas no fundo só quero dizer que eu... Eu amo-te e fazes de mim a mulher mais feliz do planeta, doutora Griffin.” A Lexa não tem tempo para dizer mais nada e suspira novamente. A vontade em deixar mais mensagens de voz à namorada é muita, mas não há tempo para isso. Não há tempo para mais nada que não seja tratar dos negócios do tio e, agora com uma nova prioridade na sua vida, Lexa Woods decide que esta será a última vez que o vai fazer. Depois de o ajudar nisto, ela terá uma séria conversa com o tio sobre fazer com que a Anya e o Lincoln deem um passo à frente nos negócios da família, para que ele se reforme. Está na hora de um novo começo para a família Woods!

Fazer uma viagem destas sozinha é cansativo. Enfadonho até. Pensar nas mil e uma coisas que podem estar neste momento a acontecer entre o tio e a besta do Pike e saber que não pode fazer nada enquanto não estiver com eles pessoalmente, só faz a Lexa sentir-se inútil. E também existe a Clarke, que a Lexa teve que deixar para trás sem sequer se poder despedir com um beijo decente. A morena suspira. Se tudo correr bem, amanhã já estará de volta a casa e de volta aos braços da mulher da sua vida. Se tudo correr bem, amanhã começa uma nova era para a sua família, longe dos problemas e das histórias pesadas que o Gustus carrega nas suas costas. Se tudo correr bem, Lexa Woods até pondera seriamente abandonar o seu quarto, o cantinho que mais prefere em toda a cidade de Polis, e arranjar uma casa onde possa viver livremente o seu amor com Clarke Griffin. Ok, se calhar parece um bocado impulsivo, até porque ela não sabe o que lhe reserva o dia de amanhã. Ela não sabe se a Clarke vai querer continuar com ela mas... É claro que vai! A Clarke ama-a e a Lexa tem certezas disso! Elas nasceram uma para a outra. Sim, Lexa Woods vai comprar uma casa já amanhã!

Passadas umas horas, o avião finalmente aterra e a Lexa imediatamente apanha um táxi e dirige-se ao escritório do Pike, esperando não chegar tarde demais. Durante a viagem, ela decide ligar à prima.

“Conseguiste falar com o tio?”

A Anya suspira do outro lado da linha.

“Não. Lexa, começo a ficar realmente preocupada. Penso sempre que o meu pai consegue resolver tudo, mas ele já está a ficar velho e isto já não é para ele.”

“Sim, tens razão. É por isso que logo que eu regresse com ele, tu e o Lincoln vão assumir o controlo de tudo.”

“O quê? Lexa, eu não...”

“Tu estás preparada, Anya. Já falamos sobre isto imensas vezes. E vais ter-me sempre a mim e ao Lincoln para te apoiar. Nós vamos fazer isto juntos!”

A espera pela resposta da Anya é demorada. O silêncio instala-se.

“Ok... Ok, Lexa. E a primeira coisa a fazer é alterar certas regras antigas que o meu pai estabeleceu.”

“Vais dar uma excelente líder. Eu acredito em ti.” O táxi para no destino e a Lexa dá-lhe rapidamente o dinheiro, mais do que o que pagava a viagem. “Fique com o troco. Anya, já cheguei. Eu tomo conta da situação a partir daqui, não te preocupes.”

“Obrigada. Tem cuidado, Lexa.”

A morena desliga e entra apressadamente no prédio.

“Menina Lexa!” O recepcionista reconhece-a. “Não pode subir. O senhor Pike está numa reunião importantíssima!”

“Começaram sem mim.” Constata ela, não dando qualquer justificação ao homem e dirigindo-se para os elevadores.

Aquele elevador é rápido, mas lento demais numa altura como esta e a advogada reza para que o tio não tenha agido impulsivamente. Quando chega finalmente ao último piso, a jovem corre para a porta do escritório do Pike e entra de rompante.

Ela vê o tio sentado calmamente em frente à secretaria do homem que veio visitar. No lugar do Pike, uma senhora altiva e de certa idade, de olhos azuis e o cabelo um pouco mais claro que o seu, está sentada na poltrona do homem que não está presente na sala.

“Lexa.” Diz o Gustus, sem ter que olhar na direção da porta para saber que é a sobrinha quem acabara de entrar.

“Tio Gustus.” A morena digere o que se passa à sua volta, ainda sem entender. “O Pike?”

“Pike? Não conheço ninguém com esse nome.”

E o que a Lexa mais temia acabara de acontecer. O seu tio pôs um fim à vida daquele homem.

“Como correu o teu fim-de-semana com a Clarke Griffin?” Continua ele.

“Eu... Como é que...” É ridículo fazer perguntas. A esta altura do campeonato, a Lexa já devia saber que o tio descobre sempre tudo. “Podia ter-me avisado que vinha. O tio sabe que é meu dever acompanhá-lo para todas as reuniões.”

“Petulante como o pai!” Intromete-se a senhora que a Lexa não conhece.

“Não sei quem é a senhora, mas você não conheceu o meu pai para falar assim dele.” Responde a Lexa num tom baixo e ameaçador.

A mulher solta uma gargalhada seca.

“Não conheci? Eu dei-lhe vida!”

E com estas palavras, a Lexa fica com um nó na cabeça. É impossível aquela senhora ser sua avó, mãe do seu pai. A sua avó morrera quando ela era ainda muito pequena.

“Tio Gustus?”

O Gustus respira fundo e faz sinal à sobrinha para que se sente num banco ao lado do dele.

“O teu pai não era meu irmão de sangue, Lexa.”

Agora é que a morena não entende nada.

“Ele cresceu comigo porque os nossos pais eram amigos.” Continua ele. “Há uns anos atrás, antes do teu pai conhecer a tua mãe, os negócios não iam tão bem quanto esperávamos. Eu e ele tínhamos acabado de assumir o que era dos nossos pais e, como o dinheiro começou a faltar, decidimos juntar-nos, criar uma espécie de irmandade e, assim, fortificar-nos.”

A Lexa cerra os pulsos.

“Então quer dizer que eu não sou...”

“Uma Woods? Não.”

A morena olha para a mulher à sua frente.

“Quem és tu?” Pergunta-lhe, num tom de poucos amigos.

“Eu, minha querida, sou a tua avó de sangue, mãe do teu pai. Desculpa o atraso. Era suposto ter voltado há anos atrás mas digamos que fiquei... Retida.”

“O império do teu pai cresceu à base da venda de drogas. O meu, como sabes, à base de empréstimos e cobranças de juros elevadíssimos. Quando nos juntamos, optamos pelo nome da minha família para não levantar suspeitas. Os teus avós foram presos e o teu pai fingiu a sua morte para poder começar de novo.”

“A minha mãe sabia disto?”

O Gustus abana a cabeça em resposta.

“Não, Lexa. Só eu e os teus avós.”

“Eu saí há dois anos da cadeia e, até então, tenho tentado assumir o controlo do legado do meu marido com a ajuda do Pike e do Gustus. O Pike começou a querer ser mais do que o que era e tivemos mesmo que o eliminar.” Explica a desconhecida.

“Drogas? O tio...” A Lexa processa toda a informação que acabara de reter. “O Gustus não tem nada a ver com esse tipo de negócios.”

O Gustus foge ao olhar da falsa sobrinha.

“Pois não? Tio... Diga-me que não tem nada a ver com isto, por favor...”

“Eu e o teu pai nunca paramos, Lexa. Mais de metade da nossa fortuna vem realmente daí. A polícia já anda de olhos postos em mim há imenso tempo e preciso de voltar a dividir os impérios, senão pode correr mal. Os... Os teus pais morreram numa perseguição, exatamente pelo mesmo motivo.”

“E a minha mãe nunca soube de nada...” Os olhos da Lexa enchem-se de lágrimas que a rapariga tenta controlar para manter a postura, mas em vão. Saber que a sua mãe viveu numa mentira a vida toda e que a sua própria existência é também uma mentira, deixa-a numa mistura de sentimentos entre a mágoa e a raiva.

“Ora Lexa, pensei que eras mais dura, como eu! Não é essa a atitude que se espera de uma Queen!”

“Queen?” Repete ela, ainda a processar toda a informação.

“Sim. O meu nome é Nia Queen e tu és a minha herdeira direta. Prepara-te, querida. Vamos levantar este império juntas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Queen??? Ai que lavagem!!


	18. XVIII

A Clarke vê a Lexa arrancar e a forma como o corpo da morena abraça a moto faz a jovem médica sentir necessidade de voltar ao iate, ao momento exato em que a Lexa a devorava. Só com as lembranças, a rapariga já se sente molhada.

“Controla-te.” Diz para si com um sorriso enquanto entra na clínica. “Bom dia alegria!”

“Muito bem disposta, estou a ver. Estes dois dias fizeram-te bem!” Constata a Maya.

“Não imaginas o quanto!” Responde-lhe ela, piscando-lhe o olho.

“Clarke!”

“Mãe! Conseguiram aguentar bem sem mim?”

A Abby acena e aponta para uma das salas para que a Clarke a siga.

“Precisamos de ter uma conversa.”

Esta frase é suficiente para deixar a rapariga desconfortável.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Pergunta ela à mãe quando a vê fechar a porta atrás de si.

“Reparei que vieste de boleia hoje e não foi nenhum dos teus amigos que te trouxe, Clarke.”

A jovem revira o olhar.

“Mãe, eu já não sou uma adolescente. E tu não conheces todos os meus amigos...”

“Reconheci a Lexa. Desde quando vocês se dão?” A Abby espera uma resposta, mas em vão. “Clarke, ela quer fechar a nossa clínica!”

“O tio dela quer! Ela não.”

“Aquela advogada já te fez a cabeça...” Murmura ela.

“Mãe, a Lexa não tem culpa! E... Eu sei que ela vai tentar resolver isto.”

“Oh não...” A Abby leva as mãos à cabeça.

“Oh não o quê?”

“Por favor, diz-me que não andas envolvida com ela.”

A Clarke suspira.

“Eu sabia! Estes dois dias que te ausentaste, foi para estares com ela, não foi?”

“Eu estava a merecer umas folgas!”

“Mas, Clarke, com ela? Eu não consigo confiar numa pessoa que está há meses a tentar fechar a clínica!”

“Se queres saber, o tio dela só nos ia dar duas semanas para pagar a dívida e ela conseguiu aumentar para cinco meses. Isto ainda antes de me conhecer!”

A Abby fica a pensar no que a filha lhe acabara de dizer.

“Isso é o que ela te diz. Não a conheces de verdade. Ela é uma Woods!” A Abby faz uma pausa. “O Atom...”

A Clarke espera que a mãe continue. Porque é que ela está a trazer o rapaz à conversa?

“Ele gosta tanto de ti, Clarke... E tem... Ele pode ajudar-nos!”

“Não acredito que me estás a pedir para me meter com ele para salvar a clínica!”

“Não é isso que estás a fazer com aquela advogada?”

A Clarke fica chocada com as conclusões da mãe.

“Pensei que me conhecias melhor que isso.” Murmura a jovem médica. “E, se queres saber, eu estou apaixonada pela Lexa! O que sinto por ela vai muito além daquilo que já senti por qualquer outra pessoa! E não és tu quem decides com quem eu posso ficar!” Dito isto, a Clarke sai de rompante e esbarra a porta atrás de si, saindo apressada da clínica.

“Clarke!” O Monty encontra-a à saída. “Qual é a pressa?”

“Preciso de ir a casa um instante. Avisa a Maia que daqui a uma hora estou de volta e compenso depois.”

O colega acena e a rapariga põe-se a caminho apressada, nervosa, revoltada. Envolveu-se com a Lexa para bem da clínica? Devia envolver-se antes com o Atom? Quem é que a mãe dela pensa que é? Ela precisa de uns minutos para si mesma, para se focar. Precisa de comer alguma coisa, deitar-se na sua cama, desabafar com a Raven.

A Clarke entra em casa e qual não é a sua surpresa quando não vê a rapariga no sofá, a ver televisão, como é costume por estas horas. De repente, ela ouve um som abafado vindo do quarto da rapariga.

“Raven?”

Ela aproxima-se mais da porta. Os sons abafados continuam. Talvez ela esteja doente e esteja a passar mal? A Clarke culpa-se interiormente por ter deixado a rapariga sozinha durante estes dias, quando ela poderia estar a precisar de uma médica perto de si. Ela decide abrir a porta do quarto.

“Raven?”

E liga a luz.

E tapa os olhos enquanto grita:

“OCTAVIA??”

“Merda!” Diz a Raven, tapando-se a ela e à Octavia, a mais nova dos Blake a esconder-se atrás da latina, muito corada.

“Ahm... Hei Clarke...” Diz a Octavia.

A Clarke volta a olhar para a cama onde as duas amigas estão agora sentadas e devidamente tapadas.

“Podem explicar-me...?” Ela aponta para ambas.

“O quê, ainda é preciso fazer-te um desenho?” Pergunta a Raven, queixando-se de seguida com o estalo que a Octavia lhe dá no braço.

“Vocês... Desde quando?”

“Ontem.” Responde rapidamente a Octavia. “Ou terá sido anteontem?”

“Acho que foi no dia em que a Clarke e a Lexa foram para o super encontro.” Responde-lhe a Raven.

“Sim, tens razão. Desde que eu vim atrás de ti e beijei-te...” 

“E depois eu agarrei-te e trouxe-te para o quarto e...”

As duas começam a olhar-se com intensidade, ignorando por completo a amiga.

“Eu ainda estou aqui!”

“Sim e já devias ter percebido que estás a mais.” A Clarke não devia estranhar a naturalidade com que a Raven lhe fala, mas toda esta situação é muito, muito estranha.

“Vou para a sala.” Suspira a médica. “Venham ter comigo quando... Acabarem.” A jovem retira-se e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Passados dez minutos, as duas amigas saem do quarto da Raven minimamente apresentáveis.

“A Lexa é mesmo uma mulher de confiança!” Diz a latina.

“Como assim?” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke.

“Bom, ela sabia que eu tinha beijado a Octavia. Pela reação que tiveste há pouco e que estás a ter agora mesmo...” A Raven nota o ar furioso que começa a tomar conta das feições da amiga. “Yah, ela não te contou!”

“A Lexa sabia?? E não me contou?? Vou matá-la!!”

“Uhh... Alguém vai ficar a seco...”

A Octavia solta uma gargalhada ao ouvir o comentário da latina.

“Então quer dizer que vocês agora estão juntas? Ou isto foi só uma... Cena?” Pergunta a Clarke, ainda em estado de choque em descobrir que as duas melhores amigas envolveram-se.

A Raven e a Octavia olham uma para a outra. A paixão é evidente nos seus olhares mas não têm resposta.

“Vocês ainda não falaram sobre isso...” Constata a Clarke. “Claro que não. Fechadas no quarto durante dois dias a...”

“Até parece que os teus planos foram completamente diferentes dos nossos, Clarke.” Interrompe a Octavia, enquanto revira os olhos.

“Certo. Ok. Eu... Acho que vou para a clínica.”

“Então só vieste aqui mesmo para nos interromper!” Queixa-se a latina.

“Não, mas agora também já me esqueci do que queria. Vou... Deixar-vos. E por favor, nada de irem para o meu quarto.”

As duas amigas trocam olhares cúmplices e a Clarke suspira.

“Vocês vão tão limpá-lo...” Dito isto, a rapariga sai, deixando as duas amigas novamente sozinhas.

“Round 75?” Pergunta a Octavia para a Raven e a latina, em vez de responder, sorri-lhe e pega nela ao colo, levando-a novamente para o quarto.

Os pensamentos que preenchiam a cabeça da Clarke quando estava a ir para casa eram completamente diferentes daqueles em que se está a afogar agora, tal foi o choque da mais recente descoberta.

“A Lexa vai ouvir-me logo à noite!” Diz para si. No fundo, a Clarke só quer provocar a namorada, porque na verdade ficou bem admirada por a Lexa ter guardado tão bem o segredo da que parece ser a sua nova grande amiga, Raven.

Assim que voltou à clínica, a jovem põe imediatamente mãos ao trabalho, nunca deixando de pensar na Lexa e no quanto gostaria de estar de novo com ela. Aqueles dois dias deixaram a impressão de que já viveram uma vida juntas e que já tinham tantas histórias para contar. Uma sensação de conforto e partilha, de amor e amizade que a Clarke queria experienciar para sempre!

“Clarke!” Ela ouve alguém chamá-la do outro lado do corredor. Atom.

“Hei!”

“Hei... Que tal, conseguiste descansar alguma coisa?”

Ela pensa em tudo o que fizera com a Lexa e em toda a energia que gastou. Não descansou nada. Bem pelo contrário. Mas faria tudo igual outra vez. Ela começa a sorrir com as possíveis respostas que poderia dar ao rapaz.

“Estás bastante bem-disposta!” Constata ele.

“Sim... Estes dois dias fizeram milagres! Vá, vou voltar ao trabalho. Até já!”

“Espera!”

A Clarke volta a olhar para ele.

“Queres... Sair logo?”

“Ahm... Não posso. Eu tenho...”

“Planos, claro.” Interrompe o rapaz. “Que parvoíce convidar-te assim em cima da hora. Que tal amanhã?”

A Clarke pensa duas vezes na resposta que pode dar. Talvez dizer-lhe que tem alguém seja o mais sensato.

“Meninos! Que tal está a correr?” A Abby intromete-se no momento exato em que a Clarke ia abrir a boca.

“Bem, doutora Griffin! Estava mesmo agora a convidar a Clarke para sair comigo amanhã à noite, mas ela deve estar com medo de aceitar, porque deve ter imenso trabalho atrasado aqui.” Responde o rapaz com simpatia.

“Ora essa, Atom, é claro que ela aceita!”

A Clarke olha para a mãe.

“Aceito?”

“Claro que sim! Não é por uma saída que vais perder horas de trabalho, querida!”

A Clarke olha furiosa para a mãe, mas parece que nem ela nem o Atom se apercebem disso.

“Ótimo! Então fica combinado. Até amanhã!” Dito isto, o rapaz retira-se.

“Não acredito nisto...” Suspira a Clarke.

“Um encontro faz sempre bem.” Responde a mãe, com indiferença.

“Não, não faz! Sobretudo quando eu já namoro!”

“Não, não namoras!” Responde a Abby muito rapidamente. “Aquela advogada fez-te a cabeça, só isso. Uns dias longe dela e esse feitiço desaparece!”

“Não vale a pena perder o meu tempo a discutir isto contigo.” Afirma a Clarke, retirando-se sem qualquer cerimónia.

Quando o dia termina, a Clarke pega finalmente no telemóvel para ligar à namorada a caminho de casa. Ela disse que ia esperar pelo telefonema da Lexa esta noite, já por isso evitou ligar-lhe quando foi a casa e voltou de lá depois de ter apanhado a Raven e a Octavia em flagrante, mas ela já não aguenta de saudades.

Assim que pega no telemóvel, vê a notificação para uma mensagem de voz da morena:

“Clarke, hoje à noite não te vou poder ligar como prometido. As coisas ficaram feias para o lado do tio Gustus e estou agora a entrar no avião para ir ter com ele. Só espero chegar a tempo...” Suspira ela. “Mas no fundo só quero dizer que eu... Eu amo-te e fazes de mim a mulher mais feliz do planeta, doutora Griffin.”

A Clarke sorri com as últimas palavras da Lexa, mas fica preocupada em relação à parte do tio. Estará tudo bem? Muito provavelmente a advogada está em reuniões desde cedo e não lhe vai atender a chamada, mas não custa tentar.

Tal como pensava, não atende.

Mais uma vez.

Nada.

A jovem médica continua o caminho para casa com o telemóvel no volume máximo, caso a Lexa lhe ligue. Já em casa, não há sinais da Raven nem da Octavia. Muito provavelmente agora vão andar a evitá-la.

As amigas provam-lhe o contrário quando voltam a aparecer, passado quase meia-hora, com pizza.

“Espero que tenhas fome Griffin, porque nós estamos a morrer!” Diz a Raven, com um sorriso.

“Pensei que iam começar a evitar-me.”

“Nada disso! Apanhaste-nos nuas, nada de grave. Somos amigas na mesma!”

“Nuas e numa posição estranha...”

“Ah, isso fui eu que quis experimentar porque já me doíam as costas!” Responde a Octavia, com naturalidade.

“Ok! Se vocês vão continuar com isto, por favor, poupem-me os pormenores!” Suplica a Clarke. “E os barulhos!!”

“Cuidado, Griffin... Não cuspas para o ar...” Diz a Raven, com o mesmo sorriso de há pouco.

“Isso é só por nossa causa ou passa-se mais alguma coisa?” Pergunta a Octavia.

A Clarke suspira.

“A Lexa... Ela teve que voar não sei para onde com urgência e ainda não disse nada. Estou preocupada.”

“Não estejas! Ela sabe desenrascar-se bem!” Responde a latina. “Agora conta-nos tudo sobre estes dois dias!!”

As três amigas sentam-se a jantar e a conversar na sala. Apesar do envolvimento entre a Raven e a Octavia, o ambiente no grupo parece estar igual e a Clarke sente-se de alguma forma agradecida por isso. Ela conta às amigas sobre o piquenique, o pedido de namoro e a noite de amor em alto mar, ao mesmo tempo que vai olhando ocasionalmente para o telemóvel, com receio de perder a chamada da morena.

No final do jantar, a rapariga ausenta-se para o seu quarto, veste o pijama e deita-se a registar no seu caderno de esboços as memórias destes dois dias inesquecíveis, focando-se ao mesmo tempo em se manter acordada à espera de notícias. Vai ser uma longa noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caramba Lexa, não deixes a tua miúda à espera!


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta fanfiction já chegou às 1000 visualizações???  
> UAU!!! Obrigada!!! :D
> 
> O capítulo de hoje é pequeno, mas fundamental para o que vem depois!

“Herdeira? Ok tio Gustus, já chega desta brincadeira.”

“Lexa, deixa a tua avó terminar.”

“Ela não é minha avó!” A Lexa levanta-se da cadeira, exaltada. “É uma estranha que quer que eu assuma os negócios ilícitos que tu queres limpar do teu nome! O meu pai nunca aceitaria trabalhar nisto, nunca!”

“Mente a ti própria o quanto queres, mas eu tenho provas.” A voz da Nia eleva-se na sala. “O teu pai não era o homem justo e educado que mostrava ser. O teu pai era um guerreiro pronto para matar pelo bem deste império! E tu seguirás os seus passos!”

“Nunca!” 

A advogada dirige-se para a porta mas, no momento em que a abre, um homem alto, moreno, de olhos da cor dos da Nia e de cabelos até aos ombros, entra.

“Finalmente tenho o prazer de conhecer a minha sobrinha!”

“O quê?” A Lexa já não sabe mais o que pensar disto tudo. Ela olha para o Gustus à espera de uma explicação.

“Esse é o Roan, o teu verdadeiro tio.” Explica o Gustus.

“Não é tio nenhum!” Intromete-se a Nia.

“Ora, mãe... Isso são formas de falar com o teu filho?”

“Tu não és meu filho!” Responde-lhe ela, furiosa. Depois, vira-se para a Lexa. “O Roan é o filho bastardo. O meu marido amava-me, mas amava mais os seus vícios. Um deles era as mulheres. O Roan é filho de uma qualquer. Após a morte do meu marido na prisão, o Roan começou a visitar-me e desde então parece uma pulga que não me larga!”

“O meu pai contou-me tudo sobre os vossos planos para retomar o negócio e eu quero a minha parte.” Explica ele.

“Tu não tens direito a nada!”

“Não foram essas as palavras do meu pai!”

“O teu pai está morto e quem manda aqui sou eu! A Lexa é a herdeira. Tu és o carrasco.”

A Lexa respira fundo depois de assistir a todo aquele teatro.

“Vocês claramente têm problemas e eu não estou para aturar isto.” Depois, vira-se para o Gustus. “Tio, vemo-nos em casa.”

O Roan agarra num dos braços da morena, que depressa consegue reagir e trocar de posições com ele.

“Nunca. Mais. Me. Toques.” Diz ela com os dentes cerrados.

A Nia levanta-se para aplaudir e aproxima-se da neta.

“Agora sim, a verdadeira Queen começa a aparecer!”

A Lexa larga o Roan.

“Para de me chamar isso!” Dito isto, a Lexa vira-lhe as costas e volta a dirigir-se para a porta mas, desta vez, uma mão mais forte trava-a. Gustus.

A morena olha para o tio sem entender.

“Vou voltar para casa, mas tu tens que ficar, Lexa.”

“O quê?? Como assim, o tio volta e eu não?”

“A tua avó...” Ao olhar repreensivo da rapariga, ele corrige-se. “A Nia precisa de te preparar para tomares conta dos negócios que voltei a dividir.”

“E eu não tenho uma palavra a dar? Não quero nada disto!!”

O Gustus aproxima-se da rapariga e fala-lhe agora quase num sussurro.

“Lexa, eu preciso da tua ajuda. Posso ir preso. Posso até ser sentenciado à morte!”

“E eu não? O tio quer que eu troque a minha vida pela sua! Isso não é justo!”

“Gustus, pensei que tinhas capacidade para educá-la melhor.” Suspira a Nia. “Chega de abordagens mansas. Minha querida, o acordo é simples, ou tu colaboras ou ela morre.” Dito isto, a mulher mostra a foto de uma jovem a entrar na Clínica Jake Griffin.

“Clarke...”

A Nia sorri com satisfação.

“Tinha o feeling de que este seria um bom trunfo!”

A Lexa engole em seco. Ela não pode permitir que a Clarke sofra por causa dela. Ela não pode colocar a vida da mulher que ama em risco. Nunca faria isso! O Gustus teve o egoísmo de lhe pedir que trocasse o seu infortúnio pela vida dela, coisa que ela própria nunca aceitaria. Mas trocar o seu próprio destino para salvar a Clarke? Ela nem precisava de responder! Ela faz tudo pelo bem da jovem médica.

“Quem cala, consente. Temos um acordo então?”

A morena fecha os olhos, respira fundo e acena.

“Mas primeiro quero voltar a casa e despedir-me dela, da Anya e do Lincoln. Explicar-lhes que preciso ir numa viagem e que não sei quando volto.”

“E pedires ajuda aos teus falsos primos para fugires com a loirinha?” Pergunta a Nia, soltando uma gargalhada fria. “Nem pensar! Tu, minha querida, não voltas mais a Polis.”

A Nia faz sinal ao Roan, que sorri com malícia e aproxima-se do Gustus, que já largou o braço da sobrinha.

“Para todos os efeitos, foste atacado.” Diz a Nia, virada agora para o Gustus. 

O Roan levanta o punho e dá-lhe um murro com todas as suas forças. Se o Gustus quisesse, conseguia bloquear o ataque. Mas não quis. Já o esperava.

“E nesse ataque...” Continua a Nia, agora com os olhos postos na neta. “Lexa Woods morreu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. OUT.  
> E agora? :o


	20. XX

A Clarke acorda bem cedo para voltar para a clínica, mas o sorriso cansado com que adormeceu na noite anterior enquanto fazia esboços dos dois dias inesquecíveis que passara com a sua – agora oficial – namorada e esperava por um telefonema dela, depressa se apagou ao reparar que não tinha nenhuma notificação, mensagem ou chamada perdida da Lexa.

A jovem volta a tentar ligar para a morena e deixa-lhe uma mensagem antes de começar a trabalhar dizendo para si mesma que, com certeza, a rapariga deve ter chegado cansada ao hotel e adormecido depois de uma longa viagem e um dia de trabalho.

O dia corre com naturalidade mas a Clarke não deixa de se preocupar com a morena, escapando mais vezes do que as que deveria para o balneário para poder espreitar para o telemóvel e ver se já tem novidades da Lexa. Mas em vão. Nem uma chamada, nem uma mensagem. Agora sim, a jovem médica não consegue acalmar a preocupação que sente. Ela decide então ligar à Octavia, mas a rapariga não atende, estando provavelmente no seu sétimo sono com a Raven. A Clarke suspira e procura o contacto da latina, que atende passados alguns segundos.

“Não, tão cedo não temos intenções de sair deste quarto Clarke e sim, tenho o teu creme de massagens mas não, não o vou devolver, muito menos agora.” Explica a Raven, a sua voz sonolenta e a arrastar-se.

“Tu tens o quê?” A Clarke revira os olhos. “Esquece, não tenho tempo para isto. Passa à Octavia.”

“Porquê? Desde quando há segredos entre nós?”

“Dá cá isso.” Diz a Octavia. “Ok Griffin, estás em voz alta. Sem segredos. Diz-me.”

“Clarke, não devias estar a trabalhar?” Interrompe a Raven.

“Shhh, deixa-a falar!” Reclama a Octavia.

A Clarke suspira. Ela adora as amigas mas não está com disposição para isto.

“Tens o número do Lincoln?”

“Eu... Sim, tenho. Porquê?”

“Tens?” Pergunta a Raven para a Octavia.

“Sim, não cheguei a apagá-lo. Nós continuamos amigos.”

“Ah continuam? Bom saber!” Reclama a Raven.

“Meninas, a sério, resolvam isso depois.” Suspira a médica. “Será que lhe podes ligar?”

“Mas era o que faltava!” Responde rapidamente a Raven, que não consegue continua a reclamar porque, pelos sons abafados que a Clarke está a ouvir, a Octavia está certamente a tapar-lhe a boca.

“Para quê?”

“Não sei nada da Lexa. Ela foi ontem ter com o tio e era suposto já me ter dito alguma coisa, mas até agora nada. Estou preocupada.”

“Ora Griffin, acalma esse coração apaixonado!” Responde a Raven. “Vocês começaram a namorar há dois dias e já estás assim? Relaxa!”

A Clarke suspira. Talvez a amiga tenha razão. Antes de oficializar a sua relação com a Lexa, elas passavam dias, semanas até sem falarem. Talvez ela esteja a abusar na pressão. Talvez a Lexa nem esteja atenta ao telemóvel. Talvez deva realmente acalmar um bocado.

“Sim, tens razão...”

“Claro que tenho! Agora, por favor, vai trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro para comprares pão para esta casa. Estou cheia de fome!”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“És horrível, Reyes!”

“Não sou, mas serei se a minha namorada não apagar o número do gajo com quem se envolveu antes de mim!”

“Namorada?” Pergunta a Octavia, a sua voz excitada.

“Bom, eu...” A Clarke nota o embaraço na voz da amiga. “Se quiseres mas... Não tens que... Se não quiseres...”

A Octavia dá um grito ensurdecedor e começa a beijar a latina.

“Claro que quero, minha mecânica sexy e minha! Já disse minha?”

A Clarke sorri ao assistir, ainda que por chamada, àquela momento entre as duas amigas. Isto até começar a ouvir gemidos.

“Eu ainda estou aqui!” Reclama.

“Sua assanhada!” Acusa a Raven. “Queres ficar a ouvir!”

A Clarke revira os olhos.

“Vá Griffin, desliga e deixa-me foder a minha namorada em paz!” Diz a latina, soltando uma gargalhada logo a seguir.

“Vocês são nojentas!” A Clarke desliga e solta, também ela, uma gargalhada. Pelo menos, sente-se mais descontraída agora. A Raven tem razão. Ela precisa de dar algum espaço à Lexa, mas isso não a impede de continuar a espreitar para o telemóvel durante o resto do dia. Mas, novamente, nenhuma chamada ou mensagem da morena. Quando o dia de trabalho termina, ela muda de roupa e encaminha-se para a porta da clínica.

“Clarke!”

A Clarke vira-se para trás e vê o Atom a caminhar na sua direção.

“Passa-se alguma coisa?” Pergunta ela preocupada, rezando para que nenhum paciente precise dela agora, porque o que mais quer é descansar.

“Sim.” Responde ele, a sorrir. “Não me disseste a que horas queres que te vá buscar logo.”

“Logo?” A Clarke pensa por uns segundos, tentando recordar o que há para fazer logo.

“Combinamos sair hoje.” Relembra o Atom, ainda com um sorriso.

A Clarke leva as mãos à cabeça.

“O café! Desculpa Atom, nunca mais me lembrei... Eu... Estou mesmo muito cansada. Pode ficar para outro dia?”

O rapaz altera a sua expressão. Nota-se que fica desanimado, mas acena.

“Claro. Bom descanso, Clarke.”

“Obrigada. E, mais uma vez, desculpa.” 

A Clarke caminha em direção à sua casa com o pensamento preso nos olhos verdes e enormes da pessoa que mais lhe importa neste mundo.

“Então, alguma novidade?” Pergunta a Raven, assim que a amiga entra na sala.

“Nada...” Suspira a Clarke. “E não consigo deixar de estar preocupada. Será que... Será que ela se arrependeu do que vivemos e decidiu afastar-se?”

“Hmmm...” A Raven pensa por breves segundos. “Para de ser parva! Aquela advogada é louca por ti!”

“Então diz-me porque é que ela não atende as chamadas nem me liga de volta!!” O desespero é evidente na voz da médica.

“Sei lá... Espera até amanhã. Se continuares sem novidades, eu própria ligo ao Lincoln, ok?”

A Clarke acena.

“A Octavia?”

“Demos um tempo.”

“O quê?? Como assim??”

“Ela precisava de ir a casa buscar umas roupas e tal. Mas amanhã já está de volta!” Responde ela com um sorriso.

A Clarke sorri-lhe de volta.

“Estou mesmo feliz pelas duas!”

“Eu também!”

A Clarke vai para o quarto e pega no seu caderno de esboços para ver o que desenhou ontem, quando estava quase a adormecer. Os desenhos parecem tão reais que ela sente como se estivesse a viver tudo outra vez. Um sentimento caloroso enche-lhe o peito ao relembrar cada segundo, mas outro sentimento mais frio começa a apoderar-se quando relembra esta ausência muda da morena. Ela pega no telemóvel e vai à galeria de fotos. Não tem nenhuma foto com ela. Porquê? Logo agora que queria matar saudades. Elas estavam sempre tão ocupadas... E a Clarke dá de novo por si a sorrir ao relembrar tudo. Ela procura pelos desenhos menos recentes no seu caderno de esboços e finalmente encontra-a. A Lexa a dormir serena na cama do seu iate. Este foi o retrato que a Clarke fizera dela há uns dias atrás, quando foi a primeira a acordar: a Lexa nua, envolvida apenas por um lençol em cetim, despida de preocupações, a dormir profundamente e com um ar quase angelical. A sua Lexa. Neste momento, a Clarke agradece o dom que o Universo lhe deu porque, apesar de sentir que este talento nunca fará real jus à beleza da namorada, o desenho parece quase real e, para já, a Clarke sente-se agradecida por poder matar saudades através dele.

Um novo dia nasce e mais uma noite passa em que a rapariga não consegue descansar direito.

“Merda...” É a primeira palavra que diz ao acordar quando nota a posição em que adormeceu e que lhe vai valer uma boa dor de costas durante o dia que tem pela frente. Intuitivamente, ela pega no telemóvel e fica com vontade de o atirar contra a parede quando repara que continua sem qualquer notificação da Lexa. “Ai que nervos!!”

A Clarke sai do seu quarto para entrar no da Raven sem qualquer permissão.

“Dá-me o número do Lincoln!”

“Bom dia para ti também!” Responde a Raven, a sua voz sonolenta.

“A Lexa ainda não me disse nada! Não estou a perceber!”

A Raven levanta-se.

“Ok Griffin, controla o pânico por favor.” A Raven tenta ajudar, mas é evidente agora alguma preocupação na sua voz. “Já lhe ligaste hoje?”

A Clarke abana com a cabeça dizendo que não e procura o número da Lexa para lhe ligar.

“Desligado. Está desligado!! Ela deixou-me! Fugiu para outra cidade, só pode!”

“Se ela fez isso, eu própria vou lá buscá-la e dou-lhe uns açoites!” Diz a Raven, começando a ficar incrédula com tudo.

“Preciso de ligar ao Lincoln!”

“A Octavia só chega logo à tarde mas vou lhe ligar e pedir o número dele. Espera.”

Passados uns segundos, a latina passa o número do rapaz à amiga.

“Obrigada.” A Clarke digita-o com alguma ansiedade e deixa chamar uma, duas, três vezes. “Não está a atender.”

“Tem calma.”

“Nada.”

“Espera, vou tentar eu.” A Raven bem preferia evitar falar com o Lincoln mas é necessário que o faça, pelo bem da Clarke. Ela suspira. “Também nada.”

A Clarke vai disparada para o seu quarto e veste pela primeira roupa que lhe aparece: umas calças de ganga claras e uma t-shirt branca.

“Onde vais?”

“A casa dela.” Responde a rapariga, calçando umas sapatilhas.

“Clarke mas e se... E se estiveres a criar um filme na tua cabeça? Vais parecer um pouco psicótica...”

“Raven, a última coisa que ela me deixou foi uma mensagem de voz a dizer que ia ter com o tio e que esperava não chegar tarde demais. Depois não disse mais nada, não me atendeu os telefonemas nem respondeu às mensagens. E isto já desde anteontem!”

A latina acena.

“Sim, é melhor ires a casa dela. Sabes a morada?”

“Não.” A Clarke suspira. “Mas...”

“A Octavia, ok. Eu pergunto-lhe.”

A Clarke termina de calçar as sapatilhas, prende o cabelo e sai de casa, não sem antes a Raven lhe passar a morada da mansão dos Woods.

A jovem médica sente o seu coração acelerado. A ansiedade por obter uma resposta sobre o paradeiro da Lexa está a acabar com ela.

Assim que chega à mansão, a Clarke contempla-a enquanto caminha para a porta de entrada. Foi aqui que a Lexa cresceu e, de certa forma, tem muito a ver com a faceta fria e profissional com que a morena se apresentava na clínica, quando tratava dos papéis para fechar o que restara da memória do seu pai, a clínica Jake Griffin. Este foi o ambiente em que a Lexa foi educada e, no entanto, a mulher com quem passara longas noites de amor e com quem esteve no iate em alto mar durante dois dias é completamente diferente, mais sensível, mais humana. Para a Clarke, a Lexa é a mais sensível das duas, porque acabara por criar barreiras e uma personalidade fria para se defender do mundo à sua volta. Barreiras essas que deixou que a Clarke quebrasse. Depois de conhecer a verdadeira Lexa Woods, a mulher por detrás da máscara, Clarke Griffin soube que nunca mais iria amar alguém como ama a advogada.

A Clarke toca à campainha e espera que alguém lhe abra a porta, mas nada acontece. Ela decide tocar novamente e bater à porta com alguma força durante algum tempo, insistindo para que se faça ouvir caso alguém esteja lá dentro. Se isto for tudo um mal-entendido, talvez a Lexa fique a achar que ela é louca, mas agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás. Ela precisa de saber onde está a morena.

Ela continua a insistir a bater à porta até que finalmente alguém a abre. Anya. Os seus olhos estão vermelhos, as olheiras são acentuadas e o cabelo está oleoso. As roupas estão num estado tão lastimável quanto o seu rosto e a Clarke não entende porquê, mas o seu coração começa a apertar.

“Lexa?” Pergunta a Clarke com as poucas forças que lhe restam para falar. De alguma forma, sente algo na garganta que a impede de formular uma pergunta.

A Anya abana a cabeça em resposta e olha em silêncio para a Clarke. Depois, e sem que a jovem médica contasse, abraça-a com força e começa a chorar. A Clarke não está a perceber nada. Não entende este momento ou o nó que sente na garganta, nem tão pouco as lágrimas que lhe começam a escorrer pelo rosto.

A Anya afasta-se dela e olha-a novamente nos olhos.

“A Lexa... Ela...” Mais lágrimas lhe caem. “Clarke, a Lexa morreu.”

“Não...” A resposta da Clarke sai como um sussurro. “Onde é que ela está? Lexa!!” A Clarke empurra a Anya da sua frente e entra na mansão a gritar o nome da morena. “Lexa!!!!”

O Lincoln aparece de um dos corredores a correr e agarra-a.

“Clarke!”

Ela abraça-se a ele que, tal como a irmã, tem os olhos inchados.

“Lexa...” A Clarke solta um grito abafado contra o peito do Lincoln, não contendo as lágrimas e a tristeza que se apodera dela. “Não...”

“Ela... Foi ter com o nosso pai a Arkadia para o ajudar nuns assuntos e... Eles acabaram por ser atacados de surpresa.” Explica o Lincoln, com a pouca voz que lhe resta para falar. Os dois irmãos estão exaustos. Faz mais de vinte e quatro horas que o pai regressara de Arkadia com um olho negro e a pior das notícias.

A Clarke tenta acalmar os soluços e as lágrimas, mas em vão.

“Quero vê-la...” Diz ela olhando para o Lincoln, que não quer encontrar os seus olhos. Ela olha então para a Anya que, igualmente como o irmão, foge com o olhar. “Por favor, deixem-me vê-la!”

“Os homens que nos atacaram levaram o corpo dela.” Responde uma voz forte vinda do cimo da escadaria. Gustus.

A Clarke fica furiosa. Gustus é um homem grande, musculado, forte. Porque é que não protegeu a Lexa? A sua Lexa?

“Ela ainda pode estar viva!” Conclui a Clarke. 

No entanto, a esperança não dura muito tempo com a próxima resposta do Gustus.

“Ela morreu nos meus braços e depois arrancaram-na de mim.”

A Clarke começa a correr em direção ao homem, mas o Lincoln consegue travá-la antes de o conseguir alcançar.

“Ela não morreu! Ela não pode... Ela... Não!!”

“Eu fiz tudo o que pude para a proteger mas eles eram muitos...” Justifica o Gustus.

A Clarke não quer acreditar. A Lexa está morta. A jovem sai disparada da mansão, sem saber bem para onde ir. Acabou de perder a mulher da sua vida e nem se pode despedir dela. Isto não pode estar a acontecer. É tudo um pesadelo e ela vai acordar não tarda nada!

A rapariga corre durante vários minutos, perdida, até que vê a praia ao longe. Ela corre em direção a ela quando o seu telemóvel toca. Por momentos, pensou que poderia ser a Lexa a ligar-lhe dizendo que isto foi tudo um mal-entendido, mas depois lê o nome no ecrã e perde as esperanças. Raven.

“Clarke...”

“Ela morreu. A Lexa está morta...” Responde ela sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas.

“Sinto muito... O Lincoln ligou à Octavia a contar tudo e disse que saíste disparada. Onde estás, Clarke?”

A rapariga não lhe responde, demasiado focada na imagem do mar à sua frente.

“Clarke, diz-me onde estás, por favor.” Suplica a Raven.

“Na praia.” Responde ela passados longos segundos.

“Ok, não saias daí! Estamos a caminho!”

A Clarke desliga e respira fundo, sentindo a brisa do mar. Ela procura a mensagem de voz que a Lexa lhe deixara e cai na areia enquanto a ouve.

“Clarke, hoje à noite não te vou poder ligar como prometido. As coisas ficaram feias para o lado do tio Gustus e estou agora a entrar no avião para ir ter com ele. Só espero chegar a tempo...” Ela ouve o suspiro da Lexa. “Mas no fundo só quero dizer que eu... Eu amo-te e fazes de mim a mulher mais feliz do planeta, doutora Griffin.”

Ela desfaz-se em lágrimas. O seu mundo acabou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir do próximo capítulo começamos a segunda parte desta história. Vamos poder ver o que está a acontecer à Lexa agora sob a influência da Nia e como a Clarke lida com o luto e com o facto de o Gustus estar decidido a fechar a sua clínica.  
> Obrigada por continuarem esta viagem comigo ;)


	21. XXI

Um mês. Já se passou um mês desde que Lexa Woods se vira forçada a fingir a sua morte. Um mês desde que todos os bens que levou consigo para Arkadia para ir ter com o tio lhe foram confiscados por Nia Queen. Um mês desde que descobriu que Gustus não é seu tio, que Anya e Lincoln não são seus primos e que ela não é uma Woods. Um mês desde que descobriu que a mulher que a obrigou a trabalhar para si sob a ameaça de matar a Clarke é, na verdade, sua avó de sangue. Um mês desde que Lexa Woods morreu e Lexa Queen nasceu.

“Repete!” Exige, friamente, a Nia. “Pára de pensar no que não deves e foca-te no que estás aqui a fazer!”

A Lexa está sentada numa mesa, a mesma que vê há dias, numa sala cinzenta e sem qualquer luz natural, com aquela mulher à sua frente.

“É impossível focar-me em algo que não estou a fazer por vontade própria.” Responde-lhe a neta.

A Nia suspira.

“Ai Lexa, Lexa... Com tantas qualidades que o teu pai tinha, tiveste que puxar ao lado da tua mãe, sempre tão respondona e com ideias fixas! Eu bem insisti com o meu filho para não se deixar levar pelos encantos de uma mulher bonita, mas em vão.” Ela pensa um pouco e agora sorri para a neta. “Mas já nisso saíste tu ao meu querido filho. A Clarke é realmente uma mulher deslumbrante! Se bem que nunca vou entender porque é que não queres casar com um dos meus melhores aliados e dar-me bisnetos lindos e poderosos. Bom, mas és a minha única herdeira e isto vai ter que servir.”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Tens sempre o Roan como alternativa.”

"O Roan não me é nada! Tu, minha querida, tens o sangue dos Queen a correr-te nas veias. O meu sangue!! E já por isso estás destinada a feitos grandiosos!”

“É lá vem esse discurso outra vez...”

A Nia analisa a neta em silêncio.

“Não te sabia tão impertinente, Lexa. Sempre te achei uma jovem profissional e dedicada.” Suspira ela. “O nosso acordo é bastante simples: trabalhas para mim e não acontece nada à Clarke. Se fores tão inteligente quanto pareces, vais começar a ficar calada e a fazer como te mando.”

A Lexa acena com a cabeça.

“Só mais uma pergunta... Avó.”

A Nia sorri, sentindo que finalmente está a conseguir transformar a neta.

“Quantos anos é que ainda tens de vida?” Pergunta-lhe a advogada, confiante agora que vê que o sorriso da Nia se dissipou.

A mulher começa a caminhar na sua direção com um ar frustrado e a Lexa sabe que lhe tocou na ferida. Talvez consiga fazer ainda mais pressão onde lhe parece ter doído.

“É que já não vais para nova e...”

A Nia cala-a com um estalo.

“Roan!” Chama a mulher.

O homem aparece no espaço de poucos segundos.

“Sim, mãe?”

“Pára de me chamar isso!” A Nia respira fundo. “Quero que vás a Polis.”

A Lexa olha-a desconfiada. O peso da mão da sua suposta avó ainda a queimar no seu rosto.

“Faz com que a Clarke tenha um pequeno acidente.” Continua ela, encontrando os olhos da Lexa enquanto dá a ordem ao enteado.

“Não... Não!!” Grita a morena.

A Nia volta a aproximar-se da mesa onde a Lexa está sentada.

“Volta a responder-me e a tua namorada sofre as consequências.” Diz ela, num tom severo.

O medo volta a instalar-se no olhar da morena e, com isso, a Nia sabe que ganhou mais uma batalha.

“Agora, repete!” Volta ela a exigir-lhe, apontando para o dossier que a morena tem à sua frente com todos os nomes, números, moradas, bens-materiais e histórias pessoais daqueles com quem a Nia trabalha ou com quem pretende começar a fazer acordos. Como a mulher lhe havia explicado antes, é importante conhecer cada um deles para poder negociar e até ameaçar se for preciso. É importante estar sempre um passo à frente de todos eles. Mas a verdade é que a Lexa não sabe como é que vai decorar os mais de oitocentos nomes que ali tem. A advogada apenas sabe uma coisa: Nia Queen é doida.

No final de cada dia desde que começou o suposto treino para ser a herdeira dos negócios ilícitos da sua avó, Lexa tem treinos intensivos com o seu suposto tio, Roan. O homem é alto, mas não tão alto quanto Gustus e tem uma fisionomia de meter inveja a qualquer um, sendo pouco mais corpolento e musculado que o Lincoln.

Os treinos com o Roan duram cerca de três horas e terminam por volta das 22h, hora em que a Lexa finalmente janta e pode descansar.

“Anda lá, Lexa, consegues fazer melhor que isso!”

“Experimenta passares doze horas por dia a estudar e ainda teres que treinar mais três com um brutamontes como tu. E isto tudo sem veres a luz do dia há já um mês!” Responde-lhe ela, frustrada, sem nunca parar com o treino de força.

“Acredita que não me importava se isso significasse que podia ficar com tudo o que é dela.”

A Lexa não lhe responde. Em vez disso, fica a pensar se o suposto tio realmente conseguiria estudar doze horas seguidas. Não o querendo subestimar, ela tem quase a certeza que a resposta é não.

O Roan apanha-a desprevenida enquanto a Lexa se perde nos seus pensamentos e derruba-a.

“Lexa, se queres realmente sair daqui, tens que te esforçar e provares que ela pode confiar em ti.”

“E esse conselho és tu a tentares ser bom tio?” Pergunta ela, no gozo.

“Não. Sou eu já farto de ser o pau mandado da Nia. Contigo no poder, vamos poder reinar juntos!”

Já só faltava mais esta. Agora o Roan acha que vai governar tudo juntamente com a Lexa.

"Era o que faltava, partilhar o que é meu...” Sussurra ela, para que o homem não a ouça. Depois, pára e pensa no que acabou de dizer. Ela já sente o poder da Nia a influenciá-la. A lavagem cerebral parece estar a funcionar porque, por momentos, Lexa jurou que parecia a avó a falar. “Merda!”

“22h! O treino termina aqui. Até amanhã, Lexa.” Despede-se o Roan.

A morena dirige-se para o seu quarto, que até é bastante confortável dadas as condições – uma cela com casa-de-banho privada – e prepara-se para dormir.

Os seus dias começam pela madrugada e decorrem na cave da mansão onde a Nia a mantém como prisioneira. Às 5h da manhã levanta-se e treina sozinha, fazendo a sua corrida matinal no tapete e aproveitando para treinar alguns movimentos que o Roan lhe ensinara no dia anterior. Depois toma banho, come qualquer coisa e às 7h prepara-se para estudar os diferentes tipos de droga que a Nia vende e controla. Não, não as experimenta. Vai para o laboratório, também na cave, e aprende com a equipa que a Nia tem a trabalhar só para si como distinguir e até criar diferentes tipos de droga. Por volta das 10h começam as aulas com a Nia acerca dos gangues que tem regularmente que vigiar e os cais onde fazem as cargas e descargas dos produtos e termina com o famoso dossier cheio de nomes e histórias que a Lexa tem que ficar a estudar até ao final do dia, apenas com uma pequena pausa para o almoço, até chegar a hora de treinar com o Roan. Esta é a vida da Lexa há já um mês: estudo e treino, mantida em cativeiro sem sequer ter direito à luz do dia. A morena começa a perguntar-se se algum dia a Nia a deixa sair dali. Ela nem sequer sabe onde fica esta mansão porque, quando saiu do escritório do Pike no dia em que descobrira toda a verdade, já havia anoitecido e a Nia fez questão de lhe vendar os olhos.

Mais quinze dias passaram e a Lexa conta já com um mês e meio mantida em cativeiro quando a Nia a acorda e lhe dá indicações contrárias à sua rotina habitual. Em vez de ir para o laboratório, vai já para a sala onde costuma ter aulas com a avó.

“Lexa, senta-te. Quero apresentar-te duas pessoas.”

A morena assim o faz e espera com alguma curiosidade. Passados uns minutos, um homem alto, moreno é bem vestido entra na sala, seguido de um polícia.

“Este é Cage Wallace, detetive da Polícia de Arkadia e Carl Emerson, o melhor agente desta região.”

A Lexa não está a entender. Detetive? Polícia?

“Eles são os nossos maiores aliados.”

“Aliados?” Repete ela, perplexa.

A Nia acena.

“Precisamos de olhos e ouvidos em todo o lado, até na polícia e estes dois cavalheiros sabem escolher o lado certo.” Responde ela, com um sorriso confiante.

A Lexa limita-se a acenar, tentando relembrar que a Nia é uma mulher sem escrúpulos e que, infelizmente, existem polícias corruptos em todo o lado. Ela precisa fingir que aceita e apoia tudo o que a Nia lhe diz. Ela precisa disso para poder sair desta cave antes que fique completamente doida.

“Meus senhores, está é a minha herdeira, Lexa Queen.”

A rapariga ainda não conseguiu digerir aquele apelido, mas esforça-se ao máximo para não fazer uma careta sempre que o ouve.

De repente, aquilo que seria mais uma aula entediante, transformou-se numa reunião algo interessante. A Lexa ouvia tudo o que os três indivíduos conversavam entre si, retendo o máximo de informação que podia para, um dia, poder usar isso contra eles. O que lhe tem dado forças para se manter aqui é pensar que um dia poderá derrubar cada um dos mais de oitocentos nomes daquele dossier, juntamente com a Nia, o Roan, e agora também estes agentes corruptos. Para não falar na Clarke! Ela precisa de a manter segura e, se isso implica fingir que é a melhor mal-feitora da história, que assim seja.

Quando a reunião terminou, a Lexa permaneceu na sala agora apenas com a Nia.

“Acho que chegou a altura ideal para provares que és digna de estares aqui.” Diz-lhe a mulher, olhando-a atentamente. “Um passo em falso ou uma tentativa de fuga e já sabes quais são as consequências.”

A Lexa acena, engolindo em seco.

“Vem comigo.”

As duas saem da sala e a Lexa segue-a até uma porta com um segurança, que leva a umas escadas e outra porta.

“Vais finalmente ter acesso a toda a minha mansão, mas só sairás do meu terreno com ordens minhas.”

A Lexa volta a acenar, não confiando nas suas próprias palavras. Ela vai finalmente ver a luz do dia? É melhor não abusar da sorte e manter-se em silêncio.

Assim que a porta no cimo das escadas é aberta, a morena tem o instinto de fechar os olhos, tal é a falta de hábito a tanta claridade. Quando se começa lentamente a habituar à luz, a rapariga pára para olhar ao seu redor. O átrio é majestoso e leva a uma escadaria bem mais ampla que a da casa de Gustus. Esta mansão é bem maior e a Lexa não deixa de pensar que certamente foi ali que o seu pai crescera e onde ela também poderia ter crescido se o seu pai continuasse os negócios dos avós, mantivesse o nome Queen e não tivesse que fingir a sua própria morte.

A Nia começou a subir as escadas e a Lexa seguiu-a. Na parte de cima havia imensas portas e a mulher começou a apontar para cada uma delas.

“Casa-de-banho, escritório, quarto, outra casa-de-banho, quarto, quarto, quarto, ginásio, escritório, sala de troféus, sala de pintura, sala de música, salão de dança...”

A Nia continuava a apontar e a Lexa já se sentia perdida. Por vezes passava o mordomo ou algum empregado e fazia uma espécie de vénia para ambas. A Nia parecia realmente controlar tudo e todos e isso irritava mas, ao mesmo tempo, fascinava a Lexa.

“É este, minha querida, é o teu quarto.” A mulher abre a porta e a Lexa abre a boca. “Toma um banho, troca de roupa e vem ter comido ao átrio novamente.”

A Nia deixa a Lexa entrar e fecha a porta atrás de si. A morena olha em volta. O quarto é enorme, com janelas gigantes que permitem a entrada de imensa luz natural. A cama é o dobro da que tem em Polis e fica no centro do quarto. Existem mais duas portas no seu interior, uma que dá para uma casa-de-banho privada, com direito a duche e jacuzzi e outra que dá para outro quarto, cheio de guarda-fatos enormes. A Lexa decide espreitar para uma das janelas para perceber onde está, mas a única coisa que vê são árvores e mais árvores. Se o terreno à volta também pertence à Nia, então elas devem morar no meio de uma floresta.

A advogada faz como pedido e tenta não se demorar muito. Ela toma um banho rápido e dirige-se para o quarto onde tem os guarda-fatos para se aventurar e escolher qualquer coisa para vestir. O seu queixo volta a cair quando percebe que, quem quer que seja que comprou aquela roupa, foi a pensar em si. Todos aqueles conjuntos parecem ter sido escolhidos pela própria Lexa. Desde fatos criados com os melhores tecidos até roupas mais confortáveis. Ela decide-se por umas calças pretas, umas botas e uma t-shirt da mesma cor e uma blusa branca aberta.

Ela vai então ter ao átrio como a Nia lhe pedira e repara que a mulher já a espera com o Roan.

“Como te disse, chegou a altura ideal para provares o teu valor como uma Queen. Esta noite vais com o Roan ao cais do Norte. Quero que tentes convencer o gangue que para naquele cais a trabalhar para ti. Daqui a dois dias vai chegar uma grande encomenda e preciso deles para a protegerem de outros gangues e a carregarem até ao armazém que tenho daquele lado da cidade.”

A Lexa ouve atentamente o plano.

“E se não aceitarem colaborar?”

“Aí assumo que a culpa é tua pela falta de jeito e quem padece é a Clarke. Questões começadas por ‘e se’ não podem fazer parte do teu vocabulário. Uma Queen consegue sempre tudo!”

A Lexa acena.

“Agora tira um tempo para almoçares e conheceres a tua nova casa. Sais daqui às 19h.”

A neta assim o faz, aproveitando para conhecer agora o rés-do-chão onde se encontra e percebe que a casa só tem a cave, o rés-do-chão e o primeiro piso. Para além do átrio ela encontra agora a cozinha, a piscina interior, o jardim interior e, mais ao fundo do corredor, os quartos dos empregados e do Roan. É claro que a Nia tratava o enteado como um empregado. Não admira a raiva que o homem lhe tem.

A Lexa decide voltar para o seu quarto e tranca-se lá dentro. Silenciosamente, ela mexe e remexe em todos os cantos e gavetas à procura de alguma câmara escondida ou até mesmo um telemóvel por lá esquecido, mas em vão. O quarto está limpo. Ela deita-se de costas na cama e solta um suspiro que não sabia que estava a prender e fecha os olhos. Finalmente, passado um mês e meio ela tem um minuto para si.

“Clarke...”Ela relembra o nome da mulher em quem pensa todos os dias e por quem está a fazer tudo isto. Uma lágrima escorre-lhe pelo rosto. Como é que ela estará? Como é que ela reagiu à notícia da sua morte? A Lexa sente raiva de si própria por não ter conseguido fazer nada para a avisar de que é tudo mentira. A Clarke tem sofrido por sua culpa! A advogada precisa de arranjar uma forma de a avisar que está viva. Ela precisa de conseguir chegar à Clarke, ao Lincoln ou à Anya! E os primos, como estarão a suportar tudo isto? Muito provavelmente o Gustus fez-lhes uma lavagem cerebral para não quererem assumir os negócios da família para assim ele conseguir manter escondidos os seus podres e as suas mentiras. Depois ele morre e não há quem pegue nesse império. Quer dizer, há. Nia Queen. Até nisso ela pensou! Com a Anya e o Lincoln fora de cena, basta-lhe encenar algum acidente com o Gustus e assumir também a parte dele. Resultado, a Lexa ficaria a ser a herdeira dos dois impérios, odiada por todos os que, um dia, gostaram dela e transformar-se-ia na mulher fria e nojenta que é a Nia Queen. Esse é, sem qualquer dúvida, o plano da sua avó. Dar continuidade ao que é dela com uma cópia perfeita de si mesma. A Lexa respira fundo. Tudo isto a deixa muito tensa. Dias intensos de treinos, estudos, esquemas e raiva, muita raiva, a deixam exausta. Ela precisa de provar o seu valor na tarefa que a Nia lhe pediu. Ela precisa disso! Mas primeiro tem que arrumar as ideias, relaxar a mente e o corpo. Ela fecha os olhos e vê novamente a Clarke. Automaticamente as suas mãos viajam para o botão das suas calças, que ela desaperta, e tocam no sítio que foi estimulado pela última vez pela Clarke.

“Clarke...” A Lexa começa a reviver os dois dias que passou com a namorada em alto mar, longe de tudo e de todos. Foram, sem duvida, os dias mais felizes da sua vida! A morena continua a estimular o seu clítoris enquanto que, com a outra mão, insere dois dedos dentro de si, sempre a pensar no toque da Clarke, no corpo da Clarke, no cheiro da Clarke e... “Ah...” Um suspiro em vez de um gemido e uma lágrima em vez de um sorriso. A Lexa não podia sentir-se mais frustrada com tudo isto. Ela olha para o relógio: 17h. Ela precisa mesmo de se ocupar até logo à noite... Bom, altura ideal para um mergulho!

A morena veste um biquini, enrola-se numa toalha de banho e dirige-se para a piscina interior, onde prossegue a sua tentativa de relaxamento. Ela mergulha e tenta aproveitar o único som que existe à sua volta, que é o da água.

“Ora aí está algo que sempre quis fazer!”

Ela segue com o olhar o som da voz e vê uma rapariga da sua idade, alta, morena e de cabelo encaracolado a olhar para si com um sorriso.

“O que é que te impede?”

  
“Não é a minha casa... Era estranho encontrarem-me a nadar aqui.”

A Lexa sorri-lhe em resposta e continua a nadar, mas a desconhecida parece não querer sair dali.”

“Eu sou a Luna!”

“Lexa...”

“A Lexa? Lexa Queen?”

A advogada vê-se obrigada a acenar.

“Então tu é que és a herdeira!”

"Sim e tu és?”

“Sou uma das responsáveis do gangue do cais do Norte. Vinha falar com o Roan mas ele está demasiado ocupado a foder uma das empregadas.” Responde a Luna, revirando os olhos.

“Cais do Norte? Nós temos uma aliança convosco?”

A Luna acena e a Lexa fica sem entender.

“Oh merda... Não era suposto saberes, pois não?”

“Aquela Nia está a gozar com a minha cara!” Diz a Lexa, frustrada enquanto sai da piscina para se limpar. “Era suposto eu ir lá negociar convosco mas, se já existe uma aliança, o que é que eu vou lá fazer?”

A Luna encolhe os ombros.

“Talvez provares o teu valor?”

“E o que é isso?”

“Lutares com alguém? Foderes com alguém? Sei lá. Nestes negócios dos gangues nós temos que fazer de tudo um pouco para ganhar aliados.”

A Lexa olha-a durante breves segundos e depois solta uma leve gargalhada.

“Há outras formas de levares alguém para a cama, Luna.”

A Luna sorri-lhe.

“Pelo menos tentei!” Responde-lhe ela, bem-disposta. “E então, o que é que me dizes?”

A Lexa abana a cabeça.

“Até logo, Luna.” Dito isto, a rapariga vai para o quarto.

“Ainda não desisti!” Responde-lhe a Luna enquanto a vê a afastar-se.

Quando a noite cai e o relógio aponta para as 19h, já a Lexa está no átrio à espera do Roan.

“Espero que não te tenhas cansado muito.” Diz-lhe ela.

“Do que é que estás a falar?”

“Da empregada que andas a comer, tio.” Responde ela num tom de gozo.

“Quem é que te disse isso?” Sussurra o Roan, nervoso.

“Um passarinho chamado Luna, que por acaso também me disse que já temos uma aliança com o cais do Norte.”

O Roan fica a olhar para a sobrinha com ar de parvo.

“Escuta, tio...” A ironia é evidente quando o trata por esse nome. “Eu não sei quais são os planos da Nia ou o que ela quer de mim esta noite, mas tu vais ajudar-me. Caso contrário, eu conto-lhe que andas a foder os empregados dela!”

O Roan suspira.

“Ok... Ok... Eu ajudo-te.”

“O que é que era suposto acontecer hoje?”

“Bom, tu ias falhar porque o gangue não ia aceitar a tua aliança. Foi para isso que chamei a Luna cá para falar comigo mas eu estava... Ocupado. Depois a Nia mandava-me matar a Clarke e tu ficavas a trabalhar para ela, triste e deprimida a achar que a culpa foi tua...”

A Lexa olha-o furiosa.

“Ela o quê??”

“Tem calma, ok? Eu vou ajudar-te!”

“Acabaste de admitir que ias matar a Clarke!”

“Mais uma razão para confiares em mim. Disse a verdade!”

A Lexa respira fundo. Bem diz a Nia que ela tem que estar um passo à frente de tudo e de todos e, pelos vistos, até da própria avó! Ela não pode confiar em ninguém e está na altura de fazer os seus próprios aliados.

Assim que chegaram ao cais, a morena procura pela rapariga que conheceu nessa tarde e depressa a encontra.

“Hey...”

“Lexa! E então, pensaste na minha proposta?”

A Lexa sorri-lhe.

“Não gosto de misturar negócios com prazer, mas agradeço.”

“Porque não? É a melhor das misturas! É explosiva!”

O Roan aproxima-se das duas.

“Luna.”

“Roan.”

“Obrigado por estragares os planos da Nia.” Diz ele com ironia.

“Roan, deixa-me falar a sós com a Luna por favor.”

“Nem pensar. Tenho que estar sempre atento a ti. Ordens da Nia.”

“O que é que aconteceu ao nosso acordo?” A Lexa olha-o com frieza.

“Já pareces ela...” Suspira ele. “Ok, ok... Mas não tentes nada!”

Ele afasta-se e a Luna olha para a Lexa com curiosidade.

“O que foi aquilo?”

“A Nia tenta controlar-me de todas as maneiras.” A Lexa quer contar tudo à Luna, pedir-lhe ajuda, mas não sabe se pode confiar na rapariga, por isso prefere não arriscar e não se estender muito.

A Luna apenas acena.

“O que é que posso fazer para provar à Nia que temos uma aliança?”

A Luna tira do seu pulso uma pulseira e dá-a à Lexa, para que a ponha no seu pulso.

“Este é o símbolo do meu gangue. Enquanto andares com isso, és uma de nós.”

A Lexa acena.

“Ouve, eu não sei o que se passa entre ti e a Nia mas podes confiar em mim. Eu própria só trabalho para ela porque ela injecta demasiado dinheiro neste gangue, mas a verdade é que não a suporto.” Confessa a Luna.

“Obrigada.” Ainda é cedo para confiar, relembra ela a si própria.

“Bom, se me dás licença, tenho bons produtos para vender ali àquele grupo.” Ela faz sinal para uns rapazes que caminham em sua direção. “Clientes habituais!”

A Lexa acena e não sabe bem o que achar de tudo isto. A Luna parece ser uma pessoa correta mas, ao mesmo tempo, está a vender drogas e a contribuir para a dependência daqueles jovens e de muitos outros. Isto é tudo tão confuso...

“Lexa?”

A morena entra em pânico quando reconhece um dos rapazes que se aproximou da Luna. Jasper. Ela vira-lhe as costas e decide afastar-se do grupo.

“Ei Lexa, espera!” O rapaz vai atrás dela e, quando ela vai para trás de um contentor, pára e olha para ele. “Bem me parecia que te estava a reconhecer! Tu costumavas ir com frequência à oficina do Wick tratar de papeladas não é? O que te aconteceu?”

“Eu... Ahm...” Atrás do Jasper, aparece a silhueta de um homem. Roan. O seu tio cruza os braços e decide ficar a assistir. “Não sou a Lexa. Não sei do que falas.”

O Jasper solta uma gargalhada.

“É claro que és! Ainda não consumi nada hoje. Não me enganas. Vim com aquele pessoal comprar uma droga que dizem que é brutal! Já experimentaste? É por isso que andas desaparecida?”

“Mata-o.” Diz o Roan.

O Jasper olha para trás de si e repara finalmente no homem. Ele engole em seco.

“O quê?”

“Merda...” Suspira a Lexa.

“Mata-o ou ele vai estragar tudo e depois já sabes quem morre no lugar dele.”

“Ok meu, estás com uma conversa muito estranha. Eu acho que vou...” O Jasper dá um passo para trás mas o Roan segura-o pelo pescoço.

“Ou ele ou ela, Lexa. Tu escolhes.”

E agora? O que é que a Lexa faz?

“1... 2...” O Roan começa a contar.

Ela nunca matou ninguém. Nunca tirou a vida a um inocente.

“3... 4...”

Nem sequer tem uma arma para resolver o assunto de forma rápida. Vai ter mesmo que ser à pancada mas isso é tão cruel.

“5. Acabou o tempo.” O Roan solta-o e o Jasper desata a correr para o meio dos outros contentores. “Acabaste de assinar a sentença de morte da Clarke.”

Clarke. Ela não a pode perder. Ela tem que a manter segura, custe o que custar!

A Lexa desata a correr atrás do Jasper, tentando ouvir apenas o seu instinto animal que grita que o Jasper é uma ameaça para a segurança da Clarke. O Roan assiste a tudo com um sorriso. A morena pega numa pedra que vê no chão e atira-a com todas as suas forças à cabeça do rapaz, fazendo-o cair. Ela então alcança-o.

“Lexa, o que é que estás a fazer? Deixa-me ir embora, por favor. Eu prometo que nunca mais consumo, ok? Eu prometo! Deixa-me ir!”

“Perdoa-me, Jasper.” Ela então dá-lhe um murro e outro e outro ao mesmo tempo que trava o choro. O rapaz está já desanimado quando o Roan aparece.

“Mata-o, Lexa.”

E ela continua a bater-lhe e a pontapeá-lo.

“Asfixia-o!” Continua o Roan a ordenar.

A Lexa assim o faz durante breves segundos quando é interrompida.

“O que é que pensam que estão a fazer?” Luna.

“Ele é uma ameaça. Temos que o matar.” Responde o Roan.

“Não no meu território, a arriscar serem vistos!” Ela então encontra os olhos da Lexa e estranha o pânico que lê no seu olhar. “Vão. Eu trato dele a partir daqui e desfaço-me do corpo.”

A Lexa olha para o Roan à espera de uma aprovação, mas o homem não está satisfeito.

“Eu trato disto.” Reafirma a Luna, que agora percebe o jeito com que a Lexa olha para ele. Parece ser... Medo.

O Roan então acena e vira costas.

“Como é que a herdeira tem medo do seu carrasco?” Pergunta ela à Lexa, num sussurro.

“Não o mates, por favor.”

“Não ia.”

‘Eu sim.’ Pensa a Lexa para si mesma, com vergonha de si própria. Ela está a transformar-se num monstro e não sabe como parar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh merda... Isto não está a ser nada fácil para a Lexa!


	22. XXII

“Clarke! Clarke acorda!!” A Raven entra no quarto da amiga sem pedir permissão.

“Deixa-me dormir!” Responde ela, a sua voz abafada pela almofada.

“Por favor Clarke, é urgente!” A Raven começa a abrir a persiana e a janela, ignorando o grunhido que a amiga faz quando a claridade entra no seu quarto. “Este quarto cheira a morto! À quanto tempo não o limpas ou abres a janela?”

A Clarke senta-se na cama com uma enorme vontade de voltar a chorar.

“Não usei a melhor comparação, desculpa...” Diz a Raven, ao perceber que falou na palavra proibida.

Desde a morte da Lexa, faz pouco mais de dois meses, que a jovem médica se dedica a tempo inteiro à clínica, fazendo várias diretas durante o trabalho sendo preciso a mãe obrigá-la a ir para casa para descansar, uma vez que a certo ponto de exaustão a Clarke já não está apta para trabalhar e pode pôr algum doente em risco. Os dias da jovem são passados na clínica, com ela mergulhada no trabalho mais do que nunca. Quando se vê obrigada a ir para casa, a Clarke não suporta as memórias de quem nunca mais vai poder ver e de quem nem se conseguiu despedir e afunda-se no álcool até adormecer. No meio de tantas tentativas para manter a sua mente ocupada e com todo este stress, a rapariga emagreceu muito. A Raven e a Octavia já tentaram de tudo para a distrair, mas em vão. O luto está a ser demasiado doloroso.

"Vou tomar banho e ir para a clínica.” Diz ela, levantando-se.

“Sim, faz isso! É que a Maya ligou. Um amigo meu acabou de ser transferido do hospital de Arkadia. Bem, eu é que pedi ao Wick para o mandar para a tua clínica.”

“O que aconteceu?”

“Lembraste daquele rapaz que conheceste na garagem do Wick no dia em que até viste lá a...” A Raven cala-se antes de voltar a meter água.

“Sim...”

A Raven suspira. Voltou a dizer o que não devia.

“Bom, presume-se que ele foi assaltado quando foi a Arkadia fazer não sei o quê. O que é certo é que entrou em coma porque levou alta sova e, quando finalmente acordou e avisaram o Wick, ele contou-me e eu sugeri que pedisse transferência para a tua clínica.”

“Fizeste bem. Deixa-me só tratar desta... Ressaca... E já vou para lá.”

“Fixe! Eu passo lá logo à tarde!”

Quando a Clarke chega à clínica, dirige-se diretamente para o quarto onde a Maya disse que estava o rapaz, analisando pelo caminho a ficha do paciente. Quando ela entra, fica perplexa. O rapaz tem as costelas partidas, ambos os olhos negros e o lábio rebentado.

“Hey, Jasper...” Diz ela, quase num sussurro.

“H...e...”

“Shhh, não te esforces. Acabaste de acordar de um coma que, felizmente, só durou vinte dias. A tua recuperação será lenta, por isso não tenhas qualquer pressa em tentar falar.”

Os olhos do rapaz enchem-se de água e a Clarke não evita que os dela o copiam. Será que o corpo da Lexa também ficara neste estado? O Gustus disse que foram atacados e que ela não sobreviveu. Morreu a ser espancada. A Clarke cerra os punhos e respira fundo. Não é altura para pensar nisso. Não pode! A única coisa a fazer agora é tratar do Jasper com os cuidados que nunca pôde oferecer à Lexa.

A jovem médica limpa as lágrimas que já lhe escorrem pelo rosto e sorri.

“Tu vais ficar bom. Descansa.”

Ao sair do quarto do rapaz, ela vê o Atom a caminhar em sua direção.

“Clarke!”

“Bom dia, Atom.”

“Como tens andando? A tua mãe disse-me que andas exausta porque tens trabalhado sem parar. Não te podes esforçar assim tanto.”

Na clínica, ninguém sabe do que aconteceu à Lexa para além da sua mãe e, se calhar, é melhor assim.

“Tens razão. Tenho que acalmar um bocado.” Ela sabe que está a mentir.

“Porque é que não tomamos aquele café que já me deves há dois meses?” Pergunta ele com o maior dos sorrisos.

A Clarke suspira.

“Atom, eu...”

“Não vou aceitar um não.” Diz ele, ainda a sorrir.

“Clarke!”

A Maya interrompe o momento.

“Que se passa?”

“Aquele homem enorme da família Woods está na sala de reuniões com a tua mãe.”

“Gustus.” Diz ela, entredentes.

“Eles já entraram há algum tempo.”

“Obrigada, vou já para lá!”

“Vou contigo!” Diz o Atom, num instinto protetor que a Clarke ignora.

A rapariga entra na sala sem pedir licença.

O homem olha-a em silêncio e a Clarke não desvia o seu olhar do dele.

“Vejo que a sua filha continua sem maneiras.”

“Vocês... Já se conheciam?” Pergunta a dona da clínica sem entender, mas ambos a ignoram.

Eles conheceram-se quando a Clarke entrou em casa dele de rompante para saber da Lexa.

“Bom, já falamos de tudo o que havia a ser falado. Ponha a sua filha a par. Tenho outros negócios para tratar. Com licença.”

A Clarke cerra os dentes enquanto o vê passar. Nunca o perdoará por ter arrastado a Lexa consigo para Arkadia.

"Mãe?”

A Abby suspira.

"Temos menos de um mês, Clarke. Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer...”

O Atom assiste a tudo calado e, quando a Clarke sai da sala para ir a correr apanhar o Gustus, ele segue-a.

“Ninguém me vai tirar a clínica!”

O Gustus olha para trás e encontra os olhos da jovem.

“Caso ainda não tenhas percebido Clarke, ela já não te pertence.”

A jovem não sabe porquê, mas tem a sensação de que não é da clínica que ele está a falar.

“Aconselho-te a começares a procurar outro trabalho.” Continua ele. “Este aqui já deu o que tinha a dar. Tem um bom dia.” 

Dito isto, o homem retira-se e a Clarke vê-o sair da clínica em silêncio, acordando para a realidade quando sente duas mãos nos seus ombros. Atom. Ele ainda está aqui. Ela olha para ele.

“E agora?”

“Tudo se vai resolver.” Afirma ele, confiante, mas a Clarke já não acredita em nada.

Ao início da tarde e como prometido, a Raven aparece na clínica.

“Clarke?” Pergunta ela, espreitando para dentro do balneário.

“Podes entrar, estou sozinha.”

A latina assim o faz.

“E então, novidades?” Na verdade, a Raven queria perguntar-lhe o que se passava para a amiga parecer tão em baixo, mas como provavelmente a resposta certa envolve a palavra proibida, ela prefere não arriscar.

“O Gustus esteve cá. Temos menos de um mês até fecharem a clínica e eu não posso fazer nada!”

A Raven abraça-a.

“Lamento...”

“Não a vou poder salvar...” Agora é a própria Clarke que parece não estar a falar da clínica. Ela respira fundo. “Vieste ver o Jasper, certo? Anda comigo.”

A Raven acena e segue a amiga. No corredor, encontram o Atom.

“Estás melhor?” Pergunta ele com um sorriso carinhoso.

A Clarke acena, para não ter que mentir com palavras e a Raven analisa em silêncio o rapaz. Foi ela quem contara à Lexa que os dois andavam a sair e, na altura, até a própria latina não gostava da ideia. Mas agora, com a morte da morena, a Raven começa a achar que o rapaz seria a solução ideal para trazer algum equilíbrio à vida da amiga.

O rapaz volta a sorrir e afasta-se de ambas.

“Clarke...”

A jovem médica já sabe o que significa quando a amiga fala naquele tom de voz.

“Raven, nem penses.”

"Mas ele é giro! E parece gostar muito de ti...”

“Não tenho cabeça para isso, a sério.”

A Clarke continua a andar e a Raven agarra-a pelo pulso, fazendo-a parar.

“Estou farta de te ver a afogares-te em memórias! Precisas de descontrair! Sai com ele, tenta divertir-te. Tenho a certeza que a Lexa...”

“Não fales da Lexa!”

“Ela ia ficar feliz por saber que estás a seguir com a tua vida...”

“Pára!”

“Não! Não vou deixar que te transformes na tua mãe!”

A Clarke suspira.

“Terceiro quarto à esquerda.” Diz a jovem médica, afastando-se da amiga e deixando-a sozinha.

A Raven trinca o lábio para evitar dizer mais alguma coisa e procura o quarto do amigo.

“Terceiro à... É aqui!” Ela espreita para dentro. “Jasper!”

Os olhos do rapaz encontram os dela.

“Bem, estás...” Assim que percebe o ar de chocada que está a fazer, tenta corrigir-se. “Muito bem para quem dormiu tanto tempo! Afinal essa coisa do sono de beleza é real.” Continua ela, piscando-lhe o olho, o que lhe vale um pequeno sorriso por parte do amigo.

A tarde vai passando e a Raven continua a fazer companhia ao Jasper.

“E depois tens a Maya, a recepcionista. É super querida e inteligente. Acho que vocês ficavam bem juntos! Por isso amigo, assim que começares a falar de novo, eu apresento-vos!”

A Clarke entra no quarto.

“Ainda aqui estás?”

“Que eu saiba, posso!”

“Por acaso não podes ficar tanto tempo.”

“Raven Reyes pode tudo!”

A Clarke responde-lhe com um pequeno sorriso.

“Desculpa a forma como falei contigo.” Diz a latina.

“Não peças desculpa. Estive a pensar no que disseste e tens razão.” 

“A sério?” A Raven não esconde o seu sorriso vitorioso.

“É só um café e vai fazer-me bem espairecer.”

“Sim! Isso mesmo!”

A Clarke olha para o Jasper e depois para a Raven.

“Mais cinco minutos e depois deixa-o descansar.”

"Combinado!”

A jovem médica volta a sair do quarto e a Raven olha para o Jasper.

“Provavelmente não percebeste nada do que estava a falar com ela. Bom, basicamente a Clarke anda deprimida porque...” É melhor não contar, pensa a Raven para si. “E então eu insisti para ela sair com um colega de trabalho a ver se se anima.”

O Jasper continua a olhar para a Raven e ela suspira.

“A namorada dela teve um... E não... Bom, não teve a mesma sorte que tu. Tu sabes quem é. Ela costumava ir ao Wick tratar de umas papeladas. A Lexa?”

Ao ouvir esse nome, o rapaz entra em pânico e o seu monitor cardíaco começa a disparar.

“Le...” Ele tenta dizer alguma coisa e a Raven fica atenta. “A... Le...”

O Monty, que estava a passar pelo quarto nesse preciso momento, entra apressado e tenta acalmar o paciente. A Clarke entra segundos depois.

“Raven, vais ter que sair.” Diz ela para a amiga.

A latina olha para o Jasper, ainda sem entender aquela reação. Será que ele se dava bem com a morena e agora ficou assim por saber da morte dela? Ou será que ela entendeu tudo mal? A curiosidade da latina é muita e ela decide esconder-se atrás da porta do quarto dele.

Quando o rapaz acalma e os médicos saem, a Raven volta a aproximar-se.

“Jasper...” Sussurra ela. “Preciso que mantenhas a calma e me digas o que se passou há pouco...”

Ela olha para ele por breves segundos.

“Que estupidez, tu não consegues falar!” Pensa ela em voz alta. “Ok... Ok... Ajuda-me aqui. Tu conhecias a... Pisca uma vez para sim e duas para não, ok? Tu conhecias a Lexa?”

O coração do rapaz volta a disparar.

“Calma!! Quero ajudar-te mas assim não consigo!” Para dizer a verdade, nem ela sabe o que está a fazer, mas o que é certo é que o rapaz se acalma. “Então, conhecias?”

Ele pisca uma vez. Sim.

“Sim, boa. Mas tinhas confiança com ela?”

Ele pisca duas vezes. Não.

"Então porque é que reagiste assim?”

Ele olha-a em silêncio.

“Se não tinhas confiança, não tens razões para ficar assim. Não faz qualquer sentido! E eu sei que a ela aconteceu-lhe o mesmo que a ti e até foi na mesma cidade mas...” A rapariga perde-se a falar. “Seria estúpido perguntar-te se a viste. Claro que seria! Não é como se me quisesses dizer que ela está viva ou assim porque isso seria alto filme!” Ela olha para o Jasper enquanto fala.

Ele pisca uma vez.

“Não...”

Ele pisca mais uma vez.

“Não... Ela está... Viva?”

Ele pisca outra vez. Sim.

“Tu não brinques comigo, Jasper! Porque é que ela fingiria a própria morte? Vou perguntar mais uma vez e é bom que não me mintas!” Ela respira fundo. “A Lexa está viva?”

Ele pisca uma vez e a Raven leva as mãos à cabeça.

“Caralho! Mas como?”

Ela ouve a voz da Clarke no corredor.

“Tenho que ir embora antes que a Clarke me apanhe aqui. Não contes isto a ninguém! Ninguém mesmo!! Ok?”

Ele pisca uma vez.

“És o maior! Adeus, Jasp! Ah... O Wick deve passar cá amanhã. É isso. Não contes a ninguém!” Dito isto, a rapariga sai apressada para evitar ser apanhada ali. A sua mente a criar milhares de esquemas para perceber que razões teria a Lexa para mentir, sempre com a dúvida de que isto pode ser um reflexo traumático qualquer do Jasper e que pode ser mentira. Mas a verdade é que uma pequena percentagem lhe diz que talvez seja verdade e isso basta para Raven Reyes querer descobrir mais.

Quando o dia termina, a Clarke combina com o Atom à porta da clínica para o tal café, tentando seguir o conselho da amiga. Talvez esta seja a primeira noite há mais de dois meses que consiga realmente relaxar um pouco e não precise de álcool ou calmantes para adormecer.

Os dois foram comer a um restaurante perto da clínica e terminaram no café ao lado. Nem pensar que a Clarke vai voltar ao bar do Miller. São demasiadas memórias.

O Atom é um bom amigo, querido e atencioso. Conseguiu fazer a Clarke sorrir já por três vezes hoje. Pequenos sorrisos, pequenas vitórias. Depois, levou-a a casa e acompanhou-a à porta do prédio.

“Obrigada pela noite, Atom. Foi agradável.”

“Obrigado eu por me arranjares um tempinho na tua agenda de super médica que quer salvar o mundo!”

Mais um sorriso. O Atom está a contá-los.

“Boa noite, Atom.”

No momento exato em que a rapariga está a entrar no prédio, o rapaz respira fundo e...

“Casa comigo!”

Ela olha para trás, perplexa.

“Desculpa?”

“Casa comigo, Clarke! Eu posso ajudar-te a salvar a clínica!” Os olhos do rapaz transmitem a sinceridade das suas palavras.

“Atom eu... Não gosto de ti dessa forma, desculpa.”

“Eu sei. Isto é um amigo a querer ajudar uma amiga!” Ele volta a colocar as suas mãos nos ombros da rapariga e olha-a, confiante. “Ouve Clarke, eu não posso investir numa clínica que nem sequer me pertence e dizer aos meus pais que é tudo para ajudar uma amiga. Eles vão me pedir satisfações, afinal de contas o dinheiro é deles. Mas se eu lhes disser que vou casar contigo... O Kane já tem uma percentagem da clínica e eu compraria a outra. O Gustus Woods perderia e tu podias continuar com a clínica!”

Os olhos da Clarke enchem-se de lágrimas ao ouvir o acordo que o rapaz lhe está a propor.

“E eu prometo não exigir nada de ti enquanto... Esposa.” Continua ele, um pouco sem jeito.

A Clarke abraça-o.

“Obrigada... Obrigada Atom!” 

Ela começa a chorar e ele limpa-lhe as lágrimas.

“Está tudo bem.”

A Clarke começa a sentir algo que pensou que nunca mais viria a sentir. Esperança.

Enquanto isso, e sem saber do que se passa à porta do prédio, a Raven está na sala, sentada no sofá de pés para cima e cabeça para baixo, enquanto fala ao telemóvel com o Bellamy.

“Mas então é crime se uma pessoa fingir o próprio rapto?” Pergunta ela, não querendo falar na palavra proibida para não ser demasiado óbvia.

“Sim Raven. Porque é que me estás a fazer estas perguntas todas?” Pergunta ele, do outro lado da linha.

“Acabei de ver um filme e fiquei com dúvidas e nada como tirá-las com o meu amigo polícia!” Explica ela que, logo que ouve a Clarke do outro lado da porta com as chaves de casa, despacha o Bellamy. “Ok, tenho que ir. Adeus.”

"Ainda me deves uma satisfação do que se passa entre ti e a minha irmã!” Ela ouve-o dizer antes de lhe desligar a chamada na cara.

“Duh... Ando a comê-la.” Responde, com um sorriso, para si mesma.

“A falar sozinha?” Perguntar-lhe a Clarke ao entrar em casa.

“Já sabes...”

A médica olha para a amiga, sentada no sofá de pernas para o ar e a cabeça a tocar o chão.

“Não vou nem perguntar.”

A Raven endireita-se.

“Então, como correu o café? Pareces... Animada...” Constata a latina, com algumas dúvidas. “Queres contar?”

A Clarke acena e senta-se ao lado da amiga.

“Isto vai parecer uma loucura mas...” Começa ela.

A Raven espera que a amiga continue, ao mesmo tempo que só consegue pensar que a Lexa pode estar viva.

“Vou casar com o Atom.”

O queixo da Raven cai.

“Oh merda!” Ela respira fundo. “Clarke, quando eu disse para saíres com ele não era para...”

“Ele vai ajudar-me com a clínica, Raven! Pela primeira vez desde tudo o que aconteceu, acho que...” Os olhos da Clarke enchem-se de água. “A clínica é tudo o que me resta dela.”

A Raven acena e a Clarke retira-se para o seu quarto. Afinal hoje também vai precisar de álcool para adormecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Raven tem a pulga atrás da orelha e a Clarke pensa ter encontrado a solução para salvar a clínica. Onde estás, Lexa?


	23. XXIII

A Lexa está exausta, mas tenta puxar cada vez mais por si. Correr é a única forma de testar o seu limite e focar-se apenas na sua respiração e nos batimentos do seu coração. É a única forma de não pensar em toda a merda em que está metida e que a está a transformar, lentamente, numa pessoa da qual tem vergonha.

Ontem talvez tenha sido o pior dia desde que cá chegou. Ela pensava que ser obrigada a espancar o Jasper já era mau, mas na noite passada teve que assistir ao Roan a desmembrar um homem e a arrancar-lhe os olhos para tirar informações dele. O homem acabou por morrer à sua frente, praticamente cortado aos pedaços enquanto o Roan carregava um sorriso vitorioso no rosto só porque conseguiu sacar um nome. Tudo por causa da droga. Tudo por causa de dinheiro sujo.

A morena continua a correr enquanto tenta apagar aquelas imagens da sua mente. A parte menos má de tudo isto é que, pelo menos agora, pode correr nos quatro hectares de terreno que rodeiam a mansão da Nia, todos completamente vedados e com seguranças por toda a parte, a Lexa já fez questão de investigar isso, não fosse existir uma fenda qualquer por onde pudesse fugir.

Enquanto corre perto de uma das vedações, ela ouve um assobio e automaticamente pára e olha em volta. Atrás de uma das árvores fora do terreno, a Luna espreita-a. A Lexa olha em volta para se assegurar de que nenhum segurança está de olho nela e aproxima-se da rede.

“Não podes estar aqui!” Sussurra ela para a Luna.

“Ouve, não tenho muito tempo. O rapaz está bem. Já acordou e foi transferido para Polis.”

“Obrigada, Luna. Fico a dever-te.”

A Luna acena.

“Preciso de cobrar esse favor agora. Fui eu quem roubou o carregamento de droga. Já soube o que aconteceu ao tipo que o ia comprar. O sócio dele é que conhece a minha identidade. Não podes deixar que a revele!”

“Porque é que fizeste isso?”

“O meu irmão precisava de dinheiro, ok? Tudo pela família. Vá lá Lexa, tens que me ajudar!”

“Ok, ok, não te preocupes.”

A Luna agradece, dá meia volta e desata a correr para o interior do bosque. A Lexa continua a sua corrida até à mansão.

“Menina Lexa, a sua avó exige a sua presença no escritório dela.” Avisa-a o mordomo, um senhor já de uma certa idade que, a Lexa presume, já deve trabalhar para a família desde que o seu pai era apenas uma criança.

“Obrigada.”

Sem ter tempo para tomar um banho, a Lexa vai ter com a Nia.

“Lexa, minha querida neta!”

A morena estranha a recepção calorosa.

“Senta-te! Tenho novidades!”

A rapariga assim o faz e a Nia liga o televisor ao lado da sua secretária para mostrar um homem na mesma sala onde outrora ela passou imenso tempo a estudar o maldito dossier, preso a uma cadeira, de olhos e boca vendados, a remexer-se.

“Este é o sócio do homem que o Roan matou ontem. Graças ao meu enteado inteligente, conseguimos chegar ao seu nome mas, também graças ao meu enteado inteligente, agora vai ser impossível fazê-lo acreditar que sairá vivo daqui se revelar quem nos traiu.” A Nia começa a rir-se a assistir ao nervosismo do homem. “Adorava ter som para saber o que ele está a praguejar!”

“E qual é a novidade?”

“É a tua vez de torturar alguém em meu nome.”

A Lexa já o havia feito no passado algumas vezes, juntamente com os primos, em nome do Gustus, mas nunca passara de alguns murros e ameaças verbais. O que o Roan fez ontem foi macabro e a Lexa não sabe se tem estômago para o imitar.

“Preciso que o faças acreditar em ti, acreditar que não o vais matar, para conseguires o nome que procuro.”

A Lexa acena e levanta-se.

“Só mais uma coisa. Um pequeno... Presente.” A Nia passa-lhe um envelope, que a Lexa pega antes de se retirar para o seu quarto.

Já no quarto, a rapariga decide tomar um banho antes de abrir o dito presente da Nia. Ela deixa a água quente correr-lhe pelas costas e não deixa de relembrar o dia em que fez amor com a Clarke num dos chuveiros do balneário, sem se importarem se seriam apanhadas. O dia em que a Clarke disse que a amava pela primeira vez, num sussurro entre beijos apaixonados.

O que a mantém viva é a ideia de, talvez um dia, poder rever a Clarke. Poder contar-lhe tudo o que aconteceu e ser perdoado por fingir a própria morte para a poder salvar. Ela não teve alternativa.

Depois de terminar o duche e secar-se, a advogada decide espreitar para o envelope.

“O que é que será isto agora...” Pensa para si.

Ela abre-o e, de lá, tira uma foto.

Ela cerra os dentes.

A Clarke à porta do seu prédio a abraçar o Atom com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela amassa a foto e deixa-a cair ao chão, ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima escorre-lhe pelo rosto. A Clarke já a esqueceu. Ela está a fazer isto por ela e a Clarke já está com outro. Com outro, não! Com o Atom, com quem já tinha tido três encontros. Eles estão numa relação, de certeza!

A Lexa senta-se aos pés da cama e respira fundo. Ela não tem o direito de se sentir assim. Não quando a Clarke acha que ela está morta. A jovem médica só está a fazer o que deve, que é seguir com a sua vida.

Mas... Quer dizer então que, durante este tempo todo que a Lexa esteve ausente, muito provavelmente aquele tipo pôde explorar o corpo da Clarke. Da sua Clarke! Já a provou, sentiu, amou, levou-a ao êxtase... Ela ainda se lembra dos gemidos da Clarke e agora a raiva apodera-se dela porque, quem está agora por trás desses gemidos, é aquele gajo. E a Lexa, que tem estado a viver como uma prisioneira e só pode sair sob o olhar atento do Roan para fazer trabalhos sujos, não pode fazer nada contra isso.

Ela levanta-se enquanto um turbilhão de imagens lhe passam pela cabeça. Imagens dos dois na cama. E conseguem ser as piores que até agora lhe assombraram a mente. Ela pega num dos candeeiros e atira-o ao chão. Isto era o que a Nia queria: cortar-lhe qualquer ligação com quem fez parte do seu passado. A Anya e o Lincoln não são seus primos e agora a Clarke seguiu com a sua vida. Já nada a prende a Polis. Já não existe ninguém para quem voltar.

Já recomposta do ataque de nervos que lhe deu no quarto, a Lexa desce para encontrar a avó. Se a Nia a quer exclusivamente para si, então vai ser do seu próprio jeito.

“Façam-me passar por prisioneira.” O seu tom é mais de uma ordem do que de uma sugestão.

A Nia olha a neta com curiosidade.

“Gosto da iniciativa. Muito bem. Roan, leva-a até à sala onde está o prisioneiro e prende-a lá também.”

O Roan assim o faz e a Lexa simula estar a ser levada à força. Se o prisioneiro está de olhos vendados, basta usar a sua voz para o convencer.

“Larga-me, imbecil! Já disse que não vi nada!”

O Roan revira o olhar e suspira com a cena de teatro. Depois, tranca-a na sala.

“Está aí alguém?” Pergunta o homem amarrado à cadeira.

A Lexa finge que está em pânico e tira a venda dos olhos do sujeito.

“O senhor está bem?”

O homem pára por momentos para admirar o olhar intenso da jovem à sua frente.

“O que é que uma menina bonita como tu fez para merecer estar aqui?”

“Vi matarem um homem.”

“Um homem? Como é que ele era?”

“Alto, loiro. Ele desvendou o nome de outro antes de morrer...”

O homem olha-a com atenção.

“Thelonious Jaha.” Continua ela.

Ele cerra os dentes e a Lexa finge-se de admirada.

“É o senhor?”

O homem acena.

“Quem o matou?”

“Se lhe contar, terá que me prometer uma coisa.”

O homem olha-a com atenção e depois volta a acenar.

“Não pode dar o nome de quem lhe ia vender o carregamento. Em vez disso, vai dizer que foi o tipo que matou o seu sócio. Se assim o fizer, a verdadeira culpada salva-nos. Senão, seremos ambos mortos pelo mesmo homem. O nome dele é Roan.”

“O tipo que me arrastou até aqui?”

“Esse mesmo.”

“Aquele cabrão!”

“Agora cumpra com a sua parte e eu cumprirei com a minha.”

Nesse preciso momento, a Nia entra na sala.

“Senhor Jaha... Estamos prontos para a nossa conversinha?” Ela faz sinal ao Roan para que entre e traga um estojo com algumas ferramentas que pretende usar para a tortura.

Enquanto ela escolhe uma delas, o Roan lança um sorriso frio ao homem que, por sua vez, o olha com desdém.

“O acordo é simples... Colabore connosco e sai daqui vivo.”

“Como é que vou saber se estão a dizer a verdade?”

“Não sabe. É a sua única oportunidade. Posso matá-lo lentamente ou podemos acabar já com isto, mesmo antes de começar.”

Ela pega num alicate e prende-o a uma das unhas do Jaha, começando lentamente a puxá-la.

“Ok! Ok! Eu dou o nome!”

A Nia pára e olha para ele. Foi rápido.

“Roan.” Diz ele, finalmente.

A Nia olha para o enteado.

“É mentira!” Grita ele.

“Por que outra razão matarias o meu sócio? Ele conhecia o teu rosto, tal como eu também conheço!” Diz o Jaha.

Irritado com a acusação, o Roan pega na faca que carrega sempre consigo à cintura e, sem pensar duas vezes, espeta-a na garganta do refém.

A Nia assiste a tudo em silêncio, vendo o Jaha dar o seu último suspiro.

A Lexa não sabe se a Nia acreditou na mentira mas, pelo menos, não foi ela quem teve que matar aquele homem para safar a Luna. A Nia não tem qualquer motivo para a castigar desta vez. Dois coelhos numa cajadada só. O plano da Lexa resultou.

A Nia dirige-se para a saída da sala, seguida da Lexa e do Roan. A mulher mais velha faz sinal ao enteado, fazendo-o parar.

“Tu ficas aqui a limpar a porcaria que fizeste.”

O homem resmunga mas não tem outra alternativa senão seguir a ordem que a mulher lhe deu.

A Lexa segue a avó até ao átrio, quando a mulher pára de repente.

“Diz-me Lexa, serviu-te de alguma coisa teres-te disfarçado de prisioneira?”

A morena pensa bem antes de responder.

“O homem não sentiu qualquer ameaça vinda de mim.” Explica a morena. “Contei-lhe que tipo de torturas os Queen eram conhecidos por fazer, amedrontei-o.”

A Nia acena e reflete bem antes de voltar a falar.

“Logo à noite preciso que voltes ao cais do Norte.”

A Lexa engole em seco. Será que a Nia sabia este tempo todo que era a Luna?

“Vais fingir que precisas de entregar uma mala com dinheiro à Luna. Leva o Roan contigo e, na melhor oportunidade... Mata-o.”

Matar o Roan?

“O Roan?”

A Nia acena.

“Ele está a dar-me imensas dores de cabeça. Agora até uma empregada minha ele já engravidou! Tive que a obrigar a abortar e foi caótico!”

A Lexa tem cada vez mais nojo da mulher que se diz sua avó. Como pode ela ser tão fria e calculista?

“Agora faz-me uma destas? Rouba-me?” Continua a Nia. Então ela sempre acreditou. “Não posso continuar a trabalhar com um idiota como ele!”

A Lexa acena.

“Certifica-te de que é uma morte limpa. Não quero que faças a sujeira que ele acabou de fazer na cave. Depois, desfaz-te do corpo. Sem provas!” Dito isto, a Nia retira-se, deixando uma Lexa muito pensativa para trás.

Ela conseguiu. Aos poucos começa a ganhar a confiança daquela mulher.

“E Lexa?”

A morena olha para a avó, agora a subir a escadaria. 

“A partir de hoje começas a andar sozinha. Dá-me uma razão para desconfiar de ti e já sabes o que acontece. Bom, não que agora te faça muita diferença, já que foste trocada pelo outro rapaz.”

A gargalhada da Nia é fria e arrepia a Lexa. Ela tem razão, já nada a prende à Clarke e agora só a Nia lhe resta. Mesmo assim, ela não quer que a jovem médica padeça pelas suas falhas. E, também importante, ela ainda pretende acabar com o império da avó.

Nessa noite, como combinado, a Lexa foi visitar o cais do Norte com o Roan, carregando uma mala vazia. Ela cumprimentou a Luna e, enquanto o Roan se distraía a conversar com umas mulheres do gangue, a Lexa contou à Luna tudo o que aconteceu.

“Uau! Não subestimem Lexa Queen!”

“Eu não sou uma Queen! Mas como te estava a dizer, agora a Nia está mesmo farta do Roan e quer que eu o mate e eu... Ahm...”

“Tu nunca mataste ninguém, pois não?”

“Luna, eu sou uma advogada. Por norma meto na cadeia esse tipo de pessoas. Não me torno uma delas.”

A rapariga de caracóis olha desconfiada para a Lexa.

“Vais ser um problema para mim, Lexa?”

“Não. Eu confio em ti.”

A Luna acena, satisfeita.

“É por isso que preciso da tua ajuda para...”

“Matar o Roan?”

“Não. Acabar com a Nia Queen.”

“A tua avó?” A Luna não esconde a surpresa.

A Lexa suspira. Está na hora de abrir o jogo.

“Ela obrigou-me a fingir a minha morte e manteve-me em cativeiro durante um mês e meio. No dia em que me viste na piscina, foi o primeiro dia em que me deixou sair e, mesmo assim, continuo a ser uma prisioneira!”

A Luna olha pensativa para a morena à sua frente.

“Nunca duvidei que a Nia fosse uma cobra.” Afirma, depois, a rapariga. “Eu ajudo-te, mas vais ter que me compensar muito bem.”

“Sim, pago-te quanto quiseres.”

“Não quero dinheiro. Quero um encontro. Contigo.” Primeiro, a Luna faz uma cara séria mas, depois, começa a rir-se e a Lexa ri com ela.

“Não sabia que os zombies também se riam!”

A Lexa reconhece a voz e olha para trás.

“Raven?”

A latina aproxima-se da morena e começa a dar-lhe murros nos ombros.

“Não acredito que mentiste este tempo todo! Como és capaz de nos fazer isto? Como foste capaz de fazer isto à Clarke??”

A Luna segura na Raven.

“Larga-me! Esta mentirosa vai pagá-las!”

A Luna olha para a Lexa, que acena.

“Larga-a.” Depois, olha para a latina. “Raven, se prometeres não fazer muito barulho, eu conto-te toda a verdade.”

A Raven pensa por alguns segundos e, depois, concorda.

As duas raparigas afastam-se da Luna para conversarem, num sítio onde a Lexa sabe que o Roan não as pode ver. É uma sorte ele ainda estar entretido com as mulheres.

“Como é que me descobriste?”

“Não foi muito difícil para um crânio como eu. O Jasper viu-te e tive uma conversa com ele. Quer dizer, um monólogo. Ele limitou-se a piscar os olhos: um para sim, dois para não. Depois com a minha mente fantástica juntei dois mais dois e cheguei até aqui.” Explica a Raven.

“Ele está a recuperar bem?” A preocupação é evidente no olhar da Lexa. “Eu juro que não queria...”

“Foste tu??”

A Lexa acena, envergonhada.

“O Roan obrigou-me. Se não fosse a Luna, muito provavelmente o teria matado.”

A Raven olha para ela, incrédula.

“Ok, quem é o Roan e o que te aconteceu? Tu não eras assim, Lexa!”

A Lexa respira fundo e conta toda a história à Raven, que a ouve com atenção.

“Oh não... Tens vivido um inferno!! Como é que aguentaste isto tudo?” Pergunta-lhe a latina.

A Lexa encolhe os ombros.

“A segurança da Clarke é a prioridade.”

“E ela nem imagina que estás viva... Tens que lhe contar, Lexa!”

“Não! Não a posso colocar em risco!”

“Mas ela vai casar daqui a dois dias!!”

“O quê? Casar??” A Lexa recorda a foto que a Nia lhe mostrara. “O Atom...”

“Exato. Mas ela não gosta dele. Só está a fazer isto para salvar a clínica. Tu sabes que é impossível ela amar outra pessoa que não sejas tu!”

A latina tem razão. Como é que a Lexa chegou a acreditar que a Clarke a tinha esquecido? Mas é demasiado perigoso para a médica se a morena voltar a entrar na sua vida.

“Eu sou um perigo para ela, Raven. O melhor é deixá-la seguir com a sua vida...” Responde a morena, a tristeza evidente no seu olhar.

A Raven suspira.

“Eu não consigo mais ver a Clarke a afogar-se no álcool, comigo a saber que estás viva! Deve haver alguma forma de resolver isto...”

A Lexa odeia saber que a Clarke está a usar o álcool para combater o que sente.

“Temos que pensar numa solução...” Diz ela, finalmente.

“Eu tenho uma.” O Roan aparece atrás delas. “Basta matar a amiguinha que está aí ao teu lado.” Diz ele a apontar para a Raven.

A latina engole em seco e a Lexa olha-o friamente. Quando é que ela deixou de ter medo do Roan e das suas ideias animalescas?

“Bom, acho que está na hora de me ir embora...” Diz a Raven, mas o Roan agarra-a.

A Lexa aproxima-se calmamente.

“Tens razão, Roan. Deixa-me ser eu a fazer isto.”

O homem pensa duas vezes mas decide aceitar. A Raven começa a ficar com medo do olhar frio da Lexa mas, no momento exato em que pensa que vai ter que lutar contra a amiga pela sua própria vida, a Lexa agarra na faca que o Roan traz à cinta e ataca-o.

Os dois começam a lutar e a Raven não deixa de ficar admirada com a perícia da morena. De repente, o Roan atira a Lexa para o chão e a latina teme pela vida da rapariga. Ele agarra nos cabelos da morena.

“Tinhas que estragar tudo, querida sobrinha! Agora vou ter que te matar a ti primeiro, depois a tua amiga e depois a Clarke.”

Ao ouvir aquilo, a Lexa faz-se usar das forças que lhe restam para dar uma cotovelada no estômago do tio, depois prega-lhe uma rasteira e termina com um pontapé no peito dele, fazendo-o cair, trocando assim de posições com ele.

“Lexa, não faças isso.” Começa ele. “Vou assombrar-te para o resto da tua vida! Tu não matarias o teu próprio tio, pois não?”

“Ela não.” Diz a Luna, que aparece de repente com uma pistola na mão. “Mas eu sim.” Dito isto, ela carrega no gatilho, baleando o Roan na testa.

A Lexa permanece imóvel a olhar o cadáver do tio.

“Resolvido.” Responde a Luna, com naturalidade.

A Lexa acena.

“Obrigada.”

“Se eu contasse, ninguém acreditava!” Interrompe a Raven. “Isto parece mesmo um filme!”

“Raven, não podes contar nada à Clarke. Não sem antes eu acabar com a Nia.”

“Porque é que não a entregas ao Bellamy? Ele é polícia. Pode prendê-la!”

Os olhos da Lexa encontram os da Luna.

“Não. Tenho amigos aqui e não os vou entregar.”

A Luna sorri-lhe, agradecida.

“Ela é de confiança?” Pergunta-lhe a cabecilha do gangue, a apontar para a latina.

“Sim. Ponho as mãos no fogo pela Raven. Ela não vai contar nada.”

A Raven sorri com o voto de confiança.

“Trata então daquela cabra da Nia e volta para a Clarke! Não te esqueças, o casamento é daqui a dois dias!”

As duas amigas despedem-se com um abraço e a Lexa volta para a mansão, enquanto a Raven volta para Polis.

Chegada à mansão, a Lexa encontra a Nia no átrio à sua espera.

“E então?”

“Tudo tratado.”

“E o corpo?”

“Atirado ao rio.”

A Nia acena.

“O derradeiro teste está a chegar, Lexa. Boa noite.”

“Boa noite.”

A morena vai para o quarto sem entender as palavras da mulher e demora umas horas a adormecer, pensando em tudo o que lhe acontecera. Ela precisa de arranjar uma forma de se livrar da Nia para poder ser livre novamente! Se tudo correr bem, só poderá ser acusada de espancar o Jasper, visto que tudo o resto foi obrigada a fazer enquanto mantida como prisioneira.

Porque é que ela decidiu ser advogada? Se não conhecesse as leis, poderia agir instintivamente e já estaria livre há mais tempo. Mas a verdade é que depois estaria ainda mais envolvida na rede do que o que desejaria. Não. Assim está bom, pensa ela, adormecendo logo de seguida.

O sono leva-a para outra dimensão, onde está na praia a nadar com a Clarke. De repente, começa a faltar-lhe o ar. Ela não consegue respirar. A Clarke grita para que a Lexa volte para ela, mas a morena não está a conseguir respirar.

Ela acorda.

Alguém pressiona uma almofada contra o seu rosto.

A Lexa começa a debater-se, a tentar livrar-se daquela almofada que não a deixa respirar.

“Achavas mesmo que eu ia confiar em ti? Eu percebi logo que tu já estavas demasiado moldada para te poder re-educar!”

A voz é da Nia. É ela quem está a tentar matá-la.

A Lexa decide então, e antes que desmaie, parar de se remexer e fingir-se de morta.

A Nia ainda fica mais um pouco a fazer pressão mas, vendo que a neta parou de se mexer, retira a almofada do seu rosto.

A Lexa faz um enorme esforço para não respirar fundo e encher os pulmões.

“Tão bonita mas tão imbecil. Podias ter dado uma excelente líder!” A Nia aproxima o seu rosto do da Lexa e beija-lhe a testa. “Descansa em paz, minha querida. O teu pai que trate de ti agora.”

Dito isto, e antes de voltar a levantar o rosto, a Lexa dá-lhe uma cabeçada com as poucas forças que lhe restam, mas que são suficientes para partir o nariz da mulher, que agora grita de dor. Depois, respira fundo finalmente. A morena está zonza e fraca mas não se pode deixar vencer. Não agora! Para não piorar, ela decide não esforçar a voz e deixar o monólogo para a Nia.

“És ridícula! Tão fraca de espírito! Não nasceste para ser uma líder!” Continua a mulher, com a mão a tapar-lhe o nariz cheio de sangue..

A Lexa caminha lentamente para ela, quase a desmaiar. A mulher mais velha pega numa jarra em cima da mesa do quarto e tenta acertar na Lexa com ela. A morena olha para a avó com ódio. A Nia decide então atacá-la novamente mas a Lexa consegue desviar-se. A morena sente que, se fizer mais algum esforço, corre o risco de desmaiar.

Ela então dá um estalo à Nia que a faz cair ao chão. A Lexa coloca-se por cima da avó e dá-lhe outro estalo, exausta. A Nia responde com um murro, que corta o lábio da morena e a faz cair para traz. A avó troca de posições com a neta e saca do bolso uma navalha, que encosta ao pescoço da morena.

A Lexa vê a jarra que a avó lhe atirara há segundos atrás ao seu lado, agarra-a e usa-a para bater na cabeça da mulher. A Nia volta a perder a posição e a Lexa então decide asfixiá-la, antes que a mulher volte a recuperar forças e antes que a própria Lexa desmaie.

Ela não sabe o que sentir agora que vê a Nia a suplicar por ar. Será... Satisfação? Ela já sabia que isto um dia chegaria ao ponto em que teria que fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos mas, agora que está realmente a viver esse momento, não deixa de se achar um monstro igual à avó.

A Nia não tira os olhos da neta e, no seu último suspiro, sorri-lhe.

Um sorriso? Porquê? A Lexa não consegue decifrar.

A morena senta-se ao lado do cadáver e respira fundo. Ela fecha os olhos da Nia e carrega o corpo até ao quarto da mulher. Ao pousá-lo na cama, vê um documento sobre uma das almofadas da Nia. Ela pega nele. É o testamento da mulher, que ela começa a ler em voz alta.

“Deixo tudo o que me pertence à minha querida neta, Lexa Queen, que passará a governar este império em meu nome. Os meus aliados, serão agora seus aliados. Os meus clientes, seus clientes. Ela provou o seu valor. Respeitem-na como me respeitaram a mim. Nia Queen.”

A Lexa fica furiosa. Este era o derradeiro teste? Matar a própria avó? Foi por isso que a Nia sorriu antes de morrer? Aquilo foi... Orgulho que sentiu da neta que a matava?

A Lexa olha, incrédula, para o cadáver que jaz na cama.

“Tu...” Diz ela, apontando para a Nia. “Tu és doida!!”

Ela sai furiosa do quarto da avó. Pelos vistos, este sempre foi o plano e a Lexa nunca teria a oportunidade de se livrar dele. Nia Queen esteve sempre um passo à sua frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo foi pesado, mas agora a Lexa é a big boss! Livrou-se de uma e meteu-se noutra... E agora, o que vai acontecer à Clarke?


	24. XXIV

A Clarke acorda bem cedo. Tentou beber menos na noite passada para não acordar com um ar tão ressacado hoje, afinal é o dia do seu casamento!

Ela olha ao espelho e respira fundo. Não era de todo com o Atom que imaginava passar este dia.

“É para o bem da clínica.” Assegura ela a si mesma.

Alguém bate à porta do seu quarto e entra sem esperar uma resposta.

“Bom dia, noiva mais linda do mundo!” Diz a Abby que, desde que soube da notícia, está tão feliz como se fosse ela própria a noiva.

“Bom dia, mãe.”

“Hoje dei folga ao Monty e à Maya para poderem vir ao casamento! Eu própria já não me lembro do último dia que tirei uma folga, mas hoje é um dia especial!”

“Sim, mãe.”

“Vá lá Clarke, que carinha é essa? O Atom é um rapaz fabuloso e tenho a certeza de que te fará muito feliz!”

A Clarke suspira.

“Sabes bem que não estou apaixonada e que isto é...”

“Apenas pelo bem da clínica, eu sei, estás farta de repetir isso.” Interrompe a mãe. “Mas dá tempo ao tempo! Agora vá, vou ajudar-te a preparares-te para não chegares atrasada à igreja.”

“Faltam imensas horas!”

“Horas essas que te vão fazer jeito para te transformares na noiva mais bonita que esta cidade já viu!”

“Bom dia, bom dia!” A Raven entra no quarto sem pedir licença. “Como é Clarke, estás pronta para vir comigo?”

“Ir onde?” Perguntam mãe e filha ao mesmo tempo.

“Como onde? À tua festa na praia!”

“Festa?” Ela está confusa.

“Claro que sim! Ontem não quiseste uma despedida de solteira, por isso fiz questão de organizar uma festa hoje!”

“Raven, não é a altura ideal.” Responde-lhe a Abby. “A Clarke tem que se preparar para o casamento!”

“Mas ainda faltam tantas horas!” A Raven leva as mãos ao ar, quase em desespero. “É a última tarde da Clarke solteira e eu mereço este tempo com ela. Para além disso, sou a madrinha de casamento. O meu voto vale por dois aqui!”

A Clarke olha para a Raven e, depois, para a mãe.

“Ela tem razão, mãe.”

“Não! Não vais sair deste quarto sem estares pronta para o...”

A Raven agarra na Clarke pelo pulso e arrasta-a atrás de si.

“Até logo, Abby!”

“Raven!! Clarke!!”

As duas jovens saem de casa a correr e a rir.

“Espera Ray! Eu ainda estou de pijama.”

“Por favor Griffin, isso parece um fato-de-treino. Além disso, hoje é o teu dia, por isso podes tudo!”

As duas passam pela pastelaria que fica no prédio delas e levam o pequeno-almoço para a praia.

“Então esta é que é a festa que organizaste para mim?”

“Comer donuts e beber sumo de laranja natural com uma vista privilegiada para o mar? Yap!”

A Clarke sorri para a amiga.

“Só gostava que...” A jovem médica pára antes de dar oportunidade às lágrimas para lhe encherem os olhos.

“Eu sei.” A Raven engole em seco. Ela quer tanto contar à Clarke, mas fez uma promessa à Lexa. Por outro lado, combinou com a morena que ela viria hoje a Polis e impediria a cerimónia. A latina só tem que adiar o início do casamento o máximo de tempo que puder. Uma tarefa não muito impossível para Raven Reyes!

O dia passa e a Raven apenas deixa a Clarke voltar para casa duas horas antes do casamento.

“Clarke, onde é que estiveste??” A mãe dela está furiosa. “Estou à tua espera desde que saíste!”

“Não foi por falta de aviso, doutora Griffin.”

“Tu não me respondas, Raven Reyes! Para fazer tempo arrumei-te a casa toda, como podes ver!”

“Se soubesse disso antes, obrigava a Clarke a casar-se todas as semanas!”

A Clarke ri-se da situação. O momento é interrompido pela campainha de casa. A Raven abre-a para receber a Octavia. 

“A porta do prédio estava aberta.” Diz-lhe a irmã Blake, que logo de seguida é recebida com um beijo apaixonado da latina. 

“Uau, estás tão linda!” Diz-lhe a Raven. “Não vejo a hora de te despir...”

A Abby fica perplexa.

“Mas... Desde quando?” Pergunta-lhes a mãe da Clarke.

“Sinceramente? Nem sabemos!” Responde a Octavia com um sorriso. Depois, vira-se novamente para a Raven. “Trouxe cervejas!”

“Yay! A festa continua Clarke!”

“Não! A Clarke não vai beber antes do casamento!”

“Ora Abby, é só uma cervejinha!” Insiste a Octavia, de quem a Raven não podia sentir mais orgulho. A namorada nem sabe sobre a situação da Lexa e muito provavelmente vai matar a latina quando descobrir que lhe escondeu essa informação, mas está inconscientemente a ajudá-la a adiar a preparação da Clarke para o casamento e só por isso a Raven já se sente mais apaixonada por ela do que o que já estava.

“Ela não pode atrasar-se para o casamento!” Continua a Abby.

“Tecnicamente, pode. Ela é a noiva!” A Octavia abraça-se à Clarke, excitada com a ideia de que a amiga vai refazer a sua vida.

A campainha do prédio toca.

“Abre! É o Bell!” Avisa a irmã mais nova do rapaz.

A Raven assim o faz e, em segundos, o Bellamy entra em casa das raparigas.

“Última tarde com a Clarke solteira, temos que festejar!” Diz ele. “Trouxe cervejas!”

“Não, Bell! Era suposto trazeres snacks!” Reclama a Octavia.

“Tu só me disseste para aparecer. Não me pediste para trazer nada. Eu é que me lembrei das cervejas!”

“Mas eu já trouxe cervejas!”

“Ótimo! Mais há!”

“Eu tenho os snacks!” Intromete-se a Raven.

“Tu, Reyes, temos que falar!” Diz o Bellamy num tom acusatório.

A Raven sabe exatamente do que é que ele quer falar. O rapaz ainda não digeriu a relação da latina com a irmã.

“Hoje não, Blake. O dia é da Clarke!” Relembra a Raven.

O rapaz acena.

“Mas não te safas desta conversa!”

Depois, ele aproxima-se da Clarke para a abraçar.

“Como estás?” Pergunta ele.

“Bem, acho eu?” E essa é resposta suficiente para se sentarem todos no sofá a beber e comer.

“Clarke, eu ainda estou aqui!” Relembra a Abby.

“Eu sei, mãe. Relaxa... Senta-te um bocado.”

Meia hora depois e com a Abby sempre a insistir, a Clarke foi para o seu quarto para se preparar.

“Porque é que vocês não vão indo para a igreja para guardar um lugar bem fixe para a Octavia, enquanto eu espero pela Clarke?” Sugere a Raven. “Afinal, sou a super madrinha e quero acompanhá-la em todos os segundos!”

‘Rica madrinha, a querer boicotar a cerimónia.’ Pensa, para si.

"Eu, como padrinho, também posso dizer o mesmo!” Defende o Bellamy.

“Isto é tão injusto! Devia poder haver duas madrinhas do mesmo lado...” Reclama a Octavia.

“Eu não me importo que te juntes a nós no altar...” Diz a Raven e as duas beijam-se.

“Ok, já chega! Eu ainda estou aqui! O, vamos embora.”

“O quê? Porquê?”

“Para te guardar um lugar! Anda!” Insiste o irmão mais velho, furioso.

Os irmãos Blake saem de casa e a Raven vai preparar-se. Meia hora antes do casamento, as três mulheres reúnem-se na sala.

“Estás linda, filha!”

“Uau, Clarke!”

“Obrigada...” Responde ela com um sorriso apagado. Apesar do pouco tempo que partilhou com a Lexa, o que ela mais desejava era que se pudesse vestir assim para ela.

A Raven pega rapidamente nas chaves do carro da Abby.

“Eu conduzo! Sou a madrinha!” Reforça ela a ideia e a Abby suspira, derrotada.

A latina salta para o lugar do condutor, com as duas mulheres nos bancos de trás.

“Muito bem, qual é o caminho mais rápido?”

"Pelo parque!" Responde a Abby. “Se fores pela avenida, a esta hora o mais provável é ficarmos presas no trânsito.”

“Pela avenida será...” Diz a Raven num sussurro, para si.

O casamento já devia ter começado há vinte minutos mas o carro da Abby ficou, tal como planeado, preso no trânsito.

“Eu disse para ires pelo parque!!” A Abby está furiosa.

“Pensei que tinha dito para evitar o parque.” Justifica a Raven.

“Mas quem é que evita o parque?? É a única estrada sem trânsito a esta hora!”

“Estou nervosa demais com tudo isto, ok?” Explica a Raven. “Não me fale assim!”

“Já chega!!” Interrompe a Clarke. “Tenho a certeza que o noivo não foge.”

“Yah, ele quer isto mais do que tu...” Suspira a Raven e a Abby revira os olhos ao comentário da jovem.

Quase uma hora de atraso foi o que a Raven conseguiu. Agora só falta saber onde está a Lexa.

A Clarke sai do carro para se ajeitar, enquanto a Abby avisa na igreja que a noiva chegou. Já a Raven liga vezes sem conta para a Lexa.

“Vá lá, vá lá, vá lá!”

“O que se passa?” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke.

“Ahm... Nada. Estás pronta? É que eu acho que foste atingida por um bocadinho de cocó de pássaro na parte de trás do vestido.”

“O quê? Onde?”

“Ali mesmo.” Aponta a Raven.

“Ok, está tudo pronto!” Diz a Abby, aproximando-se.

“Mãe, a Raven diz que tenho o vestido sujo atrás. Ajuda-me a limpar, por favor.”

A Abby confisca o vestido de cima a baixo.

“Não. Está ótimo! Raven, depois de ti.” O olhar da mãe da Clarke já é ameaçador para a latina.

“Merda...” Sussurra ela, impaciente por não saber da Lexa..

A Raven entra e coloca-se ao lado do Bellamy, sorrindo depois para a Octavia, que está no banco da frente.

Depois, começa a marcha e a Clarke entra de braço dado com a Abby na igreja.

Assim que passa a grande porta do edifício, a Clarke sente um perfume que lhe é familiar..

“Este cheiro...”

O coração dela fica acelerado e ela olha para todos os lados.

“Clarke, passa-se alguma coisa?” Pergunta a Abby, notando-a irrequieta.

“Eu...” Ela olha mais uma vez em volta, mas nada. “Não.”

As duas chegam ao altar, onde a Abby entrega a mão da filha ao Atom com um ar orgulhoso e de missão cumprida.

“Onde é que tu estás...” Pergunta a Raven para si mesma.

“Raven...” O Bellamy sussurra-lhe. “Pára quieta! Devias ter ido ao WC antes!”

A Raven solta um suspiro e olha mais uma vez para as pessoas que enchem a igreja e finalmente a vê. A Lexa está num canto escuro perto da porta da igreja, vestida de preto com um capuz e óculos escuros.

A Raven ainda se questiona se é permitido entrar assim na igreja, mas depressa deixa essa pergunta de lado para se concentrar em lançar olhares mortais à Lexa, enquanto espera uma atitude por parte dela.

E finalmente chegou o momento.

“Se alguém se opõe a este matrimónio, que fale agora ou que se cale para sempre!” Diz o padre.

“É agora!!” Diz a Raven, para si.

“Shhh!” Reclama o Bellamy.

“És um chato, Bell!” Contra-ataca a Raven. “É agora... Vá lá...”

A Raven espera e desespera. 

Nada acontece.

Os noivos começam a trocar alianças.

“Não... Não, não, não. Merda!” Diz ela, entredentes.

Ao fundo, ela consegue perceber que a Lexa chora e isso dá-lhe também a ela vontade de chorar. Que parva que ela se sente por ter achado que as podia voltar a juntar. A vida da Lexa agora é outra e ela nunca poria a Clarke em risco para desmentir a sua própria morte.

Sem perceber, a Raven está a chorar pela infelicidade das duas amigas: uma no altar que nem sorri enquanto coloca a sua aliança e jura amor eterno ao rapaz ao seu lado, e a outra no fundo da igreja que chora em silêncio enquanto assiste a tudo.

A latina olha para a Octavia, na fila da frente, que parece mais apaixonada do que nunca por ver a namorada tão emocionada, mas isto está tudo errado. Ela não está feliz com nada disto. Ela falhou! A Clarke está a assinar a sua sentença de infelicidade e ela não pode fazer mais nada para a impedir.

Quando os noivos saem da igreja, já a Lexa se foi embora. A Raven liga-lhe mas ela não atende e a latina decide deixar-lhe uma mensagem de voz.

“Não te livras desta!!” 

Ela sabe que a Lexa teve as suas razões, mas mesmo assim precisa de lhe dar na cabeça e, por isso, ela decide tomar a decisão mais sensata no meio disto tudo.

“Vamos para a festa?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia.

“Sim, mas primeiro preciso de fazer uma coisa. Eu vou lá ter convosco!”

A namorada acena e a Raven apanha o primeiro táxi que vê. Assim que chega ao destino, a latina toca à campainha e é exatamente a pessoa que procura quem lhe abre a porta.

“Raven?”

“Anya. Precisamos falar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Clarke casou-se, a Lexa afastou-se e a Raven vai contar tudo à Anya. Será que a prima da Lexa vai poder ajudar?


	25. XXV

A Lexa está a terminar de almoçar. Na noite passada não dormiu nada, depois de ter assistido ao casamento da Clarke. Devia ser ela naquele altar ao seu lado, não aquele tipo! Ela assistiu e não conteve as lágrimas de tristeza porque não podia fazer nada para alterar aquela situação. Se fizesse um escândalo, todos naquela igreja descobririam que está viva, ela iria presa e os inimigos que herdou da Nia – sim, porque daquele testamento ela não herdou apenas aliados, clientes e dinheiro – descobririam quem é a Clarke e a vida da jovem voltaria a estar em risco. Ela sabe que a Raven entendeu os motivos da sua decisão em preferir limitar-se a assistir ao início da nova fase da vida da Clarke.

No meio de tudo isto, um pensamento ocupou a maior parte da noite passada da morena: a noite de núpcias do casal. Apesar da Raven ter dito que aquele casamento era um acordo meramente profissional para ajudar a Clarke a salvar a clínica, ela percebeu o olhar que o Atom guardava só para ela. Aquilo era mais do que amizade e a Clarke iria ver isso um dia, quando já não tivesse a dívida que tem para com o Gustus a ocupar-lhe a cabeça. Um dia, a Clarke vai sentir-se carente e quem vai estar ali para a apoiar é o Atom, com aquele sorriso e aquele olhar apaixonados e com toda a segurança de alguém que tem a ficha limpa na polícia e não tem inimigos nas ruas, coisa que a Lexa agora tem de sobra. E, embora ela tenha quase a certeza de que não aconteceu nada entre o casal ontem à noite, não consegue deixar de pensar que a palavra ‘núpcias’ carrega alguma magia e pode, de facto, ter influenciado alguma decisão impulsiva da Clarke.

A Lexa suspira. Ela nem devia estar a levantar questões acerca disto. A Clarke acha que ela está morta e agora é uma mulher casada.

“Merda!” A Lexa bate com os punhos na mesa.

“Boa tarde também para ti!” Diz-lhe a Raven.

A Lexa deu-lhe a morada da mansão hoje de manhã, quando a latina lhe falou da sua intenção em ir visitá-la. A advogada evitou ao máximo passar-lhe essa informação, mas a Raven consegue ser tão insistente que não houve volta a dar.

“Bom tarde, Raven.”

“Belo discurso ontem.”

“Qual discurso?”

“Aquele que não fizeste na igreja!! E eu que atrasei a Clarke por uma hora para te dar tempo de chegares!”

“Raven, tu sabes porque é que não fiz nada. Não a posso pôr...”

“Em risco, eu sei.” Suspira a Raven.

“Eu não posso sair por aí a dizer que estou viva!”

“Devias!!” De trás da porta da sala-de-jantar, aparece a Anya.

Ao vê-la, a Lexa fica nervosa.

“Até ontem chorei a tua morte, Lexa... Até ao momento exato em que a Raven me disse que estavas viva, eu lamentei não te ter seguido até Arkadia! E afinal tu estiveste viva este tempo todo? E a viver no regaço do luxo!” A Anya aproxima-se lentamente da Lexa, que começa a temer que a prima lhe vá bater.

“Anya, não foi bem assim. Deixa-me explicar-te, eu...”

Mas a prima não lhe dá tempo. Em vez disso, abraça-a com força.

“Eu sei, sua parvinha. A Raven já me contou tudo!”

As duas começam a chorar, envolvidas num abraço cheio de saudade.

“Não sei como aguentaste este tempo todo, Lex...”

“Fácil...” A Lexa afasta-se da prima para limpar o rosto e sorri. “Cresci contigo. Não há melhor preparação que essa!”

As duas soltam uma gargalhada.

“Podemos parar com isso agora e falar de coisas sérias?” Interrompe a Raven, aborrecida. “Tipo esta mansão... Isto é enorme!! Vives aqui sozinha?” Pergunta, num tom excitado.

A Lexa abana a cabeça.

“Eu, o mordomo, os empregados e, muito provavelmente, o fantasma da Nia.”

“Fantasma? E eu que vim cá de propósito para dar uma sova a essa tipa!” Diz a Anya. “O que lhe aconteceu?”

A Lexa engole em seco, com vergonha.

“Eu... Matei-a.”

“Mataste a tua avó??” O tom esganiçado da Raven faz com que a Anya olhe mais chocada para a latina do que para a própria prima depois desta confissão.

“Era ela ou eu. No mesmo dia em que estiveste cá, Raven, nessa noite, a Nia atacou-me enquanto eu dormia. Tive que a matar para me defender. Depois, li o testamento e vim a saber que era tudo um esquema dela para me manter presa ao seu património. Agora sou a herdeira de tudo e não sei como me safar desta! O meu objetivo era entregar tudo à polícia e tentar safar-me por ter fingido a própria morte, já que nem foi culpa minha. Mas agora tenho também uma morte na lista e o meu nome como a herdeira de todos os negócios ilícitos da Nia... Lexa Queen, a maior traficante de droga da história!” Suspira ela.

“Lexa...” A Anya pousa as mãos sobre os ombros da prima, tentando transmitir-lhe alguma confiança. “Tu não tens culpa de nada do que aconteceu. Foste arrastada para isto! Foste obrigada! Mas, quanto mais tempo demorares a contactar a polícia, menos pontos terás a teu favor.”

"Concordo com a Anya!" Diz a Raven.

“Eu sei, mas não posso trair quem já me ajudou...”

A Anya suspira.

“E depois ainda existe o teu pai. Eu não quero arrastá-lo para o buraco...”

"O meu pai cavou a própria sepultura.” Responde a Anya, com frieza. “Salva-te enquanto podes, prima.”

“Sobre isso...”

“Serás sempre a minha prima!”

A Lexa sorri para a Anya e as duas abraçam-se novamente. Depois, a Anya afasta-se e prega um estalo na Lexa.

“Anya!?”

“Ouvi dizer que assististe ao casamento da Clarke e não fizeste nada para a reconquistares!”

“Os mortos não têm direito a amar...” Suspira ela.

“Mas tu não estás morta!”

“Para ela sim. E tenho inimigos! Não posso arriscar a vida da Clarke de novo.”

“Nós vamos pensar numa solução, prometo!”

“E ela agora está casada...” Lamenta a Lexa.

“Mas é só no papel!” Diz a Raven. “Ela ainda mora lá em casa comigo.”

“Foi lá a...” A Lexa engole em seco. “Noite de núpcias?”

“Qual noite de núpcias? Estás parva? Aquela lá preferia deitar-se com o teu cadáver do que com o Atom vivinho da silva! Ele provavelmente passou a noite agarrado à própria mão!”

As três raparigas desatam às gargalhadas com as palavras da Raven.

“Que tal uma visita guiada à mansão?” Sugere a Anya.

A morena assim o faz e solta uma gargalhada com o ar de espanto das duas perante tamanha grandeza. Finalmente, chega à cela onde ficou presa as primeiras semanas que lá esteve.

“E foi aqui que dormi durante o primeiro mês e meio em cativeiro.”

“Aquela Nia havia de ressuscitar só para eu a poder matar outra vez!!” Diz a Anya, com os punhos cerrados e a raiva evidente nos seus olhos.

“Bom, tirando a cave, até tens uma casa fixe para morares com a Clarke!” Diz a Raven, tentando acalmar a tensão no grupo.

“Não quero ter nada a ver com o que é da Nia.” Diz a Lexa. “Quando sair desta casa, é para sempre.”

“Fazes bem. Terás sempre um lugar na casa onde cresceste.” Diz-lhe a prima.

“Eu sei, mas não quero. Preciso de me afastar de tudo, das mentiras em que cresci e focar-me em quem realmente sou.”

A Anya acena.

“No meio disto tudo, nem sei quem sou...” Suspira ela. “Não sou uma Woods e não quero ser uma Queen... Quero fugir de Arkadia e de Polis, esquecer o que tive de fazer para sobreviver e ultrapassar o meu passado. Começar de novo.”

“O que não nos mata, torna-nos mais fortes!” Relembra-lhe a Anya. “És mais forte do que o que pensas, Lexa.”

“Sim e nós vamos ajudar-te!” Reforça a Raven. 

“Lexa, a Nia fez-te uma lavagem cerebral e mesmo depois de morta continua a amedrontar-te.” Diz-lhe a Anya. “Ela quis fazer com que te livrasses do Roan para não teres a quem recorrer para ficar com o que era dela, deixando-te como única alternativa. Ela fez-te pensar que a Clarke já não te amava para acreditares que estavas sozinha e assim sucumbisses aos planos dela, transformando-te em alguém sem coração, tal como ela. Merda, ela até te fez matá-la para carregares essa culpa contigo!! Com aquele testamento, ela achou que te prendia a ela e ao império dela para sempre, mas não é isso que tu queres e nem eu vou permitir que o faças!”

A Lexa só agora percebe que está a chorar. A Anya fez-lhe ver as coisas de outro ponto-de-vista. A Nia realmente lhe havia feito uma lavagem cerebral.

“Obrigada... Obrigada às duas!” A Lexa abraça-se à prima e à amiga e demora alguns minutos até parar de soluçar.

“Ok, plano A para resolver esta porcaria toda?” Pergunta a Raven.

A Lexa pensa bem no primeiro passo.

“Falar com a Luna. Vou lhe ligar.”

A cabecilha do gangue do Norte chega à mansão dos Queen uma hora depois.

“Se eu soubesse que era uma festa do pijama, tinha trazido qualquer coisa mais sexy para vestir logo à noite.” Diz a Luna, enquanto pisca o olho à Lexa. Ela olha para a Raven, que já conhece, e acena. Depois, olha para a Anya.

“Esta é a minha prima, Anya Woods.” Apresenta a Lexa.

A Luna tira-lhe as medidas.

“Queen, se me dissesses antes que tens uma prima tão bonita, eu nem tinha tentado nada contigo!”

“Pára de me chamar isso, por favor.”

“Ok, é suposto eu ficar ofendida?” Pergunta a Raven. “É que para ti parece que as únicas beldades da sala são estas duas!”

A Luna sorri para a latina mas, antes de conseguir dizer o que quer que seja, a Anya interrompe.

“Vá, precisamos de trabalhar. Depois vamos ter muito tempo para estar brincadeiras.”

"Ai vamos?” Pergunta a Luna com ousadia e a Anya sorri-lhe.

As quatro mulheres sentam-se na mesa da sala-de-jantar onde, ainda há pouco, a Lexa estava a almoçar quando recebeu a visita da Raven e da convidada surpresa.

“Muito bem. Luna, diz-nós que tipos de acusações poderiam cair sobre ti caso a Lexa tente deitar abaixo tudo o que a Nia criou.” Pede a Anya.

A Lexa olha, admirada, para a prima.

“O que foi? Tantos anos a viver contigo, aprendi algumas coisas sobre advocacia!” Explica-lhe a Anya. “E devias ser tu a fazer perguntas!”

A Luna olha, suspeita, para a herdeira.

“Lexa, ela está a falar a sério? Vais entregar tudo?”

A Lexa suspira.

“Luna, eu não quero nada disto...”

“Mas então não tentes enterrar-me junto com a tua querida avó! Achei que tínhamos um acordo e que podia confiar em ti!”

“E podes! Mas... Há muitas coisas aqui que me metem confusão, como a venda de droga aos jovens. Como é que uma pessoa tão... Tu às vezes pareces tão justa mas depois metes-te num negócio destes e eu...”

“Lexa, eu não pedi nada disto!” Responde a Luna, furiosa. “A vida encarregou-se de me colocar nesta posição e eu habituei-me! Não vou deixar que me destruas, a mim ou a qualquer membro do meu grupo.”

As palavras da Luna são frias e ela levanta-se. A Anya e a Raven permanecem caladas a assistir a tudo.

“Luna, espera!” A Lexa vai atrás dela. “Espera!”

“Achei que podia confiar em ti!”

“E podes!” A Lexa pensa por alguns segundos. “Quero fazer um acordo contigo.”

A Luna aguarda que a morena continue.

“Existem polícias corruptos aqui em Arkadia. Gente má que se faz passar por guardiões desta cidade mas que, na verdade, só querem mais e mais dinheiro. Bem como criminosos que são tão perigosos para ti como para qualquer pessoa que não tenha nada a ver com isto.” Explica ela, lembrando-se do dossier que guardou a sete chaves após a morte da Nia para o poder usar mais tarde, assim que pudesse fazer justiça.

“E então?”

“Eu conheço um polícia em Polis. Ele é de confiança e...”

“Não me vou envolver em esquemas com a polícia, Lexa!”

“Por favor, deixa-me chamá-lo aqui e conversamos até chegar a um consenso. É o último favor que te peço! Prometo que nada te vai acontecer, a ti ou aos teus.”

A Luna olha para a Lexa à procura de alguma indicação de que está a fazer jogo sujo com ela, mas a morena parece-lhe estar a ser sincera.

“Muito bem. Mas só esta noite e depois não voltamos a tocar neste assunto!”

“Sim.” Garante a Lexa.

A rapariga vai-se embora e a advogada volta para junto da prima e da latina.

“Esta é um osso duro de roer!” Diz a Raven.

“E então, conseguiste algum acordo?” Pergunta a Anya.

“Ainda não. Raven, preciso que esta noite tragas cá o Bellamy.”

“Oh não...” A latina engole em seco. “Achas que posso trazer a Octavia também?”

“O quê?”

“Sim, ela já me vai matar quando souber que lhe escondi isto mas, se o irmão descobrir antes dela, tenho a certeza que vou morrer duas vezes!”

A Lexa suspira.

“Ok, ok...” Ela não está em jeito de negar o que quer que seja à latina. Se não fosse por ela, a Lexa nunca tomaria as decisões que tem tomado ultimamente de se afastar de tudo e continuaria morta para o mundo. Uma sombra presa em negócios escuros.

“Fixe! Bem, acho que esta é a minha deixa para voltar a Polis então. Anya, vens?”

“Não. Vou ficar aqui a pôr a conversa em dia com a minha prima.”

A Lexa sorri-lhe.

“Ok. Desejem-me sorte!”

“Raven, por favor, torna isto o mais discreto possível.” Pede-lhe a Lexa.

“Por favor, já me conheces!” A latina pisca-lhe o olho e sai.

A Lexa volta a sentar-se e solta um suspiro prolongado que não sabia que guardava.

“Relaxa. Vai tudo correr bem.”

“Não posso permitir que a Luna vá presa. O máximo que pode acontecer é eu responder por tudo, não ela.”

“Tentas sempre ser tão justa. Devias pensar mais em ti!”

“Sabes bem que não consigo.”

A Anya acena.

“E o teu pai? O que lhe vai acontecer?”

“Vamos confrontá-lo.”

“Ele já não tem nada a ver com os negócios ilícitos da Nia. O negócio dele, em Polis, está limpo. Já por isso me...”

“Obrigou-te a trabalhares para a Nia.” As palavras da Anya estão carregadas de ódio. “Como é que ele foi capaz de te fazer isto? Tu eras como uma filha para ele!”

A Lexa não sabe como acalmar a prima. Ela não tem mesmo como justificar o que o tio lhe fez.

“Depois vamos fazer-lhe uma visita e vamos colocá-lo contra a parede. Ele vai ter que te pedir perdão por tudo! Eu sei que isso não altera o que ele te fez mas...”

“Anya, não sei se o quero voltar a ver...”

“Queres e vais! Ele não vai simplesmente escapar disto! E vou obrigá-lo a largar o negócio! Estiveste estes últimos anos a tentar limpar o nome dos Woods para eu e o Lincoln podermos pegar nas empresas dele com tudo limpo, mal sabíamos nós que ele controlava as redes da Nia... Está na hora dele sair!”

“O Lincoln... Ele já sabe sobre mim?”

“Não. A Raven veio ter comigo ontem e eu quis confirmar primeiro. Amanhã vais voltar a vê-lo.”

A Lexa acena.

“E a Clarke, como tencionas contar-lhe?” Pergunta-lhe a Anya.

"Não sei... Tenho medo da reação dela. E se ela não me perdoar?”

“Estás parva?? Ela não te perdoa é se continuas a manter este segredo dela!”

 

A Raven regressa a Polis passadas umas horas e vai direta a casa dos Blake.

“Raven!” A Octavia abre-lhe a porta e recebe-a com um beijo.

“Hey...” A rapariga não podia estar mais nervosa.

“Passa-se alguma coisa?”

“Sim. Na verdade eu tenho algo para te contar...”

“Como assim? Raven tu... Queres acabar?”

“Não!” Responde, imediatamente, a rapariga. “Não...”

“Então o que é que tens para me contar que te deixa tão nervosa?”

“Podemos ir para o teu quarto?”

A Octavia acena e as duas vão para o quarto.

“Então... Eu tive que manter um segredo durante apenas uns dias. Foi pouco tempo, prometo! E o facto de não te poder contar estava a deixar-me doida! Mas agora que já tenho permissão para o fazer eu...”

“Raven, desembucha!”

“É possível que a Lexa esteja viva.”

“O QUÊ?? A LEXA ESTÁ VIVA??”

“Shhh!!” A Raven leva as mãos à boca da Octavia.

“Tens a certeza?” Sussurra a namorada.

“Claro que tenho, fui eu que a descobri!” Responde-lhe a latina, também num sussurro.

“Tu?”

A Raven acena e senta-se na cama. A namorada imita-a, sentando-se ao seu lado e ouvindo com atenção toda a história.

“Oh não... Coitadinha da Lexa!”

“Mesmo... Nem sei como ela aguentou tudo isto.”

“A Clarke já sabe?”

“Não...”

“Ela vai ter um ataque!! Quando é que ela lhe vai contar?”

“Ainda não sei. Primeiro, temos que resolver esta porcaria toda que a Nia deixou de presente à Lexa. Foi por isso que vim a tua casa. Ela quer uma reunião com o Bellamy, já que é o único polícia em quem ela sabe que pode confiar.”

A Octavia acena.

“Ele chega daqui a pouco. Entretanto...” A rapariga sobe para o colo da latina. “Esta história de teres sido tu a descobrir tudo deixou-me muito excitada...”

As duas raparigas caem na cama e beijam-se.

“Os teus pais não estão em casa?”

“Sim, mas eu tranquei a porta do quarto.”

“Ai Octavia, não sei se consigo.”

A morena para de lhe beijar o pescoço.

“Eu estou a ouvir bem? Raven Reyes com medo de ser apanhada?”

“Sãos os meus sogros!”

A Octavia solta uma gargalhada.

“Ok... Tu é que perdes!” Diz-lhe, saindo de cima da latina, que solta um suspiro frustrado. “Logo hoje que estou a usar uma lingerie nova...”

A Raven agarra na namorada pela cinta e volta a puxá-la para cima de si.

“Tens a certeza que não vamos ser apanhadas?”

A Octavia acena com um sorriso ousado e a Raven beija-a. As duas fazem amor enquanto abafam os gemidos com mais beijos.

Quando o Bellamy chega a casa, é arrastado novamente para o seu carro com uma Octavia é uma Raven muito sorridentes.

“O que se passa?” Pergunta ele, sem entender.

“Já vais ver! Eu conduzo!” Diz a Raven.

A distância ainda é longa para uma viagem de carro entre Polis e Arkadia e o rapaz continua sem entender nada.

“Hoje vais ter finalmente a oportunidade de brincar aos espiões, Bell!” Diz-lhe a Raven.

“Sim, mas tens que ser muito discreto!” Continua a Octavia.

“Ok, vocês estão doidas.” Suspira ele.

Chegados à mansão dos Queen, os irmãos Blake ficam boquiabertos com o luxo e a quantidade de seguranças que a guardam.

“Wow... É aqui?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia.

“Yap!”

“É aqui o quê? Mas alguém me pode explicar o que se passa?” O Bellamy não podia estar mais confuso.

A Raven estaciona em frente à escadaria e, no cimo, a Anya espera-os. Os três saem do carro.

“Olá Anya...” Cumprimenta a Octavia, um pouco nervosa com a presença da irmã mais velha dos Woods ali, uma vez que ela acabou tudo com o Lincoln há uns meses atrás.

Mas a prima da Lexa acena e a irmã mais nova dos Blake percebe que não há razões para a temer.

Os quatro entram na mansão. O Bellamy e a Octavia sempre uns passos atrás enquanto admiram a sua imensidão e requinte.

Quando entram no átrio, alguém os espera. É a silhueta de uma mulher. A Octavia sorri, sabendo de quem se trata, mas o Bellamy olha com curiosidade.

Os quatro aproximam-se e finalmente desvenda-se o rosto da pessoa que os espera. O queixo do Bellamy cai ao chão.

“Lexa!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lexa precisa da ajuda do Bellamy. A Luna precisa da palavra da Lexa. A Anya quer ver tudo resolvido e a Raven mal pode esperar para que a Clarke descubra toda a verdade... E é provável que isso aconteça muito em breve!


	26. XXVI

Uma semana. A Abby deu à Clarke e ao Atom uma semana de folga para irem de lua-de-mel, como se isso fosse realmente acontecer e como se uma semana não fosse exatamente o tempo que falta para Gustus Woods proclamar a Clínica Jake Griffin como sua. O que é que a Clarke vai fazer com sete dias só para si? Fácil... Deprimir, deprimir e voltar a deprimir.

A Clarke ouve a porta de casa a bater. Provavelmente é a Raven a chegar a esta hora da manhã, depois da jovem médica ter percebido que a amiga não passou a noite em casa. A Clarke sai do quarto para confirmar. Sim, é a latina.

“Dormiste na Octavia?” Pergunta, curiosa.

A Raven parece ter-se assustado ao ver a amiga.

“Griffin! A pé a estas horas?”

“A pergunta certa é: a que horas estou a pensar ir dormir?” Suspira ela.

“Pois...”

“E então, o Bellamy já te deixa dormir lá em casa é?”

“Ahm...” A Raven passou a noite na mansão dos Queen com a Lexa, os irmãos Blake, a Anya e a Luna a tentar resolver a situação da morena. “Sim! E esta é a minha walk of shame, algo que tu agora não podes fazer porque és uma mulher casada!”

“Verdade. Mas mesmo que não fosse, muito provavelmente não voltaria a fazê-lo...” Comenta entredentes.

“Ora Griffin, sorri! A vida ainda te vai revelar algumas surpresas!”

A Clarke olha desconfiada para a amiga e a Raven despacha-se a explicar-se. 

“Quero eu dizer que há imensas coisas boas em ser-se casada... Sim é isso!”

“Yah, Raven, ok...”

A conversa é interrompida pelo telemóvel da Clarke e a Raven respira fundo por ter sido salva antes de se enterrar.

“É o Atom.”

“Uau, já está a abusar do papel de marido...” Comenta a Raven para si mesma.

Os recém-casados combinam num café perto da clínica para conversarem.

“Clarke! Obrigado por teres vindo ter comigo tão cedo.”

“Não há problema. O que se passa?”

“Bom, eu não sei como te contar isto mas... Os meus pais compraram-nos um apartamento.”

“O quê??”

O Atom despacha-se a explicar.

“Eles queriam dar-nos uma prenda de casamento e foi esta... Eu tentei tirar-lhes essa ideia da cabeça mas foi impossível.” O rapaz pega numa chave que tinha guardada no bolso. “O que dizes, vamos visitar a nossa casa?”

A Clarke não gosta nem um pouco do rumo repentino que as coisas estão a levar. Ela entende que o Atom não tinha muito a fazer em relação a isto. O rapaz havia-lhe explicado que era preciso casarem-se para que os pais dele lhes dessem o dinheiro que precisava para salvar a clínica, caso contrário nunca o emprestariam ao filho para que ajudasse uma simples amiga. Só precisava de esperar mais alguns dias para o pedir sem que parecesse totalmente estranho.

Os dois vão então visitar o apartamento, que fica bem perto da clínica. É um T3 de luxo, com sala e cozinha mobiladas e com vista para o mar. A Clarke estaria a mentir se dissesse que não ficou minimamente fascinada.

“Estava a pensar e, já que temos três quartos, ficarias com um, eu com outro e o outro seria um escritório.” Sugere ele. “Quando os meus pais nos vierem visitar, dizemos que um dos quartos é de hóspedes, daí estar sempre pronto e arrumado.”

A Clarke acena. Se é para dividir a casa com o Atom, que seja nesses termos. Por momentos pensou que seria necessário dividir a cama com o rapaz e isso deixou-a nervosa.

“Quando é que te mudas para aqui?” Pergunta-lhe ela.

“Vou aproveitar esta semana. Podias fazer o mesmo. Depois de despejar o meu pequeno apartamento, onde os meus pais acham que passamos a noite de núpcias, mudo-me para aqui. Depois podemos fazer uma festa para os nossos amigos! O que dizes?”

O rapaz parece estar fascinado com a ideia de dividir uma casa com a Clarke. Já ela não se sente muito preparada para deixar o cantinho que divide com a Raven e que já a conhece tão bem.

“E então, com que quarto queres ficar?”

“Qualquer um, Atom.”

O rapaz acena.

“Se calhar ficas com o maior. Tem vista para o mar e imensa luz natural. Eu fico com o mais pequeno e que será supostamente o de hóspedes e o médio fica a ser o escritório. O que me dizes? E podíamos ir juntos comprar a mobília para os três espaços!”

A Clarke acena novamente. Não está em via de rejeitar nada ao rapaz que lhe oferecera a maior ajuda que ela alguma vez precisou. Mas algo na sua cabeça grita que isto está muito errado.

O telemóvel do rapaz começa a tocar e ele atende.

“Sim. Sim... Acho que sim. Está bem, até logo então!” Ele olha para a Clarke. “Era a minha mãe. Vai haver um evento de beneficência. Vai ser um baile de máscaras e...”

A Clarke já não consegue ouvir mais nada do que o rapaz diz. Só há um sítio em Polis onde essas festas têm lugar e, da última vez que a rapariga foi a uma assim, viu a Lexa, bebeu demais e acabou por entrar no Porsche da morena para fazer o que os seus instintos mandavam. Agora que se lembra, a rapariga sente novamente uma saudade imensa da namorada.

“Vou te buscar depois do jantar para irmos juntos ao evento e começamos com as mudanças amanhã.” Continua ele. “Que me dizes?”

“Ahm...” Ela quer recusar. Ela precisa de recusar. Revisitar os sítios em que viveu momentos intensos com a Lexa não é a melhor coisa a fazer agora... Mas o Atom precisa dela. Ela tem um acordo com ele. Podem não dormir na mesma cama mas, perante a sociedade, convém parecerem casados. “Claro.”

“Boa! Aquilo é simples... Basta vestires algo requintado e levares uma máscara que te tape os olhos. Eu arranjo as máscaras! Já não é a primeira vez que eu e os meus pais vamos a um baile destes.”

A rapariga agradece, despede-se do rapaz e decide caminhar até casa, onde encontra a Raven sentada no sofá a falar ao telemóvel mas que, imediatamente, despacha a chamada.

“Tenho que desligar. Depois falamos!”

A Clarke olha-a, desconfiada.

“É impressão minha ou anda a passar-se alguma coisa que não me queres contar?”

“Eu?” A Raven ri-se, nervosa. “Não tenho segredos para ti...”

“Hmm...” A Clarke parece aceitar a resposta. “Olha, tens algum vestido que me emprestes? Vai haver um baile de máscaras e preciso de acompanhar o Atom.”

“Uhhh e as obrigações de esposa começam!”

A Clarke revira os olhos.

“Tens ou não?”

“Sim, sim! Tenho um preto, bem bonito! Espera aqui.”

A latina vai ao quarto e traz de lá um vestido que passa à amiga para que ela o experimente. A Clarke assim o faz e a latina sorri-lhe.

“Uau Clarke... Estás linda!”

O vestido é preto, comprido, de alças e ajusta-se às curvas da rapariga. Tem uma racha pela perna esquerda e um decote acentuado.

“Obrigada.” Agradece ela, sem jeito.

“Agora anda cá!” A amiga arrasta-a até ao espelho, onde a Clarke vê que o vestido lhe assenta mesmo bem, e prende o cabelo dela em cima. “Assim! Muito melhor! Que dizes?”

“Gosto muito, obrigada Raven!”

A jovem médica vai maquilhar-se e a Raven liga à Lexa.

“Veste-te a rigor, porque hoje vais a um baile de máscaras!”

Depois do jantar, tal como combinado, o Atom vai buscar a Clarke a casa.

“Wow... Estás linda, Clarke!” Os olhos do rapaz brilham e a Clarke cora um pouco com tanta afeição que ele sente por ela.

“Obrigada. Tu também estás muito bem!” Diz ela, a olhar para o smoking que o rapaz traz vestido.

A viagem para o edifício onde decorre este tipo de eventos não foi muito longa. Chegados lá, o rapaz oferece o seu braço para que a rapariga se mantenha junto a ele. Os pais do Atom cumprimentam os recém-casados.

“Meu filho, perdoa-me estragar-te assim a lua-de-mel, mas a tua mãe fazia imensa questão que viesses.” Diz-lhe o pai dele.

“Claro que sim! Quero apresentar a minha linda nora às minhas amigas!” Justifica a mãe dele.

A Clarke limita-se a sorrir e a ser educada com todas as pessoas que a sua sogra lhe apresenta, agradecendo o facto da máscara lhe tapar metade da cara sendo, assim, quase impossível perceber o quão aborrecida ela está.

A rapariga começa a beber champagne, vinho, tudo o que pode pegar.

“Clarke...” O Atom aproxima-se dela, envolvendo o seu braço na cintura da rapariga. “Já comeste alguma coisa? Andam a distribuir uns camarões deliciosos!”

A jovem fixa-se no jeito com que ele a agarra, como se ela lhe pertencesse.

“Larga-me.” Diz ela, com frieza.

“Desculpa...” Ele afasta-se ligeiramente. “É só porque os meus pais estão cá e devíamos parecer... Tu sabes, apaixonados...”

Paixão. Aquele fogo que arde sem se ver. Ela nunca sentiu isso pelo Atom. Já pela Lexa era uma coisa louca! Nem o facto de estarem num parque de estacionamento ao lado deste mesmo edifício as impediu de fazer o que queriam uma com a outra! A Clarke pega noutro copo. Ela vai precisar de muito mais do que isto para sobreviver a esta noite.

A Anya traz a Lexa para Polis no seu carro. O nervosismo é evidente.

“Lexa, põe já a máscara antes que alguém que conheces te veja.” Diz ela ao chegarem ao mesmo edifício.

“Estou nervosa, Anya...” Admite a morena.

“Vai correr tudo bem.”

“Eu nem sei o que vim cá fazer!”

“A Raven achou que apresentares-te à Clarke no meio de um baile de máscaras seria uma cena emocionante. Cliché mas mega romântica!” A Anya ri-se ao relembrar as palavras da latina. “Agora vá, despacha-te!”

A Lexa coloca a máscara, respira fundo e sai do carro que parou mesmo em frente ao edifício. É impossível sentir-se mais nervosa do que isto.

“Tu consegues... Tu consegues...” Diz, para si.

Ela entra e pega numa taça de champagne para ver se consegue arranjar alguma coragem líquida, procurando pela rapariga que já não vê há mais de três meses. Ela percorre todo o salão e as salas ao lado até que finalmente a vê. Clarke. A balançar-se suavemente ao som da música com um copo na mão. A Raven falou acerca da rapariga andar a afogar o seu problema no álcool, facto que tem preocupado a morena. Ela precisa pôr um fim a toda a tristeza que a Clarke tem sentido e é agora!

A Lexa dá um último gole na bebida, pousa a taça e caminha em direção a ela. No momento exato em que o faz e quase como se as duas estivessem ligadas uma à outra por uma espécie de magnetismo, a Clarke abre os olhos e as duas trocam olhares. Azul encontra o verde e os corações das duas aceleram. A Lexa sabe que está a olhar para a Clarke, mas é impossível a Clarke saber que aquela é a Lexa porque, supostamente, ela está morta.

A Lexa traz o cabelo preso num puxo e veste um smoking que lhe confere um ar sensual e sofisticado e a Clarke só consegue pensar em como esta mulher misteriosa veste muito melhor o fato do que o Atom ou qualquer outro naquela sala.

A mulher mistério continua a caminhar na sua direção e a Clarke pode sentir o seu perfume. É semelhante ao da Lexa. A morena percebe o súbito pânico que, lentamente, se apodera da Clarke e decide parar o seu trajeto e seguir caminho para uma das salas com receio de que, se a Clarke vir os seus olhos bem perto e tiver certezas de quem ela realmente é, a jovem médica possa entrar em pânico ali mesmo, no meio de toda aquela gente.

A Clarke recupera o fôlego que lhe parece ter escapado durante aqueles poucos segundos em que o seu mundo parou e decide ir à procura da mulher misteriosa. Ela entra numa sala e depois noutra, mas sem sinal dela. A Clarke encosta-se então a uma das paredes perto de uma escadaria mais escondidas, tentando controlar o choro. Ela está um pouco bêbeda mas tem quase a certeza de que aquela mulher é a Lexa.

Ela fecha os olhos e tenta recordar o que aconteceu ainda há pouco, tentando relembrar as curvas daquela mulher, o seu cheiro, a cor dos seus olhos... Tentando perceber se era mesmo a Lexa.

De repente, ela sente alguém aproximar-se atrás de si e umas mãos pousarem na sua cintura. Não são as mãos do Atom. Ela conhece estás mãos e reconhece o jeito firme com que a seguram.

“Este perfume... Estas mãos...”

“Shhh...” Sussurra a Lexa ao seu ouvido.

A Clarke não controla as lágrimas que começam a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

A Lexa beija suavemente o seu pescoço e a Clarke tem certezas de que esta é a boca que ansiava voltar a beijar há meses.

"Clarke??" O momento é interrompido pelo Atom.

A Lexa decide afastar-se e fugir sem sequer dar tempo à Clarke de a olhar nos olhos. Quando se vira, já só vê um Atom muito frustrado à sua frente.

“O que pensas que estás a fazer??” Continua ele, aproximando-se dela. “És casada comigo! Não podes andar para aí a envolveres-te com outros... Outras... Com ninguém!!”

“Que eu saiba, não fizemos nenhum acordo em relação a isso.” Responde ela, procurando a Lexa com o olhar e sem paciência para ele. Ela precisa voltar a encontrar a morena. Não a pode deixar fugir.

Ela começa a caminhar em direção ao salão principal mas o Atom não a deixa continuar, agarrando-a pelo braço.

“Onde pensas que vais? O teu lugar é ao meu lado! Ao lado do teu marido!”

“Larga-me! Estás a aleijar-me!”

“Beija-me!” Ordena ele, aproximando-a de si à força.

“Não!”

“Eu sou teu marido Clarke! Beija-me!” O rapaz começa a ficar descontrolado. “Ela estava a agarrar-te e tu deixaste!”

“Larga-me Atom! Estás a aleijar-me!”

“Larga-a!” A Lexa volta para trás, não confiando no olhar que o Atom carregava quando as apanhou.

A Clarke reconhece a sua voz e já não restam dúvidas de quem é a mulher por trás da máscara. Aquela é a Lexa. A sua Lexa!

“E quem é que me vai obrigar? Tu?” Responde ele para a morena, que o olha com ódio e começa a caminhar em direção a ele.

Ela agarra-o pelo colarinho da camisa e bate com as costas dele na parede.

“Nunca mais tocas na Clarke ou em mulher nenhuma!” Ela solta-o apenas para libertar as próprias mãos e começa a dar-lhe murros.

O rapaz cai ao chão, atordoado e ensanguentado.

“Lexa! Lexa, pára!” A Clarke aproxima-se dela e segura-lhe nas mãos.

A morena assim o faz. A sua respiração é acelerada.

A Clarke segura-lhe no rosto e nota no olhar frio da rapariga.

“Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem.” Assegura ela.

A Lexa fecha os olhos e tenta controlar a respiração. Depois, abre novamente os olhos e a Clarke sorri-lhe. A morena não aguenta. Ela perdeu novamente o controlo, desta vez em frente à Clarke. Este não era de todo o encontro que imaginava ter com ela.

“Perdoa-me.” Diz ela, saindo depois dali a correr.

A Clarke fica a vê-la partir e, antes de conseguir ir atrás dela, um grito vindo do outro lado chama a sua atenção. É a mãe do Atom.

“Meu querido filho!! O que lhe aconteceu??” Ela aproxima-se dele, juntamente com toda a gente que ouviu o grito da mulher.

O Atom, que agora começa a recuperar os sentidos, olha envergonhado para a Clarke.

“Eu trato dele.” Diz ela.

“Não.” Diz ele. “Não é preciso.”

Ela suspira.

“Anda comigo, Atom.”

Os dois vão até ao carro do rapaz, onde ele guarda um kit de primeiros socorros. A Clarke não consegue deixar de olhar em volta à procura do Porsche da Lexa e fica triste quando não o vê. Ela limpa os cortes do rosto do Atom em silêncio.

“Desculpa...” Diz ele.

Ela ignora-o e continua a tratar-lhe das feridas.

“Clarke...” Ele segura no pulso dela, desta vez sem qualquer sinal de força. “Desculpa.”

“Atom, eu nunca disse que seria tua esposa com tudo o que isso implica. O acordo foi tu ajudares-me. Eu devia ter percebido que isto era má ideia...”

“Eu achei que talvez tivesse hipóteses contigo...” A vergonha é evidente no olhar do rapaz.

“Nunca te dei esperanças para isso, Atom.”

“Eu sei... Perdoa-me...”

A Clarke termina o tratamento sem lhe responder. No final, arruma tudo e olha para o rapaz.

"Amanhã assino os papéis para a anulação do casamento.” Diz ela.

“O quê? Então e a clínica?”

“Isto foi errado desde o início. Desculpa eu por achar que esta era a melhor solução.” Dito isto, a rapariga afasta-se dele e aproxima-se da rua, mandando parar um táxi.

“Para onde, menina?” Pergunta ele.

Ela não sabe. Devia ir já a casa dos Woods à procura da Lexa, mas e se ela não está lá? E se os Woods não sabem que ela está viva? A Clarke não sabe o que fazer. Talvez se contar tudo à Raven ela acredite nas suas palavras e a ajude a encontrar a morena. Sim, é isso!

A Clarke chega ao seu prédio e entra em casa. As luzes estão apagadas.

“Raven?”

Ela fecha a porta atrás de si e sente novamente aquele perfume. O seu coração dispara.

“Lexa...” Mal ela acaba de pronunciar o seu nome, a morena aparece por trás dela e agarra-a novamente pela cintura, desta vez envolvendo-a num abraço.

A Lexa pousa a cabeça no ombro da Clarke, enterrando o nariz no pescoço da rapariga.

“Clarke...”

A Clarke vira-se para ela, agarra-a pelo rosto e puxa-a para si, encontrando os seus lábios. As duas beijam-se com pressa, saudade e paixão. O sabor de álcool e lágrimas à mistura.

Passados largos minutos num beijo intenso, as duas afastam os seus lábios uma da outra e encostam as testas uma na outra até recuperarem o fôlego.

“Eu sabia que eras tu...” Sussurra a Clarke. “Algo me dizia que podias estar viva e que eu não estava louca por pensar assim.” As mãos da Clarke acariciam o rosto da morena, não a querendo largar por um segundo. “Quero ver-te...”

A Clarke afasta-se um pouco do corpo da morena que permanecia encostado ao seu, apenas para chegar ao interruptor do candeeiro da sala. Quando o acende, a luz ténue é suficiente para iluminar o espaço e desvendar o rosto da morena.

A Clarke começa a chorar quando a vê. À sua frente, a Lexa sorri-lhe e olha-a com intensidade.

“Perdoa-me, Clarke... Eu não queria que passasses por tudo isto.” A Lexa não contém as lágrimas e a Clarke agarra-a.

“Isso não importa agora! Sobreviveste ao assalto e conseguiste fugir... Voltaste para mim!”

“Não, Clarke. Foi tudo mentira.”

A Lexa conta-lhe o que verdadeiramente aconteceu, fazendo-a saber da mentira do Gustus, da ameaça à vida da Clarke, da colaboração com a Nia, da forma como a acabou por matar... A Clarke não quer acreditar em tudo o que a morena passou. A história é tão dolorosa que a rapariga só percebe que está a chorar enquanto a ouve quando a Lexa lhe limpa as lágrimas.

“E eu não podia voltar enquanto não fosse seguro para ti.” Continua a morena. “Mesmo agora, não é seguro. O Bellamy vai ajudar-me a apanhar os criminosos que colaboravam com a minha avó e, enquanto a maioria deles não estiver atrás das grades, não é seguro para ti seres vista comigo.”

“Lexa, nada nem ninguém me volta a afastar de ti!” A Clarke abraça-a. “Não acredito que tiveste que passar por tudo isto sozinha...”

“Bom... Tive algumas ajudas como a Luna, a cabecilha de um dos gangues de Arkadia. Ela é a única pessoa que eliminei daquele dossier para que não padeça por nada. Depois há a Raven...”

“A minha Raven??”

A Lexa acena.

“Ela é que me descobriu. Se não fosse por ela, eu ainda estaria a pensar que perdi a confiança de toda a gente e continuaria morta para o mundo.”

“Como é que ela te descobriu?”

“O Jasper... Fui eu que o deixei assim.” A Lexa engole em seco.

A Clarke olha para a rapariga à sua frente, que foi obrigada a sobreviver fazendo coisas horríveis. Ela beija-a novamente.

“Ele está a recuperar bem. Mas quer dizer então que a Raven sabia este tempo todo e não me disse nada? Vou matá-la!”

“Eu pedi-lhe para não te dizer. Era suposto eu ter interrompido o teu casamento e ela até te atrasou por causa disso mas...”

“Então foi por isso!” A Clarke solta uma gargalhada. “Estavas lá não estavas? O teu perfume...”

A Lexa acena.

“Não fiz nada porque não queria que corresses riscos. Não te posso perder! A ideia de voltar para ti é que me ajudou a sobreviver a tudo aquilo.” Explica-lhe a Lexa.

A Clarke abraça-a com força e, depois, beija-a com paixão.

“Amo-te tanto...” Diz-lhe ela, entre beijos.

“E eu a ti...” Responde a morena, que agora agarra na Clarke pelo rabo, levantando-a. A Clarke enrola as pernas à volta da cintura da morena, que caminha em direção ao quarto da rapariga.

A Lexa pousa a Clarke na cama com todo o cuidado e a Clarke abana a cabeça.

“O que foi?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa, sem entender.

“Não quero que me trates como uma princesa, Lexa.” Ela sorri com ousadia para a namorada. “Quero que me fodas com toda a paixão e saudades que sinto por ti!”

As últimas palavras da rapariga acendem uma chama que parecia estar já esquecida dentro da Lexa. A morena caminha para junto da cama onde a Clarke está agora sentada, e começa lentamente a desabotoar a camisa, olhando com ousadia para ela. A Clarke olha-a do mesmo jeito, leva uma mão à alça do seu vestido e deixa-a cair. A Lexa termina de desabotoar a camisa e a Clarke tira a outra alça, deixando agora cair o vestido pela cintura, desvendando os seus peitos nus. A Lexa olha-a com fome e aproxima-se dela para a beijar mas a Clarke proíbe-a. Em vez disso, a Lexa pára em frente a ela. A Clarke, sentada na cama e com a cabeça ao nível da cintura da morena, desaperta-lhe o botão das calças e enfia uma das mãos por baixo da tanga da morena. A Lexa geme quando sente os dedos da Clarke massajar o seu clítoris. A jovem médica arrisca mais um pouco e penetra a morena com um dedo, sentindo-a agarrar-se aos seus cabelos loiros. Depois, retira a sua mão do centro das pernas da Lexa e, olhando-a com inocência, lambe o próprio dedo, provando a morena.

“Hmmm... Que saudades do teu sabor...” Sussurra a Clarke.

Estas são as palavras mágicas. O olhar da Lexa parece estar em chamas, tal como todo o seu corpo e a morena salta para cima da rapariga, beijando-a, acariciando-lhe os seios e marcando o seu pescoço. A Lexa já nem se lembra como é que se deve respirar. Ela só pensa em dar e ter prazer com a rapariga que está por baixo de si. Sem pensar duas vezes, a morena rasga o vestido da Clarke, que lhe sorri como se lhe estivesse a dar permissão para fazer tudo o que deseja com ela e a Lexa assim o faz. Ela desce mais um pouco e arranca a roupa interior de rapariga loira, que está já completamente molhada. A Lexa decide beijar-lhe o clítoris sem qualquer cerimónia e, depois, penetra-a com a própria língua.

“Ah... Lexa...” A Clarke já não controla os gemidos cada vez mais altos e a morena sabe que ela está perto e aproveita a dica para estimular o clítoris dela com os dedos, nunca parando de a penetrar com a língua.

Quando a Clarke atinge o orgasmo e a Lexa sente a rapariga relaxar, cai exausta ao seu lado. Já a Clarke, parece ter ganho ainda mais energia e livra-se dos farrapos em que o vestido que a latina lhe emprestara se transformou e sobe para cima da morena.

A Lexa sorri-lhe e tira a própria roupa com a ajuda da Clarke, que está ansiosa por dar prazer à namorada. Já nua, a morena espera que a Clarke use e abuse do seu corpo mas, em vez disso, a médica deita-se ao seu lado. A Lexa olha-a sem entender e um pouco frustrada e a Clarke não contém uma gargalhada. Depois, acalma-se e olha para a morena.

“Quero que montes o meu rosto.” Diz-lhe ela, num sussurro.

A Lexa sorri-lhe. Ela sabe do que é que a Clarke está a lembrar-se. Foi nesta mesma cama que a Clarke montara o rosto da morena quando decidiram que poderiam ter sexo sem compromisso, acordo esse que acabou por as fazer apaixonarem-se lentamente uma pela outra.

A Lexa faz como pedido e coloca o rosto da Clarke entre os seus joelhos, segurando-se à estrutura da cama para manter o equilíbrio. A Clarke agarra no rabo da jovem e desce-a para si. Quando a Lexa sente finalmente a língua da Clarke entre as suas pernas, ela geme bem alto. A Clarke ajuda a guiar os movimentos da morena e aproveita uma das mãos para lhe massajar os peitos. A morena está em êxtase e não demora muito a ver estrelas.

Quando a Lexa cai para o lado e deixa o seu corpo relaxar após o choque do orgasmo, a Clarke aproveita para beijar os seios da rapariga.

“Tinha tantas saudades tuas...” Diz a médica. “Achei que nunca mais te ia voltar a ver e isso estava a matar-me.”

A Lexa procura o olhar da rapariga.

“Eu nunca mais me volto a afastar de ti, prometo.”

A Clarke acena e leva os seus dedos à zona molhada da Lexa. A noite ainda está longe de terminar para as duas.

Na manhã seguinte, a Lexa levanta-se com muito cuidado para não acordar a rapariga que dorme tão serena ao seu lado e vai para a cozinha preparar o pequeno-almoço. Depois de preparar uma bandeja com torradas, sumos, compotas e fruta, ela leva-a para o quarto e acorda a namorada com um beijo apaixonado.

“Bom dia, Clarke...” Sussurra ela.

“Bom dia...” Responde-lhe a rapariga com o maior dos sorrisos.

“Preparei o pequeno-almoço.” Diz a morena, colocando a bandeja em frente à Clarke.

Os olhos da rapariga brilham e ela beija mais uma vez a namorada.

“Quero isto mais vezes!”

O olhar da Lexa muda de repente e, de repente, parece mais triste.

“Não sei quando é que te vou voltar a ver, Clarke...”

“O quê? Porquê?”

“Não é seguro para ti. Não por agora.”

“Lexa, prometeste não voltares a afastar-te de mim.” Relembra-lhe a Clarke.

“E vou cumprir! Mas... Preciso de me esconder por uns tempos. Pensei em TonDC. E virei visitar-te, mas com todo o cuidado!”

“Não.”

“Não?”

“Não. Se vais para TonDC, vou contigo!”

“Clarke... Tu tens aqui a tua mãe, os teus amigos, a tua clínica!”

“Lexa, eu tive tudo isso durante a tua ausência e não estava bem. Não consigo viver sem ti e isso está mais do que confirmado! Além disso, faltam poucos dias para o Gustus tirar-nos a clínica e...”

“Eu e a Anya vamos falar com ele hoje.”

“Como te sentes?” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke em relação ao Gustus.

“Desiludida...”

A Clarke acena.

As duas terminam o pequeno-almoço e a Clarke vai tomar um banho enquanto a Lexa fala com a Anya ao telemóvel.

“Tens a certeza de que não te queres juntar a mim?” Pergunta a Clarke, num sussurro.

“Sim, dá-me só um minuto e já vou ter contigo!” Responde-lhe a Lexa, com um sorriso.

A Clarke entra no duche e a Lexa continua no quarto a andar de um lado para o outro.

“Como assim, o Gustus fugiu??” Pergunta ela à prima.

De repente, a morena ouve algo a partir-se e um grito da Clarke. A Lexa deixa cair o telemóvel com a Anya ainda em linha e corre para ver o que se passa.

A Clarke está nua e o Cage e o Emerson seguram-na. Os olhos da Lexa enchem-se de fúria.

“Larga-a já!”

“Eu sabia que seria uma excelente ideia seguir-te.” Diz o Cage. “Com que então entregaste-nos, a todos nós? Isso vai custar-te muito caro!” 

O Cage diz as últimas palavras a olhar para os seios da Clarke e a Lexa avança com vontade de o matar, mas o Emerson aponta-lhe a arma.

“Nem mais um passo!” Ordena ele.

“Este é o acordo, Queen...” Começa o Cage, enquanto prende os braços da Clarke com algemas. “Vou me divertir com a tua namorada enquanto tu assistes a tudo. Depois, acho que o Emerson também quer ter a sua vez. Se te mexeres, ela morre.”

A Clarke começa a chorar e a Lexa entra em desespero, sem poder fazer nada.

“Larga-a!!” Grita ela, mais uma vez.

“Que peitos lindos! Sabes escolher bem, Queen!” O Cage continua a provocar e a Lexa dá mais um passo em frente, mas o Emerson aponta-lhe novamente a arma.

“Não lhe toques...” Suplica a Lexa. “É a mim que queres, leva-me!”

“Seria demasiado fácil!” Diz o Cage, enquanto desaperta as calças. Depois, vira-se para a Clarke. “Olha só para isto, até já estou pronto para ti!”

A Lexa fica cega quando percebe que o Cage já está completamente excitado e pronto para abusar da Clarke. Sem se conseguir controlar, a morena caminha em direção ao Emerson, que lhe dá um tiro que passa de raspão no braço dela. A Clarke grita e o Cage volta a apertar as calças enquanto roga umas pragas por ter sido interrompido antes sequer de ter começado. A Lexa pega na arma do Emerson e dá-lhe um murro que o faz perder os sentidos. Depois, vira-se para o Cage.

“Ora Lexa, está tudo bem. Eu nem ia fazer nada à tua namorada! Estava só a brincar contigo.”

A morena caminha em silêncio para ele, o seu olhar fixo e cheio de ódio. Depois, pára.

“Ora, Cage, relaxa. Eu não te vou tocar...” Dito isto, ela aponta a arma para o pénis dele e dispara. O homem cai no chão a gritar de dor e esvair-se em sangue e ela corre para a Clarke.

“Clarke...” Ela retira-lhe as algemas e abraça a namorada que se agarra a si a chorar. “Está tudo bem...”

Nesse exato momento, o Bellamy e a Anya entram no apartamento, seguidos da Raven, da Octavia e do Lincoln que acaba de descobrir que a prima está viva.

“Lexa?”

A morena olha para o rapaz mas não se atreve a desviar-se do corpo despido da Clarke. Ela acompanha-a ao quarto para vestir alguma coisa enquanto o Bellamy liga para a esquadra e para o 112. A Raven aproxima-se dos homens e quer lhes bater mas a Octavia segura-a. A Lexa sai do quarto e pede às amigas para irem ver a Clarke. Elas assim o fazem e a morena vai dar um abraço ao primo.

“Depois conto-te tudo...”

“Lexa, a polícia está a vir para cá.” Alerta o Bellamy. “Tens que sair daqui agora.”

“Não, Bellamy. Tenho que assumir de uma vez por todas as consequências dos meus atos.”

“Lexa, se fores presa, quem é que protege a Clarke depois?” Relembra a Anya.

Nesse exato momento, a Clarke sai do quarto.

“A Anya tem razão. O teu lugar é comigo.” Diz-lhe ela, os seus olhos ainda inchados de chorar.

“Estares comigo é arriscado demais, Clarke. Tu viste o que... O que aqueles cabrões iam fazer-te...” Ela volta a ficar cheira de raiva, mas a Clarke segura o seu rosto, assegurando-a de que está tudo bem.

“Vamos fugir juntas.”

“E fazer-te desistir de tudo?”

“Tu és tudo. Não vou aguentar perder-te novamente.”

A Lexa pondera por breves segundos, nunca deixando o olhar da rapariga. Depois, acena.

“Prepara uma mochila com algumas roupas. Temos pouco tempo para sair daqui.” Diz-lhe a Lexa.

"Primeiro, tenho que tratar dessa ferida.” Diz a médica, apontando para o braço atingido pela bala do Emerson.

“Não temos tempo. A polícia está a chegar.”

A Clarke acena e junta alguma roupa numa mochila.

As duas trocam abraços com os amigos e o Lincoln passa as chaves da moto à Lexa. A morena não sabe para onde ir ou o que fazer a seguir, mas de uma coisa é certa: com Clarke Griffin ao seu lado, ela é capaz de tudo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E estámos a chegar ao final! CLEXA!!! :D


	27. XXVII - CLEXA

Passaram-se dois anos desde que a Lexa se sentou naquela moto, com a Clarke agarrada a si, a conduzir sem destino. Dois anos desde que começaram a sua jornada a dormir em motéis baratos à face da estrada, onde as paredes dos quartos mal abafavam os seus gemidos durante as longas noites de paixão. Era uma lua-de-mel, com a única diferença de que a Lexa acordava várias vezes durante a noite com pesadelos ou então saltava da cama com pequenos barulhos que a faziam estremecer. A Lexa tinha mais medos do que nunca, sobretudo o medo que alguém aparecesse e quisesse, novamente, fazer mal à Clarke. Mas a Clarke acordava com ela e abraçava-a. A rapariga deixava-a mais calma. A Clarke ajudou-a a curar-se. Quando o dinheiro começou a faltar, e embora a Lexa não quisesse usar nada que viesse dos Queen, as duas decidiram visitar a mansão em Arkadia para pegar algum dinheiro e jóias. A Clarke pediu à Lexa para ver isto como uma espécie de indemnização por tudo o que a Nia a fez passar e a morena aceitou a ideia. Pela primeira vez, a Clarke pôde ver a mansão onde a Lexa viveu enquanto permaneceu escondida e, quando encontrou a cave onde a morena foi mantida como prisioneira, a Clarke partilhou a dor da rapariga que fizera tudo aquilo para manter a médica segura das garras da avó. Passadas umas semanas e já fartas de andarem na estrada sempre a olhar por cima do ombro com medo de serem seguidas, a melhor ideia ocorreu à Lexa: porque não viverem no iate? Ela fez a sugestão à Clarke e a aceitação não podia ter sido melhor. Foi então que as duas compraram os mantimentos necessários, encheram o depósito do barco e decidiram começar a navegar. O casal deu a volta ao mundo naquele iate, parando em diversos países para comprar mais mantimentos e conhecer diferentes culturas e pessoas. Agora sim, era uma lua-de-mel com tudo a que tinham direito! Até que um dia receberam a chamada há tanto tempo aguardada. O Bellamy já havia prendido a maior parte dos aliados e clientes da Nia, conseguindo até ser promovido no trabalho por desmantelar a rede!

“Clarke, o Bellamy ligou.” Diz ela para a rapariga que sobe para o barco depois de um mergulho. “Podemos voltar...”

A voz da Lexa revela alguma insegurança mas, quando o corpo molhado da Clarke a abraça, ela recupera a confiança.

“Quanto tempo é que achas que demoramos a chegar lá?”

“Provavelmente uma semana.”

“Boa! Estou a morrer de saudades deles!” Diz a Clarke, empolgada. “E preciso muito divorciar-me do Atom para casar contigo! Não acredito que, se não fosse por isto, podíamos ter casado na Índia!”

“Se quiseres voltamos lá para casar, depois de assinares os papéis.” Sugere a Lexa, com um sorriso.

A morena pediu a Clarke em casamento há um ano atrás, em alto mar. Estavam a caminho da Índia e a cor da lua, o silêncio do oceano e o brilho das estrelas pareciam ter criado a atmosfera ideal para a Lexa dar esse passo. Não era uma estreia para ambas fazerem amor ao luar, mas foi uma estreia para a Lexa improvisar um anel com rede de pesca e uma pérola que encontrara semanas antes numa praia e pedir a Clarke em casamento. A Clarke aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

Agora, dois anos depois de terem partido, o casal volta a Polis. Quem diria que a advogada que a Clarke conhecera no bar do Miller e com quem se envolveu desde a primeira noite acabaria por se revelar a mulher da sua vida! Quem diria que duas mulheres que não se suportavam acabariam assim, fugidas durante dois anos a viajar pelo mundo. Clarke Griffin tinha a Lexa e, para ela, isso bastava.

As duas raparigas são recebidas em casa da Raven com muito boa disposição por parte dos amigos.

“Finalmente!!!” A Raven abraça-as e todas as pessoas da sala a imitam. “Uau, estão com ar de quem foram de férias!”

Entre a Raven, a Octavia, o Bellamy, a Anya, o Lincoln e a Luna, está também a Abby, a mãe da Clarke, com quem passara os últimos dois anos a falar por chamadas muito periódicas a avisar que estava tudo bem.

“Mãe...” As duas abraçam-se e começam a chorar. “Perdoa-me por ter desaparecido daquele jeito mas era perigoso continuar aqui por mais um segundo...”

“Agora já terminou. Está tudo bem...” Diz-lhe a mãe.

A Abby olha depois para a Lexa e a morena fica com medo do que pode ouvir como repreensão. Se não fosse pela Lexa, a Clarke nunca teria de fugir. Mas, em vez disso, a Abby sorri-lhe.

“Obrigada por teres tomado conta da minha filha, Lexa.” As palavras da mulher são de gratidão. Ela viu o quanto a filha sofreu quando pensou que a morena tinha morrido. Ela viu o quanto a Clarke ama a Lexa e saber que a filha está feliz e tem alguém que daria a vida por ela, é o suficiente.

A Anya e o Lincoln correm para abraçar a Lexa, enquanto a Clarke continua a matar saudades dos amigos.

“Contem-me tudo!” Pede a Lexa, vendo-os tão sorridentes.

“Bom, o Lincoln namora com a Ontari!” Diz a Anya.

“O quê? A sério?”

O rapaz cora um pouco e as duas riem-se.

“Não te preocupes, eu não lhe disse que tu és melhor que ela na cama!” Sussurra a Anya, recordando da conversa que tivera com a prima em que a Lexa lhe contara que dormiu com a Ontari para saber o que ela tinha de especial, já que a Costia a havia traído com ela.

“As coisas aconteceram...” Admite o Lincoln. “E ela é uma mulher bonita e interessante, por isso...”

“O que importa é que estejas feliz!” Diz-lhe a Lexa e o rapaz sorri-lhe.

A Luna aproxima-se e beija a Anya no rosto. A Lexa olha, perplexa, e a Anya revira os olhos tentando disfarçar o quanto corou.

“Sim, Lexa. Eu e a tua prima estamos juntas.” Diz-lhe a Luna com um enorme sorriso.

“Bem-vinda à família!” Responde-lhe a advogada.

“Sabes o que é que descobri?” Pergunta a Anya.

A Lexa espera que a prima continue e ela assim o faz.

“Lembraste que eu tive um namorado chamado Roan que era muito cabrão?”

A morena acena.

“Pronto, era o teu tio.”

“O quê???”

“Yah. Acho é que ele já estava de olho em nós porque já sabia toda a verdade. Por isso, quando a Luna me contou que o matou...” A Anya olha para a Luna. “Conquistou-me!”

Os quatro desatam às gargalhadas e a Clarke aproxima-se.

“Parece que já não tenho quarto cá em casa. Agora o meu quarto é o mini-ginásio da Octavia.” Explica ela.

“Griffin, não ia esperar por ti a vida toda e precisava mesmo de um bom argumento para convencer a Octavia a mudar-se para aqui!” Explica a Raven e todos se riem.

“Um passo em falso e ela volta para casa, Reyes!” Diz o Bellamy, que parece ainda ter ciúmes da relação das duas.

“Não te preocupes Bell, a Ray sabe tratar bem de mim!” Responde a Octavia com um sorriso.

A Lexa aproxima-se do Bellamy.

“Obrigada por tudo.”

O rapaz acena.

“Clarke...” A Abby aproxima-se da filha. “Imagino que tenhas saudades de trabalhar na clínica, por isso podes voltar quando quiseres! Terás sempre um lugar lá para ti!”

A rapariga olha, desconfiada, para a mãe.

“Qual clínica?”

“A Clínica Clarke Griffin!” Responde a Abby, com um sorriso.

O queixo da Clarke cai.

“Mas como?”

“A Anya agora é a responsável pelo negócio dos Woods, perdoou a dívida do teu pai e tornou-se sócia da clínica. E eu achei que, para um começo à altura, devia mudar algumas coisas, a começar pelo nome! Ela concordou e por isso agora a clínica tem o teu nome!”

“E demoraste este tempo todo para me contar?”

“Ora, filha, contar por chamada não seria a mesma coisa!”

“Mãe...” A rapariga abraça-se à Abby. “Obrigada!”

“Querida, tu mereces tudo! Já deste tanto por aquela clínica... Até casaste com quem não amavas só para a salvar!”

“O Atom! Preciso de o ver! Tenho uns papéis de divórcio para assinar porque... A LEXA PEDIU-ME EM CASAMENTO!!!” A Clarke mostra o anel e a Raven e a Octavia soltam um grito histérico.

“E eu vou ser a tua advogada neste divórcio amigável!” Diz a Lexa, com orgulho. “Quero despachar isto o mais rápido possível para casar com a mulher mais perfeita do mundo!”

“Awww...” Toda a gente fica a olhar para elas enquanto as duas trocam olhares apaixonados.

“Só uma pergunta...” Interrompe a Raven. “Que apelido vão adotar? Já que a Lexa não é Woods e também não quer ser Queen...”

“Legalmente, a Lexa nunca deixou de ser Woods.” Explica o Bellamy. “Já procurei através dos registos da polícia e nada diz que ela era adoptada ou que morreu. Os únicos a saber disso fomos nós. Por isso, sob os olhos da lei, Lexa Woods continua viva e é uma advogada em Polis!”

A Clarke sorri para a Lexa. Ela sabe o quanto a rapariga precisava d ouvir aquilo.

“Lexa, esquece o meu pai ou o que ele te disse.” Diz a Anya. “Tu és uma Woods porque és nossa prima, cresceste connosco!”

A morena acena.

“Já soubeste mais alguma coisa do vosso pai? Ele voltou a aparecer?”

“Não. A última vez que ouvimos falar dele, foi visto em Arkadia a controlar um gangue qualquer rival do antigo gangue da Luna.” A Anya suspira. “Está perdido... Já não há nada a fazer por ele.”

“E eu deixei aquela vida e agora ajudo no negócio dos Woods.” Explica-lhe a Luna.

“Uau, o amor muda mesmo as pessoas!” Diz a Lexa e todos sorriem.

A Clarke dá a mão à Lexa e a morena percebe a deixa.

“Agora, se nós dão licença, temos um casamento para anular!” Diz a advogada, com o maior dos sorrisos.

A Clarke não sabe onde pode encontrar o Atom, mas decide ir ao apartamento novo, aquele para onde eles quase se mudaram um dia depois de casarem. Elas batem à porta e o Atom abre.

“Clarke?” Ele olha para a Lexa e acena. “Onde tens andado? A tua mãe disse-me que foste viajar. Ouve, se foi por causa do que aconteceu, eu estou mesmo arrependido, perdoa-me...”

“Esquece isso, Atom.” Diz ela. “Vim aqui tratar dos papéis do divórcio.”

O rapaz acena.

“Calha bem porque eu...”

“Papá!!” Um rapaz vem a correr até à porta e o Atom pega nele ao colo.

“Pouco antes de desapareceres, a minha ex-namorada veio à minha procura e disse-me que teve um filho meu e agora estamos juntos e... Estou a pensar em dar o passo...”

A Clarke sorri, feliz que o Atom tenha resolvido a sua vida. Ela sabe que o processo de divórcio ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas fez questão de garantir ao Atom que não quer nada dele.

Quando a noite cai, as duas raparigas caminham pela cidade de mãos dadas.

“Lexa?”

A morena olha para ela.

“Também quero ter um filho.”

Os olhos da Lexa brilham com o que acaba de ouvir.

“Tens a certeza?”

“Nunca tive tantas certezas de nada na minha vida! Quero um filho teu, Lexa...”

As duas beijam-se com paixão até que a Lexa interrompe.

“Anda comigo, tenho uma coisa para te mostrar!”

A Clarke segue-a e as duas param em frente a um prédio velho.

“Comprei este prédio à Anya com o dinheiro que sobrou do que tirámos da casa da Nia. Vou restaurá-lo e abrir a minha própria firma de advogados! O que achas?”

A Clarke abraça a namorada.

“Adoro a ideia! Nada como usar o dinheiro daquela impostora para trazer alguma coisa boa à cidade! Aposto que a esta hora ela está a dar voltas no caixão.”

As duas desatam às gargalhadas.

“Há mais uma coisa...” A Lexa tira uma chave do bolso. “Temos uma casa!”

“O quê??”

“Pertence a um dos prédios da Anya. Ela queria oferecê-lo mas eu disse-lhe que só aceitava se me deixasse pagá-lo aos poucos e ela então aceitou. O que dizes, vamos ver a nossa casa?”

A Clarke sorri-lhe em resposta, a adorar a ideia de ter uma casa para recomeçar a vida ao lado da mulher que ama.

Quando chegam ao destino, a jovem médica não quer acreditar. É um prédio luxuoso com vista para o mar, entre a clínica e a futura empresa da Lexa. Um T3 bem maior que o do Atom, espaçoso e com imensa luz natural, com acesso privado ao terraço do prédio, para onde as duas se deitam agora para olhar para as estrelas.

A Lexa começa a beijar-lhe lentamente o pescoço.

“Um quarto para nós...” Diz ela e a Clarke fecha os olhos para se concentrar na boca da morena que lhe arrepia o corpo todo. Ela continua a descer e beija a barriga da Clarke. “Outro para o bebé...” A Clarke solta uma leve gargalhada, ainda de olhos fechados. “E outro...” A Lexa tira-lhe os calções e depois a tanga e abre as pernas da rapariga. “Só para ti e para as tuas pinturas...”

A Clarke levanta a cabeça e olha para a Lexa, que se posiciona entre as suas pernas.

“A sério??”

A Lexa acena e a Clarke sorri. Durante os dois anos que viveram no iate, a morena pôde ver todos os desenhos que a Clarke fez dos sítios que visitaram e também muitos retratos seus. Chegaram a um ponto que os desenhos já preenchiam todo o chão do barco! Quando a Lexa pediu à Anya que lhe arranjasse um bom apartamento com a melhor vista de Polis, a sua maior exigência foi que tivesse quartos suficientes. Na altura, ela não sabia que a Clarke já queria um filho, mas sabia que mais valia preparar-se para o futuro e, acima de tudo, continuar a fazê-la feliz no presente, por isso a ideia de um estúdio só para a jovem poder concentrar-se na sua arte foi uma prioridade.

A Clarke volta a pousar a cabeça e agarra nos cabelos da morena, que ainda nem começou.

“Alguém está impaciente...” Diz-lhe a Lexa, com um sorriso, relembrando-se que isso foi o que a Clarke lhe disse da primeira vez que se conheceram e combinaram encontrar-se no WC do bar do Miller, onde tudo realmente começou.

A Clarke sorri com a memória e recorda a resposta da morena, que lhe dissera que era feio não convidar as visitas para entrar. Ela então fecha os olhos e responde:

“Naaa... Só te estou a convidar para entrar...”

 

***FIM***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim termina mais uma história que adorei escrever!  
> Obrigada por me terem acompanhado nesta viagem :)
> 
> Até breve,  
> Elisa


End file.
